All That You Are
by NorthernDownpour01
Summary: Fate finds Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in Storybrooke, Maine. Together they work with Emma Swan to break the curse, and end Regina's tyranny once back in the Enchanted Forest, finding their own happy ending along the way. Rumbelle.
1. I Remember You

**A/N: This will stay in the Storybrooke world for the most part, although I might flashback to the Enchanted Forest. Also, I don't own any of these characters...sadly. :/**

Isabelle sat in the corner of her cell, her knees drawn up to her chest, not really looking at anything. She saw the little window on her door open, but didn't bother to look up. She knew exactly who was looking in, though she didn't know why the mayor got so much enjoyment out of keeping her here. She had spent many a night wondering this, and always came up empty. The fight had left her, and the only thing that kept her living was the hope that when she got out of here, she would be reunited with him again. She didn't want to relive the memories, but at this point, what else did she have?

Isabelle was the daughter of the florist, a quiet girl who enjoyed reading more than anything else. Most people who met her found her odd, her father included, but she didn't bother with those people. What she did enjoy was escaping from her day job, helping her father manage the shop, and going out to the park and reading whatever had captured her interest. She found books to be a good way to escape, no one was judging her there, and things almost always ended the way she wanted them to.

One particular day she left the shop in her father's capable hands, and made her way past all the other stores to the familiar path of the park. She had a book tucked under her arm, and she could barely wait to open it and begin reading again. She had left off at a tense place in the book.

She decided to sit on a swing and read, since the ground was a still a little damp from the rain the night before. She opened the book and began reading, gently swinging as she did. She didn't see him watching her, the way he had for a few weeks. She wasn't aware of his presence until he spoke, causing her to snap the book shut without marking her spot.

"Must be a good book," he commented, a smile playing on his lips. She cursed herself, knowing it would take her a moment to re-find her place, but outwardly she smiled at Mr. Gold, the town pawnbroker. She knew of him, everyone did, but she had never had a conversation with him before. She smiled, and nodded, unsure what she should say to this man.

He titled his head, and she realized he was reading the title. Feeling brave, she asked him, "Do you like to read?"

"Who has the time?" He smiled at her, and to her surprise he walked over to the vacant swing next to her, propping his cane up against the metal post, and began lightly swinging in time with her.

"I wish I had more time," she admitted to him, looking down at the path her feet were dragging in the wood chips.

He pressed his lips together, looking off into the distance, as if he was remembering something. "Time will make fools of us all."

She frowned, wondering what he meant by that. "Do you always speak in riddles? Or are you just saving that for me?" She could hardly believe she was speaking to him like this, like she had no fear. Most people, when they spoke of Mr. Gold, did so with a hint of fear in their tones. She could hear the words coming out of her mouth, no hint of fear, and wondered where this was coming from.

He looked at her and laughed a little. The sound caused something strange to rise inside her, but she felt like she had heard the laugh somewhere before, in a different life, and she was oddly comforted by that. Deciding that Mr. Gold was just like everyone else, and perhaps even a little misunderstood, she relaxed, resting her head against her hand, which was holding on to the chain attached to the swing.

His eyes stayed on her, lit up with a happiness he hadn't felt in ages. He had been looking for an excuse to speak with her for a long time, but wanted to wait for the right moment. "Perhaps," he answered her question, and she smiled a little, looking at him.

"Is there anything you wanted?" She asked him, just to make sure he hadn't sought her out looking for something.

"Just a word, and to see what had so captivated your attention." He reached for his cane and stood up. "I'll be seeing you around Miss..."

"Isabelle," she told him, still grinning. His smile didn't leave his face, but his eyes twitched for a second, and she thought he looked sad. She dismissed that thought almost immediately, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her as she watched him walk away.

The next couple weeks played out the exact same way, until Isabelle found herself going to the park not to read, but to talk to the intriguing and mysterious Mr. Gold. He would sometimes tell her about a trinket he had come across for his shop, but mostly he would listen to her as she told him about whatever story she was reading. He was a good listener, only asking questions if she forgot to add an important detail, which made the story she was telling confusing.

Her friendship with Mr. Gold had not gone unnoticed, people were talking about it. Isabelle didn't care, and found it somewhat ironic that the same people who thought her so strange found her friendship with arguably one the most odd people in town, well...odd. Her father disliked her friendship with Mr. Gold immensely, and tried to discourage it at every turn. She would often remind him she was an adult, and could socialize with whomever she chose, including Mr. Gold. She didn't want to admit to her father, or anyone for that matter, that she had started to develop feelings for him outside of friendship. Her feelings confused her, and she tried to keep them to herself as she got to know Mr. Gold better. She wasn't sure if he felt anything like she did, she sometimes thought he must, but he was good at keeping things close to the vest.

That particular day she was walking to his shop to visit, since her father had kept her working late, so she hadn't been able to meet with him the park. Her father had been doing things like this lately, not realizing she was smart enough to figure out a different way to spend some time with him.

It was a chilly night, and as she pulled her jacket closer to her, stuffing her hands in her pocket as she crossed the street. She looked up to see the Mayor, Regina, standing on the sidewalk watching her.

"Hello Isabelle," she said in her usual cold tone. "A word?"

"Sure," Isabelle said, and the two women fell in step.

"Off to see Mr. Gold tonight?" She got straight to her point. Isabelle was surprised her friendship with the pawnbroker had caught the interest of the Mayor.

"How did you know?" She asked, caught off guard.

"I make it my business to know. I'm sure you don't know, but Mr. Gold and I are old friends, and it makes me so happy to see him have found love."

"Love?" Spluttered Isabelle, unsure what to make of this news.

"Well Isabella, I would have thought that to be obvious," Regina said to her, her eyes dancing as her plan began to unfold. Isabelle was as stupid as she always had been, in Regina's opinion. "I just hope you treat him well. Have a good evening." Regina left her four doors down from Mr. Gold's pawn shop, and Isabelle stood there dumbfounded, watching her walk away. Surely she was mistaken. Shaking her head, Isabelle walked a little quicker, entering the warmth of his shop only moments later. The bell rang, and Mr. Gold emerged from the back moments later. He smiled when he saw her, both unaware they were being watched by someone else.

"Hello dearie," she gave her a familiar smile as she walked towards him.

"Hi," she said. Feeling bold, she hoped up on the counter, so she was sitting near him, as he leaned on the counter.

"Anything interesting today?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nothing today," he said, his eyes meeting hers. Before either of them could stop anything, she brought her face against his, and their lips met in a kiss. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply; having wanted to be able to do this since the moment he had first laid eyes on her. His hand came up, and hesitantly he put it on her face, and he felt her smile.

His eyes opened a moment before the door flew open, and her father burst in, angry. Both of them pulled apart, Mr. Gold's expression guarded as he saw horror cross Isabelle's.

"Dad what are you-" He cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the counter and towards the door. She looked back at Mr. Gold, and his expression almost scared her. He looked murderously furious, and she almost expected him to stop her father from dragging her out of the store, but he didn't. She was grateful for that, unaware of how she would come to regret it.

Her dad threw her into his van roughly, and drove off to their home. Isabelle sat in the back, on the floor where they usually kept flowers, confused and a little scared. She had never been handled so roughly like that before by her dad, but she knew when he drank he was prone to fly off the handle in an angry tirade.

When they got home he pulled her out and threw her onto the floor of their home. Before she could look up, his foot connected with her ribcage, causing her to curl up. The wind was knocked out of her as he kicked her again.

"Stop..." she groaned, but he didn't hear her, or didn't want to hear her. She wasn't sure. Her vision became blurred with blood, eventually going fuzzy, before she succumbed to the blackness.

Isabelle shook herself out of the day dream, frustrated with the events. Her mind replayed that night, kissing Mr. Gold, talking to the mayor, her father's beating, the look on Mr. Gold's face, it all blurred together. She knew somehow all these events were connected to why she was here, but she couldn't put it together. She didn't understand why the mayor had locked her down here, and wondered if her father had persuaded her to do it in an attempt to keep her from Mr. Gold. It seemed absurd to her, to think someone would go through so much trouble to keep her apart from him, but nothing else made sense, and she'd had nothing but time to try and make sense of this.

Her door opened, and the same nurse came in with a tray of food. Isabelle just watched her set the tray down, not moving until the thick door shut behind her. She stood up and looked at the tray, filled with familiar hospital food, nothing that was worth eating. She ate anyway, not realizing that her ticket to escape was sitting on the tray, almost going unnoticed by her. Chicken was for dinner that night, and lying there was a small cutting knife. She could hardly believe her luck, as she touched the tip. Sharp, sharp enough to stun someone long enough to get out of this place and make enough noise that someone noticed her before she was dragged back.

Drawing upon her courage, she quickly stood up and hid behind the door, where the nurse couldn't see her when she opened the door. Isabelle needed the element of surprise on her side, not trusting herself to be able to physically over power someone.

"Do or die time," she whispered to herself as she heard the key turn in the door. The nurse walked in, and Isabelle froze for a brief moment, her eyes connecting with the nurse who had been in charge of her since she had woken up in this cell. Then, acting out of instinct, she raised the knife and plunged it into the nurse's neck.

Isabelle didn't stay to see what happened, she just pulled the knife back out and ran, into a hallway, and up some stairs. No one tried to stop her as she opened a door, which set off an alarm. Isabelle didn't stop just kept running, even though she heard someone yell for her to stop. She burst out of the hospital into the cold night, and kept running despite her bare feet.

"Whoa!" Someone yelled, and before she could do anything, a blonde woman had caught up with her. "Are you okay?"

"No. You have to hide me. She can't find me," Isabelle told her hysterically.

"Who can't find you?"

"Regina."

Emma Swan thought about taking the woman back to the hospital, she seemed confused and possibly mentally ill, but a little voice in her head stopped her. She helped the woman into the back of her police cruiser and took her to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret was sitting at the table reading a book when Emma came in with a young woman wrapped in a blanket. Mary Margaret stared at the woman, trying to place where she had seen her before.

"Do you mind if she stays, at least for the night? She's confused, I found her wandering the streets," Emma asked her, setting the girl on the sofa.

"Of course," Mary Margaret got up to make her a cup of cocoa, as Emma grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Emma led Isabelle to the bathroom, so she could shower.

"So this is the hot and this is...yeah. I'm Emma," she added, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Isabelle," Isabelle told her quietly, looking at the bathroom. "Please...please don't tell anyone else I'm here."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't remember..."

Emma nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"That poor girl," Mary Margaret said, filling a pot with water. "Outside with no shoes on, in this weather!"

"Yeah, I think she broke out of the hospital," Emma sat down and put her badge on the table.

"I wonder who she is," Mary Margaret sat across from her after putting the pot on the stove.

"All she'll tell me is her name is Isabelle, and to not tell anyone where she is."

"Isabelle...there was a girl who died here with that name a year ago," Mary Margaret's eyes became wide.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't remember," Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side a little, trying to remember. "It was kind of hushed up, because her father is still out, he runs the flower shop, but she was beaten to death."

"Well apparently not to death," Emma said, indicating to the girl who was in the shower.

"There was a funeral..." Mary Margaret told her. "The whole thing was really strange. Isabelle was kind of a strange girl. She didn't have a lot of friends..."

"So?" Emma responded, thinking that she did not have many friends either.

"You should talk to her about it, or maybe talk to Henry about it. He might remember it better than me. I just remember she was beaten to death, and that soon after Mr. Gold took possession of most of her things."

"He has his hands in everything."

"She was really the only friend he had. It was strange."

Isabelle stood in the shower, her legs shaking as the warm water ran down her body. She hadn't taken a truly hot shower since before she was taken away. Her hand was cut from holding the blade in her hand. She didn't know what she had done with it; in her haste she must have dropped it. She looked down at the water pooling around the drain, at first red as she watched the blood of the nurse and herself off her skin, then lighter pink, and then finally clear. She washed her hair slowly, enjoying the feeling of soap in her hair, the feeling of it sliding down her skin, from her neck to her feet.

When she ran out of hot water she stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her. She wiped the steam off the mirror with her hand, and took a look at herself for the first time in a year. Her hair was long, still a chestnut brown. Her blue eyes looked dull and a little scared. There were dark circles under her eyes; her lips were pale, as was her skin. She looked away, not wanting to see anymore, and put on the clothes Emma had given her. She then walked out, took a deep breath, and readied herself for the questions she knew she would have to answer in order to stay.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked her, taking a look at her.

"Human," Isabelle told her, sitting down on another chair as Mary Margaret put hot chocolate in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked anxiously, and Isabelle shook her head no. She remembered Mary Margaret, this other girl she did not.

Emma seemed to realize this. "I'm Emma, the town's new sheriff."

Isabelle swallowed, looking at her. "I guess...you have some questions?"

"A few," Emma admitted.

"I don't know what happened. I know that I've been locked up somewhere in the hospital, and the only person I know, that knew I was there, is the Mayor."

"Why would Regina keep you locked up? That doesn't make sense," Emma said, looking skeptical.

"I don't know. I don't understand any of it; I just know you can't tell her I'm here."

"Well don't you think she's going to figure out you're not there anymore?" Emma asked her practically.

"She won't know where I went," Isabelle told her.

"She can't keep you locked up against your will," Emma told her. "You're an adult. I won't let her."

"There is no love lost between Emma and Regina," Mary Margaret told a confused looking Isabelle. "You can sleep here tonight, we'll figure this out."

Isabelle looked at her, relaxing for the first time. "What happened to everyone...?" She asked. What she wanted to ask, was what happened to Mr. Gold, the man whose face had haunted her for the last year. Mary Margaret didn't know that, however, and filled her in on her father, who still ran the flower shop. Isabelle had no desire to see him. She also told her about Gavin, a man who had been very taken with Isabelle, and made his attraction well known.

She ended up on the couch that night, and fell asleep. The last thing she thought of was Mr. Gold's face a year ago, contorted with rage.

That night Mr. Gold was out walking. He had been paying a call on someone who wished to make a deal for him. Deals in this world were less interesting than they had been before, but he was content with this. For now. As he walked back to his shop to close up for the night, something shiny on the ground caught his eye. He gingerly bent down and picked up the item, a small blade, the gleaming silver stained with red blood. It was still fresh. He looked up, expecting to see someone nearby that could claim the blade, but there was no blood, or body, to explain it. All that was nearby was the hospital. Narrowing his eyes, and determined to discover the mystery behind it, he pocketed the blade and walked on.

The next morning Emma rose, finding Isabelle right where they had left her, sound asleep on the sofa. She looked peaceful, and Emma sighed, driving off to the mayor's office. She found Regina behind her desk, looking cool as always.

"What can I do for you sheriff?" Regina asked, a slight snide in her voice. "If this is about Henry-"

"This isn't about Henry," Emma cut her off, prepared for their usual battling. "It's about a girl I found wandering around last night claiming you have been keeping her prisoner in the hospital?" She could barely believe the words coming out of her mouth, but she believed anything of Regina, ever since Graham's death, which she still suspected Regina had a hand in...she just wasn't sure how.

Regina's eyebrow lifted. "Excuse me Miss Swan? Do you hear what you are accusing me of?"

"Did you?" Emma refused to back down.

"I assume you are talking about Isabelle French, a highly disturbed girl. She was not being kept in a prison cell. She was in the psychiatric ward...where she belongs. When she was telling you this colorful tale, did she happen to mention to you she stabbed a nurse in her bid for freedom?"

"No...she did not," Emma hated Regina's ability to make her look like an idiot. "And I assume you can produce paperwork showing she voluntarily signed herself in?"

"Miss French was not in the mental state to be signing anything. Clearly," Regina looked back to whatever she had on her desk.

"She seemed fine to me."

"Oh, are you a health professional as well? I didn't know. I expect you will be arresting her for stabbing a nurse?"

"Was the nurse harmed?" Emma asked, intending to go over to the hospital to check this out herself.

"Luckily, no. I believe stabbing is still illegal, though, even if it does not result in death."

"I'll be looking into it," Emma turned on her heel and strode out, not seeing the look Regina was giving her. Emma's investigation could ruin everything, but Regina was also not prepared to give Mr. Gold his ally back, either.

Isabelle and Mary Margaret were walking out of a store; Mary Margaret had bought her things to wear. Isabelle was smiling, the sun on her face, in a sweater dress and pair of heeled boots. People were staring at her, as if a ghost had come back to life, but she ignored it, too happy to be able to be around people, out in the morning air.

Mary Margaret was smiling, listening to Isabelle talk, when she saw Mr. Gold walking down the sidewalk. She suspected he was heading towards his shop, and when their eyes met he gave her a nod before his gaze slid over to Isabelle, who was staring off towards the path to a park she had enjoyed going to. Mary Margaret watched his face, several emotions flashing quickly across before he regained his composure again.

"Would you mind...?" Isabelle asked her, wanting to go to the park and see if it had changed.

"No, not at all," Mary Margaret took her eyes off Mr. Gold to look at Isabelle. She walked away, wondering what that had been about, not seeing Mr. Gold walk after Isabelle.

Isabelle felt like she was living in a dream as she stepped off pavement and onto wood chips. Her swing was swaying slightly in the wind, and she sat down, ignoring the cold as she began to laugh like crazy, spinning in a circle.

"Well, well, well," she heard a familiar Scottish accent, and let the swing spin around to face him. Mr. Gold was standing in front her, a smile playing on his guarded face.

"You," she said, standing up quickly.

"Me," he put his hands out, indicating that it was he standing in front of her.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes searching his face for any trace of the angry man she had last seen.

"I think the better question is what happened to you, dearie?"

"Regina," she said quickly. "She locked me up. I don't know why, and everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I swear it's true."

Mr. Gold felt white hot anger rise inside him, because he firmly believed Regina was capable of keeping someone locked away.

"Did she now?"

"I swear," Isabelle said earnestly.

He took in the information slowly, not sure how to best proceed with the news. He knew that if Isabelle had been locked away here, that she had been locked away before as well, and while the news that she was indeed alive warmed him, the hate he felt at being deceived made him angrier than he had ever been. Only he knew the game she was playing here, and he could bring it crashing down around her, if he wished.

What he needed was an ally. Taking another look at Isabelle, her hopeful look gazing at him, he decided he had lost her twice; he was not going to lose her again. He was going to help her remember, and use her to help Emma bring down the curse. This charade had gone on too long, anyway.

"Where are you staying?" He asked abruptly, changing the subject.

With the Sheriff...and Mary Margaret Blanchard," she told him as he began to walk. She walked next to him, keeping pace easily.

He smiled, gleeful that part of his plan was already in place. He took her in the direction of his pawn shop, locking the door behind them quietly when he got her inside.

"I have something for you," he said, as she looked at the chipped tea cup sitting on his counter.

"Oh?" She asked, trying not to remember what happened the last time she stood in this building. He nodded and produced a red rose. She took it slowly, not seeing a grin play across his lips. She felt like she had been given this by him before. She looked up at him, and saw him watching her closely.

"Thank you," she smiled back, thinking everything was happening so quickly today. He nodded and moved closer, his face inches from hers.

"I have been waiting a long time for you," he said, and then their lips met. Her hands made a fist around the flower, the thorns sticking her skin and causing her to bleed, and her eyes flew open as memories began to flood into her brain. Everything came back, in rapid succession, as her two lives began to blend together.

She pushed away from him, her eyes wide; the rose at her feet.

"It's you," she said, breathing heavily.

"What is your name?" He asked, hoping it had worked.

"You, all this time," she repeated, looking around wildly, as if an animal released from its cage for the first time.

"Tell me your name," he commanded.

She looked back at him, seeing his face without the curse. "You look like a man," she said, stepping towards him again. "How I've missed you..."

"Your name..."

"My name is Belle."


	2. A Lifetime

Mr. Gold watched her almost hungrily after she told him her name. He wanted to jump up and down with glee, and had things been different, he just might have. Instead he clapped his hands together, and asked her, "What is my name?"

Her gaze focused on him hard. "Rumpelstiltskin."

He grinned. "Perfect. You remember?"

She looked away from him, stepping away, as all the memories blurred together, and she tried to remember where her real life ended, and this life had begun, but she found the more she remembered of her real life, this past life started fade. Memories put in her head by a curse, that had now been broken, were never really real to begin with. She tried to remember things, like her childhood, but all the ones she had previously had had been replaced with her actual ones.

Her head began to pound, and her knees buckled. Mr. Gold reached for her as she went to hit the floor, catching her as he had done once before. Her eyes focused on him one last time, and then they closed. In her dream state, her mind began to clear out the fake life, and she dreamt of her life here, like it was only something she could make up in her mind.

When she woke, she expected to be in her bed of straw in the Evil Queen's dungeon. Instead she was in an ornate room, lying on top of bed, alone. She blinked, and remembered the curse, and this land she was trapped in. She saw up quickly, panicking. She didn't know where she was.

"Calm down dearie, you're safe," Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in a chair in the corner, a book on his lap. Belle rubbed her eyes.

"I thought I had dreamed it all," she confessed, rubbing her face.

"Dreamed what?" He asked, looking at her intensely.

"This place. I expected to be..."

"To be where?" He leaned forward; this is what he desperately wanted to know. "Where were you?"

"In the Queen's dungeon," she said, her forehead wrinkling as she remembered. "You...you...let me go, and I tried to go home, but my father...he...well, he was not pleased to see me. Said no one would ever marry me after..."

"Go on," Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward.

"He shut me in a tower, and sent in men to cleanse me. They did...terrible things," she shuddered. "And then, the Queen came for me. She was the woman I had spoken to on the road, who told me how I could break the curse. She took me to her castle; she said you wanted me...dead."

Rumpelstiltskin rose angrily, the chair behind him flying against the wall, two of the legs breaking. "And she kept me in her dungeon, and then one day I was here, out in the open...but I didn't know who I was. I was someone else...but you...you broke the curse."

"I needed an ally," he told her, still furiously angry. He was trying to get a grip on his anger. "I'm bored of the Queen's game."

Belle stood up, her mind on their last encounter. "You said..."

He put his hand over her mouth gently. "I lied. I was wrong. I do regret it, I have ever since..."

She turned away, her eyes still accusatory. "Things...are different now."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Take some time, figure things out, but whatever you do, do not let anyone know you know."

"No one else...?" She asked him.

"Just you, me, and Regina," he told her softly, not wanting to her to leave.

"I'll keep things to myself," she promised, and then walked out of the room. She found the front door, and started to walk out, but the night was quiet, and it made her uneasy. She wanted to ask him to go with her, but he was still upstairs, so she took off, walking quickly back to Emma's.

"Miss French!" She looked behind her and saw the Queen standing there, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Belle began walking faster, regretting not having Rumpelstiltskin walking her there. Now she was alone, and she was a terrible liar. The Queen was going to see right through her.

"Oh Isabelle," she called again, closer this time. Belle froze, knowing this was her name, and she should answer it. She turned around and was face to face with the Queen.

"Running from something?" She asked, looking her directly in the eye. Belle looked at her feet, unwilling to answer. "Tell me, how did you manage to get out...and where have you been?"

"I..."

"Ah, Madame Mayor," Rumpelstiltskin appeared as if out of air, and Belle breathed out. "Out for a late night walk?"

"Move on Gold, this doesn't concern you," Regina snapped, irritated he was interrupting.

"Oh, but doesn't it?" He asked, his brown eyes black. Her gaze left Belle as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked him to walk me home," she said quickly, causing both of them both to turn and look at her. It wasn't technically a lie, because she had wanted to ask. "I was afraid..."

"Did you now...?" Regina turned and looked at Mr. Gold, who gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I am nothing if not a gentleman," he stepped next to Belle and offered her his arm, which she accepted, trying not to look too guilty.

"Isn't this sweet?" Regina sneered. "Do be wary of Mr. Gold...he does nothing without wanting something in exchange."

Belle smiled as Regina turned and walked away. They began walking, her still holding his arm.

"Good timing," she commented, her gait slowing to match him.

"We've got to work on your poker face," he told her. "She's going to see right through you."

"It's only day one, I didn't expect to run into her," she complained.

"Well that's a problem. Regina is everywhere. Never say anything out loud to anyone you wouldn't want her to hear. Unless that person is me," he added.

"So, the only person I can trust is you?" She asked.

"For now..." They had reached Emma's apartment. She slid her arm out and turned to look at him, and for a moment she didn't want to leave.

"Why me as an ally? Surely there would have been someone better?"

He thought for a moment, as if trying to choose how to best word his answer. "You will be my best ally...because you already trust me. The others will break the curse, just as you have. I can't help them all the way I helped you."

"Is it because you love me?" She asked. He had never actually said he loved her out loud, but she knew he did then and still did now.

"It might be. Get some sleep," he turned and began walking away, and she watched until he was far enough way, and then walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"There you are," Mary Margaret smiled. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry," Belle told her, her eyes wide as she realized who she was talking to. This was more difficult than she thought. She came in and saw Emma sitting there. She didn't know who Emma was, and made a mental note to ask Rumpelstiltskin the next time she saw him.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked her.

"The park. I ran into Mr. Gold, and we got to talking," she admitted, thankful she was using the correct names.

"Mr. Gold? Really?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...we're old friends," Belle sat down.

Emma didn't say anything to Belle about her visit to Regina that day, because her investigation had come up empty. No one had ever seen Isabelle in the hospital, knew nothing of a nurse being stabbed, and Emma had been unable to find any record on the girl. The only proof the girl ever existed was a picture of her in her father's home, and he had been unwilling to speak about her. Emma was considering closing the investigation, if for no other reason than to piss of Regina.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Mary Margaret told Belle, sitting next to her. "They're looking for a new librarian. I don't know if you're interested, but I thought I would at least tell you."

"That sounds great!" Belle beamed. If she was going to blend in, a job would be necessary, and where better than the library. It would give her a chance to interact with people, without being shut in Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

The next morning Belle put on a knee length blue shirt and a white long sleeved shirt, and headed down to the library. They asked her a few questions, which she answered honestly, and was then offered the job, with the option to start immediately. She didn't have anything else to do that day, so she accepted, and began learning the ropes. She also accepted the position of coordinating some kind of event to showcase in the annual parade Storybrooke held. She looked at the sign of sheet of participants, which was dismal.

She waited until seven, when in walked Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley. "Is this it?" Belle asked disappointedly.

"This dance is stupid," Ruby complained. "I don't blame anyone else for not wanting to."

"It doesn't have to be stupid," Ashley commented, looking at the four women. Belle was caught up seeing Cinderella, Snow White, and Red all standing there with no idea who they were. Shaking her head, she said, "I agree. We could do something different this year."

"Regina wouldn't like it," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh who cares? What's she going to do, ground us?" Ruby said, looking excited. "I think we should shake things up," she shook her hips a little.

"We need more people, at the very least," Ashley's face lit up.

"We need some men," Ruby agreed.

"Like who?" Mary Margaret asked. "What man wants to be involved in this?"

"I could teach Sean the dance moves at home, and the song. He'll do it," Ashley said.

"I'll bet I could find several men," Ruby smiled.

"I could ask David Nolan..." Mary Margaret mused, looking far away.

"Well I'll volunteer," a voice from the doorway said. The four women turned their heads and saw Gavin standing in the door way, looking tall and handsome. "Isabelle...I can't believe you're alive."

"Gu...avin..." she corrected herself quickly. This was not Gaston, his name was Gavin here. He flashed her a smile, making his whole face twice as handsome. Ruby giggled next to her, and it took all her willpower not to elbow her in her exposed midriff. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor you were back, and I had to see it for myself. I thought you were dead."

"Oh. Well...I'm not," she said lamely, wishing he'd leave. Ruby had a different idea and grabbed his arm and led him into the room.

"This is perfect! We can practice with an actual man!"

Belle sighed and joined the girls, and spent the next hour letting Ashley teach them new, updated moves to a dance they had been doing the same way for as long any of them could remember. It was slow going, especially for Belle and Mary Margaret. Ruby seemed to have no problem catching on, and had an equally easy time charming Gavin into learning the steps.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ashley asked when time was up.

"I guess..." Mary Margaret agreed, the rest following, and they left. Belle was glad she didn't have to close the library down, and began to walk with Mary Margaret home when Gavin stopped her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, indicating towards Granny's Diner.

"Go on, I'll see you at home," Mary Margaret smiled, and began walking off. Belle smiled, and began walking with Gavin into the diner.

They took a seat, and ordered something to drink. She felt awkward sitting there with him. He had always been interested in her, and she remembered him as he had been, vain and self-centered. She was sure nothing had changed. "Where did you go?" He asked her as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's...complicated," she told him, and he let it go. She knew he wasn't really interested in what happened as she looked down at the liquid in her cup to avoid his gaze.

"Well I'm glad you're back. No one here can compare to you," he told her. "You're still beautiful."

She sighed a little, setting her cup down. "Thank you...Gavin. And thank you for agreeing to work with us; it might make some other people more willing to, as well."

"Nothing like being taught to dance by four beautiful ladies. That Ruby...she's something," he ran a hand through his hair as leaned back in his chair, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Yeah, she is..." Belle drained her cup and looked up at the clock. She'd wasted five minutes here and didn't want to spend another five. She excused herself, and quickly made her way home before anyone could stop her.

She spent the next two weeks working at the library, and learning Ashley's dance at night. Gavin had recruited a friend, who seemed more than happy to keep Ruby busy. Sean was learning the dance at home, and David Nolan was there most nights, which made Belle happy, to see David and Mary Margaret awkwardly work their way through the dance.

All the men put their foot down when it came to singing, so the girls were going to do that on their own. They ran through the dance one last time the night before, staying late. Belle dodged Gavin, saying she needed to lock the library up, which caused her to be the last one to leave. She stepped out into the cold night air and regretted forgetting her jacket.

"It's a little cold to be out without a jacket, dearie."

She smiled and turned behind her to see Rumpelstiltskin standing there, taking off his coat to give to her. She accepted it, putting her arms into the large sleeves, and the two began to walk.

"I haven't seen much of you," he told her.

"I've been busy...assimilating," she said, wondering what he would think about tomorrow.

"I've heard. I look forward to seeing your little performance in the parade tomorrow," he smiled.

She was embarrassed. "It's alright. Ashley has been teaching everyone to dance."

"She would be good at that," he commented.

"It's weird...seeing everyone not know who they are," she confessed.

"You'll get used to it."

"How am I supposed to be helping you?" She asked him. It was something she had been pondering lately, because she honestly had no idea. She had no powers, nothing about her made her special.

He smiled at her. "In time."

She smiled back, having arrived. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agreed, and the pair parted ways.

The next morning was hectic for Mary Margaret and Belle, trying to get ready. Emma had left early, to see Henry, while Mary Margaret and Belle got ready. Belle had swept half of her hair up, letting the bottom half curl down. She was wearing a gold colored dress, long sleeved since it was cold, that stopped at her knees. Mary Margaret's dress was identical, only white in color.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, and Belle smiled.

"You look great," she told her, grabbing her coat and heading out. Rumpelstiltskin's coat was still hanging from the night before, neither Emma or Mary Margaret had said anything about it.

"I'm so nervous!" Ashley said, rubbing her hands together, her dress blue. Next to her Sean was standing looking a little bored, in a suit. All the guys were in identical suits, with different colored ties. Belle hadn't seen Gavin, and couldn't say she would be disappointed if he didn't show.

"I'm not," Ruby told them, tugging on her blood red dress. "I'm so glad we're shaking things up this year."

"I hope it doesn't cause much of a commotion," Mary Margaret said, David standing near her in a white tie.

"Oh who cares?" Ruby asked. "It's a three minute dance, how offensive can it be? It doesn't feature any nudity."

"Next year," Gavin had arrived, and snaked an arm around Belle. She deftly wiggled out of it, going to stand by Ashley. The parade began moving, and they scrambled into the right spots, walking along, waiting for the crowd.

"Ready?" Ruby was grinning as they approached the crowd. Belle looked at Mary Margaret and shook her head no.

"You guys are gonna be great," David told them encouragingly. Mary Margaret smiled, and Belle did too, watching them. She saw Emma in the crowd, as Ruby began singing the first line. She couldn't believe they were doing this as they stepped into Ashley's first dance move.

Half way through she saw Ashley and Sean laughing, which made her start laughing. "What's so funny?" Gavin asked as he picked her up to put her in the air.

"Nothing," she kept laughing though, through the rest of the dance.

"That was so fun!" Ruby gushed as they walked off to the side to allow the rest of the parade to continue.

"I agree! Let's do it again next year!" Ashley smiled. Belle hoped they wouldn't be here this time next year, but she didn't express this sentiment as she melted into the crowd. Gavin was talking with Ruby, not noticing she had disappeared.

"Hiding from someone?"

"How do you do that?" Belle was annoyed as she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, who had a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

"It's a gift," he smiled at her. "I enjoyed your performance."

She lit up. "Really? I didn't see you when we started, so I wasn't sure if you were watching."

His heart sped up a little when he heard she had been looking for her, but he kept his face as cool as ever. "I saw the whole thing."

"Good," she stood next to him, watching several small floats go past. "So, now what?"

"I couldn't say. All things will happen, in time. For now, you just stay near Miss Swan."

"Who is she?" Belle asked, having been unable to figure this out. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with surprise.

"She's Snow White's daughter," he told her. Belle looked at him in surprise as he quietly told her the story.

"Wow...and Henry is her son?"

"Exactly," he confirmed, glad Belle was such a quick study. "Now, if you came by to visit more often, we might have had this conversation earlier."

"Are you asking me to see you more often?" She smiled.

"I might be." Belle smiled, reaching down to squeeze his hand. He smiled back at her, aware that Mary Margaret was watching the exchange. She was confused, and he knew Belle would have to explain things to her tonight. He wondered what Belle would tell them, for it was better for people not to know her feelings for him. On the other hand, he imagined Belle would be blissfully honest, because she didn't know any better.

"What about tonight? I have to work, but I could after."

"Whatever you want," he told her, smiling as she smiled, and then skipped off to work her shift at the library. She spent the night putting books on the correct shelf and staring at the clock, waiting for nine. When it was nine, she locked up and turned off the lights, and then headed down to Gold's Pawnshop. He was waiting for her, looking at something small in his hand.

"Hey!" She said brightly, bouncing up the counter.

"Hello," he smiled, tucking the object into his pocket. "How was the library?"

"Fine, not a lot of people there, so I did some organizing."

"Any reading?"

She grinned. "A little bit," she admitted, hopping up onto the counter. He leaned against it, and began telling her about the curse, leaving out his involvement in it. He didn't want her to be angry, and feared her reaction if she knew he was the one who told Regina how it worked.

"Did you know it was me, when we got here?" She asked him, curious.

"Of course," he told her. "It felt like my second chance to do things right...and I still didn't."

She smiled, remembering the last time she had been here. "Things didn't end well either time, did they?"

"No they did not," he said softly, his hand brushing against hers. She moved it, putting hers on top of his and squeezing his fingers.

"Is it possible for people to change?" She asked, looking straight ahead.

"I hope so," he said, looking up at her face.

"Have you? Do you believe that I could ever love you? When the curse is broken, will you still feel that way?"

She looked down at him, and he brought his face against hers, kissing her softly for the first time in weeks. "You have been the only thing that's been right in a lifetime."

She sighed. For now, that was good enough for her.


	3. Closing Time

Belle settled in to life in Storybrooke with a level of comfort she would not have thought possible. She enjoyed working in the library, and even started a weekly book club with the adults, and one for the children that Mary Margaret helped her run. She was renting a room at Granny's, not wanting to sleep on Mary Margaret's couch any more, had put together her own wardrobe, and was generally comfortable. People seemed to have gotten used to her return fairly easily, and stopped whispering about her.

Well...for the most part. The one thing she found she could not explain so easily was her relationship with Mr. Gold. Rumors circulated almost daily about what was going on, and each one was more ridiculous than the last. They had bothered Belle at first, but Rumple shrugged them off so easily that it became easy for her to ignore them. To be honest, the fear he inspired in people made her life easier at times. No one knew, or understood, what was going on between them, and no one wanted to make Mr. Gold mad. So they, for the most part, just left her alone.

At that moment she was leaving the library to see him, and hear his latest tale. He had been telling her about the curse, and what people had been doing since they had been here, and when time began moving again. She was fascinated with the whole thing, since she was suddenly in the loop. She wanted to go around and tell everyone who they really were, but he stopped her. He told her they had to learn for themselves. She suspected he had a hand in everyone being here, a theory made plausible by the fact that he owned everyone and everything in the town. She waited to hear his part in the curse every time he spoke, but the only thing he ever mentioned of himself was being kept in a prison that Ashley and Sean had orchestrated. She wasn't going to force him to tell her, Belle may have loved him, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the cards he held this time around, power was important to him, and in Storybrooke he held all the power. More so than Regina, Belle knew Regina would not have relinquished so much control to Rumple without getting something in return. She knew Rumple underestimated her, and she was going to use that to her advantage, if she found herself in a situation like before. She had spent more time than she would have liked with Regina, in both lives, and understood a little how her mind worked. She had kept Belle hidden from Rumple and allowed him to think her dead simply to have some power over him. The two of them were constantly playing a game of one up man ship, and Belle knew she could easily become a weapon as she could a warrior.

Belle knew he could easily choose to keep his power and cast her out again instead of true love, and no power at all. She didn't know which he would choose, and she knew he did not know either. For now she was content with what they had here, whatever it was. She could go days without seeing or speaking to him, and then spend hours alone with him, talking and occasionally kissing him.

Things never went any further than that, a fact she wasn't sure how she felt about. Here, in Storybrooke Maine, he was just an ordinary man, and she was an ordinary woman. She wasn't sure if he felt that way about her, so for now she let it go. She was going to figure out a way to make that happen, so if he did chose power, she had something to remember him by.

Today she was in her usual spot, on his counter, listening to him talk about Red Riding Hood. She was laughing as he shared a particularly embarrassing story when the bell jingled, and in walked Regina, looking as haughty as ever.

"Ah, well isn't this cute?" She sneered. Belle hopped off the counter, annoyed she was interrupting. "What enchanting tale is he beguiling you with today?"

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?" Rumple cut smoothly across Regina's rude tone.

"I need to speak with you," she said, ignoring Belle. "Alone."

"Another time," he told her, looking over at Belle. "I have company today."

"That's the problem Gold, you always have company." Regina gave Belle a dirty look.

"What can I say? I must be popular lately."

"Clearly. I will have that conversation with you." She turned to leave, giving Belle one last look. "I would be careful about the company you keep, Isabelle."

"I'll keep that in mind," Belle told her retreating back. They watched her slam the door, the bell jangling angrily.

"Always pleasant," Belle smiled at him, hopping back up on the counter.

"Ah yes. Like a cold you can't get rid of," he said, almost looking a little sad.

Belle walked over to Granny's later that night alone. She wasn't afraid of Regina locking her up anymore, now that Regina must know that Rumple knew she had been the one hiding Belle away. Belle knew, for this moment anyway, that if she disappeared he would tear apart the town to find her. This comforted Belle, and made living alone easier.

"Hello!" Granny smiled as Belle came in quickly, shutting out the cold air behind her.

"Hey," she smiled, unwrapping her scarf. "I think we're in for another six weeks of winter."

"It seems so," Granny laughed. Belle had taken a liking to the old woman, thinking that if she could remember her own mother, who had died when she was very young. "Oh, sweetheart, before you disappear on me, Gavin was here earlier looking for you."

Belle wrinkled her nose. "Oh. What did you tell him?"

"That you were otherwise occupied," she winked at Belle, causing Belle to smile again. Granny never asked about Mr. Gold, she just accepted that it was what it was.

"I'm sure he loved that," she grinned, imagining Gavin's reaction.

"Oh to be sure he didn't," Granny agreed. "I don't think he likes losing...especially considering who he is losing to."

Belle shrugged. "It's his problem, not mine. I never said I was interested."

Granny smiled, "He's just infatuated with a pretty face."

Belle sighed. "Exactly, he's content with just being with a pretty face. With love, there is so much more than just a pretty face. It's layered...there is a mystery that is worth unraveling."

Granny smiled. "I'm sure there is. It would take someone incredibly special to see beyond the face...or the actions."

She sighed. Mr. Gold owned Granny's Bed and Breakfast, and was very rigid on the terms of the loan. She wanted to approach him about maybe easing up a bit, but was afraid of getting mixed up in his business. Granny also smiled, and then gave Belle another smile. "You enjoy your night."

"You too," Belle said, and she went upstairs into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she meant to get into bed to go to sleep, since she had to open the library in the morning, but her reflection caught her eye. Her throat was exposed in the shirt she had been wearing, causing her to touch it, while watching in the mirror. She had had a necklace that had belonged to her mother, and now it was gone. She didn't know if it was left behind in the other land, or if Regina had it, but she wanted it back.

She looked away, pleased that since her escape she was looking much better, and climbed into bed.

The next morning Belle was in the library, sitting in the children's section of the library, helping them read a story. The kids picked out the story, and Belle couldn't help but smile when a little girl handed her the book, 'Beauty and the Beast.' When they finished the story, she held a discussion with them about what they read, to help them put it into context.

"Why do you think Belle loved the Beast?" She asked them. The kids were all quiet, possibly thinking. She was never sure what was going through their minds.

"Because he was pretty on the inside?" A little girl finally answered. Belle smiled, thinking of her own beast, not too far away.

"Exactly. It didn't matter what he looked like on the outside, because on the inside he was a beautiful person. I'll see you all next week, okay."

The kids all jumped up, some giving her hugs, before running off to find their respective parents. Belle stood up only to see Regina standing there, giving her a guarded look.

"Interesting choice," she commented as Belle put the book on the shelf. "Any particular reason you chose that story?"

"Claire picked it," Belle told her, facing Regina. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Actually, you can. I need a book on tax law."

Belle wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Tax law? Why do you..." she trailed off when she saw the look on Regina's face. Making a mental note to share this with Rumple later, she began walking towards the law section of the library.

"They're all right here. Anything in particular I can help you find...?"

"No. Thank you for your help, Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded, gave Regina one last look and walked back to the front of the library. Whatever Regina wanted she found, because she left without checking anything out. Belle was disappointed, she had wanted more to share with Rumple than just the little information she had.

When she was relieved for the day she immediately took off for Gold's Pawnshop, expecting to find him there alone, as usual. Instead she found Regina in there, having what appeared to be a heated discussion with him. The bell gave her away, and she stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I can go..." she began.

"No, we were just finished," Regina said. "Consider my offer Gold." Nodding curtly to Belle, she strode out.

"What was that all about?" Belle asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing important," he said dismissively, and Belle let it go for the moment, planning on revisiting it in the future. Rumple was as secretive as he'd always been, and she tried not to take that personally.

"Oh. Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she started, leaning against the counter.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Wellll...I am considering renting an apartment, and I know you own most of them, so I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a good one."

He stared at her for a moment, a look she didn't recognize crossing his face. "You need...a home?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I love living with Granny, and I know she could use the business, but it'd be nice to live somewhere that had its own kitchen. Or bathroom, for that matter."

"Why not live with me?" He offered, sounding a little hesitant.

"With you?" She asked, unsure where he was going with this.

"With me. You already did, once before. My home is quite large; there would be plenty of space for you. You could have your own bathroom, and bedroom, and access to my kitchen as well if you'd like."

"What would people say?" She wondered, letting his offer sink in.

"The same thing they already say, I imagine. 'What does a pretty young thing like her want with an old cripple like him?'"

She looked up at him sharply. "Stop it."

"I have ears, just like everyone else."

"If I agreed...would I have to clean, and bring you dinner like I did before?"

"Not at all...unless you wanted to. I wouldn't mind sharing a meal with you. You can even go into town, all alone."

She smiled, remembering how happy he had been when she had returned. "Well how can I resist such an offer? I will, on one condition."

"What's that, dear?"

"You have to let me help you end the curse."

He smiled, since she was already part of his plan, anyway. "Deal."

The following week Belle sadly had finished packing her belongings, and was going to be moving out of Granny's and into Rumple's. The news had not spread across town yet, and for that she was grateful. She also knew that she had told no one, and neither had he, so there was no one to spread it. She wondered if he was right, and people would wonder what they were doing living together, and found for the most part she simply did not care. In fact, she hoped it would cause Gavin to call on her less, if he knew he might have to deal with Mr. Gold.

"I'm going to miss you," Granny told her sadly when Belle brought down her last box and the key to her room.

"Aw, don't be sad. I'll still be around. You will see me so much you'll be sick of me!" Belle told her, giving the old woman a hug.

"I could never be sick of you. Take care of yourself," she smiled, watching as Belle lifted the last box.

"You too. Really. I'll see you, I promise."

Rumple had loaned her a truck to bring her things over in, not that she had had many. It was only taking her one trip, and she didn't think it would take her long to unpack.

His house was easy to spot; it was the largest house on the street, and maybe in the whole town. He had given her a key, her own set since she would be needing it now for when she needed to get in and he wasn't home. She stepped in, three boxes stacked in her arms and obstructing her view. She tried to navigate through his house, but knocked into a rocking horse along the way. She made a mental note to pick it back up and put it in its place; he was particular about his things.

She couldn't imagine there was a larger room in the house than the one he had given her, on the second story. It was attached to its own bathroom, just as he had promised. She smiled and sat on the ornate bed, and took stock of the room. It was sparsely decorated, a king sized bed with blood red coverings, an armoire, and a large wooden dresser with a mirror attached to it. There was more than enough space for her things, since the room included a large walk in closet. She set about putting her things away, and broke down the boxes. She thought Rumple might be home by then, since it was getting late, and already dark out, but she was wrong. So she wandered through the house, going into every room and peeking in, minus one that was locked. She assumed that was his room, and didn't try any harder to get in.

She eventually ended up in the kitchen, and after some digging, decided to do a bit of cooking. She was hungry, and if he ever came home he could eat too. If not, there was always left overs.

Rumple came home to find Belle sitting at his kitchen table, eating dinner.

"You cooked?" He asked incredulously, as if he could not believe such a thing was possible from her.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, putting her fork down.

"Smells good," he said, going into the kitchen. He found a plate, covered in saran wrap, with his name on it. "You made food for me?"

She sighed as she put her plate in the sink. "Well I figured you probably still ate."

He smiled and pulled the clear plastic off the plate. "That was kind of you, dearie."

"Kind is my middle name. Wash the plate when you're done."

"Got it."

Belle headed towards the stairs to retire for the night when he called after her.

"How do you like the room?"

"It's very...spacious..." she answered.

"Well, it gives you room to grow," he smiled, a flash of his former self shining through. She nodded her head.

"I guess it does."

"Before you go, there is something of yours I have, and if you don't mind, I'd like to return it to you."

She looked curiously as he fished a small, silver necklace out of his pocket. She gasped, seeing her mother's necklace dangling from his fingers.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Everything inevitably ends up in my pawn shop," he told her. "Turn around."

She swept her hair off to the side, and allowed him to clasp the necklace. "I had been missing it," she told him, touching it gingerly.

He smiled, looking at her. "It looks perfect."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss, before turning to go back to the stairs. "Good night, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Good night Belle."

**A/N I swear this is going somewhere dramatic and epic battle-y between Emma and Regina...I am just taking my sweet time getting there...sort of like taking the longest way possible to get from somewhere fun back to your house. She is going to start spending more time with Emma, and things will be revealed. Also, I don't know if he will pick love over his power. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying it so far, I didn't expect so many people to favorite it, but I'm not gonna lie, I love checking my mail and seeing it filled with alerts letting me know people are favoriting it!**

.


	4. I'll be there for you

**A/N I went back and changed her last name to French, but if you catch a spot I missed it, let me know and I'll fix it! Enjoy! Also, sorry about the Gaston/Gustav mix up. I was clearly having a moment, but that is also cleared up**.

Spring hit Storybrooke, and Belle was taking advantage. She walked out into the sunshine in a pretty blue and white sundress and some white flats, her brown hair curling down around her shoulders. She was in a good mood if for no other reason that it was a perfect day. She skipped a step, a huge smile on her face. Part of her wanted to break out into song, but people were already staring, so she kept it to herself.

She reached the library and settled in. No one was there, like usual, so she sat in her swivel chair and began reading the book she had started the night before. She made it halfway through, totally oblivious to the world outside, when she realized she should probably sweep up a little before she left for the day. Marking her spot, she grabbed a broom and started sweeping, her thoughts on her book. The sunlight was shining in through the window, which made her smile again. She wanted to be out in the sunlight, sitting in her swing, preferably talking to Mr. Gold. She looked around, making sure she was still alone, and then broke out into the happiest dance she'd ever done, while sweeping.

"Having fun?"

Belle stopped immediately and turned to see Emma Swan watching her, an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh...I thought I was alone," Belle admitted to her. Henry was standing next to Emma, his head cocked a little bit as he watched her. "What can I help you with?"

"I need a book," Henry told her. "On fairy tales."

"Oh?" Belle smiled. "Which one were you looking for?"

"All of them."

She looked at Emma, who offered a shrug, as if to say 'kids'.

"Okay, well I have a lot of books about fairy tales. Maybe something like Grimm's fairy tales, that has multiple stories in at once?"

He smiled, "Okay." Emma and Henry followed her as she made her way to the correct section. She climbed up the ladder and began searching for the right book. "You like to read?" He asked her as she pulled three books off the shelf.

"I do," she agreed, handing Emma the books. Henry was still staring at her, as if trying to figure something out. "Is there anything else you want me to find for you?"

"This is more than enough," Emma said. Belle smiled and began walking to the front counter to check them out.

"Why do you like Mr. Gold?" Henry suddenly asked. Belle looked at him, surprise on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he's..."

"Henry, that's enough," Emma looked at her apologetically. "He's just..."

"No, it's okay," Belle smiled, typing Henry's name into her computer. "To answer your question, Henry, there is a lot to Mr. Gold that most people don't see."

Henry and Emma exchanged a skeptical look. "Like what?" He asked her.

She thought about it, as she scanned the books. "He is kind...and funny...there is a sadness to him not a lot of people know about. "

"So, on the inside he is a good person?" Henry said, brightening.

"You could say that," Belle smiled at him, putting cards into the sleeves, telling the return date. She wondered what he would say if he knew she was telling people he was a good person.

"He seems like a mean person," Henry said.

"People aren't always what they seem," Belle told him.

"I guess so."

"You guys have a good day," she smiled, watching them walk out.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as they walked out into the sunshine.

"Duh. She's Belle...and Mr. Gold is the Beast. I had been wondering who he was!"

"A Beast?" Emma asked. "I can kind of see that...but what makes you think she is Belle?"

"Hello...pretty girl, who loves to read, in love with scariest person in town. Belle!"

"How do you know she's in love with him?"

"Well she lives with him," Henry told her.

"What? How do you know that?"

"You really need to pay attention. Everyone knows it. She's Belle!"

While Emma and Henry talked more about operation Cobra, Belle was clocking out for the day. She still had daylight left, and knew exactly what she was going to do with her time. She practically ran to the park, and was surprised to find Mary Margaret sitting on a bench there, looking anxious. When she saw Belle she stood up.

"Isabelle! I didn't know you came here."

"Yeah...I like to read here," Belle told her, wondering why she seemed so nervous.

"Oh, of course! I just...usually it's empty."

"Hence it's appeal," Belle indicating to the book in her hand. At that moment David Nolan appeared, smiling when he saw Mary Margaret.

"Hi," he sounded breathless. Belle suppressed a smile, which was a good thing because when he caught sight of her his smile fell. "Isabelle..."

"I...I'm gonna read somewhere else today," she said, turning to leave.

"You don't have to go!" Mary Margaret offered, but her eyes clearly said she should leave.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I think I need...to get something from...somewhere." Belle was not always the best at thinking on her feet. Deciding to see what Rumpel was up to, she headed to his shop, which was, like always, empty.

"I should start paying you, for all the time you spend in here," He was smiling.

"Nah, then I'd never want to be here."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing as she bounded up to him.

"My, aren't we in a good mood today," he said softly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's spring," she smiled, not realizing she had caused him to have a flashback of pulling down his curtains once upon a time.

"Ah...so it is." She gave him another huge smile.

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan were meeting in the park," she told him, hoping up onto the counter.

"Were they?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! And Emma Swan came by the library with Henry. Henry was asking me about you."

"Was he now? What did he want to know?"

"What you were really like. Don't tell anyone, but I told him Mr. Gold was really a nice person," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Now don't go around telling people that, they'll think you're crazy," he whispered back.

She couldn't stop smiling. "Close up today, come out with me."

"And do what?"

"I don't know...anything! No one is coming in today, so might as well enjoy the day with me."

"I supposed I could step away for a little while," he told her, enjoying how her whole face lit up when he agreed. She jumped off the counter and was at the door in four steps. "I must say I am enjoying your enthusiasm dearie."

She just grinned and looped her arm through his. "Lets go...unless you're afraid you'll melt."

"Not today."

Rumpel sometimes wasn't sure if Belle was aware of how people were staring, or if she just didn't care. He was aware, although anytime someone made eye contact with him they quickly looked away.

"Isn't it perfect out?" She asked, tilting her face upward and basking in the glow.

"Indeed," he was looking at her, wondering how it was possible that here, in this god forsaken place, he would get a chance with her again.

"Hey!" She chided. "You're not even looking."

"The sun has always been here. You have not."

She just smiled, shuffling her feet. This is what she had been telling Henry about earlier in the library.

"It's just...weird. And kind of creepy," Emma told Henry as she watched Isabelle and Mr. Gold pass, walking arm and arm. Isabelle wore the biggest smile on her face, and even Mr. Gold looked happy.

"He's her prince," Henry told her, as if that explained everything.

"Whatever. It's still weird."

Regina was also watching, a scowl darkening her features. She didn't like how close Gold kept Isabelle, especially from her. She couldn't get within ten feet of Isabelle without Gold stepping in, and she didn't like it. Isabelle knew something, and Regina wanted to know what. She didn't trust Gold at all, especially now that he knew she had been the one keeping Isabelle from him. He was planning something, she could feel it. She wasn't afraid of him, just wary.

"Don't look now, but Regina is looking at you," Belle told him, shooting Rumpel a sideways look.

"I don't doubt it. She's most likely livid I am out with you," he told her, his tone amused.

"I wonder if she has heard we are living together."

"I'm sure she has."

Rumpel ended up having to go back in to work, and since it was starting to get dark, Belle decided to go home for the night. She bade him farewell, unsure if she'd see him again before she fell asleep. Some nights he wasn't home until very late, and left very early. She only knew he came home at all because of a lonely cup sitting in the sink that he drank out of every morning.

The house was dark, and she unlocked the door quickly, shutting the door behind her. She usually locked the door, but for some reason tonight she didn't. She groped around on the wall until she found a light, and flipped it on, only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

She dropped everything she had been holding in her hands, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Sit down!" The voice was male and rough, his face covered by a ski mask. He led Belle to a chair in the sitting room, flipping on another light as he went. She had clearly surprised him, and his friend who was rifling through things.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, fearful of what was going to happen.

"Stop talking!" The first man, who had a gun pointed at her, instructed.

"It's just-" Something hard came across her face, and she felt something warm trickling down her face. Her vision went out of focus for a minute, and she realized he had hit her with the gun. More afraid than before, she fell silent, hoping that a neighbor had seen or heard something and called the police.

"I can't find it!" The second man appeared. "Who is this?"

"She came in!" The first man.

"What do we do with her?"

"Don't worry about it, just find it!"

"Maybe she knows where it is!" Belle began shaking her head furiously.

"I don't know anything," she told them desperately. The first man struck her again, and Belle hung her head, feeling limp and dizzy. Her vision was focusing in and out, and she couldn't see for the blood running down.

"We're looking for a spindle. It is here somewhere, tell me where!" The first man told her.

"I don't know..." she told him softly, tasting blood in her mouth. Her head throbbed again, having been struck a third time. Her hair formed a curtain around her, and her eyes were shut again.

"Tell us!"

Belle lifted her head up and looked at him. "I don't know."

"We should get out of here, I knew he wouldn't keep it in his house," the second man moved towards the door.

"One minute," the first said, pulling the hammer back on the gun. She heard the clicking and shut her eyes again, bracing herself for the blast. She heard the bang and jumped a little. It took her a moment before she realized that she was either dead, or he had missed. She heard shouting, and opened her eye to see the masked man lying on the floor, his leg bleeding. There was another shot from behind her, going into his other knee, and he screamed again. She didn't want to turn around, too afraid of what she would see.

She heard the cane before she actually saw him. Rumpel was wearing a scary look, as he pushed his cane into the bleeding masked man's throat.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked in the scariest voice she had ever heard. He spoke quietly, and calmly, and he sounded deadly. She looked up at him, her hair parting slightly so she could see. The masked man just moaned, curled up on the floor. Rumpel pushed harder, and repeated his question. When it became clear that he wasn't going to get anything answered, he turned to Belle. She was hanging her head again, wishing desperately to close her eyes and fall asleep.

She felt a hand push the hair gently out of her face, and she looked up at him. "They're looking for your spindle," she whispered. Rumpel shushed her as he pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped away some of the blood. She focused on his eyes, which looked angry and sad all at once.

In no time at all the flashing of blue and red lights illuminated through the window. "You called the police?" She asked, knowing his love of vigilante justice.

"You need to see a doctor, dear."

"What happened in here?" Emma swan took in the scene with slight horror. One man was passed out in the hallway, another man bleeding from both kneecaps in the sitting room, and Isabelle French bleeding in a chair.

"It appears I was almost robbed," Rumpel stood up. "I interrupted them as they were about to take Isabelle's life."

"Wow...what were they looking for?"

Isabelle looked up at him as medics came in. "I couldn't say," he lied smoothly.

"Looks like you had good timing," Emma commented, worried about Isabelle.

"It would seem so."

Isabelle let a medic fuss over her, and she ended up in the hospital alone, needing several stitches. Gold headed down to the station to fill out a statement. She waited for him to come pick her up, opting out of spending the night, and they drove to his home in silence. She didn't know what to say, and he still looked too angry to speak to her.

When they arrived home, the only evidence anything out of the ordinary had happened was the large stain of blood on the carpet. She tried to ignore it as she headed towards the stairs, Rumpel to the kitchen. She shut her door quietly behind her, changed into a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top, and climbed into bed. She lied awake for a long time, unable to sleep. She heard Rumpel pass her at some point, much later, his cane making it's familiar noise on the hardwood. She heard his door click, and then more silence.

At some point Belle couldn't stand the silence, or being alone anymore. She climbed out of bed and padded slowly down the hall. She turned his door handle, expecting it to be locked, but it was open. The room was pitch black, and when she closed the door quietly behind her. She slowly made her way across the room until she bumped into the bed.

"Rumpel...stiltskin?" She felt like she needed to be formal as she climbed into bed. He didn't say anything to her, just moved over and pulled her up against him. "I'm scared," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"There is no need to be afraid," he told her, smoothing her hair down.

Belle couldn't help it, she started to cry a little, and he let her, every so often repeating that she had no reason to be afraid, but he hadn't been there until the end, she had thought she was really going to die. She stayed like that until she fell asleep.

That morning she woke up with a pounding headache and alone in the bed. Rumpel had already left for the day, which she saw when she got to the kitchen. His cup was sitting in the sink. She sighed and dialed the phone to work, letting them know she wasn't coming in today. News had already spread like wildfire, her shift had already been covered by the time she called, even though it didn't start for six hours.

Belle wandered around the house, avoiding the sitting room, looking for his spindle. She had never seen it in the pawnshop, though she had also never been in the back. She saw a door, and when she turned the handle it opened, revealing stairs leading into a basement. The door was hidden off to the side of the kitchen, not something she had ever noticed before. She definitely wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking for it, especially in the dark.

She pulled a string attached to a light, and there was his spindle. She ran her hand over it, and was turning to leave when something else caught her eye. Hanging on a metal wrack was a golden dress. It was the only thing hanging on it, and upon closer inspection she realized it was the dress she had come to his estate in the first day. She touched it, feeling the soft fabric, and almost wished she could have put it on.

"Looking for something?" She turned around quickly, taking her hands off the dress as she turned to face Rumpel. His expression was unreadable.

"I...you have my dress?" She was confused. He looked thoughtful as he stepped towards her.

"I told you...everything eventually ends up in my possession."

She nodded. "Right. It's just...unnerving you have all my things."

"Someone has to."

He led her back upstairs, locking the basement door behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" She faced him, unable to stay silent any longer.

"I imagine you could," he told her seriously.

"When it comes down to choose, who will you pick?"

"Whatever do you mean, dearie?"

"Me, or your power?" She squared her shoulders. He stepped towards her until they were inches apart, put his hand on the nape of her neck, and pulled her face against his, kissing her with an intensity she didn't know he was capable of. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands on his neck. She immediately forgot her question, assuming this was his way of answering it. For all her thoughts of thinking she had learned her lesson the first time, she was entirely too trusting. He knew she would drop it, he was counting on it. He was not entirely sure he wouldn't pick the power over her again, given the chance to possess it. He would have been lying if he said he didn't miss it. Though life without her was painful, he knew it was possible.

Here he was just an ordinary man, something he hadn't been in many, many years, and he almost forgot what it was like, but standing here kissing her brought it back in full force. In a quick move he scooped her up and took her into the living room, setting her onto a sofa. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, so full of trust, and he forgot himself and continued kissing her.

Belle felt breathless, and elated all at once. Her mind had completely shut down and her senses took over as his hair fell into her face. The way he smelled, tasted, felt, she reveled in it, running her hands into his hair, down his back, on his face. She couldn't get enough, her earlier worry that he'd pick his old power and old life over this, and her.

Later that evening Belle found herself lying alone, again, on the sofa. He was adept at sneaking out, or she was just a very heavy sleeper. She gathered her clothing, which was scattered on and around the sofa, and redressed herself. She was restless, so she decided to head into town for something to drink at Granny's. She smoothed out her hair one last time before she went in, and ordered coffee and a piece of pie from Ruby, and settled in. A paper was sitting on the table, and she unfurled it to see she had made the front page.

"Exciting stuff," Emma came and sat across from her.

"Everyday is something different," Belle agreed.

"Tell me about it. How are you feeling?"

"Good," Belle confessed, looking back down at her pie, which had just arrived.

"That looks good," Emma said, and ordered a piece for herself. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No real harm was done."

"I wonder what they were looking for," Emma mused.

"No idea," Belle lied. Emma narrowed her eyes a little at Belle, but didn't say anything. They ate their pie in silence for a moment before Belle decided to speak again.

"How are the fairy take books working out?"

"Oh good. Henry is trying to figure out who everyone is," Emma told her.

"I'm sorry?" Belle asked, confused.

"Oh. He thinks everyone in Storybrooke is a character from a fairy tale."

Belle looked at her, mouth slightly opened. "Does he?"

"Yeah, everyone here is trapped by a curse the evil queen put on them."

Belle's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She wondered if Rumpel was aware that Henry had figured things out. "Who does he think you are?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "I'm not in his book."

"Book?" Belle asked.

"Mary Margaret gave him a book of fairy tales, it's what gave him this idea."

"Huh...well, who does he think I am?" She asked, wondering if Henry had it completely right. Emma laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

"He thinks you're Belle, from Beauty and the Beast." Belle's breath caught in her chest.

"Oh really?"

"Because of your...friendship...with Mr. Gold."

"Who is, clearly, the Beast," she said, smiling.

"Yeah...I know it's crazy." Emma's eyes were narrowing again.

"Crazy...I guess so," Belle said, not realizing Emma could tell she wasn't being honest about something. "I should...probably go." She tossed money onto the table. "See you around Emma."

"You too, Isabelle. Be safe."

"How could I not be, living with the Beast?" She flashed Emma a grin. Emma smiled back, and Belle headed out into the cool spring air, started the car, and headed home. When she got there she saw the house lit up, indicating Rumpel was already in there. She came in, locking the door behind her, and went room to room looking for him. She found him in his bedroom, in bed, reading a book.

"There you are," she frowned, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You left me," she told him.

"I had something I needed to take care of," he told her, setting his book down.

"I didn't hear you leave."

"You are quite the sound sleeper."

"I guess so..." she paused for a moment. "I'll be right back."

She changed back into her pajama's, and then came in and climbed under the blankets. He got up and flipped off the light and shut the door.

"Did you know that Henry thinks we are all characters from a fairy tale?" She asked him after several moments of silence.

"Does he? And who does he think you are?"

"Belle...from Beauty and The Beast."

"So he has it right. Did he tell you this?"

"No, Emma Swan did."

"Miss Swan...does she believe it?"

"No...not yet, anyway."

"In time," he said, yawning. She curled up next to him, feeling his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, until she also fell asleep. Her last thoughts were about the final battle, and how Emma would fare against Regina.

She wanted to go home and live out her happily ever after.


	5. Let Love In

"Emma! Emma wait up!" Belle was running through the street, trying to catch up with Emma Swan. "Hey!" She was a little breathless, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"What's up?" Emma looked alarmed, watching Belle put her index finger up indicating she needed a minute.

"I heard you let the burglars go?" She asked, indicating a piece in the paper stating as much.

"Oh...well, Mr. Gold dropped the charges, and then someone bailed them out, so they're out. I promise I'm going to charge them for their assault on you."

Belle looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, Gold dropped the charges? Why would he do something like that?"

"You know him better than me," she said, having no other explanation.

"You're right...excuse me," Belle turned around and headed for his shop, where he always was. It was, as it always was, empty, which was good news for her.

"You're dropping the charges?" She shouted, since he was not yet up front. He appeared, looking as calm and confident as ever.

"I am," he told her, resting his hands on the counter.

"Why? Did you forget how they nearly murdered me?" She asked, pulling her hair back so he could see part of the scar forming from the blows.

"I did not, I am choosing to deal with them a different way."

"Oh of course, the Rumpelstiltskin way," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you've forgotten, you don't have your magic anymore."

"I have not forgotten dearie. I don't need magic to handle them."

Belle sighed in frustration, and turned to leave. He watched her walk to the door, a small smile on his lips. "I don't agree with this."

"I didn't expect you would."

She stared at him hard. His expression was unmoved, so she opened the door.

"See you at home," he called, causing her to slam the door harder than she had planned on. She felt a little childish, throwing a tantrum the way she just had, but nothing he did made sense to her, he was constantly speaking in riddles, and as far as she was aware they were no closer to breaking the curse than before. She knew Emma ultimately would be the one to break it, and that if Emma had not been here, she never would have been able to regain her own memory.

It then dawned on her that if she could remember who she was, so could the others. They just needed a little help. She stopped, wondering how to best help the others recover their memories when she saw Henry walking quickly down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.

"Henry!" She called, jogging across the street. He stopped, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw it was her coming towards him. "I was wondering if I could borrow your book."

"My book?" He asked her.

"Yeah, the one about all the fairy tale characters."

"Oh...I don't have that anymore."

Belle felt disappoint rise in her. "What happened to it?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Someone stole it."

Belle sighed, hoping that someone wasn't Regina. Henry was watching her closely. "Isabelle...do you remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked him, caught off guard.

"Who you are?"

She saw Regina walking towards him, so she said, "Of course not Henry. That would be crazy." She gave him a quick wink and walked off, moments before Regina caught up with Henry. Belle wanted that book, but didn't know where to start looking for it, so she needed something else. She walked aimlessly, trying to figure out how her own curse had been lifted. She didn't think it was love, since Mary Margaret and David were sneaking off together, but hadn't lifted their curses. She considered it might have been whatever magic Rumple possessed, but he couldn't go around kissing everyone.

Thinking maybe kissing wasn't the solution here; she looked for other thing in her memory of that day, but kept coming back to the kiss. Nothing else stood out to her. As she walked, it began to rain. Cursing slightly that she was caught under the rain, she was about to duck into a local shop when Archie passed her.

"Ah, Isabelle, want so share my umbrella with me?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment, dazed.

"Your umbrella?" She repeated, something in her brain was clicking, but she was having trouble catching up enough to figure it out.

"Yeah, my umbrella. It's kind of my good luck charm."

She just stared at him, standing under his black umbrella, as it all started to make sense. Her mind raced back to that day, standing in his shop, holding his chipped tea cup, the cup she had chipped on her first night in his estate.

"You're a genius!" She exclaimed. Archie looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have to go," she said, and then ran past him. She kept running towards the pawn shop, but her steps faltered before she got there. She wasn't sure she wanted Rumpel knowing her part of the plan, and she also wasn't sure what belonged to everyone in his shop. Having Henry's book would be helpful, because it might tell her. She was going to have to get to know everyone better, and figure it out that way, without anyone being any the wiser.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Henry was in front of her again, under an umbrella. Belle realized she must look ridiculous, soaking wet and confused looking, and the only person outside without an umbrella.

"I...Henry, can I buy you a drink?" She asked him, indicating Granny's just up the street.

"Sure," he agreed, handing her his umbrella. Thinking it was a little late for the umbrella, but taking it anyway, the two walked into Granny's and slid into a booth.

"You're soaking!" Ruby said when she caught sight of Belle.

"Yeah...you don't happen to have a towel, do you?"

"I'll go grab one." Ruby left, and Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Belle turned her gaze on Henry, who was smiling at her.

"When did you remember?" He asked her, looking around to make sure no one was listening. There were a few people inside, but no one close to her.

"A couple months ago," she admitted, deciding that at best no one would believe him if he went all over town telling people, and at worst they'd lock her up again for being crazy.

"So you really remember?"

"Yeah," she sighed, as Ruby brought her the towel. She ordered two hot chocolates and wrapped the towel around her head to dry her hair.

"What made you remember?" He asked her, sounding incredibly excited.

"I don't know...it could have been any number of things," she admitted, not entirely sure it was the cup that did it. After all, it was his cup, not his.

"Who were you?"

"Belle, you were right," she told him after Ruby sat their cups in front of them.

"Wow. So is Mr. Gold the Beast? I really can't figure out who he is." Henry looked so earnest she was tempted to tell him who Mr. Gold really was.

"Yeah...he's the beast," she lied. Henry didn't need to know he was Rumpelstiltskin...yet.

"Wow...this is incredibly! You have to tell my mom!"

"No, not yet. Henry, is there anything your book about how to break the curse? How we can help other people remember?"

He frowned, as if in thought. "No, it just said that my mom would on her twenty eighth birthday."

Belle sighed. "Can you tell me about a character in the story?"

"Sure, who do you want to know about?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Henry's eyes got wide. "He's the worst, out of all of them. Even worse than the Evil Queen. He's the one who gave her the curse, and told her how to make it work," he told her in hushed tones. Belle leaned back against the booth, her face white.

"He did what?"

"Yeah, he gave it to her, and when she asked him how to make it work, he told her. She had to kill something she loved."

"That sounds like her," Belle said, her mind racing a million miles a minute. "Who did she kill?"

"I don't know," he admitted. Belle sat against the back of the booth and pulled the towel out of her hair.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah...I have to go," Emma Swan was walking in, so Belle didn't feel bad leaving him alone there. She nodded to her and walked back out into the rain.

"What was that about?" Emma asked him as she sat down.

"She remembers."

Belle walked slowly, not wanting to make it to the shop. She couldn't imagine what would have possessed him to give Regina that curse. When she arrived, she came in quietly and took stock of the items she saw. A unicorn mobile, mirrors, two terrifying dolls. Who belonged to what?

"Back so soon?" He asked her.

"Why did you do it?" She asked him, standing in the middle of his shop. He walked out from around the counter, his dark eyes intense.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Why did you give her the curse?"

"We made a deal," he said simply.

"A deal? What could she have offered in return for this?" Belle asked, bewildered. "I could almost understand giving it to her, but why tell her how to use it? Oh, wait, let me guess. You made her another deal."

"You sound angry, dear," he said.

"I am angry! Why?"

He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Let's get something straight. I did not make her use it. Everyone has a choice."

"A choice. So you steer the evil madwoman in the right direction, but blame it on choice?"

He let go of her roughly. "She had something that benefited me."

"Is that why you own the town? Was that part of your deal?"

He stood there silently, but his features had taken on a dangerous quality. Belle wasn't afraid of him.

"Help me understand," she begged him.

"There is nothing else to understand," he said softly. Belle ran a hand down her face in frustration.

"So why even help Emma break the curse? Or are you planning on making a deal with Emma too?" He looked at her silently, and Belle's eyes widened.

"You already did. Of course you did. What is she giving you in exchange?"

"She merely owes me a favor," he told Belle, grinding his teeth.

"Ah, so I suppose when everyone comes back to their senses, her favor will be talking them out of imprisoning you again."

Rumple folded his hands in front him, his shoulders squared. Belle turned around, making to leave.

"Where will you go?" he asked her, his voice soft again. Her hand paused momentarily on the door.

"Can't you choose to just let love in?" Her voice was bordering on desperation. He stayed in his position and did not answer. She sighed, and looked back down at the handle. "I don't know where I'll go," she told him, and then walked out. It had stopped raining, not that it mattered since she was still wet from earlier.

Looking at her feet and thinking about Rumple, she didn't see Gavin until she ran right into him.

"Isabelle," he brightened when he saw her.

"I'm sorry Gavin," she said.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" He asked her, falling into step next to her.

"Just...having a bad night," she confessed, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Is it Mr. Gold...?" His face darkened in jealousy. "I heard he dropped the charges. If it had been me, I would have killed them all before anyone could have gotten there to stop me."

Belle stopped, turned, and looked up at him. He was tall, and handsome. The kind of man she should have been with, if he had never shown up. Maybe she would have learned to love him. Doubting herself for a minute, she stood on her tip toes quickly and pressed her lips against his.

When they broke apart, he was smiling. "Isabelle..." he sighed, but she had already turned her back on him. Running a finger over her lips, she said, "I have to go."

"Wait! Isabelle!" He called, but she was running back to the shop. She turned the handle, but it was locked, and the lights were off.

"Damn," she swore, looking up as it began to rain again. Not thinking, she began running, faster and faster, to his home, their home. Light illuminated the sky in front of her, but she didn't stop, running up the stairs, and flinging open the door. She walked quickly through the large home, and up the stairs. His door was open, and the light was on. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, look off into to space. When he saw her, he jumped up.

"You're...home."

"My choice is you." She told him boldly, stepping into the room. "Whatever happens. My choice is you."

He took a step towards her. "Why?"

She shrugged, closing the gap between them. She took his hands into hers, and pulled them against her heart. "Because I love you. I love you as you are, and were. I always have, I always will. Even if you spend your whole life not believing me, pushing me away, making deals with dangerous consequences. I know you love me, that you did then, and you do now. I'm not going to worry about what happens after, because this might be it. So for now, this love is ours, and that's all that matters."

He looked down at her, amazed. "You'll stay?" He asked, glad she was back here, with him.

"Of course. You said everything eventually ends up in your possession. Right now, I'm yours. My heart is yours."

He smiled and pulled away one of his hands to put it on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. They shared a kiss, slow and sweet. When he went to pull away she put either hand on the side of his face and rested her forehead against his. "I will give you faith," she whispered. He kissed her again, but didn't speak.

Having made her choice, and being at peace with it, Belle left the room to put on dry pajamas, and then came back in. Rumple turned off the lights, and they laid there, quietly, both thinking about their choices, both at peace with them, until they fell asleep. Belle was particularly okay with things, and as she drifted off, her only thought was how the next day she had work to do.


	6. Who is afraid of?

**A/N: Lets all be thankful to EarthGurdian for agreeing to my Beta, reading over this, giving me her comments (which you may have read earlier haha), and keeping me in line! More to come, if you get a moment, let me know what you think! **

Belle was rifling through books, long after she had closed the library. Using a flashlight she had purchased earlier that day so she wouldn't alert anyone she was still in there, she was spending her time reading every fairy tale ever written. None of the stories were the same, but most had similar undertones and themes, and that's what she was looking for. She didn't personally know everyone's story, at best she had a vague idea who they were, having been a princess for brief time in her real life. She had also spent enough time locked up to be out of the loop enough not to know, for example, how Snow and James ended up together.

Sighing in frustration, she looked at the journal she was keeping, which listed who was who, and what their possible story was. This was supposed to be helping her, but in reality she was no closer than when she started. She was beginning to think that maybe she should just stop trying, and let Emma figure things out, but in all stories the hero always has help. She wanted to help, even if restoring everyone else's happy ending might mean the end of hers. She suspected the mirrors belonged to Regina, but that was as far as she had gotten. She didn't want to help Regina remember who she was, in part because Regina knew who she was, and also because Regina terrified her. What she needed was to collaborate with Henry, find out what he knew, and maybe put their brains together.

Closing her book and putting it back on the shelf, she sighed loudly again and headed out. She would continue on her search tomorrow, after some sleep and thought on what exactly to do. She had been keeping her research to herself, not even telling Rumple, even though she was sure he knew she was up to something. She made her choice, but that didn't mean she wanted to live here forever. She could only hope he would choose good for the first time in his life. Outside of that, she had stopped worrying about things.

"You're out late, Miss French." Belle turned to see Regina walking behind her, keys in hand.

"Late night closing up," she explained, indicating the library.

"Of course. It must be difficult cleaning up a library," Regina rolled her eyes. Belle ignored this and began walking again.

"Isabelle," she called, and Belle turned again to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you're up to, just be aware that I am watching you." Belle nodded, fear pooling in her stomach. This was the first time Regina had managed to get her alone, and she half expected Rumple to show up and put an end to this.

"I'm not doing anything," she stuttered, wishing she was a better liar.

"Well, let's hope so." Regina got into her car, driving off without so much a wave goodbye. Belle exhaled in relief and walked the short distance to her own car and drove home. Rumple wasn't there yet, a fact she was grateful for because she wanted to continue exploring his home. Not all these things possibly could belong to him, but as to whom they belonged to, she couldn't say.

She ended up falling asleep before he arrived home, and when she woke up he was already gone. This was fine; she bid her time until three thirty, and then headed towards the school. Standing outside the entrance, she waited until Henry came out. He saw her and ran over, his backpack bouncing the whole way.

"Isabelle!" He seemed pleased to see her. She smiled.

"Hey Henry. I thought I would walk you home today," she said, smiling to Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Okay! Have you found out anything new?" He asked as they took off.

"No," she sighed. "I don't even know who everyone is," she admitted.

"How could you not know?" He asked her. "You lived there!"

"Yeah, that's true...but I spent a good time locked up."

"By the Beast," it was a statement, not a question.

"Right. And the evil queen," she added, unsure if she should tell him his mother had held her captive.

"The Evil Queen? Why would she do that?" He asked her, confused.

"It's...complicated. Don't worry about it right now."

Henry stopped her. "You're not telling me everything," he said, looking dead serious. "You need to tell me everything."

"I will tell you everything Henry...just not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you're ready for it," she said, and they began walking.

"Is this about Mr. Gold," he asked perceptive as usual.

"Not everything is about Mr. Gold," she sighed.

"It is. Tell me what you know."

"Henry..."

"You have to tell me. My mom is going to fight a battle with the evil queen, you can't hold things back!"

"Okay!" She backed down. "Okay. Mr. Gold is the beast in my tale, but he plays a bigger role in all of this." Henry was watching her eagerly. "Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin."

Henry took a step back, his excitement replaced by horror. "Isabelle."

"Henry..." she felt bad, seeing the look of betrayal on his face.

"He's evil! He's even worse than the queen!" He said in the same horrified tone.

"He's not," she told him desperate to make him understand. "He's just made bad choices."

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Henry turned and left, and Isabelle headed back to town, flustered. That was not how she wanted things to go at all. All she wanted was to know who everyone was, and maybe put her brain together with his to see if they could figure out what item belonged to whom.

She ended up back at Granny's, where she ordered dinner, but spent the entire time it was in front of her picking at it. She'd been there for the better part of an hour when Gavin wandered in. Belle groaned inwardly. Since their kiss, she had been avoiding him like the plague.

"Isabelle! Just who I was looking for," he said, sliding in to the seat across from her.

"Oh..Gavin, I was just about to..." she trailed off as he put a hand up.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"Do we?" She rubbed her eyes, thinking that today could not get any worse. "About what?"

"What happened the other night...you know...our kiss."

"What is there to talk about. I had a momentary lapse in judgment, and I'm sorry I took it out on you," she told him, trying to end this conversation.

"I don't think it was," he leaned his elbows onto the table, looking into her eyes. Belle sighed and looked up at the ceiling, desperate for an escape. "I think you're just afraid of the way you feel for me."

"The way I feel for you?" She said, incredulously. She could not believe this was happening right now, it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Yes. It's okay to give in to those feelings, Isabelle. Let go of your fear, be with me."

She was staring at him, mouth agape and unable to speak.

"Isabelle?" Henry was standing there, Emma in tow. "Can we talk?"

"Oh thank God," she said in relief, standing up. "Yes. Sorry Gavin...duty calls."

"I won't give up on you!" He called after her as they walked out.

"What is he talking about?" Emma asked, walking in the direction of the park.

"No clue. He's deranged," Isabelle said quickly.

"That's Gaston," Henry said knowingly. "He likes you."

"He likes my face," Belle corrected. "He doesn't care much for me. Trust me."

"Are you really going along with this?" Emma asked her, disbelievingly.

"She remembers! I told you," Henry sounded smug. "She can help us."

"I just don't know if you should be encouraging this," Emma was suspicious. She stopped Belle, standing in front of her, their faces close together. "Are you really Belle?"

"Yes," Belle said, stepping back a little. "No need to get so close."

"She has a super power," Henry told her. "She can tell if anyone is lying."

"Like I told you before kid, just because someone believes something doesn't make it true," Emma stepped back, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"In this moment, I would take my fake memories back. I thought you were mad at me," she said to Henry.

"I was," he admitted. "But you can't help it, and maybe he won't be so bad with you around."

"Well, let's hope," Belle said as they reached the park.

"Okay, so let's pretend I believe you are actually Belle, tell me, how did you get your memories back?" Emma asked her skeptically.

"I'm not sure...I have a theory though," she sat down on a platform, letting her legs dangle down. Henry sat next to her, and Emma leaned against a supporting beam below them.

"What theory?" He asked, excited for more information.

"Well...Mr. Gold told me that everything eventually ends up in his possession. He had this chipped cup...I chipped it, and when I was holding it, I had the strangest feeling I had seen it before," she told him.

"And that brought it all back?" Henry was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I don't know, he kissed me too, and that could have been it. It could be the magic he has, or the kiss, or the cup...I don't know," she admitted, looking down at her hands.

"That was an image I never needed," Emma said. "How...I don't get it."

"No one does," she sighed, still staring at her hands. "Him especially. There's something there."

"Okay, spare me the after school special. How do we bring back other people?"

"Well, I thought that if I could maybe figure out what belonged to whom, it would help. But I don't know if that's true or not."

"I wish I had my book, it would help."

"You really have no idea who took it?" Belle asked.

"Nope. Are you sure about Mr. Gold, how do you know he isn't working with the queen?" Henry asked, suspicious.

"He doesn't like her, but he might help her if it benefited him," Belle admitted. "He doesn't tell me what he's thinking...or planning. He does want to help Emma."

"No way," Emma said. "I don't need the kind of help he offers."

"Fair enough," Belle said, dropping the subject.

"Does he know you've told us all this?" Henry asked.

"No...and he probably shouldn't."

"Why are you telling us?" Emma asked, scrutinizing Belle's face again. "Shouldn't you be on his side of things?"

Belle sighed, and looked back down, sad. "I am on his side, so long as he's on mine...but I know how things can go. He chose power over me once, and he could do it again. I guess this is me hedging my bets. I don't want to be used as a weapon again. If I hadn't escaped, I have no doubt Regina was saving me to cause him to at least falter, for a moment, and allow her to strike. I don't want to be locked up again. If he's going to pick power and making deals, then I'm picking to help you destroy her, and live my life without him." Belle breathed out and looked up at Emma.

"Sounds good. You can tell us if he makes any plans," Henry said. Belle smiled. They stayed and talked, mostly Henry, while Belle and Emma listened. He told her who he thought everyone was, and she took notes, listening carefully, and promised to explore more around Mr. Gold's trinkets to see if anything matched anyone. She took off when it got dark, leaving Emma and Henry to go home.

"Can we trust her?" Henry asked her.

"She wasn't lying," Emma told him truthfully. That satisfied him for the moment.

In bed, Belle couldn't sleep that night. Next to her, Gold slept quietly, his chest rising and falling, while she lay awake and thought about the implications of what she was choosing to do. She had told him not the night before he was her choice, but was he really when she went behind his back and told Henry and Emma everything she knew? Convincing herself she was doing the right thing, and that either way he would understand, she drifted off into a restless and uneasy sleep.

The next morning she was, as usual, alone. She searched around his house more, but found absolutely nothing that seemed like it belonged to anyone, some things she found she remembered from his old estate. It was possible that everything here was actually his and that everyone else's things were in his shop, which was bad news if true.

She sighed and got dressed for work, a simple white sundress, and headed off. She was closing that night, which meant she could lock up early and keep reading for anything that might be useful.

The library was busier than usual, keeping Belle busy for most of the night. The kids had a research project due, and by the time she locked up for the night she had things that needed to be put in the correct spot. It looked like she wasn't going to get anything personal done, which was disappointing.

Sighing at the thought of another day wasted, she began putting books on shelves, her mind concentrated on the task at hand. She felt calm for the first time in days, just thinking about the books and where they went. As she stepped onto a ladder to put her last book of the night away, another fell to the floor.

"Great," she sighed, looking at the book from atop her ladder, opened on its spine to a random page. She climbed down and was about to shut it to put it away when she realized what fell. It was a collection of fables, and opened in front of her was a very old tale of a man called The Dark One. She sat down on the floor and began reading a tale of a man who had the ability to grant wishes, and spin gold into straw. She was transfixed, reading of how a magical dagger that gave him his powers was stolen by a greedy Duke, who wished to wage a war with Ogres. Belle's stomach dropped as she kept reading, learning of the Duke wielding his power to force parents to send their young children into battle to fight his war, which he was losing, and the Dark One manipulating a man desperate to save his son from the battle, into sneaking into the Dukes castle and stealing the dagger, and killing the Dark One, thus becoming the new Dark One himself.

She pushed the book away from her, unwilling to read more, her mind racing. Rumpel had told her he had a son, whom he had lost, but never more. Was this his story? Did he take the job as Dark One to save his son from death in the Ogre Wars? Was the dagger the key to his powers? None of it made sense, even by her standards. She sat there for several more moments, thinking about everything and nothing, before snapping the book shut and tucking it under her arm. She needed to keep this somewhere safe, with her, while she could read more.

Belle walked out into the cool night air quickly, wanting to get home without being stopped. The town seemed deserted tonight, which suited her just fine. She made the decision to cut through the grave yard to get home quicker, something she had never done before because it creeped her out. Tonight getting home was more important that being afraid, so she walked in, and began zigzagging through the headstones. At the end she would come out on their street and four houses down she was there.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up, and Belle had the weirdest feeling she was being watched. She began to walk quicker, tightening the book under her arm, and looked around. She didn't see anything, but the forest bordered the grave yard, and anyone could be in there...or anything. She took several more steps, the exit in sight, when she heard growling. Spinning around in fear, she found herself face to face with four angry looking wolves, which had apparently been following her. She froze, unable to scream as they walked closer towards her. Her mind was stuck on the thought of approaching wolves, and when they were close to four feet from her, her mind caught up with her body, and adrenaline kicked in. She screamed as loud as she could, and took off running, not thinking about out running them, just reacting out of instinct.

She felt something solid collide with her, sending her tumbling to the ground. She flipped over quickly to find herself staring at teeth, and put her hands up over her face as the wolf snarled. Its teeth ripped into her palms, confusing them both for a moment, giving her time to kick the one pinning her down off her. She scooted backwards, seeing three more approaching rapidly, only to hear gunfire behind her. She turned her head and saw a man she had never seen before, holding a shot gun and pointing it at another wolf. He fired again, hitting a second one, and began to reload as the other two retreated back into the woods. Belle was bewildered. Where had he come from?

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to her. He offered her a hand, which she accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Yeah, just a scratch," she told him, brushing off the deep gashes on her palms and forearms.

"Doesn't look like a scratch," he commented, picking up her book and handing it to her. She accepted him, tucking it back under her arm.

"I'll be alright. Survived worse," she joked, feeling a little shaken. She went to take a step and faltered. The stranger grabbed her arm before she hit the ground and held her back up. "A little shaky," she said, bracing herself against a tombstone.

"Well, you were nearly mauled by wolves," he commented, standing near her, just in case. She took several deep breaths.

"Yeah...who are you?" She asked him. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Me? I'm no one. Just passing through," he said passively. The shock was wearing off, and she was becoming tired, too tired to argue. "Home is right over there," she told him, waving her hand vaguely behind her. "So, I'm just going to go."

"Want me to walk with you?" He offered. She stood on her feet, took a step, and then smiled.

"No, I'm fine."

"Be careful," he warned as she walked off. "There are more dangerous things out there than wolves."

She was too tired to understand the implications of his words, so she just kept walking, unaware that the whole time she had been walking, someone else was watching her, besides the wolves. Watching the strange man walk away, and Belle disappear into the night, Rumpelstiltskin stepped out of the woods, cane in hand, and examined the two dead wolves lying in the grave yard. Setting his cane down, he moved both bodies out of sight into the woods.

"A near miss," a voice came out of the darkness.

"Indeed." Rumple turned around to see Regina walking towards her. "It was almost a tragedy."

"I wonder who told him to come here tonight," Regina's eyes bored into Rumple's, but he remained collected.

"A happy accident," he said, shrugging indifferently.

"You are interfering," she said, her tone threatening.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I didn't do anything," he turned to walk away, leaning on his cane again. "If you'll please excuse me..."

Regina stood there fuming, watching her adversary walk off. She would destroy him, if it was the last thing she did.

Belle was cleaning her wounds when Rumple came in. He saw the blood in the sink and came over, examining her hands.

"It's nothing," she said wearily.

"Looks like cuts," he commented.

"Just...fell," she lied.

"Did you?" He asked, knowing she was lying.

"Sort of; I don't want to talk about it," she told him, wrapping a bandage around her hand.

"Another day," he agreed, helping her wrap up her forearms. He was curious as to why she was lying to him, unaware of the book she had hidden in his home, or her plan to search for his dagger. He kissed her forehead, wondering if she was going to make him regret trusting her.


	7. Give all my secrets away

"Hi Isabelle!" Henry bounded over to Isabelle, who was currently putting books back on shelves.

"Hello Henry," she smiled, pausing for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you've made any headway with Operation Cobra," he whispered the Cobra part, which made her smile wider.

"Unfortunately no," she said. It wasn't entirely a lie. Henry and her had been trying to figure out what items belonged to people, but was not willing to venture into Mr. Gold's shop. Belle had compiled a list of things she had found there, and in his home, and they had some theories, but nothing solid. It would have helped if Henry would go in there, but he reminded her that it would be suspicious. Belle surmised it was more fear, however, that kept him away.

Another mystery she was trying to figure out was who the stranger who had rescued her from her wolf attack was. She had seen him around, driving his motorcycle, and carrying around a large case. Emma had informed her it contained a type writer, which was the last thing she expected, and just added to the intrigue. She didn't have a real reason to talk to him, and she kind of thought he was ducking her when she did. She hadn't been able to properly thank him for his rescue because he was always within ten feet of Gavin, whom she was trying to avoid at all costs. He had been going around town telling of his plan to make her his girlfriend, something she had to learn about one awkward night from Rumple. He seemed to find it amusing, but she didn't want to know what he would do when it stopped being amusing.

Then there was the matter of the dagger, if it even existed. She wasn't so sure it did, especially after the search she had been doing of his home. If what the book had said was true, it was his most precious possession, and she couldn't imagine him leaving it anywhere someone could easily to get it. She had thought it would be in his bedroom, but that search yielded nothing, and she couldn't get into the basement, since he kept it locked all the time.

"That sucks," Henry brought her back from her thoughts. "I just wanted to check! I need to go; my mom will be looking for me."

Belle nodded, watching him walk out. She was about to go back to her cart when a man she didn't expect came walking in, leaning on his black cane. Their eyes met, and he came over to her.

"Rum...Mr. Gold," she said, catching herself. She was slipping up a lot lately.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise didn't let on she had made any mistake. "Isabelle."

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

He pulled out her book from under his suit jacket. She caught her breath and looked up at him, feeling a little frantic. "Where did you get that?"

"So it is yours..." he said in a low voice."Did you think I wouldn't notice something that didn't belong in my home?"

"I wasn't necessarily trying to hide it..." she started, but trailed off when their eyes met again.

"Oh, I think you were dearie. What about it has you so transfixed you don't want anyone else to see it? Is it, perhaps, this little story?"

He opened up a page, marked with a small yellow tab, and she exhaled when she saw it was titled Beauty and the Beast. She hadn't read that one yet, having been so focused on his own tale. He must have noted her body relaxed because he cocked his head a little to the side and snapped the book shut with one hand. "Why are you keeping secrets?"

"I..." she was at a loss for words. He handed her back the book, and started to turn around, but she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Wait. Did you read all the stories in here?" She asked him. He studied her face for a moment.

"I don't need to."

"Why not?" She was confused. He looked at her one more time, and she thought he looked almost sad.

"I'm in all of them," he told her, and then he walked out, leaving her with even more questions, watching him walk out.

Belle was in no hurry to get home later that day, so she went to her usual place at Granny's, ordered a drink, and opened the book to the place he had marked, and began reading. She was amazed, reading her story exactly as it happened, down to the words they had exchanged. She read, transfixed, as if she was really back in the castle with him, trying to unravel his secrets. It had been just as hard then as it was now; the only difference was they were almost openly on different sides. She saw her rescuer, and stood up to greet him when Gavin stepped in front of her. She sighed in frustration.

"Isabelle!" He said jovially.

"Gavin. What?" She was almost hostile.

"Have you given my proposal any thought?" He asked her, causing her to furrow her brow in confusion.

"What proposal?" She asked him, only to look on in horror as he got down on one knee. "No. No, Gavin, stand up, let's talk," she said quickly, grabbing his bicep and attempting to pull him to his feet. He ignored this and pulled out a box, with a small ring in it. Belle felt like a spectator in her own nightmare, especially as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Ruby was smiling at her as Gavin spoke the words every girl dreams of hearing.

"I love you," he told her. "Marry me."

"No! You're insane," she said, and before anyone could stop her, she took off out the door, blinded momentarily by the sun. Shielding her hand from the sun, she looked to the left, and began to jog off before anyone could stop her.

The bell jangled familiarly, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, which bothered her. She walked purposefully past the front desk and into his back office, where he was standing, appearing to be heading to the front.

"Belle," he looked confused, but she ended all talking when she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, hard. The front bell jingled again, causing them to break apart. He looked at her with confusion on his face when Gavin's voice rang out loudly, "GOLD!"

Belle signed and looked up at his ceiling for a minute.

"Care to explain?" he asked her, and she just shook her head. She wished this was not her life. They both walked out front to see Gavin standing there, trying to look brave as he took on Mr. Gold.

"I demand you release her from whatever deal you two have made! I will take her place instead."

"What are you talking about?" He asked Gavin, though he was looking at Belle.

"And people think I'm the crazy one," she sighed, walking up to Gavin. "You are deranged. He has nothing to do with my refusal."

"What refusal would that be?" Rumple's voice had that dangerous quality that scared her, even though she should be used to hearing it by now.

"I asked the woman to marry me, and she turned me down!" Gavin said, his resolve seeming to falter a bit.

"That hardly seems like my fault," Rumple stepped forward, causing Belle to step between them.

"I made no deal with Mr. Gold," she told him, putting a hand on Gavin's chest. This was a mistake; her grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, giving Belle a bad case of déjà vu. Rumple stepped forward, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Take your hands off her."

"Let me take her place," he offered.

Belle ripped her wrist from his grip. "Get. Out." She ordered, pointing at the door. He looked at her, looking furious, to Mr. Gold, who looked murderously angry, and stepped back.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Oh, I think it is," Rumple told him. Gavin didn't respond. He turned around and walked out, leaving Belle to face Rumple alone.

"What was that?" He asked her, his face slowly going back to normal. She took a deep breath.

"He asked me to marry him," she told him. "Just now, at Granny's."

"I presume you...said no?"

"Well obviously," she snapped. She sighed and turned away from him. He put his hands on her upper arms.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" He asked softly. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and she smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back a little.

"We're never alone," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't answering his question, because she didn't know the answer wholly.

"We're alone every night," he said back, not moving from his position. She turned around and put her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Hardly. You get home after I'm sleep, and leave before I wake up."

"I am a busy man."

"Well be un-busy for a day." She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading with his brown. "Please?"

He sighed. "You want to spend the day together?"

"Or maybe just part of it," she back tracked, trying to make her offer more attractive. "It doesn't have to be the whole day."

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

She sighed, wondering why she didn't see that coming. "Okay, what do you want?"

"You tell me what is so important in that book that you felt you needed to hide it from me."

Belle pulled her arms away, caught. If she said no, he would know she was up to something, and if she showed him, he would definitely know she was up to something. It was a no win situation, so she reached around him and picked up her book, which she had left lying on his counter when she came in, and opened it to the page that featured his story.

"This," she said, showing him. His eyebrows rose as he began reading.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, his eyes roaming over the pages.

"It was in the library," she told him, feeling that detail should have been obvious.

"But where did you find it?" He asked again, flipping through pages.

She nodded her head and shrugged. "It fell on me one day. Why?"

"That...evil soul," he swore, and began ripping out his pages. She watched, alarmed.

"What are you doing?" She tried to stop him, but he had already succeeded, and was lighting them on fire. "Rumple, stop it!"

"No one can EVER see those!"

"Why?"

He watched them turn to ash, and then turned to face her. "I will not be defeated!"

She stared at him, fear etched over her face. "No one is trying to defeat you," she said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh you're wrong," he turned from her. "Stop being so naive. Regina locked you away for a reason, and it wasn't because you are crazy."

"I'm not crazy," she clarified.

"She has been trying to use you to defeat me since she learned of you. It's never going to work. She will never be more powerful than me."

Belle's shoulders slumped. She had heard this tirade before. "You know what? Forget what I said about alone time. I'm going to go. You take your fight with Regina somewhere else."

"She remembers," he told her as she headed for the door. Belle paused.

"She does?"

"Of course, dear. Do not under estimate her. If she thinks for a moment you know..."

"Right. Mum's the word."

Belle walked out, thinking about what had just happened. He was still all consumed with his power, even here where it didn't even matter. She wasn't really surprised Regina knew if Rumple did. That should have been obvious; if she didn't remember, how could she keep things in line?

"Someone should tell Gavin every girl is capable of murder," a voice from behind her said. It was the stranger who had rescued her.

"Excuse me?" She asked; too tired to dealing with people who spoke exclusively in riddles.

"Love is a funny thing," he continued as if she had never spoken at all. "We like to think we chose who we love, but in reality, love chooses us."

"Who are you?" She asked. He smiled down at her.

"In time." She threw her hands up in frustration and walked off, not bothering to say goodbye.

"There goes crazy Isabelle," she heard someone say. She turned and looked around to see people watching her.

"Yep! Here comes crazy Belle! Lock up your children! She sold herself to Mr. Gold for who knows what, and broke out of Storybrooke's mental hospital! She's deranged!"

"Okay, that's enough," Emma gripped Belle's arm and dragged her off. Neither woman noticed Regina standing nearby, her eyes narrowed. Belle, in her angry tirade, had slipped up and referred to herself as Belle, instead of Isabelle. No one else may have been perceptive enough to notice her slip up, but nothing got past Regina.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma asked her, taking her into the station.

"You think I'm crazy too. You don't have to say it, I can tell," she accused Emma.

"It's a lot to believe."

"You want to do Henry a favor? Stop pretending you believe him if you don't."

"Hey!" Emma called, but Belle was right back out, stomping home. She expected to be alone all day, but Rumple was waiting for her.

"Quite the commotion you made out there," he noted.

"Well they all think I'm crazy anyway; might as well give them something to talk about."

He watched her carefully as she sat at the table and put her head in her hands. "Sometimes I feel like I am going crazy. It's this place."

"It's not forever," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't it? Emma doesn't believe anything; if she is the one who is supposed to break this we're doomed."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Right now, yes, I do."

"...and...have you told Miss Swan who you are?"

She looked up at him, her eyes apologetic.

"You did. I thought we agreed you would keep this to yourself."

"I want to help," she told him softly.

"And if you would just come to me-"

"Did you know I was attacked by wolves?" She interrupted, looking him hard in the face. He showed her the appropriate amount of surprise, even though he knew full good and well she had been attacked, having witnessed it.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked her.

"Because your power is more important to you than me!" She stood up to face him.

"That's not true!" He told her angrily. "My power is what will save us! You are my only redeeming quality; I can't risk losing you again."

"That's not true. I am not your only redeeming quality," her anger faded, and she stepped forward and put her hand softly on his face. "When will you see yourself clearly?"

"Sometimes I think I do, when I am with you," he admitted.

She sighed. "Is the story I read true? Is your power really a result of a magical dagger?"

He kept his face passive and indifferent. It didn't matter if he trusted her with his life; he would never tell her the truth about his power. She could betray him, even unwillingly, and that was on secret he couldn't afford anyone to know. "Of course not."

She stared at him for a few moments, unsure if she believed him. She could never tell if he was telling her the truth.

"Well...on the off chance you would lie to me about it," she began perceptively, "I won't tell anyone I ever read it."

"It is absurd," he said. "Weapons do not grant magical ability."

"Fair enough. All the same...I will take it to my grave."

His phone beeped as he stared at her. He was thankful for a distraction, even if it was a text message from Regina asking if he was alone. He sighed and looked up at Belle. "Duty calls." She nodded, disappointed to not have any more answers, and watched as he walked out to leave.

"Hey...?"

"Yeah?" He paused at the door.

"Be careful."

He smiled. "You as well, dear."

After he was gone, she opened her book back up to a random page, which happened to have an illustration on it. She read the page, which offered no explanation of the drawing, a room with the strangest symbol above it. She swore she had seen it before, but wasn't sure where. She contemplated this for a long time, trying to jog her memory of anything that might be useful, before it dawned on her. She had seen it in the graveyard, and hadn't realized it, the wolf attack.

She grabbed her keys and headed out, back to the grave yard, to see if her memory was reliable or not. The sun was starting to set, but she had enough daylight to get there, walk around, and get back home. She stepped into the grave yard, half expecting to see blood, or dead wolves, but all evidence of her attack had been erased. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk, looking at different headstones for the symbol. She wasn't alone again, but the visitor this time was less sinister.

"Isabelle," a man said to her. She looked up to see Jack standing in front of a headstone, the grave of his father. Jack was tall, with black hair, and blue eyes, and she knew who he was since he came from a royal family, same as her. His name was Eric, and they had played together as children.

"Hello Jack," she said slowly.

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death," he told her sadly, indicating towards the flowers lying next to the head stone.

"I'm sorry," she told him, and she was. He didn't remember who his father had actually been, or how sad his death had been. His father died at sea, and Eric had attempted to save him, almost losing his own life in the process.

"He was a good man," he told her. "How is your father?"

She sighed. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's probably missing you," Eric told her, walking next to her. "I would give anything to talk to my dad one more time."

"Our dad's..."

"People make mistakes," Eric shrugged, and Belle was so caught up in her conversation with Eric that she didn't realize she had just passed the symbol she was looking for, a top the mausoleum belonging to Regina's father. "You just have to learn how to forgive them."

"Maybe..." she said slowly."Maybe some things aren't forgivable."

"I hope not," they were back in Storybrooke, walking towards the town.

"He did some terrible things," she told him. They were walking towards a small store in town that sold handmade trinkets that was owned by the only girl stranger than Belle. An idea struck Belle. "Jack, have you ever been in here?"

"No, I can't say that I have," he shrugged, looking into the shop window.

"Melody Brenner owns it," she told him, stopping to look at some of the items on display. There was a small fork, among other things, sitting on a faded pillow. The fork was what caught her eye, and she wondered why Melody would choose to display that.

"Oh, I've heard of Melody. She doesn't speak."

"Speak of the devil," Belle smiled as Melody came into view, putting something onto a shelf. She was beautiful, with the reddest hair Belle had personally ever seen, and eyes that matched the same blue as Eric's. In another life the two of them were married, but here they couldn't even speak to each other.

"She looks sad," Eric commented, watching her walk around the shop. Belle smiled, her little plan working. "I'm going to go in..." he told her. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too," she smiled as he opened the door to walk in. She watched for a moment as Melody looked at him in surprise, before turning to head back home.

"What are you doing?" Belle's head snapped up as Regina's ice cold voice penetrated her thoughts. Next to her was a very amused looking Rumpelstiltskin.

"Window shopping," she said quickly. "That's not a crime now, is it?" Regina's face looked full of hate for a moment.

"Of course it isn't Miss French. I was just concerned...after your little...outburst earlier, I was concerned you may be not feeling well.

"I feel fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you do. Asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of," she smiled cruelly, knowing she had struck a nerve as Belle stood there silently, waiting for her to move on.

"I think we will be going...if you'll excuse me Mayor...please," Rumple said, walking over to Belle to take her home. Regina stood there fuming.

"You made her mad," she told him as they cut through the grave yard. She passed the mausoleum again, and still didn't notice the symbol.

"I'm always doing that. Call it my special skill," he smiled, looking over at her.

"I sometimes think she's on to me," she confessed.

"She may suspect."

"I'll be more on guard. What did she want?"

"Nothing important. She is always trying to get me to reveal my hand."

"Did you?"

"Of course not. Staying one step in front of Regina is how I continue to beat her."

Belle let that information sink in for the rest of the night. They did not speak more of the curse, instead enjoying a quiet night in talking. She could imagine being happy here with him like this, if that had to stay this way forever. She wished she could say the same about home.


	8. Memories

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, sorry! **

Belle woke up on a Saturday morning late to light streaming into the room. Expecting to be alone, she rolled over onto her back, only to find Rumple still in the room, getting dressed. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face with her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked as he pulled on a jacket.

"Nothing, dear. Go back to sleep," he told her, picking up his cane and walking out. Belle scrambled quickly out of bed after him.

"Wait!" She yelled, catching him at the stairs.

"You're still here. Did something happen? And where were you last night, I waited up late for you?"

"Nowhere," he said, kissing her softly on the forehead. She sighed and watched him walk down the stairs. She went into her room and quickly changed, jeans, t-shirt, and a ponytail, and then walked down. He was already gone; apparently whatever he was doing had taken him away from his morning cup of coffee, since she saw the sink was empty.

Deciding to go into town and see if anything was going on, or she was just overreacting, Belle headed out. She was surprised at how empty the streets were, despite the sunny day. She walked into Granny's, which was packed. Everyone fell silent when she came in, turning to look at her, and then went back to their conversations when they saw it was just her.

"What is going on?" Belle asked Ruby as she sat on a stool at the bar.

"You haven't heard?" Ruby asked her. "Kathryn Nolan is missing."

"David Nolan's wife?" Belle asked, surprised. "How?"

"No one knows. Stephen Wright found her car abandoned. It looks like she crashed, but she was nowhere to be found."

"Stephen Wright?" Belle asked, unsure who he was.

"You know...he's the elementary school gym teacher."

"Oh, of course. Any idea what happened to her?" Belle went on.

"Nope. Emma is investigating though."

"Huh," Belle mused, watching Ruby walk away. A horrible thought began to dawn on her, and she walked out without ordering anything, to see Rumple. When she walked into his shop he was standing there, as if he had been waiting for her.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with Kathryn Nolan's disappearance," she said slowly, walking over to the counter.

"I had nothing to do with Kathryn Nolan's disappearance," he told her promptly.

"Now say it in a way that sounds believable," she said, turning around to lean against the counter, crossing her arms against her chest. He came around to her side of the counter and took her hands into his.

"Would you want to know, if I had?" He asked her softly.

"Did you?" Her eyes searched his, but he, as usual, gave away nothing.

"Not this time, dear." She rested her head against his, and they shared a kiss as his front door opened again.

"Oh...is this a bad time?" Belle looked up to see Emma Swan standing there, looking awkward.

"No," she said, taking her hands back. "I was just leaving." He nodded at her, and she walked past the both of them and back out into the sunlight.

"Isabelle," a masculine voice said to her left. She turned her head and saw the strange man who had rescued her walking towards her.

"I thought we agreed I wasn't talking to you until you gave me a name," she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Did we?" He asked, his eyes teasing.

She stood there silently, waiting.

"Okay, fine. How about a first name?"

"That seems fair," she conceded.

"I'm glad you think so. It's August."

"August?" She asked him disbelievingly.

"August," he agreed, falling into step with her, and they began walking.

"It's just not what I expected," she admitted as they walked in a familiar direction.

"Do I not look like an August?" He asked her.

"I don't know...I don't know what I thought you'd say."

"I see," he said as they paused in front of Storybrooke's grave yard. "Funny, how we keep ending up here."

"Yeah..." she looked at him, feeling slightly suspicious. Since regaining her memory, she didn't believe in accidents in Storybrooke. The pair walked in, walking slowly.

"How did you know to find me, that night?" She asked him as he paused in front of a giant mausoleum.

"Just...a coincidence," he looked down at her, his eyes laughing as if they were in on the same joke. "You know what's interesting about a building like this, is its stone on the outside..."

"...but made of wood," she finished, as her eyes connected with that strange symbol she had been looking for. It had been in front of her the entire time. She remembered reading that exact line from Rumpelstiltskin's story. "August...I have to go...excuse me." She walked off, not seeing the smile on his face as he watched her practically run home. When she got to the house she shared with Rumple, she locked the door behind her just in case she had been followed, and flipped her book open.

It didn't land on the page she wanted; instead she landed on a page in the middle of Snow Whites tale, of the huntsman. She was about to look for the page she wanted when the illustration caught her eye. It was of the queen ripping out the huntsman's heart, and the same symbol on her father's tomb was in the picture. She frantically read the page, learning of how she stored his heart in order to keep power over him. She snapped the book shut, thinking she needed to find Henry in order to find out who the huntsman was.

She walked back into town for the second time that day before she realized it was a Saturday. Henry could be anywhere. She instead headed to the station, thinking if Emma didn't know who the huntsman had been; she might at least know where Henry was. She walked in to find Emma staring at pictures tacked to a cork board.

"Isabelle," she said, looking at the brunette.

"Emma," Belle said stiffly, the memory of their last encounter still fresh in her mind. "I have a question for you."

"So do I," Emma stepped closer to Belle. "Was Mr. Gold with you all night last night?"

Belle blinked for a moment. "Yeah, why?" Emma's eyes narrowed.

"You are his alibi."

"You think he took Kathryn?" Belle asked her, disbelief coloring her tone.

"I'm just following up," Emma told her in a tone that indicated that line of questioning was over.

"Well he didn't. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where Henry was."

"No idea. What do you need from Henry?"

"I just wondered if he knew who the Huntsman, in Snow Whites story, was." Belle bit her bottom lip, hoping Emma would play.

"He thought it was Graham," she winced when she said the name. Belle didn't know who Graham was.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"He's dead." Emma said shortly.

"Oh...how did he die?"

"Heart attack," Emma told her. Belle felt the breath go out, and she turned around and left without saying another word. If Graham had been the huntsman, and died of a heart attack, that mean Regina had most likely had something to do with his death. Did the mausoleum connect into it all? She didn't know how to find out without raising suspicion.

That night was Storybrooke's annual charity ball. Belle had never been, having spent every moment before the few months she'd been out, locked up. Rumple assured her it was tedious, but admitted he always attended. With that in mind, Belle had decided to go as well. She was regretting that decision now, as she got ready to leave with him when she'd much rather be investigating the strange symbol.

"Are you ready love?" She heard his voice come from behind her door. She sighed and looked herself one last time in the mirror. Her dress was gold, a throwback from the first time they had met, her hair pulled halfway back and curling softly down her shoulders. She tugged and the bottom, which touched the floor, straightening it out, and then opened the door. He smiled when he saw her, and offered her his arm.

"Subtle," he commented.

"I'm glad you think so," she smiled as she climbed into the car. They drove in silence, and she wondered what he was thinking about briefly before her thoughts ended up in the grave yard.

Rumple had been right when he told her it was tedious, since the second they walked in; he disappeared, leaving her to her own devices. She saw Emma Swan there, looking surprisingly pretty in a short black dress, talking to Henry who was sporting a tux. She smiled when she saw Ashley and Sean dancing and even wider when she spotted Jack and Melody also dancing. She hadn't planned on that happening, but she couldn't help but take a little credit for it. Archie was there with Marco, both men talking in the corner. She smiled when they caught her eye, but didn't go over to talk to them. She looked around for Mary Margaret or David, but both were conspicuously absent.

Deciding she wouldn't be missed for a moment, she slipped out and headed back to the grave yard, holding up her skirt the entire time so as not to get the hem of it dirty. She stopped in front of the grave, barely able to make out the words, Henry Mills. Apparently she had given her son the same name as her father. This gave her the chills, a feeling that intensified as she stepped closer. She had the overwhelming desire to destroy it, but had no idea how. She stepped forward again, and her heel crunched on something. She knelt down to see what she had stepped on, only to find a book of matches at her feet.

Not sure what was making her do it; she pulled a match out, and struck it, looking as it roared to life. She knew that simply lighting a match without an accelerant would do nothing to the building, but a voice inside her was yelling for her to drop the match. The fire was slowly making its way down to her fingers, demanding she make a choice to wave it out, or let it light up the sky. She felt as if something beyond her control was compelling her to drop it.

Belle looked at the fire, inches from her fingers, and in an unplanned move, she dropped it, only to be stunned at how the night lit up. The fire roared on the ground, following a trail to the building, circling it and licking upon the stone. She stared with a mixture of surprise and horror until she felt a hand tug at her arm.

"Isabelle," it was August. "Let's go."

She stumbled as he pulled her again, and the two quickly walked off. He didn't loosen his grip on her arm until they were back in the community center. She shook her head when the bright lights hit her eyes, and looked at everyone dancing and talking, unaware of the blaze happening a few blocks away.

"Isabelle," Rumple came over to her and August, who removed his hand from her arm. "Dance with me."

She nodded, and followed him onto the floor. "Forgive me; I'm not as limber as you might remember."

"It's okay," she said, her voice sounding weird in her ears. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand, the way she had been taught, as his free hand went onto her waist. He pulled her close, and for the dance they remained silent. She breathed him in, reveling in the comfort she felt being so close to him, unaware of how everyone, including Regina, stared.

They danced several dances this way, not speaking, until a scream shattered the peace. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Regina ran out, Emma Swan following her. Rumple looked down at Belle, who shrugged, even though she knew exactly what was wrong, and they followed everyone else out. She could see the blaze off in the distance. A fire truck raced past, but Belle knew it was too late to save the grave, and whatever may have been in it, if anything.

"Find out who did this!" Regina was screaming loudly at Emma Swan, as they all walked to the scene of the fire. Rumple stepped away from her, leaving her standing alone in the crowd watching with everyone else.

"What happened?" Emma was asking one of the firemen, now that they had the fire under control.

"Gasoline and a match," he told her, making Belle's head reel. Someone had poured gasoline, and left matches? Who would have known she would light the match?

She felt a hand back on her arm, pulling her away from the crowd. She turned to see August. Neither of them noticed the sharp eyes of Rumpelstiltskin on them, watching closely.

"You poured the gas," she said accusingly.

"You can't prove that," he said back, standing a little behind her.

"How did you know?" She asked, turning to look back at the firemen. She felt his grip lessen on her arm, and his lips brush against her ear.

"I remember."


	9. Blackout

"What do you mean you remember?" Belle hissed, turning to face him.

August smirked. "Are you telling me you don't?"

"I'm not telling you anything," she said, turning to look for Rumple. She didn't see him anywhere, and began to panic.

"I remember a life beyond this place," August murmured, standing close to her again. The two were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking ahead at the steam rising from the soaked ground. "Tell me you don't."

"I don't," she responded automatically.

"Lies," he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, too afraid to look over at him.

"I write," he told her simply. "Let's keep this little secret between you and me, for now."

Rumple appeared at her side, looking at the two suspiciously. "Isabelle," he said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly as August nodded at the pair, and then melted into the crowd, "Just tired."

"Strange thing...about this fire," he said, his brown eyes penetrating. She had to look away, afraid he would know it was her who started it if she met his gaze.

"Take me home," she said, looking down at her feet.

"As you wish."

They walked in silence back to his car. When they got home she walked quickly through the house into her room to change. He walked up after her, and waited patiently. She took her time getting undressed, staring at herself in the mirror. She slowly began to feel like her normal self, and began to reevaluate the events from earlier. She had felt almost possessed to start that fire, without thinking through the consequences. If Regina found out it had been her who lit that match, she'd be locked up faster than she could blink, and this time Regina would never let her go.

She quietly walked into the hallway and into Rumple's dark room. She thought he must be asleep by now, and climbed in softly next to him, curling up next to him.

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets, Isabelle," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes flew open.

"What are you talking about?"

"That little fire you started earlier."

She pulled away, afraid. "How did you know it was me?"

"Dear, I know everything that goes on in Storybrooke. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "It was like something was compelling me to."

"Magic," he murmured into her hair as she cuddled back up to him.

"I guess so." She wondered if she should tell him about August, but even as the words were forming to tell him, something stopped her. It was the same feeling she had had before she lit the match. She closed her eyes, resolved to discover his secrets. There was more to him than a simple story writer.

If Belle had thought finding August was going to be easy after his confession, she was in for a surprise. Much to her dismay, she was unable to find him anywhere, and was unwilling to ask anyone about him. Regina was on the war path, trying to discover who had lit the fire, even though her grave remained relatively untouched. Belle imagined he must be keeping a low profile, and decided it might be in her best interest to do the same. She knew Rumple wasn't going to sell her out, but she didn't know August's intentions, or even who he really was. That was what she really wanted to know.

In her spare time she poured through her book, hoping his story would be in there, but so far he remained an elusive mystery.

Belle found herself inside the library on a particularly rainy day, feet resting against the counter as she read her book, when someone stepped up to the counter. She set her book in her lap as she looked up, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Isabelle." Her father, Moe French, was standing there, looking nervous.

"Dad," she said slowly, unsure what she should do. Part of her wondered if this was an ambush, and she prepared herself to fight, if she needed to.

"Can we talk?" He asked, shuffling his feet a bit.

"I'm working," she waved her hand, indicating this.

"After work? Please, Isabelle?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, letting old memories flood in for a moment before firmly pushing them out. "Where?"

"Granny's...I'll buy you dinner."

"I get off at four," she told him, and he offered her a small smile. She didn't return it, and he walked out seemingly happier than when he came in. She wondered if she should tell someone she was going out with him, but decided not to in the end. She didn't feel like she was in any danger.

She found him sitting in Granny's at four ten, when she got there. She sat across from him at a table, watching his face carefully.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked her eagerly.

"Oh...uh, water is fine." He told Ruby, who went off to grab it, and the two sat there across from each other in awkward silence.

"You look good," he told her finally. "Happy."

"I am happy," she said softly, sipping her water.

"I am so sorry..." he started, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"You don't know? Were you trying to kill me, or just teach me a brutal lesson?" She knew he thought she was talking about recent events, but her mind was back when she had left Rumple's castle.

"Isabelle..."

"You let her lock me up!" Her voice was rising in anger. "You let her come in and take me, and lock me up! You knew I was there."

"Look...Isabelle, please, calm down," he said desperately. "You don't know what Regina is like."

She laughed derisively. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea what she's like." She looked over him hard, noticing he bruises, and his arm was covered in a cast. He noticed her staring.

"The handiwork of your beloved Mr. Gold," he said bitterly. She furrowed her brow, wondering what her father could have done to Rumple to make him snap like that. She scooted her chair out from the table, and stood up.

"I can't have this conversation with you," she said, moving to leave.

"You're making a mistake! Whatever you owe him, it's not worth this!" He yelled after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, walking quickly over to the table despite everyone staring at her.

"I guess I owe him my thanks, if he beat some sense into you," she said in a low voice. Her father sat there, speechless as she went to walk back out again.

"Your mother would be so disappointed!" He yelled, in a last ditch attempt to get her to come back. She paused, closing her eyes for a moment, and then pushed the door open and left.

Belle sighed, thinking that her mother probably would be disappointed, but not in her. It had been her mother, after all, who had taught her to fall in love beyond the skin, so to speak. She imagined her mother would understand her choice in Rumpelstiltskin. She shook her head as she walked, wishing she could get his words about her mother out of her head. Her mother had been the best person she could imagine, and it was a shame the curse couldn't bring her back.

She walked into Gold's pawn shop still thinking about her mother. "What's eating at you, dearie?" Rumple had glasses on, and was examining something.

"Saw the beating you gave my Dad," she told him, leaning up against the counter, her back to him.

"Did you now?"

"Why did you do that?" She asked him, staring at a rocking horse in the corner.

"He took something of mine," he said softly, and she heard him set down whatever he was examining.

"Oh? What did he take?" She asked. Rumple walked over to her, leaning against the counter next to her.

"Nothing I didn't get back."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why does everyone think I owe you something?"

"Because they can't imagine a pretty girl like yourself spending so much time with me."

"No one sees you correctly," she sighed, looking up. "And I'm willing to bet I'm one of the few people here who don't owe you something."

"You'd probably be correct in thinking that."

"Someday, when everyone remembers themselves, they will see you clearly."

"I hope you're right, love."

Belle was supposed to meet Rumple at his house later that night, but instead decided to stop by the park and swing for a while. The air was cool, and the park was empty, giving her plenty of time to be alone and think. She drug her feet against the wood chips and had both hands gripping the cold metal of the chains. She didn't hear soft, silent footsteps behind her until something hard connected with the back of her head, and she blacked out.

Belle woke up on a cold gray floor, and for a moment she was sure that she had been dreaming that life she had with Rumple, but none of it was real. She lifted her head and looked around, and realized she was in someone's house, but she didn't recognize whose. She stood up and began walking up the stairs, even though she realized the door was probably locked. When it wasn't, she opened it quietly, but didn't see anyone. She walked quickly through the house for the front door when something shiny and metal caught her eye. It was a piccolo, and she almost picked it up before she remembered the goal was to get out of here. Not sure why she would be put in a house if no one was going to ensure she stay there, she ran down the street and back into town and straight into the waiting arms of August. If she had been more perceptive she might have noticed he was standing there, waiting for her, as if he knew she would be coming.

"The Pied Piper," she breathed, looking behind her. "He's here."

"Who?" August asked, taking a step back but keeping both hands on her upper arms.

"I just...saw his piccolo," she was out of breath and frantic. The Pied Piper was known, back in her land, for coming into villages and luring children to their death with his song of the devil.

"The Pied Piper? Belle, you sound..."

"Crazy?" She demanded, shaking his grip off him. "Yeah. Got it. That's a common theme around here."

"I was going to say shaken up. What happened?"

She looked up at him; about to tell him about the black out, when something stopped her. Maybe it was all the time she spent around Rumple, trying to read his expressions to figure out if he was telling her the truth, but something in August's eyes made her distrustful.

"I need to get home," she stepped around him. "We can talk about this later."

"Whatever you want...Isabelle." She hurried home, not looking back. She didn't see him watch her until she disappeared.

"Where have you been?" Belle came in to the house to find Rumple looking mildly concerned, standing in the hallway by the door.

"I blacked out," she said, sinking into a chair. "Someone is playing a game with me, and I can't figure out who, or what they want. I'm afraid."

Rumple's eyes flashed momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up in a strange house, and I think it belonged to whoever was the Pied Piper," she told him, fear creeping into her voice. Rumple straightened up. He was not going to tell her, but he had been the one to give the Pied Piper his magical piccolo, and he would have liked to have it back.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her.

"I saw the piccolo," she told him, rubbing a spot in her hair. Rumple smiled a little, to himself. He would have Belle show him the house later in the week, and reclaim the piccolo while the man was out. As he thought this, it dawned on him she had been in his home.

"What do you mean you woke up in a strange home?" He asked her.

"Someone hit me over the head?" She admitted.

"How did they manage that?"

"I went to the park..."

Rumple gave her a serious look. "I thought we agreed you would come straight home..."

"I know," she said, chastened. "I just didn't want to sit here alone all night."

Rumple digested all this information. He had been right in giving her, her memory back; she was becoming extremely useful as far as information went, but a liability when it came to staying safe. To make his plan work, once the final battle began, he needed to keep her closer to him, so someone else didn't harm her beforehand. Someone besides him and Regina must have regained their memory, and had to be aware she also had her memory. The best thing Belle had going for her was everyone thinking she was odd at best, crazy at worst. People paid her no attention as she ran around town, trying to play detective and bring people back into the fold. He needed her to start listening to him when he told her to do things, but he didn't want her to know that he was telling her what to do. He needed to tread very carefully. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he gingerly knelt down in front of her, taking a hand in his.

"You should be more careful," he began, trying to look as concerned as possible.

"I am being careful!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"You're not," he said. "If you were, you would not be getting hit over the head or lighting public property on fire. I am worried about you."

Her eyes got wide. "I'm not trying to worry you," she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I lost you once...I don't know if I could lose you again. Please...I need you to be more careful. For me," he tacked on that last part, sure he had her sold.

"I'm really sorry," she hung her head. He scooted forward a little, wincing at the weight he was putting on his bad leg, and lifted her chin with a finger.

"Promise, dearie."

"I promise," she whispered. He kissed her slowly, and when they broke apart he knew she was completely under his spell with this one. It was a little intoxicating for him to see how easy it was to control her, without magic. He had always heard that love was the most powerful kind of magic, but had never actually seen it in action.

He stood up, her following, and went into the kitchen. They shared a meal, talking quietly about his day, and then went upstairs to sleep. When she climbed in next to him, settled in for the night, he asked her quietly, "Does someone else remember?"

She swallowed and remembered the promise she had just made to be safe. Maybe if she just told him, he could handle August, or at least figure out who he was and if he was a good guy or bad guy.

"August does," she whispered. Rumple didn't say anything, but he had suspected this might be the case. He needed to find out how he got his memory back before he told Belle. People would get their memories back when he decided; this was one secret he needed to keep under wraps.

He felt her breathing slowly next to him. He knew her black out might help him figure this out, now he just needed to figure out how to get her to remember.


	10. A Decent Proposal

**A/N I feel the need to point out this is becoming AU quickly, so if you are not on board, this is probably your exit. I will try to keep events are true to the actual story as I can, but I also don't want to drag this out when we can get things going. I hope everyone understands. :) Also, if you get a moment, let me know what you think about this!**

Belle was sitting alone in the park when Emma Swan came to find her.

"I need to ask a favor," Emma got right to the point. Belle set her book down and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked, unsure what Emma could possibly need from her.

"I need a Deputy Sheriff."

"Excuse me?" Belle asked, thinking Emma must have lost her mind. Belle was less threatening than a frosted cupcake, and now Emma wanted to deputize her?

"I need a Deputy Sheriff," Emma repeated, shifting her weight from one foot to another in clear discomfort.

"Okay...and you...what, want me to find one for you?" Belle asked slowly, giving Emma a look that clearly expressed she did not approve of where this was going.

"No, I want you to be my deputy."

"Why? We don't exactly get along. I'm crazy, remember?" Belle reminded her.

"I don't think you're crazy, I think this whole theory is crazy. I need someone I can trust, and that's you."

"Why?"

"Well, aside from your obvious association with Mr. Gold, you are one of the few people Regina specifically told me not to make a deputy."

"Ah, and you want to piss her off," Belle saw where this was going.

"No, I want someone I know isn't secretly reporting to her when my back is turned. I need help, my search for Kathryn is turning up no leads, I had a man report a theft this morning that I'm supposed to be looking into, then there's the matter of the grave yard fire that I'm not closer to solving..."

"Okay, okay, I understand," Belle put a hand up to stop her. "You are overwhelmed. I'm not a detective though, I'm a librarian."

"Could you try to be a deputy?" Emma looked desperate.

"Okay. I'll be your deputy," Belle reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to leave her job at the library, a job she enjoyed, to play cops with Emma Swan. On the other hand, it would be helpful to be closer to Emma, and it might help her learn who that mysterious piccolo belonged to.

"Great," Emma gave Belle a tentative smile. "You start today."

"What?" Belle looked alarmed as Emma handed her a ring of keys, and the deputy badge.

"Sorry, I need you to go check out a theft," Emma told her, handing her a scrap of paper with an address written on it. "Find out the details, and then come back so I can catch you up on what I know on Kathryn's disappearance and the fire in the grave yard."

"Got it, Chief," Belle said, following Emma out. There was a police car waiting for her, and Belle felt strange behind the wheel. She shook off the feeling and drove to the address Emma had written down. Belle found herself sitting outside of the same house she had been running out of not a week before. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and knocked. She had never met the Pied Piper in her actual life, and had no idea what to expect. When the door opened a man was standing behind it, baby faced, blonde haired and blue eyed. He was short and almost appeared child like.

"Um..." she started eloquently, "I am here about a reported theft?"

"Oh, of course, Sheriff Swan said you'd be out. Come in," he opened the door and Belle followed him in.

"She did?" Belle was confused considering she had only agreed to the job five minutes ago.

"Yeah, she told me she'd be sending out Deputy French, I assume that's you?"

"That's me..." Belle said, wondering how Emma could possibly know she'd agree to take the job. "Anyway, what was taken?"

"It seems silly," he admitted, "But it's an old family heirloom." He took her to where the piccolo had been sitting, as she jotted down a few notes. "It's an old piccolo."

"Why would someone steal that?" She asked him, more to herself.

"I don't know," he answered. "I can't think of anyone who would want it."

"Can I get your name?" She asked, planning to leave after this.

"It's Peter Jenkins."

She took one last look at him, and then promised to let him know if she found anything before escaping back out to the police cruiser. She drove down to the station and found Emma sitting in her office.

"I can't do this," she announced.

"Yes you can. Stop over thinking it," Emma told her.

"Surely there is someone more qualified."

"Sure, but I don't trust them."

"Right," Belle gave up her argument for the moment. "Well, it's a missing piccolo," she told her.

"I'll get on that," Emma sighed. "Let me catch you up on what's been going on around here."

Belle listened carefully to everything Emma had found, which wasn't a lot. Belle was grateful to also be helping investigating the fire, which only she and August knew she had started. Emma had zero leads on that, and no evidence. Her evidence for Kathryn's disappearance was just as scant, they couldn't prove she didn't leave willingly since there was no sign of a struggle, but it seemed likely she was taken against her will since she had been determined to go to law school.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Emma asked wearily, sitting on her desk.

"I have no idea...have you searched the forest?" Belle asked, looking at the pictures hanging on the cork board of the car.

"Yeah, no sign of her."

"Well, we'll find her, but I will tell you one thing," Belle said.

"What's that?"

"Mary Margaret has nothing to do with this."

"I know that," Emma snapped. "But everyone is so sure she's involved, and she does have a motive. It looks bad."

"I would put all my money on Regina," Belle said seriously.

"That is my suspicion, but her alibi is air tight."

"Well we will just have to crack it. No one knows Regina's sneaky motives better than me. I don't think she could handle it if Mary Margaret and David ended up together. Ashley and Sean are already getting married, and Jack and Melody have started dating, and me-"

"And Mr. Gold?" Emma asked. "What is going on there?"

"Nothing sinister," Belle told her.

"You don't owe him anything?"

"No, I don't understand why that is so hard to believe."

"Hey, it's not like I can judge," Emma told her dismissively. They dropped the subject, but Belle's mind was racing. Snow White and Prince James together would be too much for Regina to handle.

"What do you know about August?" Belle asked her suddenly, and was surprised to see a smile creep up on Emma's face.

"Not a lot," she admitted. "We did go on one date."

"What? Where?"

"To a local watering hole," the smile deepened.

"Called...?" Belle prompted.

"No, it was an old wishing well, on the outskirts of town."

"Wishing...well?" Belle, who had possession of all her memories, found this hard to believe. How had she never heard of this before?

"Yeah, it's a well...that grants wishes," Emma stood up. The sun was starting to set in the sky. "Anyway, with the exception of Wednesday nights, I'll never make you work an evening, so if you want to get out of here..."

"Right. So...I'll see you tomorrow?" Belle asked, unsure about this.

"Or I'll hunt you down like a dog."

"Got it."

Belle headed out, fingering the little yellow star absently. She headed by the library and let them know what had happened, and was relieved when they were gracious about it, despite her lack of notice. She then walked straight to Gold's Pawnshop. She smiled when she saw him standing there, waiting for her.

"Deputy French, to what to do I owe the pleasure?"

"You take the fun out of everything," she sighed a little, coming up to him. "Tell me who your sources are."

"For that, you'll have to get a warrant," he smirked a little.

"Is that how it's gonna be now?" She asked him playfully.

"Don't fool yourself my dear, that's how it has always been."

"We'll see about that," she grinned at him. "You going to be late tonight?"

"I may be," he frowned for a moment. "I need to pick something up."

"Well alright," she sighed and turned to leave. "I'll be there."

"I'm counting on it."

She flashed him one last smile before heading out to find this wishing well Emma had told her about. On her way out of town she ran into Melody, looking sad.

"Hey Melody," she greeted, knowing full well Melody could not answer back. Melody offered her a sad smile, and Belle wished she could tell her what was bothering her. "I'm going to look for a wishing well, want to come with me?"

Melody nodded, and Belle was glad to have the company, even if Melody couldn't speak. She had heard Jack was learning sign language so they could communicate together more effectively. Belle walked to the outskirts of town, and was surprised to find a trail, with a wooden sign in front of it, indicating a trail.

"Well, it's not exactly hidden, is it?" She said, noting the wishing well was well marked on the map. Melody offered Belle an encouraging smile, and the girls embarked on their hike. It was longer than she imagined, but thankfully flat. Belle was not the most athletic person that ever lived, and knew a hilly terrain might have been the death of her.

"Wow," she saw it standing there, looking unassuming, off the trail. They two stepped off and walked over towards it, looking at it. Belle was surprised when Melody produced a coin and tossed it in after closing her eyes for a moment. She looked over at Belle, giving her a look as if to say, 'well what do you expect?' Belle smiled and began pulling at the rope until a bucket filled with water came to the top.

"When in Rome, right?" She said, and cupping her hand, took a drink. Melody did the same, and then they both looked at each other.

"Feel any different?" Belle asked her playfully, a little disappointed.

"Nope," Melody said in a horse voice. They both stared at each other in a mixture of confusion and horror as Melody clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Did...did you just speak?" Belle finally asked, incredulously.

Melody nodded her head, her eyes wide with shock.

"Try again!" Belle demanded.

"What...'s going on?" Melody asked, looking terrified.

"Maybe we should go see a doctor?" Belle suggested, and Melody nodded in agreement. The two girls headed back into town, despite the sun having finally set. They didn't speak the rest of the way, both of their minds whirring with the possibility of the well. Belle wondered if it could give Melody her speaking ability back, could it do other things? Was this what she needed to break the spell? How could she tell Emma about it?

When they reached the hospital, Melody hastily filled out her information while Belle explained what had happened to a nurse, who went to get Dr. Whale.

"Now, what exactly is going on here?" He asked when he got them into a room. Belle looked at Melody, who took a deep breath.

"I can talk," she said, and despite sounding as if she had a bad cold, her words were clear. Dr. Whale stared in shock.

"Yes you can." He began running tests on her while Belle waited with her the whole time, but in the end he was unable to explain her new found speech ability. He advised her to take it easy, and not over do it, and to see him again in a week.

"It was the well," she said softly. Belle agreed with her.

"Maybe...call me, if anything changes," she told her, and the two parted ways. Belle was now much later getting home than she had planned on, and wondered if Rumple had gotten whatever he needed to get, and was waiting on her.

"Just the girl I was looking for."

Belle sighed as August began walking towards her. "What do you want?"

"So rude, Deputy," he chided.

"I'm trying to get home. It's been a long day," she confided.

"I'll bet it has," he said, his eye glinting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, stopping in her tracks.

"Not everything has a hidden meaning, Miss Isabelle."

"With you, everything has meaning."

"I'm flattered, but you give me more credit than I deserve."

"I doubt that."

"I'll let you get home, but I think we'll be seeing more of each other very soon."

She nodded and let him walk away, secretly hoping that the next time she saw him it was behind bars, but she didn't know why she felt that way. Shaking the feeling off, her thoughts wandered back to Melody and the wishing well.

"Rumple?" She called, setting her keys on the table next to the door. The lights were on, and as she passed the kitchen she saw him sitting there, waiting for her with a cup of tea in front him. "Hey. You're home."

"I am," he agreed.

"Sorry, Melody and I took a detour. You'll never believe what we found," she told him as she sat across from him after pouring her own cup of tea.

"What did you find?"

"A wishing well."

"What?" He leaned forward a little.

"Yeah, and when she took a drink from it, she got her voice back. Isn't that incredible?"

"Sounds like magic," his eyes clouded over for a moment, but it passed before she saw it.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" She asked him, taking a sip.

"I did. May I ask a question?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"You belong to...with me, don't you agree?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, of course! Why?"

He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the table. She stared at it for a long minute before opening it. An old fashioned ring was sitting in it, the diamond gleaming in the light. She looked up at him, stunned.

"Marry me."


	11. Just say yes

.

"I'm sorry...what?" Belle was sure she didn't hear that right, and that she was probably hallucinating.

"Marry me," he repeated, sounding slightly less sure of himself.

"That's what I thought you said..." she looked back down at the delicate and old fashioned looking ring.

"Do...you not want to?"

She looked back up at him. "It's not that. I do want to, I'm just wondering why you want to."

He stared at her, unsure how to respond, so he remained silent, hoping she would say the words for him.

"Remember, you said no one could ever love you?" She reminded him, closing the lid on the ring.

"So...no then?"

"I will give you my answer when you sit and talk with me about this," she settled in her chair, ready for a long night.

"Because we belong together," he said, but he sounded unsure.

"That's a good start," she smiled encouragingly at him. "I think we do, too."

"I want to keep you safe," he admitted, feeling a bit of his wall slipping. He wondered if it would be so terrible if she saw him for who he really was.

"You don't have to keep protecting me," she said softly. "I can do that myself."

"It would keep us together, through the battle." he told her, half truthfully. It would keep them together, but it would also keep others from turning against him, if they saw he had married one of them. Being married to her would make people relax, which was something he greatly desired, he wanted them to have their guard down when it came to him. He was conflicted because he legitimately did love her as well, she was the only person not only to beyond the monster, but loved him as well.

"Nothing short of death will separate us," she told him in the same soft tone. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," he said, trying to ignore the look of exasperation that crossed her face.

"Nothing. Really?"

"...I...just don't want to lose you. I have your love for now; I don't want you to feel like I shut you out." He looked down at his hands, uncomfortable with sharing so much emotion. He watched as she re-opened the little box and took out the ring, examining it. "If you don't like it..."

"Shh," she shushed him, slipping the ring onto her finger. "It's lovely."

"So...?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll marry you, if you promise to always tell me the truth, even if you think I won't like it."

Rumple smiled as he realized he was starting to rub off on her. He liked that. He rose and walked over to her, taking her hand in his to examine it with the ring on her finger.

"Deal, dearie," he smiled. "Looks good on you."

A grin brook out on Belle's face. "You have good taste."

He pulled her up so they were facing each other. "Indeed, I do." They shared a soft kiss, and Belle was disappointed when her phone vibrated.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her as she frowned at the screen.

"It's the station. I have to go," she kissed him again and then walked out, her happiness marred by Emma's text asking her to come immediately.

She got to the station to find Emma frantically pacing back and forth. When she saw Belle she came over. "Come with me," she said urgently. Belle followed her into the cruiser, where Emma drove quickly down an isolated part of the road. When they got there Mary Margaret was waiting for them.

"Oh...no..." Belle said, seeing how anxious she looked. They both got out and walked over towards her.

"I found..." Mary Margaret trailed off, and Belle saw items of clothing, saturated with blood. She felt sick thinking this was probably Kathryn's.

"What are you doing out here?" Emma asked, and Belle knew this was hard for her, not only was Emma Mary Margaret's daughter, even if she didn't know it, but they were also close friends.

"I was meeting..." they all turned around as another car pulled over, and David Nolan got out.

"What's going on?" He looked concerned, his gaze moving from Emma to Belle, and settling on Mary Margaret.

"Do you recognize these?" Emma asked, indicating to the bloodied clothing lying on the side of the road. David's blanched, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Why would you guys meet out here?" Belle asked as Emma began to rope off the area.

"Its inconspicuous," David answered for them, putting an arm around Mary Margaret.

"Everyone in town thinks...oh God..." Mary Margaret looked a million miles away. Belle knew something about this wasn't right; it was too convenient that Kathryn's clothing would show up in a spot where Mary Margaret and David just happened to be meeting. Belle and Emma shared a look, and Belle was certain Emma was thinking the exact same thing.

Belle watched as Emma bagged up the clothing carefully, and made sure the area was roped off carefully, so they could return in the morning.

"Mind following us back to the station?" Emma asked them. Mary Margaret and David both nodded, and Emma and Belle began heading back.

"This doesn't make sense," Belle said as they drove back.

"It's fishy," Emma agreed. "I don't think Mary Margaret is capable of this."

"I don't either," Belle twisted the ring around her finger absently. "Someone out there knows more about this."

"I'm not making any arrests until I see a body or Kathryn," Emma told her.

"That's probably a good idea," Belle and Emma got out of the car, Belle carrying in the bag of bloodied clothes. While Emma began questioning Mary Margaret, Belle put the clothes into an evidence shed. It was depressingly empty, giving Belle the impression that crime was few and far between here. She came back upstairs to see just Emma sitting in there, looking tired.

"Well that was fast," Belle commented, sitting in a chair across from her.

"They don't know anything," she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I need to send those clothes to the state lab to see if that blood is even Kathryn's. David said he couldn't be sure they belonged to her, and Mary Margaret didn't seem to know any more than the clothes were there."

"Do you think it's a set up?" Belle asked earnestly.

"Honestly, I don't know what I think. Something is not right," Emma responded."Anyone could be responsible."

"I agree. We need to tread carefully."

Emma smiled at her. "So does this mean you fully accept the Deputy position?"

Belle wrinkled her nose. "It's growing on me. Honestly, it feels nice to maybe have an actual friend outside of Ruhhhh Mr. Gold."

Emma cocked her head to the side and gave her a half smile. "I don't think you're crazy, Belle."

"That means a lot."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. "Anyway, why don't you take off? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Belle got up and headed back out. When she got home everything was dark, and Rumple was already asleep. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and her dreams were dark and didn't make any sense. The last thing she remembered, before jerking awake, was seeing August's face laughing at her. She sat up quickly, gasping. Rumple's eyes flew open at the sound of her rapid intake of air and lightly touched her back.

"Bad dream," she murmured. She slowly fell back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"What about?" He asked, rubbing his face with a hand.

"I don't...remember," she tried her hardest to remember, but it had faded. "I lost it." She rolled over onto her side and put her head on his chest, letting her left hand rest next to her face so she could keep staring at the ring. "How long do you think before everyone notices?"

"Are you worried about what people think?" He asked her, sounding a little amused.

"Nope. Not one bit," she informed him promptly.

He stroked her hair absently, thinking about how life here with him could be pleasant. He could be happy like this. He had it all, the power he had always craved, the love of a woman who loved him for who he was; flaws and all. He found himself wanting to lie there with her all day.

She, however, did not seem to feel the same way. "I guess I should head to the station. I'm sure Emma needs some help. Or at least a break."

"Feeling a little fond of Miss Swan?"

"Maybe, someday, we could be good friends," she smiled, walking out to shower and get dressed. She came out in a pair of white shorts and a bright blue t-shirt, her hair down and still a little wet. Rumple was already dressed for the day in a suit; she found him lacing up a shoe.

"Ever feel like taking a break from a suit?" She asked him playfully.

"Not for a moment," he responded, standing up and smoothing out his jacket. "Is that the Deputy's uniform?"

"Totally. Oh, no, wait!" She ran down to grab her badge and clipped it onto a belt loop. He met her downstairs.

"Very official," he commended as they headed out.

She turned to walk to work, as he got into his car. "Have a good day, dear," she joked.

"You as well," he smiled, pleased at how happy she was.

"Love you!" She kissed him quickly, and began walking away.

"I do as well, dear," he said after her, and got in his car to leave. Belle was pleased with how things were going, even planning on visiting Melody to see how her voice was. When she arrived at the station she found Emma had just gotten there as well, beating her by maybe five minutes. (Does he mean he loves himself, or does he love Belle? A small change in words maybe in order here)

"No late night, I take it?"

"I went home after you," Emma told her. "I'm no good without eight hours."

"I hear that," Belle agreed, plopping down in a chair. Her ring caught the light coming in from a nearby window, and Emma put her hand up to shield herself from the glare.

"What is that?"

Belle gave her a look. "It's a ring."

"Clearly, what kind of ring?"

Belle looked down at her feet. "Engagement."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's…wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Belle told her, and that was the end of that conversation. She could almost hear the conversation Emma and Henry would have about it later, but for now she didn't care. People were always going to talk. They worked on bagging up the separate items of clothing they had found the previous night and getting them in bags to send off to the state crime lab. Emma was shipping them there, and then they'd have to wait a month before they knew anything.

"I guess I'll take these," Emma said, once everything was in bags and boxed up.

"Sounds good. I'm going to grab lunch. Want anything?" She asked, grabbing her wallet.

"Um, sure, get me a turkey sandwich and some fries," Emma told her.

"Drink?"

"Nah, I've got something already."

"Sounds good!" Belle said cheerfully, and they parted ways. Belle went to Granny's and ordered a sandwich for Emma and one for her as well, to go. While she waited, she noticed Granny staring at her with a look of disapproval. Belle sighed and paid before leaving.

"And I thought you were bad," Granny told Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby put a hand on her hip and looked at her grandmother, who was staring out after Belle with distaste.

"How did you miss the giant rock that girl has on her finger? Honestly, gallivanting with a man twice her age, and a man as corrupt as Gold. For such a pretty girl you'd think she'd have more sense."

"Maybe she loves him," Ruby shrugged it off, not really caring.

Granny snorted. "I can't imagine anyone loving someone like him. He's such a...beastly man." Ruby just shrugged again and flounced back to a table of men, a flirty smile on her face.

Belle beat Emma back. She was halfway through her sandwich when Emma came in. "News travels fast," Emma commented, taking her foam container that held her food.

"What news is that?" Belle asked through a mouthful of turkey.

"Your news. All anyone can talk about is Belle marrying Mr. Gold."

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes. "All lovely things, I'm sure."

"Oh, of course," Emma agreed sarcastically. "I'm sure they'll be lining up to be invited to the wedding."

"They probably will be," Belle dropped her sandwich, suddenly no longer hungry, "Just to see if I actually go through with it."

"Screw 'em," Emma told her. "In a weird way, it makes sense."

"Thanks."

At five promptly Belle headed home, determined to have a nice evening alone with Rumple. People stared as she walked past them, and she sighed loudly. She knew she should have been used to it, but it stung that people couldn't accept that she loved him, or found it something worthy of gossip.

"ISABELLE!" Belle jumped fifty feet in the air when Gavin screamed her name from across the street.

"Oh...shit," she said seeing him walking towards her furiously.

"This has to end!" He wrapped a large hand around her small wrist and pulled her close to him. "I can keep you safe!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need help from you?" She asked, attempting to wrench her wrist from his grip, but he was too strong.

"He's a monster, Isabelle! What has he done to you? What is he holding over your head? I can help you, hide you. I won't let him do this to you!" Gavin's grip was beginning to hurt, and his tone was making her furious.

"Is it that difficult to believe that I actually love him?" She demanded, still pulling on her wrist.

"NO ONE could love such a monster," Gavin said. People were walking past them, but no one stopped to help, which infuriated her even more. They'd prefer to see her with such an egotistical ass over someone they were afraid of?

"Let go of me," she said, deciding arguing was a futile effort. He would never see things her way. No one would, and in that moment she accepted it.

"Isabelle-"

"I believe the lady asked you to take your hands off her," Rumples voice floated from behind her, silky and dangerous. She turned her head to see him standing there, gazing at Gavin coolly, but his eyes clearly said he would kill Gavin, if Gavin did not comply. Gavin released her wrist immediately, and Belle began rubbing where he had been holding her.

"This isn't over," he threatened. Belle went and stood next to Rumple.

"I think it is. The lady made her choice," Rumple's voice didn't change, and he was gripping his cane so hard his knuckles were white.

"For now," Gavin stepped forward, and so did Rumple. Something in his eyes made Gavin step back, and with one last look at Belle he left.

She saw him relax a little, but he still looked angry. "So...that was...dramatic," she said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Indeed," he agreed. He was privately thinking that something needed to happen to Gavin to make him disappear. He was tired of his interference and his insistence that Belle was somehow his. He thought he might need to arrange a little accident to befall the egotistical Gavin.

"Well...thank you," she smiled at him, putting her hand on top of the one gripping his cane.

"And you thought you didn't need me to continue to rescue you," he said in a teasing tone. She stepped around him, coming to his side with a free hand, and grabbed it.

"It's time people got used to this," she said firmly. "I'm done dodging around it." She looked so determined he didn't have the heart to make her stop, even as Regina caught his eye. She was grinning maliciously, and Rumple knew this did not bode well for either of them. Gavin was suddenly the least of his worries as he accompanied her home, deciding to call it an early night.

He listened to her chattering about everything and nothing, but didn't absorb anything she was saying as he plotted to stay one step ahead of Regina. It had been a blow to admit he retained his memories; now they were on the same playing field. She also was aware of his weakness, Belle, but he knew hers as well. Henry. Henry would be the weapon he used against her, if she tried anything with Belle. He slept well that night, next to the girl he loved, now that he had a new pawn in his game against Regina.


	12. Eyes wide open

Belle was sitting at her desk, fuming. She had expected the town to react poorly to her upcoming nuptials to Rumple, and she also expected Gavin to act like an idiot. What she did not expect was the unrelenting comments from people on the streets, or Gavin attempting to change her mind every day.

"Something bother you?" Emma finally asked after watching Belle sulk at her desk for the better part of an hour.

Belle looked over at her. "Do you think he'll ever stop?

"You know, you are Deputy now..." Emma trailed off, giving her a leading look.

"So?" Belle responded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"So, if he's harassing you, arrest him! Stop being the town's doormat. You have some power around here now, use it."

"I don't want to abuse it," Belle mused, thinking Emma had a point.

"That's not abuse. You'd be doing everyone a favor...most of all me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tired of watching you sulk every day. People are always going to talk, you can't control that. You can control your attitude about it. You love Mr. Gold, so screw them. Screw everyone. Go out there and give them something different to talk about, like how you are not a girl to be messed with. Mr. Gold does it every day; do you think he lets people make catty comments when he walks into a room? So why should you?"

"You're right..." Belle smiled.

"Excuse me..." Belle and Emma looked towards the hall to see Melody standing there, looking unsure of herself. "Can I speak with Isabelle?"

Emma gave Belle a wide eyed look. She had heard the rumors that Melody was miraculously speaking, but she hadn't heard it for herself.

"Yeah...I'm gonna take my lunch anyway," Belle told Emma, and walked out with Melody.

"Can we talk?" Melody asked her. Her voice sounded much clearer, and was pretty. It had a musical quality to it.

"Of course we can," Belle told her as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"I talked to Henry today," Melody confided in her. "About Operation...Cobra?"

"Oh yeah?" Belle was intrigued what she could want from him.

"He told me to talk to you," Melody told her.

"About what?"

"My memories."

Belle stopped for a moment. "What memories?"

"It's so crazy...I thought...but I know they're real," Melody told her, running a hand through her red hair.

"Go on..."

"He says you remember too."

"What exactly do you remember?" Belle asked her cautiously.

"My name isn't Melody...It's Ariel. I used to be a princess," she told her quietly, looking around to make sure no one could over hear. "In the ocean. I was a mermaid."

Belle exhaled in amazement. "That's incredible!"

"Shhh!" Melody looked around nervously again. "No one can know, except Henry, and I guess Emma. He said you remembered your past life, too."

Belle nodded her head up and down and then froze as she saw Regina walked towards the girls. Melody's eyes got wide with fear, but Belle braced herself, prepared for whatever Regina had in store for her today.

"Isabelle and Melody...what a pair," she sneered, looking the girls up and down.

"What can we do for you, Madam Mayor?" Belle asked, squaring her shoulders.

"I hear you're getting ready to marry Mr. Gold. Congratulations," Regina said sarcastically. "I wonder what he must have over your head to cause this happy little union."

Belle's eyes flashed in anger, but she kept her mouth shut. She was not going to give Regina the satisfaction.

"I would be wary, Miss French. Mr. Gold is not who he seems." Regina adjusted her purse strap back onto her shoulder and went to walk past them.

"Neither am I," Belle said as she passed, causing Regina to pause for a moment and look at her. She stepped closer to Belle, her brown eyes searching Belle's face.

"Excuse me?" She asked dangerously. Belle felt fear ripple through her, but didn't dare back down now.

"You heard me," she whispered. "Have a good day...Mayor."

Belle walked away, Melody following, as Regina watched furiously. She turned on her heel and walked directly to Gold's Pawnshop. When she walked in, she slammed the door shut, turned the open sign to show closed, and locked the door.

"Ah, Madam Mayor...what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Cut the crap Gold," Regina cut across him. "What have you been discussing with Isabelle French?" She saw him stiffen slightly at them mention of Isabelle.

"We discuss many things, you'll have to be more specific," he told her airily.

"What does she know?"

"She's very intelligent."

Regina stepped forward, violating his personal space. "This is not a game, Rumple."

He gave her a toothy smile, a little of his old persona shining through. "Isn't it, though?"

"This wedding will happen over my dead body," she hissed menacingly.

"I look forward to the day," he stepped back, smile still on his face. "In fact, I can't imagine a better wedding gift."

"Keep a close eye on your girl, Gold," Regina warned him as she stepped back to leave. "How tragic would it be if you were...to lose her again. Have a nice day."

Rumple watched her walk out with a sense of satisfaction. She may think she was holding all the best cards right now, but she hadn't seen his hand yet.

"What was that?" Melody asked Belle once they were out of ear shot. "Do you want her to know we remember? She'll kill us before we ever get the chance to break the curse!"

"We can't break the curse, only Emma can," Belle told her matter of factly. "We're stuck here forever, until Emma figures out how to defeat her."

"D'you think a trident to the heart would do it?" Melody mused.

"I'll bet you have to cut off her head and then burn her body," Belle said sarcastically. Melody laughed; a pretty tinkling sound.

"Wait...Belle, why ARE you marrying...Mr. Gold? Did you make some kind of deal with him?"

"No, of course not," Belle told her.

"So...you do love him?"

"I do," Belle informed her simply. Melody thought about this for a moment.

"Well...it will be good to have him on our side. You don't think he'd turn on you, do you?"

"Who can say, for sure?" She said as they headed back towards the station.

"Make him a deal he can't stay away from," Melody told her knowingly. Belle looked at her, confused.

"Like what?"

"When I made my deal with him, I traded him my voice for legs," she told her quietly. "When we were talking, he told me about his son."

"Oh? What did he say?" Belle was curious.

Melody frowned, remembering. "Just that he lost him. I mean, for all we know his son died, but more likely he ran off. So give him the one thing he misses more than anything. A son. He can't turn on us if you have his son."

Belle stopped dead in her tracks, thinking about this for a moment. "You do realize I can't control the gender of a child, right?"

"I'll bet he can," Melody went on. "Just, think about it. You would have the ultimate weapon against him."

"Melody, this is a child, not a sword!"

"Well, this is Rumpelstiltskin we're talking about. It never hurts to stack the deck, when he's involved. I'm sure he's doing the same."

"Exactly," Belle said, dismissing the thought. "If he has tricks up his sleeves, it's stupid of me to try and out maneuver him. I'll lose. No one beats him at his own game."

"You could. If he loves you, really loves you, you could be the key to ensuring he helps us, and not Regina. Think about it, when everyone gets their memories back, she could potentially make a deal with him, and he can't refuse that."

"Melody..." Belle said slowly, not wanting to admit she was right.

"Think about it," Melody said. "I'm glad you remember though. I'm taking Eric...er...or Jack, to the well today. If it can give me my memories back, maybe it can do the same for him."

"Good luck," Belle wished her, and went back to work. She and Emma were kind of at a standstill. They were closing the grave yard fire case, since it had yielded in no leads, neither had had any luck tracking down the missing piccolo, and they were still waiting on the clothes to return from the crime lab. Belle filled out a report on the grave yard fire as she thought about Melody's words. She didn't want to believe he would turn on her, especially now that he was making such a serious commitment to her by marrying her. She believed he was changing, making different choices. She was worried, however, that once his power returned, it would be too alluring to turn down. She took a deep breath, deciding that she trusted him, and that was that.

She left work that day in a better mood, ignoring the people who were still staring at her. She was smiling to herself when she saw Gavin and her father walking purposefully towards her. She put a hand up.

"If you say anything to me regarding my upcoming marriage, I will arrest you," she informed them.

"You can't arrest us for disagreeing," Gavin told her.

"True, but I can arrest you for harassment."

"You wouldn't."

People were watching with interest. Belle flashed them both a dazzling smile. "Try me." She lifted up a hand that had a pair of handcuffs dangling from them. Her father shook his head in disappointment, but crossed the street without another word. Gavin seemed to be struggling a little more, internally. She watched him make the decision in his head.

"It's not over," he told her, following after her dad. She continued to smile as she put away the handcuffs.

"It never is."

She beat Rumple home that night, which was fine with her. When he made it home, several hours later he found her curled up on the sofa, flipping slowly through a magazine. He turned his head sideways and peeked at the title.

"A bridal magazine?" He asked her, jarring her out of her reading.

"Oh, yeah. I've decided we are going to have the biggest damn wedding Storybrooke has ever seen," she told him, a slight defiant edge to her voice.

"Is that so?" He was amused.

"Yes."

He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want, dear."

She smiled as he walked away and went back to reading her magazine. She found him much later that night reading in bed.

"Find anything good?" He asked her from the top of his book.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you what. Its bad luck you know."

"I'm sure you're right. You just tell me where to go, and when," he told her, going back to his book. He considered, for a moment, telling her about his encounter with Regina earlier, but changed his mind. He didn't want to worry her about things she couldn't control. Regina was bound by her own curse, she wanted to create a small town where everyone was in each other's business, if Belle disappeared people would look for her, just as they were for Kathryn. He almost dared Regina to do something to Belle, he'd kill her himself.

"Anything interesting happen today?" She asked him, and he wondered briefly if she was reading his mind. He dismissed the thought, realizing she was just making conversation because she was interested in his day. He would never get used to that.

"Same old," he said, setting his book down. "Belle, why don't you move your clothing into here?" He asked her seriously. "You never sleep in that other room anyway."

"I guess I didn't want you to feel like I was encroaching into your space," she said slowly, as if thinking about it.

"I asked you to marry me; I think some encroachment is allowed. Encouraged, even."

"Fair enough," she smiled. "Oh, and guess what else?"

He smiled. Her enthusiasm was refreshing. "What?"

"Melody remembers! There are more of us."

His smile faded slightly. "I hope she knows to keep it to herself."

"She does. It's just nice to have someone else to talk to."

"Besides myself?"

"Besides you," she agreed, settling into bed for the night. He got up and turned off the light, but as he laid there next to her, his mind had trouble shutting down. Belle was slowly bringing more people into the fold, which she felt was good news. She didn't realize that the more people who began to remember became a liability until everyone remembered. Regina's words echoed in his head, and he knew this wedding would not go off without a hitch. Whatever Regina was planning almost assuredly involved Belle, because she was the easier, more trusting target. He needed to find a way to keep her closer to him when she wasn't working. He was confident of her ability to stay out of harm's way when she was next to Emma Swan, but Belle had the bad habit of wandering off on her own.

Resolving to work shorter hours until they were married, he settled back down, feeling a little calmer. She scooted closer to him unconsciously, in her sleep.

"I love you," he whispered, thinking she was too far gone to hear him.

"I love you too," she whispered sleepily. He smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.


	13. Interlude

**A/N: SORRY this took me so long, I was obsession over it. It's short :(, but big things are coming up. Everyone give lots of love to Earthgurdian for helping me with this, and being generally awesome.**

"Clothes are back from the lab," Emma's voice came through Belle's phone at six in the morning. "Came in last night."

Belle rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What now?"

"The blood definitely belongs to Kathryn, and someone else."

"Someone else? Who?" Belle looked over at Rumple, who was still asleep, and climbed slowly out of bed, trying not to wake him.

"No idea. We're going to need to find out."

"Well how will we do that?" Belle asked, pulling on jeans.

"We can ask people for DNA samples, and hope they agree," Emma sounded tired.

"That seems...like a nightmare," Belle pulled her hair back quickly and slipped on some shoes. It was strange that she was going to be the one leaving while he still slept.

"We really only need two right now," Emma said.

"Whose?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the line as Belle crept out the front door and out into the morning air.

"Mary Margaret and David," Emma said, sounding pained.

"Emma you can't really think..."

"I don't, but they're the only suspects I have right now, and I'd really like to clear them."

Belle sighed. She didn't mention that these were her parents she was accusing of murder. "Okay, then let's do it. I'll be down in a minute."

When she arrived Emma was holding two q-tips encased in a plastic tube. She handed them both to Belle. "These are for David. Make sure you swab the entire side of his cheek."

"Why am I doing David?" She asked, taking the tubes.

"Because I want to explain things to Mary Margaret," Emma said.

"Alright...where can I find him?"

"He works at the animal shelter."

"Gotcha; see you later," Belle and Emma walked out together and went in separate directions. It wasn't hard to find David, he was walking in at the same time she was.

"David!" She called, jogging to catch up with him.

"Oh, hey there Isabelle," he said cheerfully. She smiled at him, unhappy at what she was about to request from him.

"So...Kathryn's clothes just got back from the lab," she started, watching his smile fade.

"Oh...and?"

"It's her blood. We were hoping..." she trailed off, holding up the q-tip swabs.

"Of course!" David agreed, and Belle felt awkward, swabbing the inside of his mouth. David was graceful about the entire thing, and asked her to have someone call him the minute they knew anything.

Belle returned to the station to find Emma sitting there looking dejected.

"How'd it go?" She immediately asked Belle.

"Fine, he was understanding about the whole thing," Belle told her quickly as she put the swabs into separate plastic bags. "How was Mary Margaret...?"

"The same," Emma said sadly. "It just felt wrong, like I was betraying her, you know?"

"I can imagine," Belle said softly.

"Let's just get these sent off so we can officially rule them out, and focus on the actual murderer."

"Assuming she was murdered," Belle added.

"Do you think she wasn't?"

"I don't think she was," Belle told her. "It doesn't make sense, she and David are going to get a divorce, and she's leaving for law school, and suddenly someone wants her dead? No. I think someone wants everyone to think she's dead."

"Well they're doing a good job," Emma grabbed the bags and headed out to send them. Belle went to join her, but was stopped by the mayor herself.

"Ah, Miss French. Just who I was looking for," she had a smile plastered on her face that immediately didn't trust.

"Mayor Mills..." Belle said slowly, watching Emma walk away, a confused look on her face.

"I was wondering if you and Mr. Gold had set a date yet!" Her tone was too upbeat.

"No...Why?"

"Well, I wanted to offer you the use of the community center!"

"That's very kind of you, but I don't know when he wants to get married..."

"Nonsense. I'm just going to march down there right now until he gives me a date. You have a nice day." Regina waked off, looking positively giddy. She hoped Rumple had the foresight to tell her where to shove it. She had a bad feeling Regina was going to win this round.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked her when she got back.

"She wanted to offer me the community center," Belle told her, an eyebrow raised.

"For your wedding?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"I wouldn't trust it," Emma confirmed. Belle was tempted to call down to Rumple's shop and see what he had decided, but changed her mind. They weren't getting married there, and that was that. She was new at this putting her foot down thing, but Regina was not going to ruin this for her.

She left for the day, determined to do things her way, and made her way over to the local chapel. Tom Browning was there, and she briefly wondered if he had been waiting for her.

"Isabelle French," he smiled, offering her a hand. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I was wondering if I could maybe borrow your church for an hour sometime soon?"

He grinned. "I heard about your wedding." She smiled back. "Let me see...I have a free Sunday from eleven to noon three weeks from now. How is that? Too soon?"

Belle considered for a moment before deciding. "Not at all. That's perfect. Sign me up."

She watched as Tom wrote her name in, and then smiled. "All done," he told her cheerfully, tipping his top at slightly at her. "Now don't forget...you wouldn't want to be...late."

She grinned even wider. "I'll be on time. Look for me; I'll be the one in white."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Belle headed out, feeling even better about things. She walked down to Melody's store still grinning at the excitement of having set a date for her wedding.

"You look happy," Melody commented.

"I am happy. I just set a date for my wedding!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, how fun! When?"

"Three weeks from Sunday! I can't believe it's actually happening."

"I can. You are glowing Belle. I'm really happy for you," Melody sighed. "I wish I could get Jack to remember who he is, so we could get married."

"Did the well not work?" Belle had forgotten Melody had planned on taking him down there.

"No," she sighed. "I've been trying everything, but he thinks I'm being weird. So for now I just pretend I'm Melody the former mute."

"He'll remember. There's got to be a way," Belle said forcefully.

"I know; I just wish it was easy."

"Nothing worth having is easy."

The girls chatted about different things before coming full circle back to Belles upcoming wedding. "So...have you told Mr. Gold your plan?" Melody asked hesitantly.

"Nope. He told me to take care of things and let him know when to show up, so that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Really? He's just...letting you plan everything?" She sounded skeptical.

"Is that so weird?"

"Well...I mean, kind of," Melody said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. "He just doesn't seem the type to relinquish so much control."

"It's just a wedding, not world domination," Belle told her.

"I guess so. Have you found a dress yet?"

"No...but I haven't really been looking. I'll find something."

"I'm sure you will."

Belle left later that evening when Melody closed up shop, and headed home. She briefly wondered where August was, as he had been such a constant figure in her life for a while and now he was nowhere to be found.

"There you are," Rumple was reading the paper at the table.

"Here I am," she agreed, sitting next to him. "Anything exciting going on?"

"Not a damn thing," he told her. "Regina came to see me today."

"Did she now?" Belle sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "About?"

"Our wedding," he shot her a grin. "She wants to supervise of course."

"What did you say?"

"I told her it was up to you. She didn't seem to like that answer."

"I imagine she didn't. I'm sure she'll be quite angry to learn I already found us a venue."

"Did you now? Where might that be?"

"Toms' church," she smiled widely. "Three weeks from Sunday."

"So soon?"

"Did you want to wait?"

"I suppose not."

"I figured I've kept you waiting long enough."

He smiled. "Indeed you have."

Belle spent her lunch break the next day browsing through a dress store, the only dress store in Storybrooke. The selection was sad, but the elderly woman working there was determined to help Belle find something. They had picked out a simple princess style dress, and she informed Belle, after taking her measurements, to come back in two weeks and it would be the most spectacular thing she had ever seen.

"It's so much easier being a man," she said as she walked out. "Just a suit and you're done."

"I can't imagine such a life," the woman laughed. Belle headed out and saw Regina walking out of the station with Henry. She could tell she was scolding Henry, and Henry and Belle exchanged a look. She felt bad for the kid, living so close with Regina could not be pleasant. They shuffled on and Belle wandered into a paper store to have invitations made. She knew Rumple would be happy if it was just the two of them, but she was planning on inviting half the town. She wanted them to understand that this was her choice, not the result of a deal gone bad.

"I imagine you think you are quite clever," a low voice whispered behind her. She spun around and August standing there, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, startled.

"Regina's pretty pissed off you foiled her plans," he told her, standing next to her.

"Well good. She's not in charge of everything," Belle said with more bravado than she felt.

"I hope you're right. Have a good day, Belle." He walked off, leaving Belle standing there, confused. How did he manage to come out of nowhere like that, and how did he always seem to know what was going on.

It wasn't until much later she realized he had called her by her name.


	14. Never Stop

Rumple woke up to find Belle sitting in bed waiting for him. He briefly wondered how long she had been awake before he realized she was completely dressed.

"Something going on?" He asked a little cautiously. She was up to something.

"Yes. I need you to run errands with me today," she informed him, proving his suspicions right.

"What kind of errands?" He asked her, standing up slowly.

"Wedding errands." He groaned eternally. Ever since she had set a date for their wedding she had been trying to pull the wedding together quickly, which was proving difficult for her. She just didn't have enough time to get everything done that she wanted, despite the fact she was the only wedding going on in Storybrooke. He had been tempted on several occasions to visit some of the vendors who had disappointed her and arranged for it to happen, but he always changed his mind. He knew she wouldn't appreciate that when she was trying so hard to get people to see her as a normal, everyday citizen, and not the crazy escaped mental patient they currently saw.

"I thought you had a good handle on that?" He asked her.

"Don't you want to be involved at all?" She looked at him with sad blue eyes, and he already knew how he was going to spend his day.

"Of course. What do you need help with?" He asked her, heading towards the bathroom for a shower. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I was hoping we could taste wedding cakes, and look at some flowers, and maybe find you a nice suit? Plus, you're gonna need a wedding band too."

"That I will," he agreed. "I'll be ready in a bit dear, why don't you have some breakfast; I'll meet you in town."

"Sounds perfect," she agreed, and headed out to give him time to get ready for a long day. She found Emma sitting in Granny's with a cup of coffee, reading the paper, and joined her.

"Hey!" She said brightly, and Emma set the paper down.

"You're in a good mood," Emma noted. "Something exciting going on?"

"Just enjoying the day off you gave me," Belle grinned at her. "Any word on the blood yet, by the way?"

Emma sighed. "No, nothing yet. I'm sure this will drag out for weeks before we get an answer, but I'd like to be able to wrap this up."

"What will we do if it's not them?" Belle asked. Emma's brow furrowed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't have any other leads."

The bell to the shop tinkled and Belle turned her head to look at who had just walked in. To her pleasure, Rumple was standing there, looking cool as a cucumber, his eyes fixed on her face. Her face lit up and she excused herself from Emma, who watched the pair bemused.

"Ready?" She asked him, linking her arm through his, blissfully unaware at the stares they were eliciting.

"As I'll ever be," he agreed, and they walked off to the bakery. Belle had never been in before, as was filled with wonder as she looked all the different cakes in the case.

"What can I do for you?" A woman stepped out from the back, eyeing the pair warily. Rumple imagined she had been expecting them.

"I want to order a wedding cake," Belle told her. The baker smiled at her and Rumple could tell she felt more at ease. He supposed that was a good thing, Belle was naturally disarming with her sweet disposition. He wondered what she was going to do for his reputation. People weren't going to be afraid of him anymore, and the thought was both interesting and disappointing at the same time.

Belle sampled several different cakes as Rumple watched, feeling immensely satisfied this was happening.

"Try this one!" She told him enthusiastically, offering him a square, yellow piece of cake. "It's my favorite!"

He chuckled and walked over to her to take the piece, but before he could she squished it into his face. The baker gave an audible gasp, but Belle didn't hear it, her eyes dancing with laughter. Rumple remained stone faced as he lifted his hand, causing the Baker to stare in horror. However, instead of striking Belle, as the baker presumed he was about to do, he swiped a finger through the mess on his face and tasted it. He smiled at her, swiped a little more frosting, and put a bit on her nose.

"Delicious, dear," he told her, causing her face to erupt into a huge smile. She wiped off the frosting in a quick move and tasted it.

"We'll take this one!" She informed the baker, who rearranged her features into a strained smile. She handed Rumple some wet napkins to wipe the mess off his face.

"Excellent, for how many guests?" She asked.

"Just make the largest one you can manage in the next three weeks," Rumple told her, cutting across Belle. "Price is not an objection." He handed the baker back the messy napkins and caught a quick glance at his face in the mirror. You couldn't tell that moments before it had been covered in frosting.

The woman promised a beautiful cake, and Belle thanked her profusely, wondering just how large of a cake she could make in three weeks, and why he had done that.

"Why not just give her a specific amount of people?" She asked him.

He shrugged, and Belle saw a flash of insecurity before his regular expression settled on his face. "Just giving you the fairy tale wedding you secretly want."

"I don't care who sees!" She declared suddenly. "I've waited long enough, if it is just you and I, I'm satisfied with that." (Couple of things dearie, one how does the cake get off of his face, how does he clean up and if he wants a different reputation then maybe he should play back; get a bit of frosting on her nose, tease her about what she did. Also the part about the guests was a bit of a letdown but it is necessary, sadly.)

He smiled, secretly pleased. "Where to now, dearie?"

"Isabelle!" Emma had caught sight of the pair and was jogging over to them. "Mr. Gold," she said; her tone slightly colder.

"Sheriff Swan," he returned the greeting.

"Hey, Isabelle, can I borrow you for a while? If you're not too busy?"

Belle opened her mouth to protest, but Rumple cut across her smoothly. "Go ahead dear; I have some things to attend to."

"Okay..." Belle told him, a little disappointed, and he walked away, leaving the girls to their own devices. Belle turned her attention to Emma. "What's going on?"

"I just realized that I have never given you, your gun," Emma began telling her as they walked towards the station.

"Oh, I don't need that!" Belle said quickly.

"You might. So I was going to show you how to use it, and maybe give you a few lessons in self defense. You never know what you might run into around here."

"No kidding," Belle agreed seriously. Emma didn't know how dangerous this place could be, especially for her. "Well, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to know to how to defend myself."

"It never does." Emma and Belle walked in, both looking briefly at the cork board, which hadn't changed since Emma had pinned up all the original pictures.

"So, here it is," Emma handed Belle an empty handgun. It was heavy, and cold in her hand. She knew from now on she'd be in jeans with the belt Emma often wore, gun clipped to it. It felt almost surreal, considering not long before she had been a librarian.

"Let me show you how to load it," Emma said, and for the next couple minutes Belle watched transfixed as Emma showed her how to load and unload it, and turn the safety on and off.

"It's not the complicated," Emma told her, and Belle agreed, at least about that part. She had a feeling the aiming would be a bit more difficult. They two women headed out back, where Emma had set up target paper for them to practice with, and some ear plugs to prevent damage.

Emma showed Belle how to stand, and where to look while she was aiming, and then Belle fired. It took her aback the first time, and she was surprised when she didn't hit her mark. In fact, it took several more rounds before she even touched the paper.

"You're doing better!" Emma told her encouragingly.

"I'm awful!" Belle exclaimed, taking out her ear buds.

"No...I mean...we all had to start somewhere."

"Fair enough," Belle conceded. "Do you need me for anything else, or do you mind if I skip out?"

"Nope, you're free. We can work on self defense tomorrow. It's not like you're going to need it tonight."

"Probably not," Belle smiled as she clipped the gun to her belt. It felt heavy and somehow ominous.

Belle went over to Rumple's shop and saw him waiting for her. "Sometimes I think you can read minds," she told him cheerfully.

"Can't I?" He raised an eyebrow, and even though she knew for certain he couldn't, she still found herself doubting herself for a moment.

"You can't."

"What do you think of this, dear?" He opened his fist to reveal a gold ring sitting in his palm, three small diamonds glinting on it.

"Did you pick out a ring?" She asked him, picking it up and examining it.

"I did. It seemed fitting. Gold for Mr. Gold," he flashed her grin. She smiled back and handed it back to him.

"It is fitting. I like it."

"It's not as pretty as yours, but nothing is as pretty as you." She beamed at the compliment.

"You're in a good mood today," she observed, twisting her own ring around her finger. "I guess you're going to be here for the rest of the day?"

"That's the plan. Businesses don't run themselves."

"No, I don't imagine they do. Try and play nice," she turned to leave.

"Of course," he said softly, watching her walk out. As the door opened, he made eye contact with August, who was standing across the street. His eyes narrowed a bit, but once the door shut behind Belle he went about things. August was no concern of his.

The next morning Belle was up early again, ready for some self defensive training from Emma. Rumple was still asleep, and after kissing him softly, she crept out and headed to the station. She found Emma waiting for her with coffee. "Thought you might need it," Emma told her. Belle took a hot sip gratefully.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Ready to do this?"

"Yep. It will be good for both of us," Emma smiled, and both women disarmed and headed back outside. Belle braced herself as Emma explained different maneuvers, and demonstrated on the air, while Belle watched quietly. Most involved a quick knee into a groin, which made sense if the attacker was male.

Then it came time to actually practice, and Belle learned quickly that she was outmatched by Emma and also not strong at all.

"Am I ever going to need this?" Belle asked, sweaty and out of breath. She wanted to give up, this was hard, and Emma had bested her every time.

"You might, someday. It's better to know it, and be good at it. Now this time lift your leg up higher when you're kicking me, but do it quickly. Don't give me time to grab your leg, that's why you keep ending up on the ground."

"I'm trying," Belle said through gritted teeth, and quickly swung her leg in the air, but again wasn't fast enough and Emma had her hand around her thigh and Belle was flat on her back again.

"Uhh..." Belle groaned.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Emma suggested quickly.

"Good plan," Belle agreed. Emma offered her a hand, and Belle accepted, allowing Emma to help pull her up. "Want to take a walk with me? Get out of here for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed, and the two women locked up the station and began to walk. It was an overcast, chilly day, which was the usual for Storybrooke. They didn't say much, Belle was trying not to limp too much, even though her leg was killing her.

"Hm...that's strange," Emma broke their comfortable silence.

"What is?" Belle asked, her thoughts leaving her leg momentarily.

"Mr. Gold's shop is closed. Does he ever take a day off?" Emma asked her. Belle's eyes snapped to the door across the street from them, to see the shades drawn and the closed sign hanging in the window.

"Never..." Belle felt a little sick, and really suspicious. Either Rumple was up to something he didn't want anyone to know he was doing, or something had happened between him getting out of bed and getting to work that had prevented him from opening the shop.

"Let's check it out," Emma said, and they crossed the street. Belle tried to open the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Not normal," she said, and Emma stepped in first. The store was dark, but there was a light coming from his office. Emma and Belle made eye contact, with Emma indicating with her head to go towards the light. Emma pulled out her gun, and Belle followed suit, extremely nervous Emma was about to walk in on him being more Rumpelstiltskin than Mr. Gold.

What they saw shocked them both. Rumple was tied to a chair, his face bleeding and hanging, his hair limp in his face.

"Oh my God, Mr. Gold, what happened?" Emma put her gun away and rushed over to him, about to untie him. Belle stood frozen halfway between the Rumple and the door, her eyes fixed on his. He looked like the Rumple she remembered, his eyes were murderous.

"Don't move!" Emma looked up, and Belle turned around and found her gun pointing at Gavin.

"Gavin?" She was stunned and outraged. Gavin also had a gun pointed at her, and she could tell by his expression this had suddenly gone very wrong.

"Put the gun down Isabelle," he ordered, but his voice was shaky.

"What are you doing?" Emma has her gun trained on Gavin as well, and Belle felt better knowing that Emma had her back. They needed to get Gavin far away from Rumple, because Belle knew the moment he was free and had a spare moment Gavin was going to be severely hurt, or killed.

"Gavin, put the gun down. Let's discuss this," Belle heard her voice, and was surprised at how authoritative she sounded.

"I can't. I can't let him do this to you," he said desperately, his gun moving from her to Rumple. Belle's heart stuttered for a moment, but her arm didn't waver.

"He's not doing anything. Put the gun down, we can talk about things. Rationally."

"Oh the hell we will," Rumple said softly. His eyes were black with rage, which scared Belle more than the gun pointed at him. Somehow they idea that a bullet could kill Rumple didn't seem as frightening as the look of undiluted hate on his face.

"Put the gun down!" Emma yelled, her finger on the trigger. Gavin looked at Belle, his jaw set and his eyes determined.

"It's the only way to set you free," Gavin said, and pulled back the hammer. Belle felt everything happen in slow motion, as she did the same, and pulled the trigger. She heard the fire of the shot, and flinched before turning to look at Rumple, his eyes large with horror. She could hear ringing in her ears, and a soft thud. She looked over and saw Gavin lying on the floor, bright red blood blooming through his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Emma was walking towards her, and Belle suddenly felt sick and dizzy. Something caught her eye, and she saw blood coming from her, somewhere under her collar bone. Rumple stood up and looked angry and scared. They made eye contact for a moment before her vision started to go black.

"Oh. I've been shot," she told him, and then her vision went completely black, and she fainted. Rumple caught her neatly, holding her close to him as Emma called for an ambulance. Gavin, he was certain, was dead. Emma had not checked for a pulse yet. Belle's breathing was shallow, and he was afraid.

Emergency responders got there quickly, and he reluctantly handed her over to them. He and Emma followed behind them, where he was sent to see a doctor for the beating Gavin had given him, and to have his lame leg checked out. It was determined he had suffered a sprain, which seemed like nothing compared to the gunshot wound Belle was suffering from. He was ordered to use crutches for a week, and prescribed some pain medication to help manage the pain, and then was discharged. He crutched out to the waiting room, planning on finding Belle and getting a status update when he found Emma and Regina arguing loudly.

"I want her charged! She just killed a man Miss Swan!" Regina was saying loudly. Emma was standing her ground, her face defiant as it usually was when she was dealing with Regina.

"She was doing her job; I will not be charging her with anything. He was about to kill Mr. Gold," Emma told her, her hands on her hips.

Regina opened her mouth to retort but fell silent when she saw Rumple crutch slowly over to them. His face was cleaned up but still bruised and cut up. "How is she?" He asked Emma, ignoring Regina's obnoxious presence.

"In surgery," Emma said tensely. "Excuse me." She stepped away, leaving Gold and Regina facing each other, each with a matching look of hate for the other.

"You orchestrated this. Poorly, I might add," Rumple hissed at her. Regina's eyes were dancing with delight.

"I wouldn't be going around making those kinds of accusations."

"Tell me; was this part of your grand plan? Poor dead Gavin..." Rumple shook his head in mock sadness. Regina stepped closer, her face inches from his.

"This is not over," she threatened.

"Never is dearie," He stepped closer as well, barring his teeth. "Don't forget who gave you your little curse."

"I'm not afraid of you, Rumple," she said menacingly.

"Oh not yet. But you will be." He stepped back, and smoothed out his jacket. "Mayor, excuse me." He turned and crutched off to where Emma had disappeared.

"Did you handle her?" Emma asked him. She disliked the mayor more than she did Gold, who had become more tolerable once he had met Belle.

"She's manageable, if you know the right words," he told her vaguely. Emma snorted, and the two fell into silence, sitting quietly until Dr. Whale stepped out and let them know Belle was going to be fine, and could have visitors when she awoke.

Emma left to write up a report at the station, and Rumple was there waiting when Belle opened her eyes. She had expected to wake in his castle, and was surprised when she found herself in a hospital bed.

"I thought it was a dream," she told him hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, smoothing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Groggy," she told him. "Tell them to let you take me home."

"Maybe tomorrow," he said softly. They didn't speak again, Belle drifted back into sleep. Back into the isolation of his castle and how happy she had been with him. How happy they could be now, if they could only get back there.


	15. Bulletproof

Belle was forced to stay in the hospital for a week. She knew Rumple could have sprung her at any time, but he seemed content to keep her under the watchful eye of the doctors, as well as himself, as he went about his day to day doings. She had gotten a small amount of amusement watching him crutch around everywhere; it was a stark contrast to the power Rumpelstiltskin exuded.

Since he had refused to help her be released, she put him in complete charge of finishing the details of their wedding, with Melody supervising. Melody reported to her every day, mostly complaining that Rumple was useless, and also a little scary. Belle enjoyed hearing both sides, as Rumple found Melody boring and useless as well. She was cheerfully pleased about all of this, and also secretly sure her wedding was going to be a total disaster.

Along with constant monitoring, Rumple had arranged her to speak with Dr. Hopper about killing Gavin, even if it had been an accident. Belle was trying to block that out, because it seemed too horrible to be real. Dr. Hopper was good at cutting to the heart of the matter, but she knew she had a lot of time before it ever became okay, if it ever would. Rumple didn't seem too fussed with the whole thing; in fact he was almost disappointed she got to him before he could.

"He was always meddling in my affairs when it came to you. I had already planned his death, you just beat me to it," he had told her one night. His eyes went black any time she mentioned that night, and she fully believed he was completely capable of killing Gavin right under everyone's nose.

People in town seemed to have mixed reactions to his death. While they understood that it had been an accident, and she had just been doing her job, a few people thought it was awfully convenient that the man who had been constantly harassing Belle just happens to end up dead. Gavin wasn't quiet about his feelings for Belle, and her upcoming nuptials to Rumple.

Rumple had ended all talk when he got wind of the chatter. He didn't want Belle to hear any of it when she got out of the hospital, so he cracked down hard on everyone in town, which did not endear him any further to them.

Surprisingly, he did have a small amount of people in his corner that admired what he was doing to protect Belle. He brushed this off, but it was strange to know that not everyone hated him. He was certain this never would have happened before Belle, but he didn't care.

She was currently waiting on Dr. Whale to bring around her discharge papers, and sitting with Rumple. "This is taking forever," she complained, wanting to get on with life.

"Patience, love," he told her softly, his eyes trained on her. He was not comfortable letting her wander around Storybrooke with the knowledge Regina had it out for her. He needed to find a way to keep her close to him.

"I've been patient all week," she grumbled, not noticing the way he watched her.

"I would hardly call that patience," he commented in a good natured tone. He was trying to keep the steel out. She was damn lucky she was walking away at all.

She narrowed her eyes and decided to ignore him. It was all good and well for him to lecture her on patience while he was out in the world doing whatever he wanted.

"Well Miss French, it looks like you are good to go. Take it easy, and if you start to feel anything that you would classify as strange, come back, alright?"

"Got it," Belle agreed, and signed her discharge papers. She stood up with Rumple and the two headed out.

"Isabelle, you're out. I need you," Emma had been walking into the hospital, apparently looking for her.

"Can this wait?" Rumple asked, grimacing.

"No. I arrested Mary Margaret."

"What?" Belle looked at her in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Her DNA came back as a match on Kathryn's clothing. Also...Ruby found something."

"What did Ruby find?"

Emma looked from Belle to Rumple, clearly uncomfortable. "I'll come down to the station," Belle said, walking towards Emma.

"Absolutely not," Rumple started, but Belle put her hand up to silence him.

"I have a job to do," she said, her eyes flashing. He backed down, a smile creeping over his face.

"Of course you do, dearie. I daresay I do as well."

She kissed his cheek and then began walking to Emma's yellow bug. "What did Ruby find?" Belle asked after shutting the door.

"She found a heart in Mary Margaret's jewelry box buried down by the toll bridge. Mary Margaret's finger prints were all over the inside of the lid."

"Well of course they were; it's her jewelry box!" Belle said in outrage. "You don't really think she did it, do you?"

"Of course I don't, but I have to follow the evidence. There is more."

"More? What else?" Belle sunk down into her seat.

"The hunting knife was found in the heating vent in her room."

"Convenient," Belle said sarcastically. "This is ridiculous."

"I can't let people think I'm showing favoritism. I have to do things right," Emma said as they pulled up in front of the station. The two walked in quietly, and were surprised to see Rumple already in there.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

"He is my lawyer," Mary Margaret cut in quickly.

"Lawyer?" Emma and Belle said in unison. Rumple flashed Belle a smile.

"I'd like to be alone to talk to him," Mary Margaret said. Emma threw her hands up in frustration and walked out, and Belle followed.

"He's a lawyer?" Emma turned on Belle when they got back outside.

"I didn't know!" Belle assured her. "But now that I consider it, it makes sense."

"He's the worst person to be representing her!"

"Why do you say that? I think he's the best person to be representing her! He talked a judge into dropping charges against him when he beat my father up," Belle reminded her.

"That's exactly why. His methods are..." Emma trailed off, looking for the right words.

"His methods are questionable. But proven," Belle told her firmly.

"You agree with how he handles things?" Emma asked her.

"Not always. No one does, but I know you agree with his results. I do too."

Emma sighed. "This is such a mess."

"I know it is, but we both know she didn't do it. So that's a start," Belle tried to be comforting.

"How do we prove it?" Emma asked. Belle sighed. That was the million dollar question. Belle personally was willing to bet Regina was behind this, but she wasn't about to tell Emma that. She wanted to talk to Rumple and find out what he knew before she went any further.

Later that night, Belle was up and waiting for Rumple when he got home.

"Still awake, my dear?" He asked her, finding her sitting in their bed.

"Yep. Talk to me," she told him, scooting to the end of the bed.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked her, loosening his tie.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Mary Margaret. This whole thing is a set up."

"Snow White a murderer?" Rumple snorted, hanging up his jacket. "As likely as you."

"I am a murderer," Belle said quietly, looking down at her hands. Rumple looked over at her sharply, sat down next to her, and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"No."

"I killed him," she whispered.

"Accidentally. He was ill, Belle. He would have killed me, and if he was capable of that, what do you think he would have done to you when he realized you never loved him?" Rumple asked her, his eyes fierce.

She swallowed, determined to someday put this behind her. She couldn't let it eat at her; she had done her job, and done exactly what Rumple would have done for her. She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and then stood back up to continue undressing. "You did nothing wrong," he said again.

"It will be okay," she said softly, wanting to believe it.

"Regina is pulling the strings here," he told her as he sat on the edge of the bed shirtless and began untying his shoes.

"I know that. Everyone knows Regina hates Snow White," Belle said, shifting her thinking from Gavin's death to Mary Margaret's imprisonment.

"They used to know," he clarified. "Emma needs to proceed with caution here."

"She needs your help," Belle told him. "I doubt she's even put two and two together about Regina yet."

"She just needs a push in the right direction," Rumple had pajamas on and climbed into bed next to her. She crawled up and put her head on his chest.

"I'll do what I can, but I have to be on Emma's side here," she said softly.

"That's the best place for you to be. You let me worry about the nudging. You be her good little deputy."

Rumple flipped off the light, and Belle was asleep before she could continue the conversation. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

The next morning Belle beat Emma to the station. She wanted to talk to Mary Margaret alone, let her know she was on her side. What she found when she came in, however, was a cell door flung wide open, and a bed neatly made, but no Mary Margaret.

"Oh...well this is bad," she said out loud to no one in particular, and then pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Emma's number, and heard it ringing from inside the building.

"I'm here!" Emma called.

"Oh good," Belle said quietly. Emma walked in with a bag of food in her hand. "What's up..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the open cell. "Shit."

Belle shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know how she got out."

"This is bad. This is so bad. We need to keep this between us for as long as we can."

"Why?"

"When Regina finds out she is going to blow a gasket." Emma sunk into her chair. "Where could she have gone?"

"She could be anywhere...in Storybrooke."

"You really think she can't leave?"

"I do."

Emma and Belle locked up the station and took off in separate directions to canvas the town before word spread Mary Margaret was missing. They agreed to meet up at noon if they hadn't found anything. Belle wished she had chosen the direction heading towards the Pawn Shop so she could talk to Rumple, but her choice had been made. She walked slowly, looking for anything that didn't belong, something that might be Mary Margaret's.

She ventured into the woods, thinking that if she was Mary Margaret, that would be where she would hide, but didn't get far before it was time to head back.

Emma never came back. Belle waited all day, and fielded several calls from Regina before she realized she had a bigger problem than just Mary Margaret's disappearance. She waited until four, and then began to panic. Emma's phone was sending her straight to voicemail.

She hurried out of the building, locking it for the second time that day, and ran directly into Regina.

"Deputy French. Perfect. I came to speak with Mary Margaret."

"That's not possible right now," Belle told her hurriedly, attempting to step around her.

"Where is Sheriff Swan?"

"Busy. We are both busy, trying to do our jobs. Now excuse me," Belle snapped, and walked past Regina before she could protest. She knew she would pay for that later, but it was more important to locate Emma than worry about Regina's ever present rage.

She had reached her cruiser when she ran into August Booth riding up on his motorcycle. She sighed in frustration.

"What can I do for you?" She asked in exasperation.

"I'm looking for Emma," he told her.

"Well join the club." She went to open the door, but he parked his bike directly in front of her door.

"Emma is missing?"

"Yeah, or no? I don't know. I'm going to look for her."

"I'm going with you," he declared. "I'll drive."

"Like hell you will!" She looked at his bike with apprehension as he fished out a helmet from the back.

"Okay Deputy. You're brave enough to stare down the barrel of a gun, but not brave enough to get on the back of my bike?" He challenged, handing her the helmet. She stared at it for a minute before grudgingly taking it from it and placing it on her head.

"Fine. But if you kill me my fiancé will kill you," she threatened. He threw his head back and laughed a little.

"I don't doubt that. Now hold on. Where are we going?"

"The toll bridge," Belle told him, placing her arms gingerly around him.

"The troll bridge it is," he agreed, and the sped off.

The ride was not as terrible as she imagined it to be, and she had to admit that they got there much faster than they would have if she would have driven. When they got there they found Emma's yellow bug, but no Emma.

"Oh no..." Belle jumped off the bike the moment it stopped moving, tossed her helmet off, not caring that it hit the ground. August was behind her, although less rushed. It didn't look like there had been a struggle. Next to the door was a hat, which looked so out of place Belle couldn't help but think it had been placed there on purpose.

"What could have happened to her?" Belle wondered out loud, picking the hat up carefully.

"I have an idea," August's face was cloudy as he looked at the hat.

"Share?" She asked him.

"There is a tailor in Storybrooke with a fondness for hats," he told her, his eyes glued on the hat.

"Who?" She asked him.

"Jefferson. He's...a little mad," he told her, his eyes twinkling at the word mad, but she didn't get it.

"Mad?"

"Mad about hats," he continued.

"A mad hatter?" She asked, having caught on. She had heard rumors of Wonderland, and the Mad Hatter, but had never actually met him in person.

"You're a quick study," he smiled. "You take that back to the station, and I'll go check Jefferson out." He picked up the helmet and handed it to Belle.

The drive back in to town took even less time than leaving had. She stepped off the bike back in front of the station. "I'll give you a call and let you know what happened."

"Shouldn't I be doing this?" She asked him.

"If you want to make him official police business. I'm just a private citizen. Nothing suspicious about that."

She narrowed her eyes. "You planned this out."

"Not at all princess. See you soon!" He zipped off before she could continue arguing with him. Grumbling, Belle went back into the station, set the hat onto her desk, and began listening to messages. Most of them were Regina demanding to speak to Emma, which Belle promptly ignored. She was going to keep Emma's disappearance under wraps for as long as possible.

An hour after he had left, August called Belle's phone. "What did you find?" She asked anxiously.

"We've got a problem."


	16. Remember Everything

"What do you mean 'we have a problem?" She demanded. "What did you find? Was Emma there?"

"I definitely think she's there, but I can't prove anything." August told her from the other line. "Something really weird is going on over there."

"Well that's just great. I can't go over there without some kind of proof!" Belle was becoming more and more alarmed with the situation. She was now missing a prisoner and the sheriff. This looked bad.

"I'm going to try and get in there later tonight. I need darkness to cover me."

"I'm going with you," she told him matter of factly.

"Absolutely not," he responded.

"Then I'll have you arrested and go by myself," she said fiercely. She was mostly bluffing, but if he gave her no other options then she'd do it. She listened to the silence on the other line as he tried to decide if she was worth defying or not.

"Fine. No need to throw your power around. I'll be by the station in a minute."

Belle ended the conversation and sank down into her chair. She needed to bring Emma home tonight, before anyone realized anything out of the ordinary was going on, especially Regina. She didn't know how much longer she could hold Regina off before she realized both Mary Margaret and Emma were missing, but she knew when Regina found out Emma was going to lose her job. Belle would probably lose hers as well, and Regina would put a puppet in Emma's place which would be bad for the town.

"Miss me?" August sauntered in and set his helmet down on the desk in front of her.

"Not even a little," Belle sighed. "I'm really worried about Emma."

"I'd be more worried about Mary Margaret," August told her grimly.

"Why do you say that?" Belle asked, alarmed. She watched as August pulled the same cardigan Mary Margaret had been wearing previously from the inside of his jacket. "Where did you find that?"

"On the edge of Jefferson's lawn," August told her, setting it next to the hat they had found by Emma's abandoned car. "He's pretty sloppy."

"Maybe he wants to be caught?" Belle speculated, looking down at the cardigan, chilled. What could this man possibly want with Mary Margaret and Emma?

"I don't think that's it, but I don't understand him at all. I never did," August told her seriously, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You knew him...before?" She asked.

"I did." He said shortly.

"Who were you?" She asked, a question that had plagued her for a while. He turned his gaze on her, all traces of joking gone.

"I'll find out eventually," she told him, matching his gaze.

"If Snow White was the fairest of them all, you were the bravest," he told her seriously. Belle thought about this for a moment, and then let the subject drop. August had just as much of a reason to keep his identity from her as she did from everyone else. She suspected August cared less about her knowing who he had been over Rumple knowing who he had been. That was just a theory though. She couldn't prove that, it was just her feeling.

She wanted to see Rumple, ask for his help, but she knew she needed to do this on her own. She wanted to prove to Emma, and everyone else, that she belonged in this position. She especially wanted to prove this to Emma.

"So now what?" Belle asked, realizing they had a lot more daylight left.

"We keep Regina from finding out what is going on," August said quickly. Belle nodded in agreement, getting up quickly to lock the doors.

"You're stuck in here for now," she told him. He made a face at her, pulled Emma's chair out from her office and joined Belle at her desk.

"So how did Mary Margaret get out?" He asked her, propping his feet up.

"No idea," Belle admitted. "We didn't really get a chance to investigate. The first thing we did was go out and look for her, and now Emma is missing."

"Seems legitimate."

Belle stood up and walked into the cell. Nothing was out of place; Mary Margaret had even made her bed.

"Someone could have let her out," Belle theorized, looking to see if the lock had been broken. It seemed in working order.

"Who would do that?"

"David?" She speculated. "He might have tried to get her out..."

"But that doesn't explain what she was doing around Sebastian's."

"So...maybe he gives her a key and tells her to meet him somewhere, and Sebastian intercepts her?"

"And where did he get the key?"

Belle sighed in frustration. "I don't know. Maybe he stole it?"

"From Emma?" August's eyebrows shot up, and Belle agreed, that did sound absurd.

"Okay...so...what if there are another set of keys?"

"Now you're talking."

She looked at him sharply."Who would have another set of keys..." Even as she said it she knew exactly who could have another set of keys. Regina.

"That doesn't make sense. How could David steal a key from Regina?"

"You catch on quick," August smiled.

"Smarter than I look," she quipped.

"Well, let's assume Regina has another set of keys to this place."

"It seems likely."

"And let's also assume she doesn't go around telling people she has them.

"Also likely."

"That means someone knows she has them, probably by accident. Who could that be?"

Belle sat in silence, trying to figure out who could have access to Regina's personal space. She was stuck on Rumple; he seemed like the most likely candidate to know what exactly Regina was hiding it, and where to find it. The part that confused her was his motive. He had no reason to break Mary Margaret out, or give her a key. She doubted Mary Margaret would accept a key from him in the first place. Also, it would possibly require Rumple to break into her home, and even if Regina didn't notice that, Henry certainly would.

"Henry!" Belle gasped, her thoughts finally clicking together. August smiled, having waited patiently for her to arrive at this conclusion. "It makes total sense. Henry knows who everyone is, and would know Regina is framing Mary Margaret!"

"So perhaps we should go find the young Henry and put your theory to the test?" August suggested.

"Well...okay. But God help us if Regina sees me. I've dodged her once; I don't think I'll be so lucky again." Belle warned, handing him his helmet and walking out.

"I'll be on guard," he promised, and they headed out. They decided the playground Regina had built was as good as any, considering they had no idea where to start. They took August's motorcycle again after August pointed out a police cruiser would attract Regina's attention if she were looking for Emma.

"We got lucky," Belle smiled when she saw Henry playing, no Regina in sight. Belle and August walked over, and when Henry caught sight of them he jumped down and ran over to them.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. August ruffled Henry's hair affectionately and Belle knelt down so she could speak quietly to him.

"Henry, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be very honest with me."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you give Mary Margaret a key to get out of her cell?" Belle and August watched Henry's face very carefully. Henry's face paled a little but he held his ground.

"No."

"Are you sure...?" Belle asked. "Because Mary Margaret is missing, and she could be in trouble. I'm not going to tell anyone it was you, but I need to know so I know that she wasn't kidnapped out of her cell."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Okay fine, I did. I snuck it into her cell while she was sleeping. I just wanted her to be able to get away before my mom did something bad to her!"

"Henry, that was very noble, but you should have let Emma handle it," Belle stood up and looked over at August.

"Where is Emma?" He asked, looking at the two of them.

"She...is looking for Mary Margaret," Belle lied. August looked at him very seriously.

"Henry, what did you do with the rest of those keys?"

"I gave them to Emma," he told him. Belle and August shared a horrified look. Emma had Regina's keys, and was now missing? Things were starting to fall together.

"Well...good...I'll go talk to her," Belle turned around quickly with August.

"Wait!" Henry called. "Are you sure she is okay?"

"All good kid!" August called back as they practically ran to the motorcycle.

"Emma has Regina's keys!" Belle gasped when they got back to the station. She practically threw her helmet off, August barely caught it. He seemed just as alarmed.

"What if Regina organized this whole thing?"

"We need to go now," she said, grabbing her gun out of the box she and Emma kept them in when they were in the building.

"No!" August stopped her. "We can't go bursting in!"

"He could be harming them!" Belle shouted at him. "We can't waste anymore time!"

August grabbed Belle's bicep and pulled her to face him. "Think of who you are going up against! You have to do things the right way. Trust Emma to take care of herself long enough for us to get there, okay?"

Belle jerked her arm out of his grasp. He hadn't been holding her roughly enough to warrant that, but she was irritated at how he was taking control of the situation. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten before opening them. She didn't know what Emma saw in this guy. Every conversation she had with this man left her confused and annoyed. Maybe he was less obnoxious where Emma was concerned?

Belle realized how stupid it was for her to be judging anyone's relationship. As far as she knew Emma had never done that with her and Rumple; and that was probably the strangest relationship in all of Storybrooke.

"And what if when we get there she has been hurt?" Belle asked calmly.

"I have complete faith that Emma is handling things right now," August said calmly. Belle opened her mouth to continue arguing when a loud explosion rocked the building they were standing in. Belle and August both hit the floor, having lost their balance. August threw his arm over Belle's head to protect her from any possible falling debris, and they both kept their heads ducked until it was over.

Cautiously they both lifted their heads, and Belle looked over at August, alarmed. "What was that?" She asked, even though she knew he had no way of knowing. August looked just as confused as he helped her to her feet. The station was intact, so the explosion had happened somewhere else.

The scene that met their eyes was something out of a disaster movie. There was a giant hole blown in the street and people lying on the ground around it, scattered around the pavement. Belle's eyes fell on Melody who was lying unconscious. She looked around and saw others coming out to see what had happened. She turned on her heel and ran back into the station, grabbing yellow police tape and her phone.

"Don't move them!" She instructed as bystanders were attempting to help some of those who were lying there. She wasn't the only one calling 911, she could see other people on their phones calling for help. In moments she heard sirens, so she began taping the area off.

"Help me," she told August.

"Of course," he agreed, and the two of them set up a large perimeter around the blast, leaving a section open for emergency professionals to get the injured people.

"What happened?" Rumple had made his way over to Belle, who was still standing near August watching everything.

"That's exactly what I'm going to try and find out," she told him seriously.

"It sounded like a bomb," August said before stepping away to give them a little privacy.

"It did," she added, looking at Rumple's serious face.

"Where is the Sheriff?" He asked her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Missing. I'm going to be looking for her a little later tonight," she told him, trying to keep the details a secret. She was sure he would not approve of her and August's little plan. He narrowed his eyes a bit, as if he sensed she was up to something dangerous.

"You know what's strange?" Belle asked as she took in the scene.

"What's that?"

"Regina is nowhere to be found. This seems like the sort of thing she would love to be a part of," Belles eyes swept through everyone again, making sure she wasn't missing Regina. "At the very least shouldn't she be down here screaming that Emma isn't doing her job?"

"A missing sheriff and a missing mayor. Interesting," his eyes twinkled, and Belle got the feeling he knew something more. "Be careful tonight, dear." She watched him walk off, her brows furrowed. She walked to where August was standing. "Notice anyone missing?"

"Where is our fearless Mayor?" He asked, also noticing Regina's absence.

"What if this is just a distraction?" She asked him as the last victim was placed on a stretcher.

"For who? Us?" He asked, seeming to contemplate this.

"Yeah. Or me, anyway. To keep me busy so I can't go looking for Emma? This might sound farfetched, but what if Regina is behind Emma's kidnapping?"

"It's not farfetched at all," he told her seriously. They both looked up; the day was coming to an end. "Let's gather as much evidence as we can, and then get to Emma. I don't think she can afford us to wait much longer than we already have."

"Agreed," he said, and the two taped off the last side of the scene. Belle grabbed the camera and began taking pictures of everything while August put his writer skills to use and wrote down everyone who had been injured, who had been standing there watching, and every piece of debris lying in the road. Belle appreciated his help, without it she would never have finished until well into midnight. She was sure Regina would not have been counting on August and Belle teaming up. That was Regina's problem. She underestimated everyone around her.

They entered what they had into evidence at the station. Belle looked at August, nervous. "Since Emma is missing, and I am acting Sheriff, I am deputizing you for tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. So...don't mess up, it'll look bad on Emma and me."

"I won't let you down."

She nodded, and they headed out.

"Let's go rescue Emma."


	17. These Times

Belle looked at the huge house in awe as August approached.

"Wow," she breathed as they stepped off the bike. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, I guess," August shrugged. "Now, I was thinking we would-" August was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Belle and August shared a horrified look and began running around the house looking for the source. Belle's mind was racing with thoughts of Emma being thrown through a window. Even while running, it was slow going making their way around the house. The eventually found the shattered glass, but no body. Nothing, except shattered glass.

"That's strange," Belle said, looking around for a body, or a weapon, something that would explain the glittering glass.

"Shhh!" August put a hand up to silence Belle. "Do you hear that?" Belle listened, hearing what August heard. Voices.

"Emma!" Belle and August returned to the front of the house to find Emma and Mary Margaret grasping hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma asked in surprise. She clearly had not been expecting to see Belle and August walking around the house.

"Looking for you," August told her simply.

"You just disappeared," Belle clarified, sounding worried. "We thought maybe..."

"I'm fine." Emma said firmly. "You didn't let Regina know I was missing, did you?"

"No, but Mary Margaret's arraignment is in ten minutes, and we don't get her back Regina is going to be very aware," Belle said seriously.

"Regina..." Emma said her name like it was a swear word. "Let's go."

The four of them headed back quickly. August's bike was faster so he took Mary Margaret with him, Belle and Emma took the slower route back to town in her bug. The ride was silent, Emma seemed to be lost in thought, and Belle fingered a hat she had found on the floor in front of the passenger seat. Finally, when the silence was too much for her, Belle asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Where is Jefferson?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "He went out the window and just disappeared."

"Disappeared where?" Belle asked. Both women looked down at the hat, and Belle wondered why Emma had it in the first place. She saw Emma glancing at the hat between watching the road.

"I don't know. Maybe in the hat?" Emma shook her head like she couldn't believe she had just said that. "He probably ran off into the woods."

"Right," Belle agreed. "Fell from the third story and ran into the woods; makes total sense."

"More sense than..." Emma trailed off and pulled into the parking lot in front of the sheriff's office. Regina's car was parked out front.

"Think they beat her?" Belle asked, chewing on her lip with worry.

"I hope so." The two women got out of the car and walked in to see Regina and Mr. Gold standing in the hallway. Belle stopped, surprised at the look of camaraderie on the pair's face. Almost as if they had been conspiring.

"Can I help you, Mayor?" Emma asked brusquely.

"I was just leaving," Regina said, walking between the two women. Rumple's eyes were on Belle, who had hers narrowed. He was keeping secrets from her again, even though he had specifically promised not to. She twisted the ring around her finger absently as she recalled their deal, and she wondered if he was breaking it.

"Isabelle...Emma..." he trailed off, nodding towards the cell.

"I hope she wasn't giving you too much trouble," Emma said, falling into step with Rumple. Belle hung back a little. She was going to be holding the fort down while Rumple, Mary Margaret, and Emma headed to the court house.

"Don't worry about me, dearie," he told her.

"I'll be here, keeping things under control," Belle smiled as Emma took Mary Margaret out of her cell. Emma smiled at her.

"Perfect."

Rumple smiled at Belle, but she did not return it. She was tired of this game they were playing; he was always so far ahead of her. She couldn't keep up and she was tired of trying. The three of them walked out, and Belle looked down at her desk in frustration.

"Tired?" A voice asked from the doorway. She looked up and saw August leaning against the door frame, smiling at her. "You need a break."

"No such thing in this job," she told him, surprised at how glad she was to see him. She felt like they had become friends throughout it all, and she was going to be sad to see him go.

"Well that's just silly. Come on, let's go get breakfast, and look over those pictures of the explosion. An extra set of eyes will be good for you. So will a cup of coffee."

She looked down at the Polaroid's of the explosion and back over at August. "Okay...breakfast."

He smiled at her. "Good girl."

She gathered up the pictures and walked out with him into the bright sunlight. Off to the left was the explosion sight, still blocked off with the police tape. Belle looked up and saw August's eyes on it as well. He looked down at her and his serious expression was replaced by an easy smile.

"Shall we?" He held out a hand and allowed her to walk ahead of her. When they reached Granny's he reached around her and opened the door before she could grab the handle.

"Thank you," she flushed, stepping in.

"Not a problem," he had the same easy smile on his face. The pair found a booth and slid in across from one another, waiting for someone to come take their order. As they waited, Belle spread the pictures out in front of them. "I haven't had a chance to look at these since we were there. It seems like this happened days ago."

August was fingering each picture, studying them carefully as Ruby came over to take their order.

"Isabelle and August!" Ruby gushed. "What can I getcha?"

"Coffee for me," Belle smiled warmly at the waitress.

"Same, for now," August told her.

"I'll be right back!"

"Now everyone's gonna be talking," Belle said, but August wasn't paying attention. He was staring at one photograph particularly hard. He looked up at her and scooted into Belle's side of the booth.

"Take a look at this," he told her, handing her the photograph. Neither was aware that all the waitresses were staring at the pair, giggling.

"Now this is more like it," Ruby smiled, watching Belle and August talk over the photograph.

"Isn't she marrying Mr. Gold?" Another girl asked her, frowning.

"Maybe Isabelle has come to her senses?" Ruby asked. "He's hot, she's beautiful. Makes sense."

"I don't see anything," Belle told him, having studied the photograph up and down.

"Look, see that little red thing," August pointed at the picture. Belle squinted at it and sure enough there was a red object in the picture.

"I do see it. Did we bag it?" She asked, wondering what it could be.

"No idea. You'll have to look when you get back to the station," he told her. "We can look at the blast scene if you want, and see if it's still there."

"Good idea," Belle agreed as August stood up. Ruby had just brought their coffee, and he tossed some money down on the table.

"Leaving?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"Busy day," he smiled at her. Belle offered an apologetic smile and took her coffee. Ruby flounced off, and Belle and August headed off. They walked to where the explosion had been and began looking to see if the red object was still there.

"If we don't find something to prove this was intentional, Regina will have it paved over by tomorrow afternoon," Belle sighed as her and August walked back towards the station.

"Well, go through the evidence and see if you can find it. Since Emma's back I know you don't need my help anymore." He paused in front of the station.

"I'll let you know what we find," she smiled at him, and then impulsively threw her arms around him, enveloping him into a hug. "Thank you, for everything. I needed an actual friend."

He patted her back before hugging her briefly. They stepped apart, and a mysterious smile was playing on his lips. "Don't kid yourself; you have a lot of friends. I'm just one more. Everyone needs friends."

She smiled back. "Agreed. I'll see you around."

"I daresay you will."

They parted ways, and Belle immediately went into the evidence locker where they had put everything. She began rifling through bags, but didn't find anything red that resembled what was in the picture. Belle was frustrated, especially when Emma came back.

"What are you doing?" She looked alarmed at Belle, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by bags of things, her hands incased in gloves.

"Looking for something to explain the explosion," Belle told her, running a hand through her hair.

"I think it was just an earthquake," Emma told her, picking up several of the bags. "I already spoke with a geologist."

"A geologist?" Belle asked incredulously. "Storybrooke has a geologist?"

"Storybrooke has everything. C'mon, let's get out of here." Emma offered Belle a hand, which Belle took and stood up.

"How was the arraignment?" Belle asked her. Emma grimaced.

"Not good. Mr. Gold worked his magic, but bail is set high and I don't know how to come up with it to get her out."

"We'll figure something out," Belle said reassuringly.

"You need to get out of here," Emma turned to face her. "Go home, get some sleep."

"No way, you need me around."

"I need you at your best. You look exhausted. Seriously, I will see you tomorrow."

Belle did not want to leave, but the look on Emma's face made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion. She headed out into the bright sunlight and walked in the opposite direction of the blast site. She knew Regina would have it covered up by the time she got into work tomorrow and shut their investigation down. Emma didn't even believe it was an actual explosion, but just the aftershock of an earthquake. She wished August was on the force with them, he was probably her best friend in this town, if for no other reason than he understood her.

She squinted in the sunlight, wondering what she should do next when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Calm down Isabelle," August's voice floated into her ear. "Shouldn't you be working an investigation?"

She turned to face him. "Not anymore, Emma sent me home."

"Why?"

"She spoke to some geologist claiming it was the result of an earthquake."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "An Earthquake...in Storybrooke?"

"Well that's how I felt about it too, but I'm just crazy Deputy Isabelle. It doesn't help that I can't find anything to prove that it wasn't anything but an accident."

"No such luck on whatever that red thing was?" He asked her as they began to walk aimlessly.

"Nope. I went through everything multiple times, but found nothing. If it weren't for the picture I would think we had been imagining it."

"Maybe we did," he suggested.

"No, you and I both saw it. I will get to the bottom of it, even if I have to do my own private investigation."

"You really ought to be more careful. Remember where you came from," August reminded her. Belle stopped in her tracks.

"You think that Regina will be able to hide me away again in her little dungeon?" Belle put both hands on her hips as she asked the question.

"I wouldn't put anything past Regina," he told her seriously.

"Gold would tear this town apart before that happened," she said fiercely.

"You rely too much on him to protect you. What is it about him that you love so much?"

Her eyes flashed in anger for a moment before she answered. "Well, he's certainly no Prince Charming, but there is something there no one else sees."

"I think he'd prefer it if no one saw," August said wisely. "I'm surprised he let you see it at all."

"It's hard to keep things like that hidden when you spent every day together," she said simply, her anger fading. She couldn't blame him from wondering, when everyone in town was wondering the same question. How did a beautiful young girl like herself end up marrying...well...Mr. Gold?

They fell back into step, a comfortable silence settling over them. She wanted to know who he was, and how it was that he remembered at all, but was smart enough to know not to press the issue. He would tell her when he was ready. She wasn't sure if he was keeping it to himself for personal reasons, or because he simply didn't trust her to keep the secret. She decided to become the most trustworthy person he knew in all of Storybrooke until he felt comfortable to tell her. He paused in front of the pawn shop, which had an open sign hanging on the door.

"I think this is where I'll leave you," August told her. "Remember to be careful. The only person who can really protect you is you."

"I'll bare that in mind," she promised, and watched him walk away for a moment before turning the handle. The shop was empty and the bell tinkled as she quietly shut the door behind her. She could hear voices instantly fall silent when the bell went off. A moment later Regina appeared, looking haughtily annoyed and Rumple behind her wearing a serious expression.

"Always interrupting," Regina said as she walked past Belle. "We will have to continue this later."

"I look forward to it," Rumple told her in a voice that suggested the complete opposite was true. Belle waited for the door to slam shut before turning on him.

"What is going on between you two?" She demanded, looking him straight in the eye.

"Nothing worth mentioning, dearie," he told her. His tone was light, but underneath was a warning for her to quit while she was ahead. Belle brushed off the 'dearie', which felt condescending, and pulled off her engagement ring, slamming it down on the counter.

"We made a deal," she hissed. His brown eyes looked black with anger, and she knew if she didn't stop things would get ugly, but she didn't care. He couldn't claim to love her in one breath and keep secrets from her in the next. It did not work that way.

"I remember our deal," he told her in a dangerously low tone. "You do not need to remind me of that."

"Then tell me what is going on!" She yelled.

"That is between Regina, Emma, and I. When I am ready to tell you, I will." He did not raise his voice once at her, which just deepened Belle's frustration. She turned on her heel abruptly, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He called after her. "Your ring."

Her hand paused on the handle and she looked back at him holding the small piece of jewelry in his hand, offering it to her.

"Keep it," she told him coldly, and slammed the door behind her. She started walking toward their home, and by the time she got there her anger had ebbed into shame and sadness. She immediately regretted speaking to him so callously. She knew that he was her true love, and that there would not be another man for her, but August's words were ringing in her ears. Maybe she was the only person who could keep her safe. Was she relying too much on him? Vowing to resume her training with Emma, she then began to wait for him, as she had been doing for the last twenty eight years.

He didn't arrive until late, but she was still up at the kitchen table, waiting for him as she had done nights before in this place. She heard the door shut and the lock click, and then his cane on the floor as he came closer to her.

"You're awake," he sounded surprised.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"It is understandable, my dear," he replied, pulling her ring out of his suit pocket and handing it to her. She placed it onto her finger again, and looked down at it. Her hand didn't look right without it. "I had thought, before today, you had placed your trust in me."

"I have...I do," she faltered. "I guess..."

"You guess that I may betray you?" He said keenly.

"You did once before," she said, casting her eyes down on the table.

"That was a long time ago. A time I regret immensely. You may be the only person in this wretched place who can be sure of my loyalties."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Now you know. My feelings for you..." he looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I will always...love you."

She smiled, stood up, and kissed him. "Let's get married."

**A/N: It's been a crazy month, and I know I have been falling behind. I'm sorry about that. Next chapter Belle and Rumple get married. It's pretty much pure fluff. I really hope you guys like it, it's already half written, I hope to have it up tomorrow or the next day. Love you all!**


	18. Forever and Always

Belle walked out of the station the day before her wedding with a bag packed. She hadn't told Rumple she planned on doing this, choosing instead to leave him a note letting him know she would be spending the night at Granny's, and she would see him the next morning at their wedding. She knew he would be too tempted to look in the morning, so she was removing temptation from him.

She got her key from Granny, who didn't say anything to her, even though Belle knew she noticed her garment bag and the large diamond glittering on her finger. She chewed her lip nervously as she walked up the stairs to her room, lugging all her things. The dress was heavy, and she was excited to wear it the next morning. It was white; as was the custom, but other than that it was a dress Rumple had seen before. She had gone back and had it altered to look as closely like the gold dress she had arrived in, wanting him to remember the first time they saw each other. She knew, if she were to go back to that moment, she never would have guessed she would have fallen in love with him. She could remember the fear of that moment, leaving home to stay with the fearsome and tricky imp. Never in her mind did she think there was anything redeeming about him. She was glad, in retrospect, she had made that impulsive decision to go with him, to know him, and love him. Her life might have been different; she might have married Gaston and lived out her days as his wife in her realm.

She sat on her bed and looked around, seeing a large bouquet of red roses on the small table by the window. She smiled, stood up and went to them, and found a note. It was from Rumple, _"I look forward to making you mine tomorrow. Look for me. I'll be the one in black._ -R"She smiled and curled her hand around the note, bringing it to her chest. He had found her letter to him; she didn't think he would find it until much later in the evening.

Sighing with pleasure, she set her things up for the morning. She didn't care if no one came tomorrow, in fact she would have preferred it that way. This was her moment with Rumple, to stand up before the Gods, and anyone else and let the world know that she belonged to him, and he to her. She didn't care if people spent forever talking about Mr. Gold and Isabelle, or if they were trapped in this god forsaken place forever. She was happy, for the first time in years, and that was all that mattered. The next morning could not come fast enough for her.

It did come, slowly, after a night of staring up at the ceiling and counting down the hours. She fell asleep around three, and woke back up at seven in a panic. She hadn't meant to sleep so long, and now she wasn't sure if she would have enough time. She rushed through a shower before calming herself down. She had time, and if she was later, he would wait. Taking a deep breath she began drying her hair, and then curling it meticulously, pulling half of it back just as it had been when they met. When she was satisfied with her appearance she slipped on the white dress, and her shoes, and then stepped in front of the mirror. She smiled when she saw herself looking back, feeling like she was Belle, the real Belle, and not Isabelle, the made up girl in this world, the girl who wore pants and carried a gun. She opened her door and stepped down the stairs, feeling like a princess again. No one was at the bottom; she imagined Granny was already at the diner. There was a car waiting for her, and she was surprised when she saw it was August holding open the door for her.

"You're my escort?" She asked in disbelief as he helped her in.

"I wasn't, but I pulled a string or two. I wanted to see you off."

"How kind of you," she smiled as he shut the door. He got into the driver's seat of the car and began to drive towards the church.

"That's me. You know, if you change your mind I can drive you out of here."

Belle narrowed her blue eyes. "You know I can't leave Storybrooke."

He just grinned at her as they pulled up in front of the church. He opened her door and offered her a hand out. "You don't want to leave, anyway."

"How astute of you to notice." She looked up at the church nervously. The sun was shining, the sky a cloudless blue.

"Don't be nervous," he told her, opening one of the church doors for her. "You look like a princess."

"Thank you," she breathed, stepping in. She turned to look behind her, at him watching her. He flashed her an easy smile.

"See you on the other side, Mrs. Gold."

She turned back and stood inside the vestibule, which was empty. She wished Melody was there, and not in the hospital. She could have used a friendly face to give her a pep talk. This is what she wanted, but she couldn't help but be extremely nervous. An usher poked his head out and smiled when he saw her.

"Isabelle, right?" He asked.

"That's me," she responded nervously.

"We're going to start in a moment," he told her. She nodded and rubbed her hands together heard the music swell a minute later, and the doors opened, and she willed her feet to move forward. She looked up when she entered the church, her veil slightly altering her vision, but was stunned to see the church packed. She chuckled to herself for a moment, realizing her wedding to the fearsome Mr. Gold was the most exciting thing to happen in Storybrooke in years. Her eyes looked down the aisle and met Rumples, standing in a dark black suit with a gold tie. She broke out in the biggest grin as she moved towards him, wishing she could run towards him instead of the slow gait she had adopted. She took him in, his dark eyes fixated on her, both hands on his cane, his legs spread slightly. They never broke eye contact, and when she reached him, he straightened a little, and took one of her hands, his other resting on his cane. She looked down for a moment, and then back up at him, and when their eyes met a second time he smiled at her. The minister was speaking, and she wondered if Rumple could hear anything he was saying, because she couldn't. She had already forgotten about every eye of Storybrooke on them, all she saw was Rumpelstiltskin standing before her, his skin shining that strange greenish/gold color, his brown hair lightly waving, his green eyes dancing mischievously. It was almost as if the magic holding them in Storybrooke broke for a moment, and they were back where they belonged, as themselves.

Rumple looked at her pointedly, causing her to ask, "What?" in confusion.

"I asked if you wrote any vows?" The minister asked her again. She looked at Rumple again.

"No, we agreed not to," she told him softly, wishing he'd hurry up already and make him her husband already.

"I did," Rumple told her, causing whispering to ripple through the church.

"What?" She asked.

"Last night," he told her. "I wrote something for you."

"Go ahead," the minister told her. Rumple's grip tightened on Belle's hand for a moment as he looked her directly in the eye. She felt fear trickle through her for a moment, because this was so unlike him. He had made it clear they would not recite vows, and now here he was, about to tell God and everyone how he felt about her.

He cleared his throat, and then began. "These are my vows to you. Let everyone know I'm yours, so you can fall asleep at night dearie, and know that I am dreaming of you more. You're always hoping that we make it; you always want to keep my gaze. Well, you're the only one I see and that's the one thing that won't change. I will never stop trying; I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I will never stop holding your hand; I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you dearie. I will never get used to you. You are my life; I don't deserve you, but you love me just the same and as the mirror says we're older I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only, and that's the one thing that will never change."

Belle didn't realize she was crying when he finished, she didn't remember having started. She would never forget those words for as long as she lived. She didn't hear the people of Storybrooke whispering again as she pulled her hand out of his, and in a moment of spontaneity, threw her arms around his neck.

"That was beautiful," she whispered to him, her mouth pressed against his neck. The veil was caught between her lips and his skin. She pulled back once she realized she wasn't supposed to be hugging him, but he put his hands on either side of her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful," he whispered back. She smiled and they broke apart again, neither realizing they had just given the town a glimpse of their feelings for the other.

The minister cleared his throat, smiling, and began having them repeat after him as they placed wedding bands on the others finger. Once she had placed the wedding band on his hand she began grinning so hard her face was starting to hurt.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister told them, his smile radiating on his face. "You may kiss your bride."

Rumple removed her hand from his as he gently lifted her veil over her face. "Finally made an honest man out of you," she said her voice shaky from the tears. She heard a few people in the front of the church chuckle at her quip. Her placed his hands on either side of her face again and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears before pulling her face gently towards him. She knew this was what everyone had come to see, would Isabelle French really kiss him in front of everyone? Surely she couldn't go through with that. Still smiling, their lips met, and everything felt right. She put a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss before he broke away.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Gold," the minister said, and Belle began laughing, deliriously happy as they turned to face the congregation. People began to applaud, and they walked down the aisle again, this time hand in hand.

They stepped out into the bright sunlight and Belle had to shield her face with her hand. The car was waiting for them again, but August was nowhere to be found. He opened the passenger door for her, and she climbed in, making sure her dress was completely inside the car before letting him shut the door. He got into the driver's side, and drove away, neither of them waiting on everyone to make it outside. They still had a reception in two hours, and Belle was sure everyone would be there to see what would happen next.

"We're married!" She stated obviously, unable to believe it. "We actually got married."

He was smiling as he drove them to their home. "Yes we did."

"I wish you would have told me you were writing vows, I would have done the same."

"I wanted you to know how I felt about you, so you would never doubt me again."

"I never will," she promised, leaning back. "And did you feel the magic there?"

"I did," he said. "A happy ending, finally."

"Finally."

They reached their home, and when they got to the porch, Rumple handed her his cane, and then opened the door.

"Your knee," she said worriedly. He grimaced for a moment, and then swept her into his arms.

"I'll be alright," he told her, limping into their home. She giggled, and shut the door behind them a little harder than she intended. He carried her to the stairs, and then ruefully set her down. She smiled, took his hand, and they walked up to the bedroom together. She was a little nervous, but the excitement was overriding all other emotions.

"Dear, you don't want to mess up your hair before the reception. There is time for that."

She sat on the edge of the bed, disappointed. "I don't care about my hair."

"I care about it," he told her, sitting next to her. She put her head on his shoulder as her fingered a brown curl lightly.

"You do not," she said, but her tone was teasing. She didn't care what they did today so long as they did it together. She flopped back on the bed, and he fell back with her. She curled her body around his, putting her head on his chest. Her hand was resting on it as well, playing with his tie. "Nice touch," she told him, looking at the gold color.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said airily, but his smile gave him away.

"Of course you don't." The laid there for a while in a comfortable silence, him touching her hair and her playing with his tie.

"I think we should head down to our reception, dear," he murmured, his lips in her hair. She sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes.

"Do we have to?"

He smiled and sat up. He looked back to see her lying there, hair splayed out around her head and eyes closed. He inhaled sharply; still amazed he had somehow talked her into marrying him. "I think so, yeah."

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. "Well, let's not stay for long. Just long enough to give everyone something to talk about."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Sounds like a plan, love."

They were slow to get to the reception, everyone was waiting on them. Belle was surprised so many people had turned out, having already witnessed their marriage. What could be more interesting than actually watching them get married? She smiled as they entered, so there would be no mistaking that she was happy, that she wanted him. He spun her around for a moment, and a laugh erupted from her throat, causing several people sitting near them to smile. Happiness was contagious.

Emma was the first person to come over and see them. "Congratulations," she smiled, Henry in tow.

"The wedding was really beautiful," he was grinning just as widely as Belle.

"Thank you. Both of you," she added, smiling at Henry. They both nodded, and then walked off. After that a flood of people came over to congratulate them, tell her how beautiful she was, or how lovely his words had been. Belle could tell Rumple was uncomfortable with so much emotion being poured out from the town. They ate food, and talked quietly to each other.

"I never would have thought it possible, but he really does look happy," Granny told a woman sitting next to her.

"She looks happy too," the woman commented, looking over at Belle, who was laughing while Rumple smirked, their heads leaned towards each other.

"Who would have thought?"

They danced their first dance, which Belle had been worried about with his bad knee. He made it look effortless. After the dance Belle asked for the microphone and cleared her throat. The hall fell silent and she took a nervous breath. "I know it's customary for the best man and maid of honor to speak, but neither was able to make it today, so I just wanted to say something to my new husband now that we are married and I can be frank." She saw everyone lean forward, thinking they knew what was coming. She smiled a little. "If I had known you were going to be writing vows, and reciting them at our wedding, I would have read mine. I wrote them a long time ago, before we agreed not to say any. I have it memorized, and I thought I would share them with you. I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether for richer or poorer or better, we'll still love each other forever and always."

She looked down at him and to see him smiling softly. He nodded in approval, and everyone applauded politely.

"I thought she was going to rip him a new one," a woman whispered.

"I liked it. They seem so in love," a man whispered back to her.

Rumple and Belle cut the cake, and when she smeared a little on his face he just laughed and did the same, much to her surprise. She made sure to go around and tell everyone thank you for coming, and then he was dragging her out of there.

"That took way too long," he complained as they went back in their home.

"You were the one who wanted to go," she reminded him as he led her by the hand through the house.

"What was I thinking?" He asked as they climbed the stairs.

"That you didn't want the town to think you are keeping me captive?"

He shut the bedroom door behind them and turned to her. "For the next week, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Her breath caught in her throat at the implication of his words, and then she smiled and they kissed. She would remember this day for the rest of her life for its sheer perfection. She would never be able to hate Storybrooke specifically for this moment. As they hit the bed all she could think about was how happy she was.

**A/N: So now they're married! Yay! Also, for the vows I borrowed the lyrics from "Never Stop" (Safteysuit) and "Forever and Always" (Parachute). Please tell me what you think! 3**


	19. Sweet Serendipity

**A/N: I'm a little bummed, no one seemed to like the wedding. I mean NO ONE. Okay, one person (not counting my editor and I (so three people liked it). That made me sad. However, I hear you all loud and clear. Less fluff, more drama. So here it is. PLEASE tell me if you like it. Or hate it, tell me that too. Also, I know a lot of people were wondering why Belle and August were friends. This will begin to explain that. I don't have plans to end this any time soon, either. I've got a lot more planned. :)  
><strong>

It was their last day of the "honeymoon" and Belle was disappointed. The curse made going anywhere impossible, but Belle didn't care. Currently they were sitting on the couch, his arm thrown casually around her playing with a piece of her hair while she rested her head on his chest, flipping through a magazine. She wasn't really reading it, but she enjoyed the commentary Rumple would occasionally provide when he saw a particularly amusing picture.

This playfulness offered a bit of respite from her thoughts, which she was trying to conceal from him. Since they had been married she had been consumed with memories of being locked up in Regina's version of a dungeon. She knew there were others; she had heard the desperate screaming occasionally. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that she needed to help them get out. She planned on using her status as Deputy Sheriff to gain access to this area of the hospital. She barely remembered getting out, so finding it was going to a challenge.

She knew if Rumple had an inkling of what she was planning he would shut it down immediately. He would take over, and who knew what would happen then? She remembered the look he and Regina had shared at the station, and she hesitated. What if he told Regina what was going on, in an attempt to sway her? Regina could have them all moved and then Belle would never find them. She needed to do this on her own.

She flipped a page as Rumple's phone began buzzing on the coffee table. She felt his hand freeze in her hair as they both looked at it. At that moment there was loud knocking at the door.

"Honeymoons over," he commented, shifting his arm to reach for the phone.

"I'll get the door," Belle sighed, getting up to answer. She didn't know who she expected, but it certainly wasn't Emma. She looked exhausted and a little sheepish.

"I need you," she told her apologetically.

"Come in," Belle said, letting Emma in and walking towards the stairs. "I just need to get my things."

"I'm so sorry," Emma told her.

"Its fine," Belle assured her and then went up the stairs quickly, changing into jeans and pulling her belt on with her deputy badge.

As she walking down she met Rumple on the stairs. "Everything okay?" She asked, pausing to gauge his reaction. His features were tight, his lips drawn in a thin line.

"No worries," he told her, but his tone suggested otherwise. She didn't have time to question it as he continued up. Shrugging it off, she met Emma back down by the door.

"Catch me up," she told her as they headed out.

"It's nothing...really. Except that Mary Margaret has been bailed out...and Regina is on the war path. We're about to have mob justice soon, and I need your help."

"Who bailed her out?" Belle was stunned at this turn of events.

"Apparently Leroy started a collection and most of the town chipped in until they had enough money. It happened last night but Regina found out this morning. She is livid, and gave a very rallying speech about letting a murderer walk free."

"I guess Regina is judge and jury now," Belle commented, irritated with Regina.

"You know it." Emma and Belle continued walking in silence, but Belle could see the remnants of Regina's speech were everywhere. Belle found a poster tacked to lamp post with Mary Margaret's face on it declaring her a murderer. Belle ripped it down and crumpled it in her hand.

"I've been taking those down all afternoon," Emma sighed. They ripped down several more, and by the time they reached the station both women were frustrated and angry.

"Regina must be so pleased," Belle threw the posters into the trash.

"Oh I'm sure." Emma turned to Belle, a look of urgency on her face. "We have to find Kathryn. Today. Dead or alive, either way we HAVE to find her."

"Emma...we found her heart. We're looking for a body," Belle stepped back, alarmed at Emma's suggestion that Kathryn could still be living.

"Help me find her. We have to clear Mary Margaret before someone does something horrible to her, egged on by Regina; or convict her of murder."

"I'm not sure which would be worse," Belle gritted her teeth, determined to help.

"You don't think the hospital could have her body and just not realize it?" Belle asked.

"It's worth looking into," Emma said, so Belle decided to check it out, motivated by more than just the search for Kathryn's body and clearing Mary Margaret's good name. She wanted to look around and see if she could remember where she had run from on the night of her escape. She headed to the hospital, nervous and excited. This was amplified when she spotted Regina's Mercedes parked in front of the hospital. She was hopeful she could find Regina and follow her to wherever that dungeon had been.

First things first, she found a nurse who agreed to take her to morgue to speak with the medical examiner.

"Deputy French," he smiled, shaking her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Gold now," she corrected smiling a little.

"Ah yes, I heard you were married. My apologies." He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm here wondering if you have found any unidentified bodies, and if I could see them?"

"No, not a lot of that here in Storybrooke." He frowned at her. "What is this about?"

"Just searching for a missing person," Belle said vaguely. He nodded, knowing who she was referencing.

"Kathryn. No, no sign of her here. The trial...it's coming next week, isn't it?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Such a shame. Miss Blanchard always seemed like such a nice girl."

"Thank you so much for you time," she smiled and let herself out, but stood by the door, waiting to see what he would do. She was hoping he didn't decide to come out and hit the door into her face. Instead she heard him speaking, presumably on the phone.

"Isabelle Gold was just here...looking for Kathryn Nolan's body." The door muffled his voice, but he was still audible. Belle was holding her breath as she listened.

"I understand," he said and Belle prayed to the Gods that he would say who he was speaking to.

"I don't think she'll come back, but if she does, I'll let you know. Thank you...Mayor Mills."

Belle's breath released in an inaudible hiss. Of course he was talking to Regina. Who else would it have been? Regina had her hands all over Kathryn's murder, hadn't she and Emma known that all along? Walking away quickly to avoid detection, Belle pulled out her phone and dialed Emma's as she climbed into an elevator.

"Find anything?" Emma asked.

"No bodies, but I did overhear the M.E. speaking to Regina on the phone after I left," Belle told her quickly.

"Of course," she said angrily. "She knows what happened; I just wish I could catch her!" Emma said angrily.

"Me too," Belle agreed before hanging up. She saw Regina as she walked through the patient area of the recovery unit. Regina was punching numbers into a dial pad, and Belle had a flash back of running through here on her desperate bid for freedom. Regina flung the door open and then it slammed shut behind her. Now it was just a waiting game for her to come back so Belle could slip through. She positioned herself behind the door, slightly out of view. Regina was gone for the better part of twenty minutes before the door flung back open and Regina strode purposefully away. Belle's foot caught the door right before it shut, and she slipped in. There were stairs, and trying not to relive running out of her, she quietly crept down. There was what looked like a nurse's station, but no nurse. Had this belonged to the woman she had stabbed? Had they replaced her? Belle had never allowed herself to think of that night, or what she had done to get out. She went behind the station and found a set of golden, rusty keys, and grabbed them. This is what she had been looking for. People were trapped down here; she was going to let them out. She found the key for the first room and put it into the lock. Pulling the door open, she expected to find some poor soul who had been down here too long, as she had.

Instead she found Kathryn.

"Kathryn!" She exclaimed, dropping the keys in surprise. Kathryn looked up at her.

"Isabelle?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"We have been looking everywhere for you!" Belle told her, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture. She sent it to Emma, waited for it to send, and then called her.

"Emma!" She shouted; the reception was fuzzy.

"You found Kathryn alive?" Emma sounded far away.

"Yeah she's-" Belle never got a chance to finish the statement, Kathryn screamed "ISABELLE BEHIND YOU!" and then something heavy hit her head.

It felt like a dream, hitting that concrete floor. Belle looked up dizzily to see Regina smiling down at her before everything went black.

Emma heard someone screaming Isabelle's name, and then the line go dead. She looked at her phone before trying to call back, but it went straight to voice mail. Again. Again. And again. A sense of dread was filling her that something bad had just happened. Deciding to go to the hospital, Emma intercepted Regina on her way out, looking hurried.

"Regina!" She yelled, jogging to catch up with her. The look Regina gave her confirmed Emma's feelings that Regina was involved in all of this. "I need to speak with you."

"Make it quick Sheriff. I have to be somewhere," Regina told her in her most bored tone.

"Well cancel it. Where were you, just now?" Emma asked, studying Regina's face carefully. She had the picture Isabelle had sent her on her phone still, but Regina didn't know that.

"Visiting a patient. Why? Is that a crime now?" Regina demanded.

"No, but keeping someone locked up against their will is," Emma told her, feeling a sense of déjà vu. She had had this conversation months ago when Isabelle had first appeared.

"What exactly are accusing me of?" Regina took a step forward towards Emma. Emma whipped out her phone and put the picture of Kathryn in Regina's face.

"Take me here," she demanded.

"I have no idea where that is," Regina told her, but her face was just a shade paler.

"I think you know exactly where it was. Isabelle was just here. Show it to me."

Regina paused for a moment, considering, and then turned on her heels without another word to Emma. Emma followed her, into the hospital, into a locked door, and down some stairs. There were metal doors, all closed.

"Open them," Emma demanded. Regina opened the first door, expecting to see Kathryn and Isabelle trapped in one. They were empty. Every single door contained nothing.

"Satisfied?" Regina asked her, looking more irritated than usual. Emma was shocked. This was the place from the picture, but no one was here. She didn't say anything as she followed Regina back into the hospital, but she knew something wasn't right.

Emma knew Regina knew exactly where the missing Kathryn and now Isabelle were. She needed help. She stood out in the parking lot for a moment under the bright sun thinking before she remembered her new alliance with Mr. Gold. He would be the most invested in helping, considering it was his new wife that was missing as well.

Dreading this conversation, Emma headed to his pawnshop. She sometimes wondered if he was anticipating a visit from someone. He was standing behind his counter, a smile playing on his lips. When he saw Emma's grim expression it slid right off and was replaced by something else. Suspicion, perhaps?

"Ah Miss Swan. I wasn't expecting to see you here today," he said softly.

"I wasn't planning on visiting," she said, stepping closer. "I need your help. Isabelle found Kathryn." She saw Mr. Gold raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Did she now? Where?"

"Some deserted basement in the hospital," Emma told him, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"Ah, I see. Well then I guess you can let Miss Blanchard go."

Emma grimaced. "Not exactly."

He looked at her quizzically, unsure where she was going with this, but wishing she would get to the point. As she looked at him nervously, a thought occurred to him.

"Miss Swan...where is my wife?"

"She's...missing. Along with Kathryn."

He heard the words, but they didn't register at first. It was like a small bomb went off in his ears. He could see Emma's mouth moving but couldn't hear the words. There was a roaring, and all he could think of was his Belle was missing looking for that ridiculously vain princess to clear Snow White's name. It was like her to go off on her own, not for a moment considering her safety.

"I spoke to Regina, but she didn't know anything about it," Emma was telling him. This snapped him back to reality. Regina. Regina had his Belle, and he would kill her before she got a chance to make another move.

"Well then," he said, his rage about to boil to the surface. "That's a really lovely story. If you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?" Demanded Emma.

He turned to face her and she almost backed away, the look of rage and hate on his face contorted his usually mild and pleasant features. He looked like a beast, the kind Henry was always saying he was, and she was afraid.

"To find my wife."

Emma almost let him walk out without her, but rallied her courage and went after him. "I'm going with you!" She declared, falling in step with him. He gave her a murderous look.

"I think not."

Emma opened her mouth to argue when August stopped in front of them both. He had a smile on his face. "Mr. Gold! Congratulations."

Mr. Gold nodded curtly and stepped around him. "What's his deal?" August asked Emma.

"Isabelle is missing and he's pretty angry." She walked past him and caught up with Mr. Gold.

"The escort is not necessary," he told her angrily.

"Oh I think it is. Last time you nearly beat a man to death."

Rumple didn't say anything to this, conceding her point. August caught up to the pair of them, and announced he was also joining the search. Rumple disliked this man, whoever he was. He hadn't gotten a good look at him, but at cursory glance made him feel uneasy. He looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't place who. It was August's eyes that made Rumple think so.

They reached City Hall. The three walked in and up the stairs to Regina's office. "Wait out here," Rumple instructed. Something in his voice made them both stop.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "But if anything happens we'll be right out here, and I will arrest you."

He gave her a strained smile and walked in. August looked and Emma. "Do you think he'll harm Regina?"

"No, for some reason I feel like Regina could hold her own against Mr. Gold."

Regina looked up when the door opened. She smiled cruelly, knowing why he was there. "Mr. Gold, what brings you around?"

He made his way to her desk and slammed both of his hands down forcefully, causing her to jump a little. He brought his face down inches from hers.

"You know why I am here," he breathed in her face. "Tell me where she is. Now."

"Now there's a bit of the old Rumple I remember," Regina smiled, scooting back a little.

"Tell me where she is," he repeated. Regina brought her face right up against his, and they stared each other down. She finally started laughing.

"Missing your poor little servant girl?" She asked in a babying tone. "Pathetic."

He straightened up, his eyes ablaze with hate. "I will find her."

"I'm sure you think so," Regina's smile was wider than ever. "I'm willing to bet you find her body somewhere."

He resisted the urge to leap across her desk and kill her with his bare hands. "You better pray I find her alive."

"Are you threatening me?" Regina asked, standing up.

"Oh I am," he told her. "And please, as you sit in your little castle gloating, consider this. Our little deal concerning Miss Blanchard is done."

She watched him walk out, slamming the door behind him, a little less satisfied than she had been when he walked in. She needed to take care of the two meddlesome princesses now, before he found them.

Emma and August were waiting on him. "Tear this town apart, Sheriff."

Belle woke up to the smell of something acrid filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Smoke was stinging her eyes, making them water. She knew she was indoors, and that it was on fire, but that was it. She could see a window, and that it was dark outside, but when she went to get up she couldn't. Someone had tied her legs together, and her hands behind her back. There was duct tape over her mouth. A look around revealed Kathryn was there as well, looking at her in horror. Belle tried to scoot over towards her, but there were objects between the two that made this very difficult. It didn't help that smoke was filling her lungs, but she had to try to save them both, to get them out of here. Kathryn was also scooting towards her, attempting to kick what looked to be a drawer from a dresser out of her way. Belle was sending every thought she had to Rumple, begging him to hear her, and get here before it was too late.

Rumple was beyond frustrated. Emma and August were turning out to be useless, the day was over and night had fallen, and still no sign of Belle. He couldn't care less to find Kathryn, but he knew they would call it victory to find either alive at this point. They were debating looking in the woods again when something off to the distance caught August's eye.

"Do you see that?" He asked. Rumple looked towards the sky, and instantly recognized what he was seeing. Smoke. Something was on fire. His heart sunk when he realized this.

"Let's go," Emma said, and the three climbed into her car. As they drove, looking for it, Emma had the fire department on standby.

They found a house, abandoned, on the edge of Storybrooke on fire. It looked like it had been that way for a long time; pieces of it were starting to fall off. Emma stepped away and began speaking to the fire department, but Rumple knew if anyone was in there, and still alive, they needed to act now. August looked at him with those eyes that had spent the day haunting him and then back at the burning home.

"I'm going in," he declared, and made his way towards the burning house.

"Bae! No!" The words escaped his mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, but something had just clicked into place for him. Those eyes, the hair, the jaw bone...he hadn't seen him since he was a young man, and here he was, grown up. August turned to look at him, smiling a bit.

"Took you long enough to notice," he said under his breath, but loud enough for Rumple to hear it.

Then the house blew up. Everyone hit the ground as fire, ash, and debris began raining from the sky. Emma had been thrown back over the hood of her car, August and Rumple both flattened to the ground; their arms over their heads. Rumple moved to get up and go, but August pulled him back down.

"No! It's over!"

Rumple smacked August over the head with his cane. He'd apologize later, right now he had to get into that house; fire be damned. He moved to stand up but stopped when he saw something moving. Two shadowy figures were battling through the smoke, and then Kathryn and Belle appeared, arms linked together. They were bloody, dirty, and exhausted, but they had made it out against all odds. Kathryn collapsed on the ground and the three watched dumbfounded as Belle attempted to pull her up and get her further away from the burning home. Her attempt failed, and Belle, exhausted and unable to catch her breath fell to the ground.

She knew they had to get away before Regina came back. They had been at the door frame when part of the house exploded. They were lucky they weren't still upstairs; she knew they would have been dead. Escaping had been tricky, but putting the two of them together was the mistake. She had been able to untie Kathryn's rope binding her hands and after that it was easy to get the rest undone. The trick had been maneuvering their way out.

She was fighting unconsciousness, desperate for clean air and a moment to rest before getting Kathryn up and making their way into the woods. Let Regina think they died.

August and Rumple sprang into action, August scooping up Kathryn and Rumple to Belle. "You found me," she smiled as he lifted her up. He smiled back down.

"Of course," he told her as if there was never any doubt. To her there probably wasn't.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Beta Note: Due to complications with a computer malfunction NorthernDownpour01 has asked me to upload this chapter. Unfortunately I don't know how, so it has taken a couple of tries. Sorry for the delay, and the confusion. Blame me, EarthGurdian, not ND. It is not their fault. Again I apologize and hope you enjoy the chapter._**

For the second time that month, Belle woke up in the hospital. She was frustrated that Rumple was keeping her there, that no one would believe what had happened. When she heard Kathryn had no idea what had happened Belle had screamed in rage and had to be sedated before she would calm down. Regina was going to get away with this, like she always did. Rumple didn't seem concerned about any of it, his demeanor was cooler than usual. He had talked the doctor into keeping her longer than she felt necessary, and once he got her home he refused to let her out. Belle was feeling trapped again, like she had in those early days in his castle. He didn't seem concerned about any of it, and it wasn't until Belle made a frantic call to Emma that he finally allowed her out of his sight.

"Cut him some slack," Emma was telling her as Belle walked furiously out of their home. "He cares about you."

Belle shot Emma a dirty look."Yeah, there is a difference between caring and jailer, and I think he crossed the line this week."

Emma and Belle walked in silence until they reached the station. Emma also seemed detached, and Belle wondered what she was keeping from her. It was nice to see the jail cells empty. Rumple and Emma had let Mary Margaret go. Kathryn didn't remember what had happened, but it was obvious Mary Margaret had not kidnapped or killed her. Mary Margaret had come by to see Belle several times to thank her, all of which Belle had brushed off. Mary Margaret would have done the same for her, and had when Belle had originally escaped from her prison. Belle had not gone to see Kathryn yet, she was too afraid that she would snap at Kathryn for not remembering. It wasn't Kathryn's fault, it was this curse.

August and Emma were spending more time together, which made Belle smile. She knew the two of them had something going on, and Belle suspected it was romantic. She couldn't shake this dream she had had, as she had walked out of the building of Rumple screaming the word "Bay" at August. She didn't know what it meant, if it meant anything at all. The house had exploded right after that, causing her doubt anything she had seen or heard before that point. She hadn't seen much of August since the days before the wedding, in fact it seemed like he was keeping his distance from her. In fact, when he walked into the office later he barely looked at her before Emma and him left, going to have lunch at Granny's. Belle just sighed and resolved to go check on Melody, whom she hadn't seen since the explosion.

Belle spent the day hiding in the office until Emma cut her loose, and Belle was forced to go back home and deal with Rumple. He had been surlier than usual since the fire, and Belle wasn't sure to say to him. She knew his mood was sure to be worse tonight since she had gotten Emma to break her out.

She walked out and into the gray drizzle to see August walking away.

"Hey! August!" She yelled, running to catch up with him. He turned to look back at her, and his eyes looked almost sad.

"Mrs. Gold," he said when she caught up with him.

"You are avoiding me," she accused, her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that? I helped save your life," he told her, a good natured smile on his lips.

"Because you are." Belle was less sure now.

"It's a little hard to avoid you when you never leave the house," he told her. "How is that husband of yours adjusting to being married to such a magnet for danger?"

"Oh he's used to it," she waved off his question with one of her own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Will you be honest with me, no matter what?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Who is Bay?" She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes searching his face. She expected his face to remain the same, but instead it darkened.

"What?"

"I..." she faltered. "I had a dream that...that Gold...called you Bay."

"He's never told you about Bae?" Belle saw pain flash across August's face. She shook her head, her eyes locked on him.

"Who is Bae?"

"It's Baelfire, and he was Mr. Golds son."

Belle's jaw fell open for a moment as the words hung in the air. Her eyes took him in, tall and broad. Rumple had told her, long ago about his son, but never anything more than how he lost him. Was she staring at that boy whose clothes she had cleaned so long ago?

"He...long ago," she swallowed, not sure how to start. August crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"He had all your things. I used to clean them," she told him softly. "He kept it in a room. He said he lost...his son. Is it you?"

August cupped her cheek with his hand and looked at her affectionately. "Belle, you are the nicest girl. Do you even know who you married?

"Are you Baelfire?" She asked him again. It all suddenly made sense, how August had taken a liking to her, why he wouldn't tell her who he was and what he knew. Why he had such a vested interest in her. Was she his new step mom? She shook that last thought out of her head, it was ridiculous.  
>He sighed. "Didn't you always know?" She stood after him as he climbed onto his bike and took off, and then began running. She didn't stop to think until she reached his shop. She burst throught the door and snapped it shut behind her. The force was so loud it drew Rumple to the front of his shop alarmed. He saw Belle, his beautiful Belle flushed and wild eyed. She was locking the door.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked her, slightly concerned.

"August." She said, pushing her brown curls out of her face. She watched fear cross his face, and was struck at how much they looked alike. How had she missed it? She spent so much time with the pair of them, and they reacted the exact same when it came to pain. "He's your son."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me," she said, watching him closely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rumple opened his mouth, and then closed it, speechless. He was afraid of her reaction, that she was going to be angry.

"I..." he faltered. "I didn't know."

Belle's heart wrenched at the expression on his face. He looked so sad, so broken, the look only a man who truely knew pain could wear. She put her hand over her lips and walked towards him until their bodies were touching. She put both hands on either side of his face. "I'm so sorry."

Rumple closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. She pulled back a little and studied his face, which was back to looking stoic.

"We should invite him over for dinner," she said. Rumple's expression crumpled into increduality. He sometimes wondered if she was living in reality or some magic Belle land where everything worked out perfectly simply because she wished it so.

"No."

Her bottom lipped jutted out into a pout, and he knew if she kept this up while he was near her he would lose this argument. "Why not? Don't you want to get to know your son?"

"Not like that," he snapped. Belle's face went back to normal, and she was his pretty, abeit annoyed wife again.

"Fine. We both know you'll ignore him though." She turned on her heel to walk out.

"Is it possible," he started, watching her falter half way out. "For you to leave me being happy just once? Maybe even, oh I don't know...a kiss good bye? An 'I love you Rumplestiltskin?'"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

He smiled at her and clapped his hands together. "Much better."

She smiled and left, wondering what to do about him. August's words rang in her ears. "Do you even know who you married?" Did she? She thought she did, but Rumple was so layered, there were so many different parts to him that made it virtually impossible to know what was going on. She was simple, she wore her thoughts, her feelings, her emotions all on her sleeve. She was an open book.

She barely noticed Henry sitting on the curb outside the station.

"Hey Isabelle," he said, smiling at her. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Hi Henry. What're you reading?" She asked, tilting her head to try and look down at the title. He put a finger into his spot and closed it, showing her his fairy tale book.

"I would have thought you would have finished that by now."

"No. I missed whole sections," he frowned at her, reopening the book. She looked down and was surprised to see a picture of a dagger that read "Rumpelstiltskin" on it. She blinked again, remembering seeing that same drawing in another book she had found, a picture she had given Rumple and he had destroyed. What had he told her about it? Did he claim it existed?

"Henry, what is this story about?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"Rumplestiltskin, and how he lost his son, and gained his power." Belle was taken aback. Could a book tell her what he would not?

"How did he gain his power?" She asked, trying to sound casual and failing. Henry looked at her in surprise.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No...can you?"

"If your promise not to tell him it was me who told you."

"Deal," Belle promised. She then sat there and listened very carefully as Henry told her an incredible tale of an ordinary man, known as a coward, who was about to lose his son to the Ogre wars. After trying to escape and being caught, a beggar explained to him how to take the power for himself, and Rumpelstiltskin did, by burning down the Dukes castle. She was stunned when Henry told her when Rumpelstiltskin stabbed the beggar the power had been transformed to him.

"Then what?" She asked, breathless. "What happened to Baelfire?"

"Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with him that he would let Baelfire find a way to remove him of his magic without killing him," Henry told her. Belle sat there, upset for a moment. It was obvious Bae had been unsuccessful, but she could have removed him of his power without killing him. He could have been reunited with his son, had his love, if he had let her. Instead he cast her out, choosing his power instead. Why?

"What happened then?"

"Henry." Regina Mills' voice was like a gun shot through their quiet concentration. Henry snapped the book shut and jumped up.

"Later, Isabelle!"

"Good bye, Henry," Belle sighed and stood up, her mind reeling. Henry had just told her the secret that Rumple had never wanted her to know. She didn't know what to do with the information, if she should talk to him about it or keep it to herself.

A decision came to mind. She could ask the man himself, she could ask the real life Baelfire. She remembered Emma saying something about him staying at Granny's in passing, so Belle headed that way. A quick glance through the check in log revealed the room he was staying in, and moments later she was knocking on his door.

"COME IN!" He called, so Belle opened the door. "Sorry, I'm running a little-" He was cut off when Belle shrieked and covered her eyes. He was standing there in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from a shower he must have just have gotten out of. "Belle!"

"I am SO sorry," she said, keeping her hand in front of her eyes. She felt weird, looking at Rumple's grown son practically naked.

"Give me just one second," he said, and then all she heard was rustling. When she lowered her hand a minute later he was pulling a black shirt over his head. "I was expecting someone else."

"I gathered that." She was looking behind him, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"What brings you here?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Henry told me a story today," she began, uncertain how to begin. "About Rumpelstiltskin and his son, Baelfire."

"Go on," August told her. Belle sat next to him and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"He said that Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with you that if you could remove his power safely, he would let you."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why didn't it work?"

August's lips formed a tight line. "Because, in the end, he cared more for his power than his own son."

"I don't believe that," she whispered, looking at him. "When he spoke of you, it was with great sadness."

August sighed. "I didn't say he didn't care for me. I said he cared more for the power. What happened when you tried to show him the possibility of true love?"

Belle looked back down at her hands. "He cast me out."

"He cast you out. Exactly. Because of that, you were locked up by the Queen for twenty eight years. Twenty eight years he spent staring at a cup, missing you, when he could have had you. He could have had his son, he could have had his love. But he chose to be alone, alone in that castle, because his power was more important to him than the people he loved."

"He's changed," she said firmly. She wanted to believe that more than anything.

"Do you really believe that? Right now he's just an ordinary man, but when Emma breaks the curse he won't be. Do you think you will matter as much to him? Is it possible that for now he is living out the fantasy of having you, and having power, because here he can? Do you think, once he has it back, he will keep you? You are nothing but a liability to him, a weapon to be used against him."

"That's not true."

"It is true. Regina has already tried to use you once, but you escaped. I don't think you would be so lucky twice, if Regina were to try again."

Belle didn't know how to answer him, it was apparent to her that August had a lot of pent up emotion toward Rumple. She wanted to try and ease that, to make things less strained between them, but she wasn't sure where to start. August was a man now, not a boy, who had grown up and spent twenty eight years in this world, thinking about all this. He was not as forgiving as she was.

"Did he tell you how to break the curse?" He asked her suddenly.

"No. Do you know?" She asked, curious.

"Of course he told me. It's the simplest thing, really. Emma Swan has to fall in love."

There was silence between them, as Belle digested this information and August waited for a response.

"Well." She said, looking up at him. "We'll be here forever."

He laughed, and then there was a knock at the door. They both stood up as he answered it.

"Emma. Speak of the devil," August smiled. Belle also smiled at her as she made her way past them.

"I was just leaving," she said. Emma and August smiled at her as she exited. Once she was back outside she allowed herself to consider his words. The most important thing he had told her was how to break the curse. Love. Of course. It was the most powerful magic where they came from, it made sense when she thought about it. She never would have guessed it could be so simple, if he hadn't told her.

Who could Emma love? Everyone here had their own stories, and their own loves. It wasn't like she could just meet someone, no one ever came here. Except August.

Belle stopped in her tracks. Except August...was that why she had been meeting him, why they had been spending so much time together? Was he trying to get her to fall in love with him? Belle knew that he would have to love her back, but more importantly it had to be true love.

Belle sighed and headed to her true love. This was complicated. If it worked, it would make Emma her step daughter.


	21. Drowning

Belle lay next to Rumple that night, unable to sleep. She listened to the steady sound of his breathing and stared at the time on the clock. She didn't know why, but she felt uneasy, like something ominous was coming for her, but she didn't know what. Rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow, she looked over at him. The man looked so angelic while he slept, it made her smile.

"Rumple," she whispered softly. He didn't move; his breathing didn't change. She tried again, to the same response. She considered giving up, but didn't want to be alone and nervous all night. She poked him, but he remained in a sleep that couldn't rouse the dead. Deciding to try one last tactic, she screamed softly, trying to sound as afraid as possible.

It worked. Rumple shot out of bed like a cannon, looking frantically around the room. She didn't know where the gun came from; he seemed to have pulled it out of thin air. He flipped the light on in a fluid motion, and their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, gun still pointed in the opposite direction. Belle felt immediately guilty, she hadn't thought a small scream would illicit this type of reaction.

"Yeah...but since you're awake...can we talk?" She was looking at him so earnestly; he couldn't help but give in. Setting the gun back in the table side drawer and turning the light back off, he climbed back into bed and pulled her close to him.

"Bad dream?" He asked, smoothing her hair down.

"I have a bad feeling," she said softly, enjoying the feel of his hand in her hair. "Like something is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen," he told her reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright."

She sighed and tried to feel comforted, but she couldn't. "How can you tell?"

"I won't let anything else happen to you," he told her softly. "I will keep you safe."

"You can't always protect me," she said back, twisting up so she could see him. "Seriously. Emma has been trying to teach me to protect myself, but I never take it seriously because I think you will just protect me. You can't always though, it's too much work."

"Keeping you safe is a full time job," he teased. "You worry too much dearie. No harm will come to you in Storybrooke as long as I am Mr. Isabelle French."

Belle cracked a smile hearing him refer to himself by her maiden name. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. Lay down, sleep. You have an early morning ahead of you."

Belle snuggled into him, deciding she'd sleep better if he had his arms wrapped around her. He breathed in her hair, which was pressed up against his nose, feeling comfortable again.

"My dear?" He said softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever wake me up like that, ever again." He growled. She smiled in the dark.

"Deal."

They fell silent once again, and Belle drifted into an uneasy sleep. The dream was vivid and bright, and didn't make any sense at all, and when she was startled awake by her alarm clock, she was covered in sweat.

The sun was just peeking into the room, and Belle was surprised that Rumple was still in bed. His eyes were open and full of concern as she sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"Sleep well, sweet?" He asked her, sitting up with her.

"Well enough," she said, getting out and heading towards the bathroom. She planned on taking a quick shower, but when the hot water hit her skin she found herself just standing there enjoying it. She finally got out and ran a dryer through her hair. It looked well that day, so she left it down, not anticipating a long day at the station. A pair of khaki shorts and a yellow t-shirt tucked in, with a brown belt and white tennis shoes and she was ready to go. She took the stairs two at a time and met him at the front door, in a suit with a matching yellow tie. He smiled when he saw her.

"Great minds think alike," he commented as she straightened his tie. "Let me drive you to work today."

She kissed him slowly, enjoying this moment. They had so few, where everything felt perfect, and he was so sweet. She savored it, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Gold," she told him, linking her arm through his.

"Well then, let's go, Mrs. Gold," he led her out and locked up behind him. He opened her car door for her, which delighted her. He chucked as he headed to the driver's side. It really took so little to make her happy.

He dropped her off in front of the station, kissing her goodbye, and they parted. Emma was already waiting for her, sitting at Belle's desk in jeans and a t-shirt, looking serious.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, wondering what could be going wrong now.

"Nothing. It's so quiet here," Emma told her, her frown deepening.

"That's...a good thing, right?" Belle asked.

"Of course. I'm just not sure what to do now."

"Answer phone calls and hope nothing else goes wrong." Belle suggested.

Belle and Emma spent the rest of the day getting caught up on paper work, which had been neglected in the weeks since Kathryn's disappearance. It took them well into the night, and they weren't even half done when Emma finally cut Belle loose.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma told her as Belle headed out. Belle smiled and told her to try and get home soon, and then took off. She walked past the pawn shop, but it was locked up, so Rumple must be home already. She began to take her short cut home but was met by Rumple halfway through. He looked mad.

"Hey!" She didn't think he saw her until she was practically on top of him.

"Belle." His tone oozed of surprise. He was clutching something in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming home," she told him, her eyes fixed on the paper in his hands. "What's that?"

He wasn't quick enough for her; she had pried it out of his hand before he could tuck it away somewhere out of reach. Un-wrinkling it, she saw a picture of the same dagger she had saw in a book before, the one with his name written on it.

"What's this?" She asked him, feeling a little fearful. "Where did you get it?"

"I think Mr. Booth is trying to kill me," he told her in a moment of vulnerability. Belle felt even more frightened than before, because of how genuinely afraid Rumple seemed to be.

"He can't be..." she whispered, and just as he had been doing earlier, she clutched the paper hard in her hands, as if crumpling it would take back the words he had just said. "Let's...let's go home."

Rumple allowed her to take him back home, remaining silent the entire time. Belle's mind was racing. Bae...August...this was Rumple's son. Surely he wasn't trying to kill him. Rumple was reading too much into this. Another darker thought wondered if maybe he was right. She needed to keep him safe, but she didn't know how. That was Rumple's job; she never imagined the shoe would be on the other foot. Belle tucked the paper into her pocket and they climbed into bed together, both silent. She laid flat on her back and he put his head on the crook between her neck and arm, a rare moment where she held him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing, instead playing with his hair absently until he fell asleep. She drifted off not much longer after.

She woke suddenly in the middle of the night to the realization he was no longer next to her. In a panic she sat up, and in the dark she could see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Scooting over, she sat directly behind him, letting her legs dangle on either side of him, and rested her head on his back. He sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of her behind him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he told her softly. She shook her head, still pressed against his back.

"You didn't," she lied. She moved back a little, and sat on her knees so she could kiss his neck. He sighed and seemed to relax a little. Encouraged, she kissed him again, behind the ear. He twisted around so he was facing her, and his mouth founds her with a ferocity that almost scared her. She gave in, pulling him closer to her, feeling that he could never be close enough, that she could never have enough of him if she spent six lifetimes with him.

Belle woke up the next morning tangled up in sheets. It took a minute to detangle herself and get out of bed. She saw the evidence of last night all over the room. Pillows, clothing, and the comforter were scattered about the usually tidy room. Rumple was almost totally dressed and ready for the day.

"You turned off the alarm," she accused, wrapping the sheet around her.

"You needed sleep," he informed her. He was trying to maintain a serious facial expression, but she saw a smirk creeping up.

"Yeah. Someone keeps me up all night," she grumbled, but kissed his cheek anyway. She went into the bathroom to attempt to detangle her hair before showering, and when she came out he was gone. She left her hair down again, and decided on jeans, a blue shirt, and white tennis shoes.

At the station nothing was going on. Emma was still working on paperwork, but seemed to have gone home to change and shower.

"I'll take a stack of that," Belle offered.

"Go for it," Emma smiled, and scooted a coffee at her. "It's gonna be a long day."

It was a long day, but Belle was pleased when they got everything completely caught up, even it was a little after ten that night. As they were walking out Emma's phone rang. She answered it and had a quick conversation and hung up. Belle felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and as she reached for it, she asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, August. We had plans, but he had to cancel," she responded lightly.

"Why?" Belle felt that familiar feeling of dread creeping back in.

"He didn't say," Emma frowned. "Just that he had something he needed to take care of."

Belle looked down at her phone to see a message from Rumple. All it said was, "I love you." That was enough. The feeling of dread was replaced with full on fear.

"I...need to get home," she told Emma, trying to sound normal, but Emma looked at her strangely.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Belle turned and began running hard and fast, desperate to make it home.

"Isabelle!" Emma yelled after her, but it was too late, Belle wasn't turning back for anyone. She reached their home and turned the handle, but it was locked. No one was home. She stood there frantic for a moment. Where could they be? They weren't in the graveyard; she had just crossed through it. She saw the woods out of the corner of her eye, and feeling of fear swelled in her. They were somewhere in there? She'd never find him in time. Deciding to try, she began running towards the woods, and without a second to stop and think it through, she plunged in. She didn't see the Mercedes parked on the side of the road, the woman smiling inside as she ran in, or she may have stopped.

All she could hear was the sound of her own feet flying through the forest floor, leaves crunching under her feet, and her own breathing. She zigzagged through the trees, inhaling deeply, wishing she had some talent for finding people.

Then the sound of male voices, angry, drifted into her ears, and she changed course quickly. She saw them before they saw her, Rumple facing August, two hands on his cane. August's back was to the edge of a cliff, and he had something in his hand, silver and gleaming. He had Rumples dagger. Belle tried to fight back the hysterical scream as August raised it over Rumple, who didn't seem to be doing anything to protect himself. With a last burst of energy, she ran past Rumple and slammed into August, who was completely caught off guard. They fell back and began rolling down the cliff. The wind was knocked out of both of them but something was in Belle's hand that hadn't been there before.

She slammed to a stop in water. It was cold, and felt like a million knives stabbing her. She kicked off the bottom and her head broke the surface. She didn't see August anywhere as she swam for the shore, continuing to clutch whatever it was she holding. When she reached the bank she looked down. She was holding Rumple's dagger. She could hear crunching of feet coming from somewhere, so Belle jumped up and looked for a hiding spot. She saw a tree not too far off with a small hole, and ran for it, putting the dagger inside the hole just at the base, and covered it with a nearby rock. It didn't look out of place. She walked back and waited, as the crunching got closer. She expected to see August. Instead she saw Regina walk out, a large man with dark hair at her side. She recognized him from her earlier days, the Black Knight.

"Little Miss Belle," Regina said quietly. "What are you doing out here...all alone?" She was smiling like a cat who had finally caught a difficult mouse. Belle held her ground, determined to show no fear, as she had done the last time Regina had trapped her.

"Thought I'd take a walk," Belle told her lightly. Regina just grinned wider and stepped closer to her.

"Where is that little imp? Surely he wouldn't let his little wife walk about the forest...all alone? I would think our dear Rumple had more sense than that. There are dangerous things in here."

She knew. Belle's heart was racing, Regina knew Belle remembered. Belle dug her feet in. There was no point in pretending any further. "Is there something I can do for you, your majesty?"

Regina's smile stretched even wider. "Where is it?"

Belle's breathing slowed down. Regina was looking for Rumple's dagger too? Was she the one who had told August where to find it? Belle thanked every God she could think of silently that she had ended up with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Belle said, lifting her chin up defiantly.

"Mr. Booth doesn't have it," Regina hissed, inches from Belle. "That means you must. Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Belle matched her tone.

"Tell me or I'll..." Regina trailed off.

"Kill me first," Belle told her, and then spat in her face. Rage crossed Regina's face.

"With. Pleasure."

Blackness overtook her. She didn't dream, she didn't know how much time passed, if any at all, but she knew she wasn't dead when she began to come out of the haze. Bright lights were the first thing she saw, and the face of a blonde man, and a dark haired woman.

"Where am I?" She asked, confused. She didn't recognize either of these people.

"Isabelle," the woman said, looking down at her with concern. Isabelle? That didn't seem right.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, still confused. The woman smiled for a moment before concern was on her features again, and Belle didn't trust her. Something about her seemed familiar.

"It seems like short term memory loss," the blonde man told the dark haired woman.

"I found her collapsed in the woods," she told him.

"It's most likely not permanent," he continued as if Belle wasn't there. The door flung open and she saw a man come in, his face contorted with rage.

"OUT!" He ordered, and the blonde haired man scurried out, looking scared. Obviously this man carried some kind of weight around here, to kick out a doctor. "What did you do?" He bellowed at the dark haired woman, who looked surprised at the hate seeping out of every pore of the man.

"I saved your wife," she told him innocently. "She had collapsed in the woods. Really Mr. Gold, you shouldn't let her just wander around like that. You know she had a...delicate...condition."

Delicate? Belle didn't feel delicate? And did she say wife? Had she married this man? Could she marry such a frightening man? She looked up at him, searching his face for any semblance of memory, but nothing was surfacing.

"Get. Out." He said. The woman opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "Please."

It was such an odd thing to say, and Belle was certain she would not comply, but to her surprise the woman walked out. The man called Mr. Gold turned to her, his rage melting into fear and concern.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," he started, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hand. She withdrew it, uncertain. He looked as though she had slapped him, and she didn't know what to say, how to tell him. Luckily, the doctor came back in.

"Mr. Gold...your wife is suffering from memory loss."

Mr. Gold stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Memory loss?" He repeated.

"It's likely to be short term, but I can't say for certain. There's something else you need to know."

Rumple looked to his wife, who seemed so lost, and out of the glass room to see Regina standing there, clearly enjoying this.

"What else do I need to know?" He growled, contemplating killing them both.

"She's pregnant."


	22. We Can Make This Last

Regina, Rumple, and Belle all looked up at Dr. Whale in shock.

"Pregnant?" Rumple and Belle asked in unison. Rumple looked just as horrified as she did, and the smug smile Regina had been sporting had been replaced with utter disbelief.

"Yes, pregnant."

"How far?" Rumple asked, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Eight weeks," Dr. Whale told him. Belle was staring at Rumple, not sure what to say. She was sure the last time they saw each other she had recognized him, had known him, and the news they were having a child would have been nothing but perfection. Now he was just a stranger and she was carrying his baby. She watched Dr. Whale walk out, and they were left alone.

"When you're ready, we will return home," he told her brusquely. She nodded, feeling the hot sting of tears starting to creep into her eyes. She didn't want to be alone with him. She wanted to go somewhere familiar; she wanted to see someone she recognized.

A few moments later she was wearing what she must have come in, jeans and a t-shirt, and he was waiting for her. They drove in silence until they reached their home. It was large, and felt a little isolated despite the neighbors on either side.

"What do you do?" She asked him as they got out.

"I dabble in this and that," he said evasively, holding the door open for her. This was pure hell for Rumple, who had just gotten her back, made things right, only to lose her again. She stepped in, and instead of feeling more isolated and alone, felt comforted. She had clearly felt at home here once, and it reached out to her now.

"This feels...right," she told him.

He smiled, hesitantly, but didn't say anything as he led her in.

"Why did I marry you?" She blurted out, before she could stop herself. He paused and turned to look back at her.

"I imagine because you loved me," he responded, and she could tell he was sad. He walked out of the room and she sank down onto a couch. Love. She looked around the room and saw a large framed picture of the two of them. She stood up and walked to it. She saw herself, smiling and happy, in her wedding dress, and him standing next to her in a sharp suit. He had an arm wrapped around her, smiling as well. He seemed genuinely happy. They looked so in love. She liked this picture. She wanted that feeling back, of pure love she had had for him in that picture. She heard him come back in. When she turned he was standing there watching her, both hands on his cane.

"I look so happy," she told him. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket, a disc.

"It's our wedding. I thought you might want to watch it, sometime. Just to see...you married me willingly."

She cocked her head at his "willingly" comment. Why would she think it hadn't been willing? She was going to ask him, but he was already walking out.

She put the disc in and began watching. It started with him standing at the altar, and he looked nervous. He was handsome, and she felt something swell in her. Was it love? She wasn't sure, but kept watching, watched herself walk down the aisle. Listened to his vows. Watched them kiss. She paused it and searched him out, finding him in his study. He was looking at something that he put away when she stepped in. She wanted to go to him, to kiss him, to see what it felt like, but something stopped her. She was afraid she would feel nothing.

"Sorry..." she said, and turned around and walked back out.

Belle ended up sleeping alone, in their bedroom. She didn't know where he slept, but he didn't come in and she was glad for that. She fell into a fitful sleep, and began dreaming.

She was standing near a tree, and she was looking for something. It was important. There was a man there, clutching his stomach in pain, and the woman from the hospital laughing and laughing and laughing. Belle was screaming for the man to run, but when he pulled his hands away from his stomach they were covered in blood. He had been stabbed. The woman grabbed Belle and began asking, "Where is the dagger, Belle? Where is the dagger?"

Dagger. She had hidden a dagger. Belle's eyes flew open in panic. Regina. Regina had done something. She remembered falling down with the man...into water, and hiding a dagger. Rumple's dagger. Who was Rumple? Things were trickling in slowly. She had married Rumple. Where was he? She needed to find his dagger before Regina did.

Belle got out of bed and threw on shoes. She ran out the door, not seeing Rumple sitting in the living room, watching her. She didn't notice him follow her as she made her way back. She stopped when she got to the cliff and remembered slamming into the man; that had caused them to fall down the cliff. Why had she done that? She closed her eyes, begging her memory for something helpful. He was holding the dagger over his head, about to stab someone. Who? Her? She wasn't sure. She peered down and saw the drop leading to a river. Deciding she had no choice, she jumped and bit back a scream until she hit the water. It was freezing. She remembered that, too late, as she swam to the bank. She searched for the tree, until she saw it, on the edge, rock still in place. Moving it, there it was shiny dagger and all.

Movement from the trees caused her to hide the dagger behind her back. The man from her dream appeared, looking haggard and tired.

"Give me the dagger, Belle."

Belle. There was that name again. Was it short for Isabelle? Rumple hadn't called her Belle, only Isabelle. It must be a nickname. A searing pain shot up her spine and into her brain, as if the memories were literally causing her pain. It took all her will to keep the dagger behind her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him, clutching it tightly. She was looking for a way out without drawing attention to herself.

"It's behind your back, Belle! Give me the damn dagger!" He shouted, losing his temper. Another memory, of Regina in her face, trickled into her mind. Regina. The woman with the dark hair. She had spit in her face. Would she spit in this man's face again as well? All she knew was that she was not giving it back.

"You'll have to kill me first!" She shouted back, stepping away from him. She was at least a hundred pounds lighter than him, could she outrun him?

"I don't want to kill you Belle." His tone was measured, and she could tell he was trying to keep his composure. She dug her heels in, prepared to stand her ground. She held the weapon, she was in control.

"You want to kill someone else, Rumplestiltskin," she accused. He looked at her strangely.

"She doesn't remember," a soft voice came from the trees. They both turned to see Rumple come out, a gun pointed at August in his hand.

"She remembers enough to find where she hid it," August told him. "I need that dagger!"

"It's won't give you what you want," Rumple told him, the gun trained firmly on August.

Belle watched the whole thing with a numbing sort of interest. She knew these were things she should know, should remember, but the pain in her spine and head was starting to become overwhelming. She needed to get out of here, before it overtook her and she lost control. Rumple had the man significantly distracted, but she didn't know how far she could get. August, guessing her thoughts, lunged towards her. Belle jumped back, and Rumple fired a shot causing them both to stop. In her attempt to get away she had moved her hand, bringing the dagger into full view. Rumple and August were both staring at it, but she had an iron clad grip on it. Neither of them was going to take it from her.

"Don't go any closer!" Rumple threatened.

"Or what? I'll kill her, I swear to God," August said, staring at the dagger.

"She's pregnant!" Rumple told him. August's gaze moved from the dagger to Belle's stomach, and then to Rumple.

"You're lying," he said, but he suddenly sounded unsure. Belle put her hand with the dagger over her stomach. She hadn't been thinking about her unborn child until Rumple had brought it up, but obviously he was. His eyes held a crushing sort of pain she didn't understand as he looked from his pregnant wife who didn't remember him to his estranged son. Belle took another step back as another memory came in and the pain hit a high note. She remembered sitting with August in his hotel room as he explained about the curse...the curse. True loves kiss would break the curse. Is this what had happened? She was confused, and almost unable to stand. She put a hand on her head to try and steady her vision, which was spotting.

"Let her go." She heard Rumple saying, but she couldn't see him. Another memory had just exploded into her brain like a gun shot, and she gasped and hit her knees. This didn't make sense. She was in a castle, trying to pull down drapes, falling off a ladder and into a man's arms. A golden man. The man she was married to. Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle!" Belle had fallen, hitting her knees. She was barely up right, but the dagger was still firmly in her hands. She shook her head and the spots cleared. She saw Rumple looking terrified, still pointing the gun at August, who also seemed scared. Her and him...they were friends, but here he was, willing to kill her. Was he serious? Would he really do it? She needed to get away. Fight or flight was kicking in, her adrenaline pumping. She jumped back up to her feet and began to run, plunging into the woods. She heard shouting behind her, and another gunshot and then silence. She was afraid for both of them, instinctively she knew she cared for them both, but she couldn't stop and look. She needed to get somewhere, anywhere but where she was.

She didn't know how long she ran for, but somehow she found her way back to their house. It was like something invisible pulling her towards it. The door was open, and she locked it behind her before collapsing onto the ground, the dagger still clutched in her hands. She dropped the dagger onto the ground and stared at it. Why was she willing to trade her life for this weapon? She didn't know what it meant, or why it was so important for her to keep it hidden, but she knew better than to go against her gut feeling. She knew this is what she had been doing the last time she knew who she was. She had been willing to trade her life, and ultimately her memory for it, and so she would continue that. Standing up, and picking up the dagger, she decided to hide it in the house. Somewhere no one would ever look for it.

Belle was sitting in the bed they shared when Rumple made his way back home. He was still holding the gun, and was muddy but otherwise seemed okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, setting the gun onto the bedside table and cupping her face into his hand. She could see genuine love and concern there. Without thinking she moved her face so their lips touched, kissing him. The feeling in her head exploded but she didn't move. This is what August had been saying. True love could beat any curse. She broke away with a gasp and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes searching hers frantically.

"You do love me," she told him, holding his gaze. His seriousness cracked a little, revealing sadness.

"Did you doubt it, dearie?"

"It's all back. Every time I forget, you bring me back." She told him, as her memories came flooding back in. Regina continually underestimated the power of true love. She knew when she woke up it would be as though nothing had changed, and she was grateful for that.

"This time, you must be more careful," Rumple told her, sitting next to her. "Regina has to believe you have no memories of anything before waking in the hospital."

"I promise," she swore, and then pulled the dagger out from underneath a pillow. "This is yours."

He took it from her gingerly. "I will hide it better," he told her. She smiled as he set it inside the table side drawer, the gun next to it.

"I mean it. From now on you will be Isabelle to everyone. Even if they call you 'Belle' as a cute nick name, you correct them. And you and I...will have to be distant in front of everyone. After all, even you couldn't imagine why you would have married me."

Belle sighed. "Only because you seemed so distant, and cold. I didn't know if you loved me or not."

"Now you must never doubt it again," he said softly.

"How could I?" She countered. She hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Is Bae...okay?"

Rumples face grew dark. "He is not Bae." Belle sat there, looking at the fury on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"He is not Bae."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Is he...alive?"

She was surprised to see Rumples face twist into a smile, and then he laughed. "For now." She felt a chill go down her spine. This was the side of Rumple that scared her.

"What do you mean? Are you planning something?"

"Oh no dearie. I don't have to do anything. He is dying. He's sick."

"Oh...how sad..." She debated momentarily, and then asked, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"He's going to die either way. He's more useful to me alive." His nonchalant tone frightened her. She had kept that man alive simply because it benefited him.

"How?"

"Emma trusts him. He could help her break the curse."

Belle digested this. "I could help her break the curse..."

"No. You are to do nothing that draws attention to yourself." He said firmly. "I am not a young man, I can't be chasing after you forever."

"Who are you kidding? You'll be chasing after me until they put you in the ground."

"Chasing you might speed that along," he joked.

"I'm not quitting my job," she told him. "I like it there."

"I wouldn't suggest it. Just be careful, and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Have you seen me? I'm gorgeous," she joked, flipping her hair back. He grinned, the tension broken. She leaned over and kissed him again, and then again.

"We are having a baby," she smiled, her lips still on his. She felt him smile back. If her eyes had been open she would have seen the fear there.

"We are dearie." He held her that night, glad he had her back, and that she was safe, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the baby inside her, unsure about how he felt about it. His first foray into parenting had been such a disaster. He hadn't been able to see past his own desires to save his son, and now it was likely he would never see him again. He had wanted to see Bae so bad he had believed August when he claimed to be him, even though he looked nothing like Bae. Was he ready to do it again? Could he make up for it, be a good father?

He was reluctant to let her leave the next morning. Here in his home they were safe, but out there she had to play a part. They stood at the door, facing each other.

"I'll see you tonight," she promised, kissing his cheek. He sighed and put a hand on her stomach, still flat and small.

"Be safe."

"Always," she opened the door and it almost hurt him a little to see her cheerful smile disappear into blank indifference. He held the door open for her but didn't say anything as they both stepped out. She began walking, without a look back at him as he got into his car.

When Belle reached the station she saw Sydney behind bars where Mary Margaret had been just days before. Forgetting her memory was gone she blurted, "What is he doing here?"

Emma looked at her quizzically. "I didn't expect to see you today."

Belle shrugged. "I didn't want to be alone...in that place." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"A word?" She stepped out into the hallway. Belle sighed, knowing she had been caught, but stepped out anyway. "You're lying. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Belle told her honestly, wishing Emma would drop it.

"We're friends," Emma said accusingly.

"Fine. You don't believe me anyway, but Regina did something and thinks my memory has been erased."

"I heard you slipped in the woods and didn't remember anything," Emma told her.

"Well that's good enough. I don't want Regina to know I actually remember anything."

"Why would she want you to be without your memory?"

"I think she wants Gold to be completely alone." Belle theorized. She didn't know why Regina would care if she and Rumple retained their memories, other than it gave them a happy ending, which she couldn't stand.

"Okay. I will go along with it. I need your help though," Emma ran a hand through her hair, nervously.

"Anything," Belle found herself saying. Emma had never asked for help, and curiosity prompted Belle to promise to help her with anything, even though she could hear Rumple yelling at her in her head.

"I'm taking Henry back," Emma told her. Belle's jaw dropped. Emma was taking her son back from Regina? Had she lost her mind?

"How...how can I help you...?" Belle couldn't think of any instance where she would be useful.

"Character witness. We work together," Emma said firmly. Belle's heart sank.

"...Don't you think Regina will jump all over the chance to point out that I was...institutionalized?"

"Maybe, but I think Regina's word doesn't hold much weight anymore. I did think of that though. I think being Mrs. Isabelle Gold holds just as much weight as anything Regina could say...and besides. You have my back. I can trust you."

"Okay. When the time comes, I will stand by you," Belle promised. Emma moved towards her, a little hesitantly, but Belle understood the gesture, and before Emma could back out, she hugged her. The two women shared a hug, which felt awkward and reassuring at the same time.

As they pulled away, August walked in. When he saw Belle his face was a little ashen, like he hadn't expected to see her. Belle shot him the filthiest look she could imagine. He had lied to her. Worse, he had lied to Rumple, made him believe he was Rumple's son. She didn't think she could forgive him for that.

"Isabelle..." he said nervously. She nodded curtly.

"What's going on with you two?" Emma asked, having noticed the tension between the two. August and Belle both wiped their faces and put on neutral expressions.

"Nothing," he smiled at Emma. "Ready?"

"Will you stay, I have to do something," Emma told her.

"Of course," Belle agreed, and walked back in to Sydney still sitting there. Emma hadn't said what he was doing there. A walk into Emma's office revealed that she was doing the paperwork to release Sydney on bail until his court date. Reading over it, she learned he had confessed to kidnapping Kathryn and her, and setting the house on fire. Belle knew Regina was behind that, so she must have something on Sydney to make him confess. Clearly Emma felt the same way since she was planning on releasing him.

Emma came back later in the afternoon looking shaken up and teary eyed. Belle asked her what had happened, but she wouldn't say. Belle was fuming, August just couldn't leave the people she cared about alone, could he? When it was time for her to leave she headed for August's room at Granny's. She flung it open to see him massaging his leg and looking just as sad as Emma.

"Belle!" He exclaimed, standing up quickly. He winced when he put weight on his leg, but she didn't care. Belle raised her fist and slugged him in the face.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted. She raised her hand again, to continue hitting him, but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what? That you're a liar! I trusted you! What did you do to Emma?" She demanded. August fell back onto the bed, pulling Belle next to him.

"Look," he pulled up his pant leg and Belle gasped. It looked...like it was turning into wood.

"I'm dying. I needed that dagger to command the Dark One into curing me," he told her, releasing her wrist. This was a mistake.

"WHAT?" She screamed, furious. "You. Were. Going. To. Use. My. Husband?" She hit him as she said every word.

"Stop! Belle stop!" He said, catching hold of both of her arms. "It's no use. There is no magic here."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically. "What did you do to Emma?"

"I told her the truth. Who she was, and that she was supposed to save us."

Belle's eyes were wide. "I'm sure that went well."

"She needed to hear it from someone besides her ten year old son," he told her simply.

"Did she believe you?" Belle's curiosity overrode her anger.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to believe me." He sounded defeated.

"She will. She won't keep us all here forever. She's taking Henry back," Belle told him, feeling sorry for hitting him. She didn't forgive him for lying, but she did feel sympathetic. She didn't understand his leg though. How was that possible? She needed to talk to Rumple about that one.

"I hope you're right." Belle stood up to leave, but he caught her again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you."

She sighed. "I know you are," she told him. She didn't know if she could forgive him, he had threatened to kill her. He had tried to enslave her husband. She knew Rumple could handle himself, and had probably scared him when he found out August wasn't really Bae, but that didn't mean she had to forgive him. Looking at his face one last time, she walked out. She knew Regina might be watching her, even if she couldn't hear her, so Belle set her face back into passive indifference. She didn't want to seem too eager to get back to a home she didn't remember, so she walked slowly. She felt stupid, acting like this for no one, but she had promised Rumple.

When she shut the door behind her she found every shade in the home had been drawn. He was keeping the world out. She, for the first time in her life with him, was okay with that. Here they were safe, it was their haven. She walked quickly through their house until she found him, already in bed, reading something. She pounced, climbing into his lap before he had a chance to protest.

"Miss me?" He teased, setting his book down and wrapping his arms around her. She nodded her head, burying it into his shoulder.

"I saw August today," she told him after a few moments of silence. "He is dying."

"Mentioned that, did he?" Rumple sounded mildly interested. She looked up at him.

"It looks as if he is turning...into wood," she said, unsure of herself.

"A wooden...boy?" Something in Rumple's tone sounded almost gleeful.

"Man, I wouldn't really call August a boy. Why?" She was staring him down. She wished she had Emma's ability to tell when someone was lying.

"Now I understand why he's such a liar," Rumple laughed at some private joke of his own.

"What? Tell me!" She pouted, but he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it my love. He is nothing." He was still laughing. Belle sighed, knowing that arguing with Rumple was useless.

"I'll find out myself, you know," she warned him, settling back in.

"I don't doubt that at all," he smiled into her hair, tightening his grip on her. "Just be careful, you need to be thinking of the wee babe now, as well."

Belle sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Things are going to change, aren't they?" She asked him. He had been a father before, so he was the expert.

"They always are."


	23. Confess That You're Still Mine

Belle shouldn't have been shocked at how fast news traveled in Storybrooke. That wasn't anything new. People knew she had suffered memory loss probably before she did, with the exception of Emma Swan. What she didn't expect was for the majority of the town to back her marriage with Rumpelstiltskin. Anywhere she went, people reminded her how crazy she was for the man they previously had been so against her marrying. To hear them tell it, everyone had always thought they were a perfect match. She was certain there were ulterior motives. Had she made him more pleasant to deal with? She wasn't sure, but secretly she enjoyed it. Privately, she got to show him how in love with him she was, and publicly she got to fall in love with him all over again.

Rumple theorized that she was doing too good of a job pretending she remembered nothing at all, and that he meant nothing to her. She was so focused on not slipping up that she came off indifferent when it came to Rumple. A lot of people speculated that she was planning on divorcing him.

Belle took all this in stride, smiling when people reminded her of something small Rumple had done for her, or told her how beautiful her wedding had been. Belle was looking forward to something Regina was throwing, that she apparently did every year. Her Fall Ball, which to Belle felt like a big slap in the face to everyone in town, especially Emma. Word has also spread of Emma's plan to take Henry back, and even Belle had expected Regina to lie low. Not throw a lavish party where everyone in town was invited. Rumple had said this was on par with Regina. She wasn't going to let anyone know she was worried. It seemed as though Regina was telling her, and anyone else who dared defy her; that she had already won.

Belle had been watching Emma carefully, and she could see the cracks. Emma was starting to believe. Maybe this ball would be the final straw for Emma. She was hoping anyway. Belle could tell Emma had been watching her more closely than usual.

The ball was a few days away, and while Belle was contemplating the implications of it all, Rumple walked in. They hadn't been seen together in a long time. In fact, she was pretty sure this was the first time since her "accident" they had been publicly in the same room. She knew people wondered what went on in their home. Her eyes dropped down to the coffees in her hand as she handed Granny money for them.

"Mr. Gold," Granny acknowledged as she took Belles money. She handed him cash rolled up and he reached over her to take it. His arm brushed the nape of her neck and she involuntarily shivered. She knew Granny and Rumple noticed it, but she kept her face impassive.

"Isabelle," Rumple said softly. She knew he enjoyed their little game more than anyone else.

"Gold," she said back, surprised at how cold her tone was. Granny was staring at the exchange uncomfortably. Rumple apparently didn't have anything to say back, and slunk out. Granny turned her eyes back to Belle.

"Poor dear," she murmured, and Belle knew it was not for her. She smiled sympathetically, unsure of what to say. She headed out, seeing Rumple walking the opposite way. She wanted to run after him, but instead went to the station. It was quiet in there which felt unusual. It was nice; she and Emma had caught up with the paperwork, and with no new crime they didn't have a lot to do.

"You're gonna have to fire me if things don't pick up," Belle joked, but there was some truth in that. There wasn't money in the budget for both of them, especially when things were slow, but Emma seemed determined to keep her. Belle was grateful for this; she didn't want to go back to working in the library. Not that it had been a bad job, but this felt like home.

"That's not going to happen," Emma said sharply. "If I am displaced as Sheriff, I want to know someone the town can trust is acting in my place."

Belle just nodded. She didn't plan on letting Emma go anywhere, she was too important. Belle decided to leave early and head out. "Isabelle...Gold. How are you feeling these days?" Belle turned and found Regina. She smiled and kept her eyes down. She had promised Rumple.

"As normal as I can," she said, which was truthful. She hadn't transitioned into pregnancy well, although if Dr. Whale hadn't told her she didn't know if she would know. She wasn't experiencing any of the normal symptoms...yet.

"You poor thing," Regina said with mock sympathy. "If there is anything you need...a divorce lawyer, for instance."

Belle felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She knew she must look surprised, and tried to compose herself. "Divorce?" She asked. Now it was Regina's turn to be surprised, Belles voice had taken on a cold quality.

"It must...be so hard. To be married to a man you don't love. Look at David and Kathryn. Tragic."

"Ah. Well, I did watch our wedding video, so I suppose I must have loved him at one time." She smiled and excused herself from the conversation. Regina's eyes were boring into her back, and Belle bit back sounds of frustration. She wasn't good at this. Lying had never been a strong point of hers. She walked into the pawnshop and was met with a stunning sight. A beautiful white dress was sitting on his counter. She walked up to it, stunned by its beauty.

"It's Snow White's wedding dress," Rumple said softly. Belle looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder.

"She has to wear it," Belle declared. "How much do you want for it?"

"You want to buy it?"

"For Mary Margaret," Belle told him. "So yes. Give me a price. My husband is quite wealthy, I'm sure I can afford it." She was teasing him, but he remained serious.

"What if I tell you no?"

"You won't," she responded confidently.

"Why do you think that?"

"Disappointment is bad for the baby," she said, indicating at her stomach. "How much, Gold?"

"For you, nothing," he said, handing her the dress. She picked it up reverently, cradling it in her arms.

"I love you," she breathed, caught up in what she held her in arms.

"I love you, dearie," he was walking towards the back, but the wind caught his words and brought it to her. Things were starting to change, she could feel it. The world Regina had constructed, this curse of Rumples, it was hanging on a precipice. She was afraid she'd see Regina again, that she'd see the dress, but Belle didn't see her as she brought the dress, which she had put into a garment bag, to Emma and Mary Margaret's.

Mary Margaret answered the door. "Isabelle! Come in." Belle hadn't been here in so long, but she would never forget Mary Margaret's generosity.

"I have something for you," Belle told her, and unzipped the bag. Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide when she saw the dress.

"Isabelle...that is beautiful. I can't accept it." She was shaking her head no, but her eyes were trained on the dress.

"You have to. It was made for you," Belle insisted. "Wear it to the ball."

"It must have cost a fortune," she was still shaking her head no.

"Not a dime. Please, I want you to have this." Belle thrust it into Mary Margaret's arms. "Trust me, when you put it on you'll thank me."

"Isabelle..."

"You're welcome," Belle said firmly before letting herself out. She smiled to herself, just another crack in Regina's mirror.

That weekend Belle and Rumple went to the ball together, dressed in gold. Her dress was the one she had worn the night they had met, in another world. She was feeling cheeky, and knew that Regina, if she noticed at all, would blame this on Rumple's attempt to bring her memory back. His suit was black, but his tie was gold. They were in gold, and they were the Gold's. Everyone was there, and Belle could feel something tense was in the air. She saw Emma, in a simple white gown, also searching around the room. Regina was there, and so was Sydney. Music was playing softly as Archie and August stood near each other, talking. Ruby and Granny were there, with Ashley and Sean. As the music swelled, Rumple offered Belle his hand, which she accepted, and they walked out onto the dance floor, the only pair out there.

"It's just us," she said quietly as they began to dance.

"Good," he said back. He could feel the magic crackling in the air.

"They are so beautiful, together," Ashley told Thomas watching them dance. He was about to ask her to dance when his eyes were drawn to the stair case.

"Look," Belle heard someone say. She and Rumple stopped dancing to look, and saw Mary Margaret, in her wedding dress walking slowly down the stairs, her hand on David's arm.

"Royalty has returned," Rumple murmured into her ear. Everyone was staring.

In that moment, with everyone's eyes on Mary Margaret and David, every mirror in the room shattered. Rumple instinctively covered her with his body, but Belle's head turned to find Emma, clutching Henry in her arms, seemingly unnoticing of what was happening around her.

Rumple was the first one to stand, pulling Belle up with him. He had his arm around her front, pushing her slightly behind him in a protective gesture. Emma and Henry stood next, followed by Regina.

"What happened?" Belle whispered. Rumple was standing in front of her with his arm around her waist, pulling her slightly behind him. She wasn't letting him push her completely behind him so he could be some kind of shield. The worst was over; everyone was back on their feet although Regina looked horrified. She made some kind of violent motion and the music started again. Rumple relaxed his grip a little on Belle, but was still in front of her. This was noticed by several people, who saw her irritation and his concern all at once.

"I'd say Isabelle doesn't have her memories back just yet," Archie told an amused August.

"It sure doesn't look that way," August commented, knowing full well she did.

"I'd love for her to sit and talk to me. How fascinating, to know what made her fall in love with Mr. Gold."

"Saw beyond the monster and found the man," August commented.

"Fascinating."

Meanwhile, Emma had found Belle and made her way to her. "Can we talk?" She asked. Belle nodded and removed herself from Rumple's grip. Regina had been waiting for this moment. A glance over Belle's shoulder reveals a disgruntled looking Rumple and an angry looking Regina.

"Seems your curse is coming apart at the seams," Rumple commented when Belle was out of earshot.

"Where did she get that dress?" She spat at him, knowing full well where she had gotten it.

"Looks lovely on her, doesn't it. Just like royalty."

"You are meddling," Regina accused. "Mary Margaret isn't the only one, what is your wife wearing?"

"She is beautiful tonight," he faced Regina, growing weary of their dynamic. "I wonder where Miss Swan has taken her. If you'll excuse me...please." Regina stood there fuming as Rumple walked away under the pretense of finding Belle. He planned on letting the two women talk, after all Mary Margaret wasn't the reason the mirrors had shattered, it was Emma...

"You okay?" Belle asked as Emma shut and locked them into a bathroom. "This really isn't a good place to talk..."

Emma's eyes were swimming with tears. "Then where is?" Belle was alarmed, and grabbed Emma's arm and exited the building and out into the chilly fall night. She says nothing as she leads Emma far enough away that she feels safe to talk, but that all four sides are open, so no one can hide on them.

"What's going on?" Belle asked her.

"The mirrors...is that my fault?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, more concerned than before.

"I told Henry I loved him, and then all the mirrors shattered." Emma was bordering on hysterical. Was August right? He had said true loves kiss, but what if it wasn't romantic love, but the family love Emma had been denied her whole life? If telling Henry she loved him had caused all of Regina's beloved mirrors to shatter, what would telling her parents do?

"Emma..." Belle said, unsure how to remind her she was the savior.

"Don't say it." Emma was internalizing this, trying to rationalize it.

"Eventually you'll have to accept it," Belle told her softly. "But not tonight. Come on, people will start to miss us."

Emma took a deep breath and then followed Belle back in. Before they walked into the room Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I think I need to leave." Belle's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Emma, you can't do that. Don't leave...think of Henry. You have to stay."

Emma calmed down a little. Belle continued, "Sleep on it. You're over thinking this. It's gonna be alright." If she left, everything would stop and they would go back to reliving the same day every day for the rest of their lives.

Lifting her skirt, Belle walked back down the stairs quickly, Emma following. Her eyes found Rumple, who was watching her every move. She reached him, wanting to melt into him, but instead kept distance between them and leaned her head in to speak to him.

"She's starting to believe," she whispered to him. He didn't say anything, so Belle continued. "She's thinking of leaving town." Rumple moved his head closer to ear and told her, "I won't let her."

Belle wasn't sure what he planned to do to keep her here, but since she also didn't want Emma to leave she was going to overlook her concerns. She knew he would never harm Emma. They stepped apart, and Belle was considering going back to Emma when something stopped her. A man, among several Regina had recruited to clean up the glass, she remembered. The janitor from her days being locked up. Belle thought so little of her time locked up anymore that at first she thought she was hallucinating.

"Belle?" Rumple had caught sight of her face, which is sheet white. She wasn't aware that she was shaking. The man didn't seem to recognize her, or even notice her, but she couldn't stop staring. From her spot across the room, Regina could see the imp's wife shaking like a leaf. Was she regaining part of her memory? Regina scowled as Rumple took the girls hand and led her out. No one else noticed to Regina's disappointment. She was so tired of that girl always soaking up Rumple's time. He was less interesting and more predictable since she had flounced back in. Killing her was always at the front of Regina's mind, but she wanted Rumple firmly on her side, and killing her put him in a firm alliance with Emma Swan. Everything had been going so well, even if she didn't have the dagger, and then the pregnancy bomb was dropped on her. Regina was still angry about that. As long as there was a child involved between the two, Rumple would always be standing firmly behind Belle, with no room for wavering. She needed a way to remove the child from the pair, and drive a wedge between them. Keeping Belle alive, but no longer loving him. He would move back to her side, and the deck would be so stacked that even if Emma managed to break the curse she wouldn't have enough powerful allies during the final battle.

The question was making this happen. She needed to arrange an accident of some kind of befall the girl, and implicate Rumple. Smiling to herself, Regina went back to her guests, a plan in motion.

Meanwhile, Rumple had gotten a shaken Belle into his car with little effort. She didn't seem ready to speak, so instead he drove them home, done with Regina's little party for the evening. It meant little to him if he were there or not.

When they got home he let her change in silence, and they met where they always did, in bed.

"Are...are you alright?" He asked her hesitantly. She didn't want to tell him about it.

"Yeah, everything is alright," she agreed, cuddling up next to him. Like they always seemed to do, he decided to let it go.

The next morning Belle arrived at the station to hear shouting.

"Who do you think that seven year old boy who found you was? ME! Because I came through with you!"

"How do you know about that?"

"What is going on in here?" Belle demanded. August and Emma were squared off in front of each other, inches from the others face.

"She is impossible!" August stepped back, through his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You're asking me to believe the impossible!" Emma said back indignantly. "I'm supposed to believe you were a wooden puppet that came through a magical wardrobe with me, turned into a boy, rescued me from the side of the road, and are now being turned back into wood?"

"What?" Belle was so confused.

"He thinks he is Pinocchio!" Emma told her desperately. "I need to get out of here!"

"Emma wait, no!" Belle called as Emma ran out. August followed her, and all three stopped dead as a car pulled up in front of the station. August stood between the two women, who watched, stunned, as a strange man got out.

"Oh my god," Emma said. The man was tall, with dark hair that fell to his chin casually. His eyes were brown, but looked familiar. She had seen those eyes before, on two separate people.

"Emma Swan," he said. "Just the woman I was looking for."

"Who is that?" August asked, but Belle already knew. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. She had seen them on Henry...and her husband.

"Henry's father," Emma said in a daze.

It was Baelfire.


	24. Things Turn Out Alright

**A/N: Hey! Ever wanted to read my story in French? Well thanks to Tea Like Coffee you can! s/8097359/1/Tout_ce_que_tu_es Even if you don't understand French (like me), go read it! It's the greatest thing ever! And if you do read it, make sure you tell Tea Like Coffee how much you enjoyed it!**

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded. August and Belle stood there, mouths agape, unable to believe any of what they were seeing. Baelfire was not only in Storybrooke, but somehow also seemed to know Emma Swan.

"I got a phone call that said you were here," he told her, running a hand through his hair. Belle had to admit, he was good looking. She could see how Emma might be attracted to him. "I've been trying to find you for ten years."

Emma was defensive. Belle could tell that whatever had happened between them had ended badly. Emma had her hands crossed over her chest. "Well I didn't want to be found. Least of all by you."

"Why not, Emma? And what is this I heard about a son!" Bae stepped closer to her causing both Belle and August to shift slightly, but noticeably. Bae put his hands up to suggest that he was not going to harm her. "Any way she and I can have this conversation privately?"

"Er..." August said, but Belle cut in.

"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of us."

"Alright, fine. Is it true, Emma? Is he my son?"

"I hardly think walking back into a boy's life after ten years qualifies him as your son," Emma said coldly. A little hypocritical, in Belle's opinion, considering she had done the exact same thing, but she wasn't about to point that out to her.

What lineage Henry had, Belle mused. On one side his grandparents were Snow White and Prince James, and on the other...Rumplestiltskin. If this were the Enchanted Forest, Henry would be unstoppable.

"So he is," Bae cut across Belles thoughts. "How could you do that, Emma?"

"Neither of us was qualified to be parents," Emma told him curtly. "Especially you."

"Damn it Emma, that wasn't your decision to make!" He shouted. "Where is he?"

"With his adoptive mother," Emma told him. "The mayor."

"Screw the mayor! I want to see my kid!"

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh yeah? Who is going to stop me?" He challenged.

"Actually..." Belle stepped forward, a pair of handcuffs in her hand.

"You're the sheriff?" He scoffed, looking at the small brunette.

"That would be me," Emma said.

"Well I hate to break it to you, dearie, but this is a free country. I can go wherever I like." Bae looked from Emma to Belle, who was wearing a look that could only be described as stunned. Dearie. It was like something out of a dream.

Emma just smiled. "Be my guest. Go see the mayor. Introduce yourself, tell her who you are and why you're here. In fact, I'll go with you. I'd love to see that."

"NO!" Belle shouted, stepping between them. The last thing she needed was for Regina to figure out who this was. If she had been willing to lock her up, she would do far worse to him. Emma and Bae looked at her strangely. "Don't...Regina...is a horrible woman. And you shouldn't do that to poor Henry. He's been through enough."

"I want to see him," Bae started again. Emma grimaced but Belle smiled.

"I'll take you to see him, if you promise not to say anything to him," she offered.

"Deal."

"Don't say anything to him until I get a chance to talk to him first," Emma said. "I...I told him you died."

"What?" Belle and Bae both said in unison.

"Look, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and it was better than telling him who you really were."

"Lovely, Emma. It's nice to know some people never change," he spat. "Come on..."

Belle shot Emma an apologetic look and then jogged off after Bae. "It's this way," she told him, walking him towards the school. She knew they'd be outside for recess about now, which would give him a good view of Henry but not the ability to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," he said after a few moments of silence.

"It's...Isabelle," she said, smiling.

"Pretty name," he said. "I'm Bae."

"Bae," she repeated, even though she already knew. "Unusual name."

"My parents...weren't from around here," he told her vaguely.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bae," she smiled.

"You too. So, how'd you end up working with Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Just good luck I guess," she flashed him a smile.

"Emma Swan is hardly what I would call good luck. A walking hurricane, yes. Hell on wheels? Definitely. Good luck? Not a chance."

"No love lost between the two of you, I see," Belle's curiosity was killing her. She was dying to know how they met.

"Well, that's not for lack of trying. Emma...Emma is just stone cold," he muttered. Belle's brow furrowed.

"I can see how you would think that...if you didn't know her very well."

"Warm and fuzzy for you, is she? Well, maybe that's because you have zero potential to hurt her."

"Maybe," she conceded. "How did you two meet?"

"We were just two abandoned kids. Emma was just leaving the system; I had been out for a while. What can I say? It was true love." He said the last part sarcastically.

"You were in the system, too?" She was surprised.

"My father...and mother, they left me a while ago," he said, a hint of sadness creeping up on his bitter tone. Belle was so confused. How had he managed to get past the curse to be trapped in the system? It didn't make sense. Whenever she asked Rumple about his son, all he would say was that he had lost him. How? Where?

"As a baby?" She probed, hoping he would answer and put the pieces together for her.

"No, when I was fourteen. My mom left my dad...before that. My dad...we had a fight. I wanted him to do something, and he...he didn't want to. I gave him an ultimatum and them I left, and he didn't follow." The bitterness was back.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm sure he regretted it," she said soothingly.

"I believe that, Isabelle. But he's not coming back for me."

A cloud of sadness settled over them as they reached the school. Bae leaned against the fence and began watching the children playing.

"Isabelle!" Henry had spotted her and ran over to her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Official police business," she winked at him, making him smile wider.

"Who is this?" He asked, indicating Bae. Henry knew everyone in town. He looked back at Belle questioningly, as if to ask, 'another stranger?' She just smiled.

"I'm Bae," Bae told him, offering a hand. "I'm...going to be staying for a while. Isabelle was just showing me around town."

"Cool!" Henry said, his eyes shining. "Can I come see you later?" He asked her.

"Sure, after school," Belle agreed. "At the station. Your mom will be excited to see you."

"See you then!" He said and then ran off. Bae settled off the fence and looked at Belle.

"He likes you," he commented.

"We have a friendship," she smiled. "He's a good kid."

"He looks like me," Bae said absently.

"Good looking kid," she laughed. Bae cracked a smile at her quip.

"So, Isabelle, where would be a good place to stay around here?"

"You'll want Granny's," she pointed out the bed and breakfast to him.

"Thank you," Bae and Isabelle went to part ways, but he stopped her.

"Can I see you again?" He asked her. Belle was taken aback. Was he asking her on a date? The man didn't waste any time. Perhaps sensing her hesitation, he smiled.

"Just as friends. I don't have a lot of those," he told her candidly. "I think you and I could be friends. Just friends."

Belle smiled and relaxed. "I have that effect on people," she admitted.

"It must be your smile. It's refreshing to know that some people aren't jaded. And besides..." he flashed her a grin. "I noticed your wedding ring."

She looked down at the diamond Rumple had put on her not too long before. It was... conspicuous.

"Oh, yeah, this thing?" She laughed, spreading her fingers out to look at it on her finger.

"Your husband must have been worried about men hitting on you. No chance of that with that rock. Can barely see your hand."

She laughed. "Well, Bae, I hope to see you around."

"You as well. Take care Isabelle."

They parted ways and Belle headed back to the station, her heart racing. She felt a little sick. Did she tell Rumple immediately, or let him discover his son on his own? Neither option seemed good, but the latter seemed worse. What would he do if he found out she had known but didn't tell him. He was already going to be angry when he learned she had spoken to him first. Nothing could be done about that. What concerned her more was Bae's claim of being in the foster system since fourteen. He was a man now, at least in his early thirties. He had been here for a while. Is this were Rumple had lost him? And how? She was determined to find out, and reunite them.

Emma was not having the best day. First August had claimed he was the seven year old boy who had found her on the side of the road, and now Bae was back, wanting to reconcile with his long lost son. Not to mention one her best friends, Isabelle Gold, had taken him to Henry. Her Henry. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful to Isabelle, or angry with her. On the one hand, he may have seen Henry, realized it was too late, and left. And on the other, Isabelle had a weird way of befriending everyone, and convinced him to stay and try and make things work. In which case she'd kill her.

Speaking of the devil, Isabelle walked in, looking confused.

"Please tell me he left," Emma jumped out of her office. August was sitting at Belle's desk, looking interested.

"Er...well...not exactly," she said hesitantly.

"Where is he?"

"Granny's," Belle admitted, looking rueful. "I'm sorry Emma, but he was going to stay with or without my help."

"I'm sure it didn't help that a pretty, charming young woman showed him around town," August commented slyly.

"You're right!" Emma pointed at August. "Absolutely right. I'm going to talk to Mr. Gold."

"What?" Belle said, alarmed. "Nothing happened!"

"Oooh, smart plan. Gold will eat that man for breakfast." August followed a determined Emma out, Belle on their heels.

"This really isn't necessary," Belle pleaded as they headed to the pawn shop. "He has just as much right to get to know Henry as you do!"

"No. You don't know that man," Emma said.

"But you do?" August butted in. "It's been ten years. People change."

"No, they don't," Emma insisted, flinging the pawn shop door open.

"So you haven't changed?" Belled asked. Emma spun around to face her as Rumple walked out from his office.

"That's different!" Emma was getting angry. "You don't know the history between me and Bae!"

"Excuse me, ladies," Rumple looked confused. "Did this seem like the best place to have an argument, or were you just missing me?"

Belle swallowed nervously. "Sweetheart..." Emma cut her off.

"I need you to get rid of someone."

"Of course...but it will cost you," he flashed Emma a grin that looked so Rumpley, Belle felt a little dizzy. "Who is bothering you?"

"No!" Belle said frantically. "You can't!"

"Stay out of this, Isabelle."

Belle turned to Rumple, her eyes pleading. "Rumple, you can't do this. It's Henry's father. If you met him, you would like him." Rumple looked at her, but she could tell the idea of making a deal with the savior was too tempting.

"Henry's father? How...interesting." Rumple said. "And what would you be willing to give up in return?"

"Anything."

"NO!" Belle shouted, stamping her foot. All three stared at her. She grabbed Rumples wrist and dragged him into the back. "You will not do this."

"And why not, my dear? I hardly think it's any of your business." He said fairly.

"It is my business," she declared. He arched an eyebrow.

"Love...is this...an overreaction because of the baby? Because I've heard-"

"No! You idiot," she added, annoyed. "Don't you want to know Henry's fathers name?"

"Of course, dear. What is his name?" He was patronizing her.

"Bae. His name is Bae." She waited for this to sink in. Rumples face went white.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that?" She asked, but was confused. This was not what she was expecting. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but not this.

Rumple grabbed either arms and shook her a little. "YOURE LYING!"

August appeared in the doorway and leaned up against the frame. "I'd let her go, if I were you."

"What's going on?" Emma was asking as Rumple seemed to regain his composure. He let her go looking almost apologetic.

"Emma, what is Henry's father's name?" she asked, rubbing the tops of her arms.

"His name is Baelfire," Emma said. "His parents were foreign or something." Belle turned to look at Rumple, satisfied.

"I would never lie," she informed him. He pushed past her, August, and Emma, and strode out of the shop without another word.

"What was that about?" Emma asked when the door shut. "What did you say to him?"

"I couldn't let you send Bae away," she told her.

"Why?"

"Oh this will be good," August said a smirk on his face. "I'm dying to hear Belle explain this one."

"Is this more of the curse?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Belle said, sighing.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who is Bae supposed to be? Merlin?"

"He's Mr. Gold's son," Belle said quietly. Emma looked to August, who also had a somber expression on his face.

"But...Bae and I met when I was seventeen," Emma said desperately.

And then August explained to both women a story the blue fairy had told him as a young, wooden boy. He told them how Bae, desperate to turn his father back into the father he loved, was given a magic bean from the blue fairy. How when he buried the bean it turned into a vortex allowing passage to this world, a place where there was no magic, so his father would go back to being an ordinary man. Rumpelstiltskin, unable to let go of his power, let his son travel through without him, before realizing and ultimately regretting his decision. August then told them how Rumpelstiltskin vowed to do nothing, love nothing else, until he had created a curse to take him back to his son. As Belle listened, she remembered her own confession of love to Rumple, and how panicked he had become when the spell was being broken. Now she understood why. Without his power he couldn't complete the curse, and try and find Bae.

Emma looked stunned. "I...I need to go think." She walked out, leaving Belle and August looking at each other awkwardly in Rumple's shop.

"She's starting to believe," he told her.

"It is a lot to ask of any one," she commented, walking out of the shop with him. "She'll come around."

"Or she'll run and leave us all trapped here," August said gloomily. "I can see either scenario."

"No, she'll stay. She is the savior." Belle said it with conviction.

"I hope you're right. How do you think things are going between your husband and Bae?"

"I hope well," Belle said. "He deserves a happy ending too."

Rumple walked into Granny's, only stopping to see what room Bae had checked in to. He took a deep breath, lifted his arm, and then knocked. He was afraid this would be another disappointment after the shenanigans August had pulled not too long before.

The door opened and Bae was smiling until he saw him. They both just stared at each other, taking the other one in.

"Bae," Rumple finally broke the silence. "I've been looking for you." Bae stood there another moment, and then clapped both hands around his father.

"Papa," he said, embracing the older man tightly. They stayed like this for a while, and then broke apart. Rumple was surprised to see Bae was also crying.

"How did you get here?" He asked, allowing Rumple in. "How long have you been here? I have missed you. I am so sorry."

Rumple looked at him horrified. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for my boy. I should have gone. I have...regretted it, every day since you have been gone. Every day."

The two men hugged again. Rumple sat next to his son, taking him in. He and Bae shared the same eyes, and dark features, but Bae was a much handsomer man, in his opinion. He explained the curse to Bae, leaving nothing out on how he had done it, and why. Bae looked reproachful, but confessed he couldn't be angry because he had spent the years he had been here hoping his father would find him.

"What brought you here?" Rumple asked him.

"Emma Swan," Bae told him.

"Emma Swan?" Rumple inquired. He had left out Emma's role in his curse.

"She and I share something," he told his father, taking a deep breath.

"You can tell me anything, Bae," Rumple told him encouragingly.

"A son."

Rumple was reeling. His son was Henry's father. The coincidence was almost too much for him. It made him a grandfather. To little Henry. Every day for the last ten years he had been staring at his own flesh and blood, right under his nose. Regina would be beyond pleased if she knew that. He resolved himself to help Emma once again in her pursuit of custody.

"Henry...is your son?" He said slowly, even though he knew it now to be true.

"Yes," Bae said. "I met him today. The deputy sheriff took me to meet him. Isabelle something. Pretty girl," he added. Rumple smiled a little at his last comment.

"Pretty indeed," he agreed with Bae. "She happens to be my wife."

"Wow. Small world."

"Son...I must tell you something about Storybrooke," Rumple said seriously.

Bae listened as Rumple finished the details of the curse, and Regina, and Emma as the savior. He laughed at that part, commenting that they were all in big trouble if they were counting on Emma to save them all.

"I have something else for you. I want you to live with me. I have more than enough room...and all your old belongings," Rumple said, standing up. A cursory glance around the room told him that Bae had not brought much with him.

"Are you sure? Your wife won't mind?"

"Belle? She was the one who sent me to you," Rumple told him.

"She remembers life before the curse?" Bae was having trouble keeping up with it.

"She does, but no one must know."

"Got it. I will keep it a secret."

"And Bae...I want you to have my old dagger. When the curse is broken, I will give up all my power."

"Papa no!" Bae exclaimed, knowing it meant death but Rumple held his hand up to stop his son.

"There was another way. A way no one but Regina ever guessed. Belle can safely remove my powers. All I could want is with you and her. I have no use for my powers."

"How?" Bae demanded, not believing it.

"A kiss," Rumple said simply as his son gathered his things.

"True loves kiss? How...genius."

Rumple smiled, and hugged his son again before leading him back to his home.

Belle was waiting for them, absently flipping through channels, when Rumple came through the door with Bae in tow. She stood up quickly, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Belle...love, this is my son, Bae."

Belle smiled warmly and hugged him. Bae hugged her back, a good natured smile on his face. "We've met."

"I have heard so much about you," she told him as they separated.

He looked back at his father, who was smiling at them both. "She's a little young, but she'll do." She smiled.

Later that evening she and Rumple were lying in bed, both silent. Bae had settled into a room of his own.

"Should we tell him of the baby on the way?" She asked him.

"We will. Soon, but not tonight."

"Are you so happy?" She asked him, curling up into him. He switched off the lamp and rested his head against hers.

"Very much so."

The next morning Belle was back down at the station, alone. Emma was nowhere to be found, or answering her phone.

"Mrs. Gold, a word?" Regina had walked in, presumably looking for Emma.

"Yes?" Belle asked her, facing her.

"Where is Emma Swan?" Regina asked, angrily.

"Taking the day off. I think she deserves it," Belle said, coming to Emma's defense.

"Of course, her job must be so taxing," Regina said sarcastically. Belle waited patiently for Regina to get to the point.

"I want to know who that strange man is, working in your husband's shop."

"A strange man?" Belle asked, her face blank.

"Did he not tell you?" Regina probed, her eyes searching Belle's face for a crack in the armor, but Belle held strong.

"We don't talk much about his work," Belle told her. "He spends most of his time trying to help me remember my previous life."

"Of course he does. Well I want to know who he is."

"Why not go down there and ask him yourself?" Belle suggested lightly.

"I'll do that. Let Emma know I came to see her," Regina snapped before walking off. Belle sighed. Keeping up the facade she didn't remember anything in front of Regina was the most taxing. She wanted to warn them somehow, but trusted Rumple to handle it even if it caught him off guard. Certainly he must realize Regina would come sniffing around at some point. She hoped he left the part out of Bae being his son, but told her that he was Henry's father.

Belle had a thought that Bae would be good for Emma's case against Regina if they got back together. A stable home with a mother and father must be better than just a mother. She planned on pitching this idea to Emma, if she ever got there.

She walked outside much later that evening to head home, passing Granny's on her way. Someone opened the door to the diner and the smell of burgers wafted into Belle's nose. Her stomach lurched unexpectedly and she immediately doubled over and threw up all over the sidewalk. The gentleman looked startled and stepped around her, but Ruby was there.

"Oh my gosh, Isabelle are you okay?"

"Yeah," Belle said, wiping her mouth. "Just a little sickness. Water?"

"Of course!" Ruby opened the door again but Belle held her breath and waited for the water.

"Must be a little morning sickness," Ruby smiled, handing her a cup of water. Belle gulped it down gratefully.

"Yeah."

"That's a good sign. Ashley told me that morning sickness is an indicator of a healthy pregnancy."

"Did she? That's encouraging."

"Are you and Mr. Gold excited?" She asked.

"Yeah," she said, standing up.

"It must be hard...amnesia and pregnant."

"It is hard," Belle agreed.

"Do you remember anything?" Ruby pressed but Belle shook her head. "That's too bad. You really loved him."

"Thank you Ruby. I should probably go..."

"Of, of course!" Ruby thoughtfully waited for Belle to pass the diner before opening the door again. Morning sickness at night. Belle didn't smile, just headed home, wanting some food and a long nap.


	25. A Land With Magic

**A/N: I know most of you have already read this chapter, but my super awesome mega foxy hot beta fixed all my mistakes and helped me work through a plot hole or two. So if you re-read it you might notice it's been tweaked. Also, more excitingly, the next chapter will be up later tonight! Hooray! It is full of dramatic moments, and sad moments. I hope you all love this chapter, the next one, and the others that follow (I have the next two already written and will have them out sooner rather than later.)! My beta (in case you forgot, she is Earthgurdaian) just graduated as well, so lets give her lots and lots of love! **

**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I plan on keeping this story going for a bit longer, so we all get our OUAT fix since it is gone for the summer :(. You can ask/tell me anything, I consider everyone's ideas. Also, kudos to you for 100 reviews! Woooo! Alright, onward with the story! **

Belle was sitting in the sheriff's office when Rumple burst in. "Follow me," he told her, holding out his hand. She stared at his hand and then up to his face. Belle had been at work all day and had not seen him since the night before, when she had been sick outside Granny's diner. He had come in late, and spoken with her briefly, and the mood had been tense although he didn't say what was on his mind. Now he was here, and she was worried.

"What's going on?"

"There isn't time for that. Follow me."

Belle narrowed her eyes for a moment, but took his hand only to be dragged out quickly. They began walking towards the forest.

"What is going on?" She demanded, wanting to dig her heels in but Rumple was in a hurry and she knew he wasn't going to let her resist.

"Henry is in the hospital. Emma and Regina are en route," he said evasively as they plunged into the woods.

"Is everything okay?" She stopped and looked over at him, a little afraid.

"Everything is changing," he told her, and then began walking again. They were silent, but Belle felt it, as a wind blows through her hair, the feel of magic.

"The curse..." she whispered as they reached a well." What is this?"

"They say the water will return that which was once lost."

Belle watched him uncap a bottle containing a purple liquid and then drop it into the well. "I don't understand," she told him as purple smoke began to pour out of it.

"Magic."

"Magic doesn't exist in this land," she said, but he didn't appear to be listening as he grinned at her. His smile was very Rumple-esque.

"I am bringing it back."

"Why?"

"Because," his grin widened as she looked at him. "Magic is power."

The purple smoke engulfed them and began racing towards the town. She couldn't see anything in front of her, but Rumples grip on her hand tightened and she felt safe. She was afraid of what she was going to see when the smoke cleared. Would he be green and gold again? What kind of havoc would magic wreak here? Her mind flashed to previous conversations she had had with him, but he had never promised he wouldn't pick magic over her. Surely now he would, what with having Bae and her back and their unborn child.

The smoke cleared and Belle immediately looked over at her husband. He looked exactly the same and totally different at the same time. He looked over at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face and she could feel it. He had his magic back. He looked wild and dangerous, and she was a little afraid.

"What have you done?" She whispered, catching his hand and pressing it to her lips. He grinned down at her but didn't respond, leading her back out of the forest. She followed him, trying not to think about anything she had just seen, and afraid of what she would find.

"Everything looks the same," she breathed when they stepped back into town.

"Of course it does my dear. What did you think?" He asked her gently. People were milling around, looking confused but Rumple just ignored them, his grip still tight on her hand.

"Why didn't we go back?" She asked as they walked back into his shop.

"The battle must happen first," he smiled gleefully.

"And whose side are you on?" She stared at him. "Now that it has come down to picking a side. Are you on Regina's or are you on the side of good?"

Rumple, who had begun to walk behind his counter stopped, turned to face her, and then walked in front of her. He put both hands on either side of her face. "Do you think I forgot what she did to you? How she kept you locked up like an animal. I am forever on your side, dearie. No matter what happens, or what you may think, I am always firmly on your side."

She tilted her head and kissed him softly. "I love you." He sighed and put a hand on the back of her head as he drew her close to him. At that moment the door flew open and Emma strode in, Henry at her heels.

"You tricked me!" She shouted. Belle did not pull away from Rumple, allowing him to keep an arm firmly around her waist.

"A necessary evil, love," he told her, shrugging it off. "I knew you could break the curse without help from magic. I had already told you how. True love is the most powerful magic, remember?"

"Then why send me to the dragon in the first place?" Emma's eyes were filled with fury. Belle looked at her, confused. What dragon?

"You are the only one who could retrieve the magic for me," he responded simply. Belle could tell Rumple was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and Belle realized Emma was confused.

"Now what? What happens now?" Emma asked him. "And how can I trust you?"

"You can trust him because of her!" Henry interjected, staring at Belle.

"Your boy is right you know," Rumple told her. "So long as my Belle lives, you know my side."

Belle shrugged and looked at Emma. They had formed a friendship this last year, Belle hoped that Emma would still trust her now that the pieces on the board had shifted.

"How do I know you aren't just in it for yourself? How do I know you aren't tricking us all and you're going to take her along with you?"

"Well now...you can't," he said, flashing her a grin. "But you need me."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why?"

"Because I have magic, and you do not. And you can bet Regina will be using magic as well."

"EMMA!" Snow Whites voice was shouting through the street, causing all of them to stare at the door. Emma's eyes met Belle's, who broke away from Rumples grasp and put both hands on Emma's had absently just realize Rumple was no longer using his cane. Had the magic fixed his bad leg? She made a mental note to pay attention to his, and perhaps ask later.

"You can do this," Belle told her fiercely, looking into her eyes.

"I can't, I can't do this," Emma shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "You can. You're brave and honest, and they love you.

They have been waiting for you for twenty eight years. Come on," Belle took Emma's hand, Henry took her other. Rumple followed silently behind them as they exited the shop and walked out into the street. The four looked a little bit down the street to see Snow White and Prince James standing there, looking at her.

"Go," Henry nudged. "Go see your parents."

Emma looked from Belle down to her son, and then took a step forward. Snow and James, hands joined, ran at her, and in a moment were reunited with their daughter. Snow was crying, her hand in Emma's hair, and James had his arms both around his wife and his daughter. They stayed this way for a long time, laughing and crying, as everyone else gathered to watch. Finally, they broke apart. Snow's eyes roamed Emma's as if she could never get enough.

"I knew you'd find us," she said through her tears, causing Emma to cry a little harder.

"We are so proud of you," James told her. Belle put a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her own eyes. The moment was touching. As they all stood there, people reunited with loved ones as the curse had been broken, a dark cloud began forming. Belle knew what Rumple had done, but no one else did. What he really did was even the playing field for Regina. She could use magic just as well as he could, and even as they stood there she could feel it pulsing through him as it had back in their days in the castle.

"Emma!" Belle turned and saw Bae running down the street. She looked at him and then over at Henry, who looked confused. Breaking apart from her parents, she knelt in front of her son.

"Henry, I have to tell you something," she said, her voice cracking a little. "When I told you your father died, I lied. He is alive."

"Who?" Henry asked, looking at her desperately.

"It's me. I am," Bae said, stepping forward. "And I have been looking for you two for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked her as Bae knelt next to Emma. Snow and James watched, smiling at each other. Three generations all stood in front of each other.

"Don't be mad at her, Henry. She was only trying to protect you," Bae told her. Belle was consistently amazed at Baelfire's ability to forgive. Henry looked at his father, and then at his mother, and launched himself into Bae's arms. Bae hesitated for a moment and then wrapped both arms around Henry.

"Who are you?" James couldn't help but ask after Henry and Bae hugged for a moment. "I don't recognize your face."

"Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin," Bae said proudly, standing before Prince James. There was no fear in his face as he stood there. James and Snow exchanged a glance and then everyone's eyes turned to Rumple, a man who, for the last twenty eight years, had owned everything but their very existence.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" James said slowly, looking at Rumple. Belle grabbed his hand tightly, wanting to put herself between them but Rumple nudged her slightly behind him. "Did you orchestrate this?" James asked, indicating Henry. Rumple just laughed, looking at the Prince with amusement.

"Even I could not have planned something so magnificent."

"He had nothing to do with Emma and me," Bae told James.

"It makes him family," Snow told James softly, putting her hand on James' arm.

"And if you recall dearie, you would not have your happy ending with the lovely Snow White without me," Rumple reminded James. Belle made a mental note to ask Rumple about that. There was so much she didn't know, having been locked up.

"And you," James rounded on Belle, still slightly shielded by Rumples body. "Who are you? Have you also been in on this the entire time?"

Belle shook her head, her brown hair blowing in the wind. "I am the daughter of Sir Maurice. He ruled over a village surrounded by the Endless Ocean," she began. "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin a long time ago to end the Ogre Wars in my village, which was killing my people."

"What deal?" Snow asked; her eyes filled with pity.

"To be the care taker of the Dark Castle, in exchange for the end of the war," Belle said softly, remembering that night.

"And you have remembered, the entire time?" Snow asked her. Belle shook her head.

"I was cast out of the Dark Castle after...Regina interfered," Belle said delicately. She could feel Rumple stiffen next to her at the memory; she rubbed her thumb back and forth on his hand as she continued on. "Regina captured me and kept me captive."

"To use against him?" James asked, trying to keep up.

"Because I loved her," Rumple told him. "When she escaped from Regina's clutches I aided her in her memories. Belle had never been anything but pure in her intentions."

"Then what is she doing with you?" James asked angrily.

"Beauty is more than skin deep," Belle cut in. "And what you see and what I see, what is there, are two different things."

"Belle can be trusted," Emma told them. "She was sometimes one of the only friends I had...friends." Emma's face was stricken by a thought. "August." Belle looked at her, alarmed.

"Where is he?"

"Right here." Belle and Emma both turned to see August, fully human, walking towards them. "You did it. You broke the curse."

"I saw you...turn to wood," Emma said, looking him up and down.

"Magic," he said, spinning somewhat sarcastically in a circle.

"Pinocchio. My boy." Everyone watched as Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, and Geppetto engulfed August in a hug. Everywhere Belle looked people were standing embracing their loved ones. She saw Jefferson holding a little girl, tears in his eyes. Ariel and Eric embracing each other tightly. Cinderella and Prince Thomas holding hands and staring down at their little Alexandra. It felt like everyone was finally getting the happy ending that had been so denied them these last twenty eight years; denied them by Regina. Regina. Belle looked around wildly, expecting at any moment to see Regina walking down the street to smite them all.

"Where is Regina?" Belle voiced aloud, afraid that their happy moment could be ruined by the Evil Queen. After all, since Rumple had brought magic to this land, Regina was more dangerous and more powerful than she had ever been.

"Regina won't be showing her face around here for a while," the Blue Fairy informed her. "But you're right. We must prepare a defense for when she does. She won't go down without a fight."

"Bring it on," Emma said bravely.

"I think we should elect a new leader," Red crossed the street with Granny at her side. "Someone we can all trust."

"I think it's obvious; Snow White," Cinderella and Thomas had also come over. Jefferson and his daughter were joining them along with many others.

"I agree," Belle said.

"Let's take a vote," James said, a smile playing on his lips. "All for Snow say 'here here'."

The sound was loud and unanimous. Snow had been their leader back in The Enchanted Forest, it was fitting she would lead them here.

"I can't defeat Regina," Snow told everyone. "Only Emma can."

"I'll need your help," Emma said, desperation creeping into her voice. Belle let go of Rumple's hand and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Look around. Everyone here is here to help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"You never have to be alone," Snow was at her other side. James followed Snow. Belle looked behind them to see Henry standing in front of Bae, who had one hand across Henry's chest, pulling him close to him. Emma seemed to be taking in everyone's support.

"Okay. How do we take her down?"

That seemed to be the million dollar question. Jefferson immediately offered up his residence, the second largest home in Storybrooke, as their official meeting place. Emma reminded everyone of Regina's skeleton key, and Geppetto agreed to make a new door, with Pinocchio's help, immediately. They also agreed that a new council needed to be formed. Snow wanted her old friends, the dwarves, Red and Granny, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy, and Geppetto, but Emma objected.

"I need my own council," she said as they all sat in Jefferson's large basement. It was the only room large enough to house everyone who showed up.

"You can trust these people," Snow insisted, but Emma shook her head.

"No."

"Then who?" James asked her.

"You, and Snow of course," Emma said, swallowing a little. "I also want Henry, and August, Belle and Mr...Rumpelstiltskin."

"No dice dearie. I'll play on your side, but I'm not joining your little war tribunal," Rumple was standing on the outskirts of the group.

"I still don't think you can trust him!" James said.

"He's never lied to me," Emma told her father. Belle and August had both stepped forward, Emma's two closest friends in Storybrooke.

"You can trust him," Belle said firmly. "If he betrays you with magic, I will pay the price." Her eyes met Rumple's and she saw regret pass across his face. She was holding him accountable. If he did anything with magic that caused them harm, it would directly harm her. James relaxed a little and Snow continued to look serene.

"Pinocchio and Belle have been my closest confidants here," Emma told them. "I can't do this without them."

Pinocchio reached down and gripped Belle's hand, squeezing for a moment. The time had come at long last, and they were going to help.

Belle sat and listened as everyone caught everyone up on what had been going on. She was mostly fascinated with the individual stories. Grumpy sat next to her, having recognized her from a meeting they had in a pub a long time ago. Back then he had been Dreamy, and she was curious how he had become Grumpy. Did it have something to do with his love? If it did he didn't mention it, and she didn't ask. She frequently looked over to Rumple, who stood near the door with Bae. Everyone was making plans on where to stay. Jefferson had agreed to allow Snow and James to stay with him, but Emma was adamant on living in her shared apartment until the Blue Fairy reminded her that Regina would look there for Emma first. It was imperative to keep Emma alive at any cost. Belle wondered how many would die to achieve this end. Would she? Somehow she knew Rumple would sacrifice everyone else to keep her alive. She knew she was safe with Rumple, so she would be staying with him.

As everyone got up to leave James grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her aside. The Blue Fairy was standing there next to him, watching her intently.

"Can we trust him?" He asked her in low tones so not to be over heard. Belle looked up at him as his eyes searched hers. "Honestly."

"He had not changed at all in his time here," The Blue Fairy said to the both of them. "He's still just as evil as he ever was."

"He was never evil," Belle insisted. "Has he ever lied to you?" She challenged, knowing full well that Rumpelstiltskin had never told a lie. He was evasive and a trickster, but he didn't lie.

"You are blinded by love," James told her. "But lives are at stake here."

"So long as I help Emma, he will as well."

"As long as it serves him," The Blue Fairy said a little too astutely. "He created this curse, Belle. Don't let him fool you."

"I think I know him much better than anyone here," Belle said fiercely. "And I know he created the curse. If you know he created it then you also must know why he created it!"

"To find his son," The Blue Fairy said. "I know well."

"He has his son now. Regina is the enemy. She took everyone's lives from them for twenty eight years. Let's not forget that."

"Are you prepared to pay if he crosses us all?" James asked her.

"I am. He won't. Trust me."

"I do trust you," James confessed.

"Then you let me worry about Rumpelstiltskin. We are going to win this, and in order to that we need him," she reaffirmed.

"She's right. We will need his help," The Blue Fairy conceded.

"I hope you're right," James said.

"I am right."


	26. Take Your Heart

**A/N: By "later tonight" I actually meant "Right now." Pleasepleaseplease understand why this had to happen, and know that is hurt me just as much as it hurts you. And that I love you. She has my next chapter, and if she finishes it tonight, I'll post it as well.**

Belle was one of the few people left in Storybrooke still sleeping in her own bed. She wasn't getting much sleep anymore, too worried about Emma and everyone else. She worried more about whatever Regina was planning, because she knew it was something. Would Regina try and trap them all again? The curse Rumple had created was far beyond Regina's capabilities, but Belle didn't want to count anything out. It seemed the central people to the resistance were staying with Jefferson, with the exception of Emma, who kept her apartment she had shared with Mary Margaret. Staying with Jefferson made sense, he had the most room, and you could seen anyone coming a mile away. Henry was staying with his grand parents as Emma had forbidden him to stay with her, worried that something might happen to him. Henry was angry about this and was slowly chipping away at Emma's resolve. Personally, Belle had her money on Henry.

"Stop worrying dear, you are safe," Rumple muttered next to her. Belle turned her head to look over at him.

"How did you know?" Worrying was nothing new, but his being able to tell was.

"It is radiating off you," he turned onto his side and gathered her close to him. "You are safe. Trust me. I will protect you. No one in Storybrooke is as safe as you."

This statement bothered Belle. She wasn't the most important person in Storybrooke by far, and yet because of her love for Rumple she was guaranteed to walk away from the impending battle unharmed.

"Shouldn't you be protecting Emma instead?" She asked, laying still in his arms.

"Emma is protected," he told her. "Everyone is safe for now. You need not worry."

She sighed and didn't move. How much things had changed in such a short amount of time. She hadn't been prepared for it. She didn't know if she ever could have prepared herself for it, honestly. Her mind kept flashing back to Rumple dropping his potion into the well and back to Jefferson's where everyone met to discuss what to do next.

"They think that I have everything," Rumple whispered into the dark. "I have nothing without you."

It was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

When she awoke she found him gone. She wasn't sure what she should be doing anymore. Now that the curse was broken was she still needed as Deputy Sheriff? She decided she probably wasn't and got up, prepared to be lazy around the house before meeting at Jefferson's later. At the end of the bed she found a pretty pink dress, cap sleeved with a scoop neck that stopped just at her knees. She smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. Dresses. She wondered if others would be dressed similarly and that was why he had put it out for her, or if he had just wanted to see her in something pretty again. She pulled her hair halfway off her face and headed downstairs to find Bae sitting there in dark black pants and a white shirt tucked in. He was waiting for her.

"Belle. I want to help you," he stood up when she reached him.

"Help me with what?" She asked, turning the door handle to walk outside.

"Help you, help Emma, help everyone. Convince her to allow me on her council."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

Bae faltered under the piercing look she gave him. "I..."

"You love her, don't you?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet a little. "Ever since I first saw her."

"Oh Bae..." Belle sighed, feeling bad for him. "I'm so sorry."

Bae held his hand up to silence her. "Emma is a difficult woman to love. I want to help her. Talk to her."

Belle sighed. "Alright...but don't get your hopes up."

He smiled and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "You are the best step mother ever!"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled after him before walking into the station. She found Emma there, sitting at her desk as if nothing had happened.

"Oh good, you're here," Emma smiled.

"Yeah...I came to get my things," Belle said slowly.

"Why? Are you quitting?"

"Nooo...I just figured..."

"There will still be crime. As the savior I want to squash it. Since Mary Margaret is now mayor we have the ability to take on more people. So August is here now too."

"And Bae," Belle said quickly.

"No."

"Then I quit." The two women squared off. Belle wished she was taller; Emma looked down at her, not breaking the stare.

"Fine. If you want to add Bae, we will add Bae. But if he screws up I'm holding you accountable."

"I couldn't ask for anything less," Belle smiled, plopping down in her chair, excited to tell Bae the good news. "Why are you so against him? What happened between you two? Really?"

"Nothing happened. We had sex, we had a baby. That's that." Emma headed out of the office with Belle at her heels.

"I think you fell in love with him," Belle said astutely. "And it scared you, so you left before he found out."

Emma stared at her as they walked into Granny's. "Is this really the conversation you want to have? Really? The day after the curse is broken and magic is introduced into Storybrooke, and you want to uncover the mystery of Emma and Bae."

"I like to fix the difficult problems," Belle grinned.

"Hey! Emma, Belle, over here." Ruby was sitting at a table filled with women. Belle immediately recognized Ariel, formerly Melody, Snow, and Cinderella. There was a dark skinned girl with almost black eyes sitting next to a girl with hair as dark as the other girl's skin. Her eyes were almond shaped and her skin tan, and her dark hair was tied in a high pony tail. Next to her was a pretty blonde girl with green eyes, her hair longer than Belle had ever seen. On the other side of the table next to Snow was another pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a slight tan, and on the end a pretty Asian girl.

Belle turned to Emma, who looked just as confused as she did. Emma didn't recognize half these girls either. Ruby seemed to realize this.

"This is Emma, and Belle," she told the table. Ariel giggled a little, her and Belle had known each other since they were girls, and it was funny to her to be introduced to her. Snow smiled, she knew Belle and Emma well having lived with both women, and Emma being her daughter.

"Emma, Belle, this is Ariel, Cinderella, Tiana, Jasmine, and Rapunzel," Ruby introduced them to the left side of the table. The women smiled at each other as Ruby continued introducing the right side. "Snow White, Aurora, and Mulan."

"I heard you killed Maleficent," Aurora smiled at Emma. "I have to thank you for that."

"What?" Belle asked, looking at Emma as they both took a seat; Emma grabbed a chair and sat at the head of table between Snow and Ariel. Belle sat at the end of the table between Rapunzel and Mulan as Ruby took her seat between Snow and Aurora.

"Oh, the dragon? Yeah..." Emma said modestly. "So, what is this?"

"Well," said Snow, looking at each woman. "Each of us has had a particularly cruel punishment while here, and each of us has done something that has caused Regina to lash out at us. Ella and I were talking with Ruby and thought it might be a good idea for us to band together. Take care of each other, and work together to get back to The Enchanted Forest."

"War is such a boys club," Mulan chimed in. "They spend all their time protecting us when they should be letting us help them."

"We want to do whatever we can to help you," Aurora told Emma earnestly in the sweetest voice Belle had ever heard. "I think most of us here can say we've outsmarted an evil witch, or Regina herself." Belle looked around as the girls nodded in agreement to this. She couldn't argue with that, Regina had locked her up after all, and she had escaped, and had and was a great help to Emma.

"My own army of women?" Emma asked. "How can I say no to that?"

There was collective smiling around the table. Emma and Belle locked eyes and smiled at each other. They all sat around the table, chatting about times when things were good. Belle wished she was sitting next to Ariel, the only other friend she really had at the table. They had been friends as little girls, back when Ariel was still a mermaid and Belle was just the village leader's daughter. She wondered if Ariel remembered those times. Belle caught Ariel's eye, and the red head smiled at her and asked Mulan if they could switch spots.

"I know exactly what you're thinking about," Ariel smiled as Belle put her down on her arms on the table.

"Do you?" Belle asked, grinning. Belle had been eight years old and her mother had just died. Her father was not handling things well and Belle, an only child, was left to take care of her father and their estate. It was too much for any girl to handle, and after an especially trying day she made her way down to the beach. Their village was bordered on one side by the Endless Ocean. She flung herself onto the sand and began crying.

"Are you okay?" A small voice had asked, but when Belle had looked up, no one was there.

"Mom?" She asked tearfully, wondering if her mom was somehow speaking from the grave. Instead a red haired girl, the same age or perhaps a year younger than her, emerged from behind a rock. She was wearing a purple top with spaghetti straps, and where her legs should have been there was a scaly green tail.

"You're...a mermaid," Belle said, sitting up.

"Last time I checked," Ariel said hesitantly she swam closer to the shore, and Belle stood up, ignoring how cold the water was that day and waded in. She was waist deep when they reached each other. The waves pushed Belle slightly side to side, but she maintained her balance.

"My name is Ariel," the mermaid told her.

"I'm Belle." After that the girls were best friends. Belle had left with Rumpelstiltskin without so much as a goodbye to Ariel, but thought of her often. When Rumple had banished her from his castle Belle had heard of Ariel's wedding to Prince Eric, and that she had abandoned her tail in favor of legs, but never knew the entire story. Ariel grinned back at Belle.

"Do you remember when we used to talk about finding true love?" She asked. Belle remembered well, they had spoken of it often, sitting on that same rock.

"I do," Belle laughed, her mind going back to times of being a young teen aged girl talking with her best friend of her idealized man. "If my thirteen year old self could see how things turned out I think she'd be disappointed."

"I don't think she would," Ariel told her seriously. "Because you actually found it. Remember when your dad promised you to Gaston, how disappointed you were? You never thought you would find it. He was so handsome, and Belle turned her nose up on it and instead fell in love with the fearsome, powerful, tricky Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle smiled. "I never thought I'd get my happy ending, but when we go back I'll finally have it. We all will."

They stayed longer and talked before parting ways. Belle was happy to have new friends, women she might have met had it not been for Regina. They were all from different realms, and seemed to all know Snow.

"Things have been so quiet," Emma said as they walked down the street.

"I know. It's unnerving," Belle agreed.

They fell into step in silence, not speaking until two figures appeared in front of them.

"I know him," Belle said, looking at the tall man with the greasy curtain of black hair. "He was a guard when I was locked up."

"This is bad," Emma said, looking at the other man, equally tall and threatening. "I don't have anything on me."

"What do we do?" Belle whispered.

"Stop walking," Emma said and Belle immediately obliged. The men stopped twenty feet in front of the women.

"We only want to talk with her," the greasy haired one said, pointing at Belle. Belle and Emma exchanged a look.

"No," Emma started to say but Belle grabbed her wrist to stop her from speaking any further.

"Go get help," she whispered. "I'll be okay."

Belle stepped forward while Emma stayed put, watching. Either man took her arm and began leading her away. She looked back after several steps but Emma was already gone. Feeling better that help would be on the way, she prayed they weren't going anywhere difficult to find.

She was in luck. The men took her to city hall, where Regina must be holed up. They led her into the mayor's office, where she found Bae lying on the floor, beaten and unconscious. Regina was standing with her back to the door looking out the window. She turned around when they entered.

"Belle. I thought you would be harder to get a hold. Seems our little imp is getting sloppy. Or...maybe now that he has his magic back he is not concerned about you anymore."

"What do you want?" Belle asked, ignoring her comments. Her eyes were fixed on Regina's face even though all she could think of was Bae and whether he was still alive.

"I want to ask you a question. You have eluded me for so long, I had a plan for you." Regina grinned at her sharply.

"Then ask it," Belle said bravely. Regina opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a shiny knife. Belle's heart sank. Rumples knife.

"What does this do? And why does Rumples useless son have it?" Regina got extremely close to Belle, pressing the tip of it into Belle's side.

"It cuts things," Belle said. "It's a knife."

"See, that is exactly what he said," Regina nodded at Bae on the floor. "I don't believe you."

Belle stepped forward a little, letting the knife press harder into her skin. "You don't believe a knife cuts through things? Your majesty, are you feeling a little senile?"

Regina's smile slid off her face. She raised her hand and flicked it, and Belle found herself flying through the air and slamming into the wall. She threw her arms over her stomach as she slid from the ceiling down on the floor. She felt sick as she looked over at Regina smiling again.

"Tell me what it does," Regina told her, using her magic to lift Belle to her feet again. She pressed the knife against Belle's throat.

"Kill me," Belle challenged. This wasn't the first time she had said this to Regina, but she had a feeling that this time Regina would gladly take her up on it.

"Don't tempt me," Regina spat. She was close enough to Belle that Belle could smell the mint from her toothpaste. Without hesitation she lifted her leg quickly and slammed it into Regina's chest, causing Regina to drop the knife as she flew back. The moment caught her off guard, giving Belle enough time to grab the knife before Regina was throwing Belle through the air again.

Belle went flying through the doors before being dropped on the stairs. She tumbled down them all, stopping at the bottom dazed. Her vision was blurred and she knew she was bleeding when she heard an explosion somewhere behind her. There were voices and then hands were on her.

"Oh Belle." It was August's voice but she couldn't make her voice focus.

"Get...Bae..." she choked out, blood filling her mouth. She heard an inhuman roar and another explosion as she was lifted into the air and walked into sunlight. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She was being held by August, and outside she saw Thomas and James standing there, eyes horrified.

"Bae is going to be fine," August said soothingly.

"We need to get her to Doc," James said. "Take her to him immediately."

"Don't you need help?" August asked, sounding hesitant.

"I don't think Rumpelstiltskin needs any help," Thomas said grimly. "Regina will be lucky to make it out alive."

August nodded and looked down at the battered, bleeding Belle. Blood was coming from everywhere, and he was afraid for her. He had watched her fly down those stairs; it didn't bode well for her.

"What happened?" Snow was waiting with everyone else, having been warned by Emma when Belle left.

"They wouldn't let me come...oh Belle," Emma said, worried for the woman in August's arms.

"Rumple destroyed City Hall," August told them. "Was blowing it to pieces in his attempt to destroy Regina."

August set her on a bed and Doc came to take a look. Belle kept her eyes closed as she felt the tightness in stomach coming in waves. She didn't want to hear the words she knew Doc would eventually speak.

Everyone sat in the room in silence as Doc waited quietly for Rumpelstiltskin. Snow was at Belle's side, stroking her hand as Emma paced. Ariel sat on the edge of the bed watching Belle breathe steadily. Henry sat at Snow's feet and August stood against the door, waiting for news.

Finally loud male voices floated into the room and Doc stood up. He was not relishing Rumpelstiltskin's reaction. Now that he had his magic back he was especially to be feared again. James came in first and stood in front of Emma, stopping her pacing. They all watched as Rumple came in, his face stone cold but his eyes full of rage as he looked down at the woman he loved lying battered in bed. He stepped around Snow and lifted his hand to place it on her. It was glowing purple, and as he went to press it onto her face Doc stopped him.

"What is it?" Rumple snarled, angry someone would try and get in between him and her.

"There is something I must tell you," Doc told him bravely.

"Then say it," Rumple told him.

"She has lost the child."

A tear slid down Belle's cheek when she heard the words she already knew. Rumple stared at the Dwarf and then uttered the most heart wrenching sound Belle had ever heard. It terrified her. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed both of his arms before he could do anything that might harm the people in the room. Everyone watched as she pulled him against her. They didn't say anything, and after a while the noise stopped and everyone slowly filed out of the room, leaving the two alone. She kept her eyes on his face, even when he began healing her wounds. She knew he could heal her outside, but the emotional scars were beyond magic.

"I will kill her," Rumple swore, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Where is Bae?" Belle asked.

"Safe. Unharmed," Rumple said in short sentences. "What did she want?"

Belle pulled the dagger of her clothing, previously hidden from everyone else. "She found this. You hid it with Bae?"

He took the knife and placed it inside his jacket. "I did. I will keep it with me from now on."

"Please. Don't let her control you."

"It wasn't worth the sacrifice," he whispered.

"There will be other children," she told him as her heart broke. "We will have many children, all of whom will be born in a world that is safe. A world with no Regina."

Rumple and Belle stayed in that room for a long time until she fell asleep and he carried her home. Bae was already there, waiting. He had learned of the child after the fact, and felt awful. He should have been there to protect her, and instead Belle had been the one protecting them. He watched his father put her in bed.

"The dagger..." Bae said, trailing off as Rumple showed it to him. "She rescued it from Regina."

"She did," Rumple told his son tiredly.

"She should not have to bear this burden," Bae told him sadly.

"She has always been brave. This will never change."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be."

Belle didn't know if she would have agreed with that statement. She had been lying in bed for the last three days, refusing to leave. Rumple had tried everything short of physically removing her from the bed to no avail. He knew she was hurting, but he had never seen her fall apart this way. Emma and August had also come over and tried to coax her out but Belle wouldn't speak to them.

By the third day Rumple was starting to get desperate when Ariel showed up.

"Can I see Belle?" She asked hesitantly from the doorway. Rumple nodded and Bae just watched as the small red head climbed the stairs to see her childhood friend.

"Think it'll work?" He asked his father.

"Can't hurt to try," Rumple said sadly. He didn't know where the Queen was hiding, but his resolve to kill her grew stronger with every passing day.

"Knock knock," Ariel said, stepping into the room. Belle stayed curled up on her side, ignoring her friend. Ariel climbed into the bed and wrapped her arm around Belle's side, pulling her closely against her.

"I'm so sorry," Ariel started. Tears began to leak out of Belle's eyes, but she didn't move, or say anything to acknowledge Ariel's words.

"Remember when we were fifteen?" Ariel whispered. "You had just been promised to Gaston?"

Belle's mind wandered back to that time, one of the darker periods of her life. Her father had just announced to her and everyone that her and Gaston were to be wed. She had kept a brave face, but when she snuck down to the beach later that evening her tears gave her away.

"What's going on?" Ariel had popped up out of the water. "It sounded like a celebration up there."

"There was," Belle had said tonelessly. "Father has announced my wedding."

"Marriage?" Ariel was surprised; Belle had never said anything about love. "To who?"

"Gaston," Belle spat bitterly, lifting her skirt and stepping into the water. She waded out to their rock and sat next to her friend.

"Gaston? Who is he?"

"A wealthy lord's son," Belle told her. "Handsome. Rich. Shallow. I will never be able to love him!"

"Who could you love?" Ariel asked, a game they had played frequently since girls.

"Someone...layered," Belle began. "That had depth. He would see me for who I am, not just the village leader's daughter that has a pretty face. He would be intelligent, and interesting."

"And handsome?" Ariel prompted, but Belle made a face.

"He would be handsome because I love him," she sighed. "He would protect me, and I him. We would save each other, and everyone would talk of our love."

"You will have it," Ariel said. "I know you will."

Belle turned over in her bed to face her friend. "I knew you would find love, and happiness," Ariel told her, smoothing Belle's hair from her face. "And you have. You have protected him."

"It hurts," Belle whispered hoarsely.

"I know," Ariel whispered back. "I understand. We need you though. Rumpelstiltskin needs you."

Belle shook her head. "He doesn't."

"He does," Ariel insisted. "He's been so lost these last three days. Please come back. Lean on us. Let us help you. We all love you."

Ariel stood up and offered her hand. Belle took it, climbing out of bed for the first time in days. Ariel was patient as Belle put on a pair of jeans and a loose long sleeved orange shirt. They walked downstairs together, holding hands. The house was empty.

"They must have gone to Jefferson's without us," Ariel said softly. "Come on. It will be okay."

Belle nodded and took her jacket off the rack and the two headed out. Belle was nervous to face everyone again. When they walked in James was talking about something, but stopped when they entered. The girls, who were all sitting slightly off to the side when Ariel and Belle walked in.

"Belle," Emma said, embracing her. The girls all wrapped their arms around her, sympathizing with her loss. Belle didn't say anything, just rested her head against Snows before sitting in their circle. She listened to James, trying to pay attention, before everyone broke off. No one had a solid plan yet, because no one knew where Regina was, or what they needed to do to get back to The Enchanted Forest.

Rumple walked to where the Princesses sat. They weren't all Princesses, but that was how he had been referring to them in his head. It was amusing to see how they had banded together to become Emma's little entourage. He supposed it made sense, since their loves were working so hard to bring Regina down. He had his money on the Princesses over their Princes, but he wasn't telling anyone that. When they saw him approach they separated, allowing him access to his Belle. He nodded to Ariel, who just smiled, and then pulled Belle against him.

"I have missed you," he said as he put a hand on the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder.

"No, I am. I should have been protecting you."

"I love you," she told him, kissing him. "We protect each other."

"I love you, too."


	27. Happy Ever After Did Exist

**A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll tonight! The chapter after this won't be up until tomorrow (sorry!), but we've gotten way caught up at this point, which feels good. Don't worry, like I said, we have a WAYS to go. Still have to fight that epic battle with Regina, get back to FTL, and get Rumpel to give up his magic! I know, from the reviews I've gotten so far, that you guys are upset about the baby. I was too. Can I just say that I needed a very SOLID reason, besides Belle being locked up, for Rumpel to be on Snow and Emma's side. He is a family man, after all.**

**The next chapter is very Emma-centric. Be ready for that! **

**I love you all very much, you make writing this just so much fun. Also, hidden in here somewhere is a song lyric. I'm really hoping someone recognizes it. If you do, let me know! **

The introduction of magic into Storybrooke was backfiring on everyone with possibly the exception of Rumpelstiltskin. The fairies were having difficulty harnessing it here because of how unpredictable it was. Even Rumple had moments when the magic didn't go exactly as he had planned. It was like there were a whole new set of rules here, but no one knew what they were.

Belle didn't concern herself with magic. She never had in their old land, and if it weren't for Rumple she never would give it a second thought. It was difficult to completely forget about it when he was always in their basement creating things. He had not been able to bring over his potions, so he was attempting to recreate them. Judging by the loud swearing and bangs she often heard late in the night, it seemed it was not going well for him.

The other problem they were running into was no one was equipped to deal with the return of Regina. Regina, as she always had, held all the cards. She had brought over all her things, knew where things were hidden, and more importantly, she seemed to be harnessing the magic better than everyone else. Currently Emma, August, and Belle had a secret plan to go back to the mausoleum Belle and August had attempted to burn down months earlier. Belle and August were convinced there was magic there, and convincing Emma had been easy when she told them how Graham had died after swearing that place held his heart.

"The Huntsman," August filled in missing pieces for Belle. She was often in the dark on who everyone was. Her eyes grew wide when August told her that.

"I used to see him every once and a while," she told them as they slunk through the night. "He would bring me food, or conversation. He was a good man."

"He was," Emma agreed, causing silence to fall between the three of them. She planned on asking August later if Emma had feelings for the Huntsman.

"Where are you three going?" A voice asked from the trees. They were almost to the graveyard. All three froze and turned, August's hand going to the hilt of the sword he wore now. It seemed everyone was regressing back to old times, from their clothing to their weaponry. Emma was the only person left in Storybrooke in jeans and still wielding a gun. Belle would have thought she'd have learned from her fight with the dragon that bullets would do nothing against magic, but Emma seemed determined to learn the hard way.

"Show yourself!" August called out. Emma and Belle exchanged a look, Belle's hand twitching at the small dagger she kept on her and Emma's rested on the holster that held her gun.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Bae walked out, both hands raised. "Go home Bae," Emma told him dismissively. Bae narrowed his eyes at the three of them, searching for the weak link in the three of them. Belle shifted uncomfortably, knowing he was coming with them; it was just a matter of talking Emma into it.

"Fine. If I go home, she goes with me," he said, indicating Belle.

"What? No I don't!" Belle exclaimed in indignation. "You are not my father."

"Does papa know what you are up to tonight?" He asked her, having found the weak spot. Rumple did not know what Belle was doing because if he did he would have put an immediate stop to it. Ever since their loss he had become the fire breathing dragon and Belle the princess in the tower. He barely let her out of his sight. Her silence was answer enough for all of them. Emma and August turned to look at Belle, very aware of the situation with Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're going to tattle on her?" Emma asked incredulously. "Isn't that a little low...even for you?"

"Nope, because we all know you're going to let me come to spare Belle the painful argument that will ensue between her and my father. Which Belle will eventually win, but we don't need any more holes in the kitchen floor."

"Fine," Emma said shortly. "But not because I want you here, but because Belle doesn't deserve to be locked up."

"It's always nice to feel wanted," Bae smiled, jogging over to Emma's side. August and Belle fell back a little, watching the two bicker back and forth like an old married couple.

"Wanna take bets on how long it takes her realize he's in love with her?" August muttered to Belle.

"No, I don't feel like losing," Belle smiled back as they reached the mausoleum.

"Last time I was in here all I found was a grave," Emma told them.

"You weren't looking at it correctly back then," August said as the four snuck in.

"You can't even tell we tried to burn this place to the ground," Belle said conversationally.

"I still can't believe you let me investigate the fire for weeks," Emma said a little accusingly.

"Yeah, well I told you not to make me Deputy Sheriff. I was relieved when you handed it over to me," Belle admitted.

"I thought you seemed a little too eager to close that case..."

"Well, would you like to arrest me now?" Belle held her wrists out so Emma could cuff her.

"No." Both girls looked over as August and Bae lifted the stone lid off the coffin. Emma was surprised to see stairs leading down instead of a body.

"Constantly surprised," she muttered as the four walked down. None of them were ready for what they found at the bottom.

"Oh...wow," Belle said as she took a look at all the drawers.

"Don't touch anything," August advised, also looking around. It was a huge room filled with all kinds of things.

"The mirrors!" Belle whispered, horrified. She remembered how Rumple had kept all the mirrors covered in his home because Regina used them as a method to spy on people.

"We need to go," Bae agreed, "Before Regina shows up."

"We can tell everyone what we found. Maybe attempt to burn it down again," August grabbed Belle's elbow and guided her up the stairs, closely behind her. Bae and Emma were ahead. They quickly closed the lid and left, all four looking over their shoulder. Emma didn't even say anything to Bae as he helped her over a large log, which she normally would have hated.

When they got to Jefferson's everyone was scattered, playing games, talking and laughing with their loved ones. Belle's heart sank a little when she didn't see Rumple. She guessed he was dabbling in their basement.

"I wish he'd stop," Bae said to Belle, also noticing his missing presence.

"So do I," she sighed.

"When we go back, nothing will change. There is no way to take away his magic that doesn't kill him," Bae said sadly. Belle looked at him, confused.

"Yes there is."

"What? No there isn't, I looked into everything."

"True loves kiss," she told him matter of factly. "And he promised to kiss me when we got back and let go of his powers. It almost worked once."

"Really? I hope you're right, Belle."

"I am," she said confidently. As she said it, a small wind blew threw her hair. She looked towards the door to Rumple walking in, his eyes focused on her.

"Gonna tell him about tonight?" Bae asked under his breath.

"I don't have a death wish," she murmured back as he made his way over. He smiled and nodded at his son, who took the hint and walked away. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her away from everyone.

"You, my dear, are playing with fire again," he said, his eyes accusing. She looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you were up to tonight, and you must stop," he said, his eyes turning just a little black.

Belle opened her mouth to respond when Jefferson approached them both. He was wearing an unreadable expression, but from the way Rumple stiffened she could tell he knew what was about to happen.

"I need to talk to you," Jefferson said to Rumple.

"Then talk," Rumple said shortly.

"I need a favor," Jefferson started, but Rumple cut him off.

"I can't help you."

"Yes you can!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Rumple placed his hand back on Belle's back and began to guide her away.

"Help? What does he need help with?" She asked, craning her neck to look at Jefferson again. He looked angry, and maybe a little sad.

"Something that isn't possible," Rumple said shortly. "This isn't the first time he has asked me for it."

"What?" Belle's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"He wants me to bring someone back from the dead."

"Oh...who?"

"Her name was Alice," he told her and then walked away, presumably to talk to Bae. She knew she was supposed to help, but her mind was racing. Alice. Alice. She had heard that name before. She knew there other Alice's in the kingdom surely, but it was too coincidental. Shooting Rumple a look to make sure he wasn't watching her; she quickly made her way over to Jefferson.

"What do you want, Belle?" He asked her in sour tones.

"I have to tell you something," she said earnestly as he began to walk up the stairs to the main part of the house.

"Well now isn't a good time," he said, trying to shake her.

"It's about Alice," she said. He stopped in front of her and turned around, his eyes dark with mistrust.

"What about Alice?"

"When Regina first locked me up, I shared a cell with a girl named Alice," Belle told him quickly. "She was always talking about getting home to her daughter."

Jefferson blinked a couple times, as if fighting back tears. "Her...her daughter?"

"Yes. Rumpelstiltskin didn't tell me the circumstances of your Alice, but he was made to believe I was dead...couldn't Regina have done that to you, too?"

"What did she look like? Tell me what she looked like!" Jefferson's tone was getting urgent.

Belle backed away slightly, her back hitting a wall. "She was blonde. Her eyes were blue."

Jefferson closed his eyes and put his hands on either side of Belle, trapping her against the wall. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and then opened them, their faces inches apart.

"Tell me, little Belle, what happened to her?"

Before Belle could answer there were quick footsteps and then Rumpelstiltskin was standing there, eyes ablaze with fury.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, however, before flicking his hand and causing Jefferson to go flying away from her.

"Stop it!" Belle yelled at him angrily. "He wasn't doing anything! We were talking about his Alice."

"Yeah? Well no more. You stay away from her," Rumple told him, standing in between them.

Belle stepped forward to Rumple, who opened his arms, expecting her to fall in. Instead she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I said stop! I am helping Jefferson, and if you don't like it, you can sleep somewhere else at night!" She declared boldly. Theoretically he could use his magic to keep her locked up. He looked down at her, shocked.

"Belle...it's my house."

"No dear, it's our house. And if you don't stop being such...such a bully, I'm going to kick you out!"

Jefferson watched, a little surprised as she stood up to the imp. He didn't think she had it in her, but Belle held her ground well against him. Rumple was also surprised by her declaration, and stepped back a moment. Belle knew she had hurt him, which hadn't been her intention, but he had been handling her with kid gloves since he got his magic back, and she was tired of it. She wasn't in need of constant super vision, she had rescued herself before. She had fallen in love with Rumpelstiltskin; possibly the most feared and hated man in the entire realm. She could hold her own. Jefferson now understood the dynamic of their relationship. It wasn't built on fear, or a deal gone bad as everyone suspected. Belle was feisty. Underneath her sweet, nice demeanor there was a firecracker who kept Rumpelstiltskin firmly in place when he edged out. Jefferson enjoyed that. The girl genuinely loved him.

Belle stepped forward and put her hands on either side of Rumple's face. "I know you want to protect me, but you have to trust that I can take care of myself, too."

"I do trust you," Rumple told her, but moved his head so she was no longer touching him. Belle let her arms drop to the side.

"I'm going to help. I want to go back. That's final." She turned on her heel and strode out of the house, leaving Jefferson and Rumple both dumbfounded.

"Rough times, eh?" Jefferson said, winking at Rumple before walking off. He didn't want to linger and give Rumple the chance to kill him. Rumple stared after the retreating hatter, and for a moment he considered killing him. It was the wink, Rumple decided.

"Everything all right?" Bae had wandered upstairs, preparing to go home, and found his father standing there looking slightly confused.

"I just angered your mother," Rumple said absently. Bae knew Rumple was upset, so he held in his laughter. Belle was possibly younger than he was; the idea of her being his mother was laughable. Still, Bae knew better than to poke an angry dragon, so he left Rumple there, still looking bewildered, and headed out.

When he got home he found Belle in the sitting area, surrounded by a large comforter. It seemed like she was going to wash it, but got side tracked and was now sitting in the room with the large blanket around her.

"Everything alright mother?" He asked, chuckling as he said it.

"I'm not your mother," she snapped, coming out of her daydream.

"Oh, cheer up. That always makes you laugh," he said, moving the blanket back a bit and climbing into the little nest she had made. He put an arm around her and pulled the blanket back around them, to where all you could see of their bodies was their heads.

Belle sighed. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he has to start trusting me."

Bae was impressed Belle had yelled at him. He didn't know she had it in her. All he had ever seen was sweet Belle taking care of his father, not standing up to him. "He'll be fine. He's probably more worried you're about to leave him than anything else."

"I just want to go back, Bae," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I hate being here, fighting against Regina. I hate the uncertainty, and who knows if all of us are even going to make it back."

"Hey," he said, hearing the front door open. "Don't think like that. Everything is going to turn out all right. This is a fairy tale, remember? The good guys always win. The guy always gets his girl."

Rumple crept in quietly and saw his son and wife wrapped up in a blanket, quietly talking to each other. He heard Bae's words and smiled. Belle looked up and saw Rumple standing there, watching the two of them. She beckoned for him to join them, and he walked forward, a small smile on his lips as he climbed into the center of the blanket with them, allowing Belle to wrap him up.

"We are the weirdest family," Bae said after a moment, and Belle couldn't help it, she burst out in laughter. She could only imagine how they would look to anyone looking in. The Dark One, the woman he loved, and his lost son, all wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the floor, laughing.

"Better to be weird together than normal alone," Belle said. Bae and Rumple looked at each other, and Bae couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if Belle had been his mother, or at least been around when Rumple was granted his powers. She was what kept him grounded, his humanity. He understood why his father was so desperate to keep her safe. He made a promise to himself to explain this to Belle. She didn't know who he was before he was The Dark One. Maybe if she did, she would understand his desperation. Bae had vague memories of his mother, and more importantly, his mother and father together. They were not happy. His mother did not love his father. When she left he remembered nights of his father trying to pretend everything was all right, even when it wasn't. However, in all his years with his father, he had never seen him as happy as he was with Belle.

The three stayed that way for a long time, talking and laughing while wrapped up in their blanket. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about magic, and the curse. Belle could have lived in that moment. They started talking about what they would miss about this world when they got back to the Enchanted Forest.

"Washing machines," Belle went first. "Washing clothes by hand is going to be awful."

"Fast food," Bae followed. "A minute to get something to eat? Probably my favorite thing."

Rumple listened, amused, as Bae and Belle went back and forth. Dish washers. Television. Cars. Airplanes. He didn't think he'd miss anything about this place. The lack of magic made it his personal hell. The weaponry was more efficient, but somehow seemed more barbaric. There were no happy ever after's here, which made it even less appealing.

"What about you?" Belle prodded, wanting Rumple's take.

"I can't think of a thing," he answered honestly. Bae and Belle both looked disappointed.

"Nothing? Not even your suits?"

"Especially not my suits," he chuckled. Suits here were a symbol of status and wealth, depending on the type and designer. He only wore the best, as part of his agreement with Regina when she wrote everyone stories.

"You're no fun," Belle chided.

"I know, love. That's why I'm going to go to bed." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away as Belle and Bae both watched.

"How did you two meet?" Bae asked suddenly, realizing he had never heard the story. "I assume you met in our world?"

"Yes," Belle said, smoothing out part of the blanket. "We made a deal."

A slow smile began forming on Bae's face. "So everyone is right then? You and him are the result of a deal gone wrong?"

"No, we are the result of a deal gone right. I think if he had known what he was getting himself into when he bargained for me, he would have asked for something else."

"What was the deal?" Bae continued on, determined to know.

"That he would stop the Ogre War from killing people in my village."

"And in exchange you...?"

"He said he wanted a care taker."

"And that was you. So, you go with him and then what happens?"

"I wanted to get to know him. So I did. There was...so much there. He wasn't just this evil imp, he was a man who was lonely and broken," Belle said, her eyes glazed over.

"What happened next?" Bae prodded.

"He let me go...and I came back. We kissed...and then he threw me out."

"Why?"

"He didn't believe anyone could truly love him."

"And here you changed his mind?"

"Regina locked me up. I guess twenty eight years wallowing in your regret is enough to give love a second chance," Belle smiled at Bae. "Our story is just true love taking its sweet time."

"You wouldn't trade any of it?"

"I'd prefer if he'd have believed me, but I understand why it had to happen this way."

"Oh Belle. You brave, brave girl," Bae got up, leaving Belle sitting there alone.

"Everyone keeps saying that," she frowned.

"Because it's true. Good night, lovely mother." Bae kissed the same cheek Rumple had earlier and then left for bed. Belle sat there for a moment, reflecting on her conversation with Bae before standing up and balling the comforter up in her arms. She dumped it on the sofa and walked to the front door to lock it. Instead it opened, and there stood Jefferson.

"Going somewhere, princess?" He asked, somehow managing to look dangerous and bored all the same time.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" She asked. "If I scream I'm pretty certain Rumpelstiltskin will kill you first and ask questions later."

"Then don't scream. I want you to take me to Alice."

"Now? I don't know if she's even there," Belle said, looking at the inky night sky.

"Well, let's try. If she's not you can go home and cuddle up next to your goblin knowing you've done your good deed for the week."

Belle sighed and grabbed a jacket. "Fine. And he's not a goblin."

"Lead the way," he held a hand out, allowing her to walk ahead of him.

"It's kind of a long walk to the hospital," she complained as they started out.

"You'll survive, and if not, be comforted in the knowledge that Rumpelstiltskin will rip my heart out and feed it to Regina."

"That does make me feel a little better," Belle said thoughtfully. They walked in silence until reaching the hospital.

"I don't know how to get into the secret area without being detected," she admitted.

"Why do we need to worry about that?" Jefferson asked. "Regina must know we know some of her secrets. Let's go, guns ablazin'."

Belle sighed and watched Jefferson punch some numbers into the key pad. She didn't expect the door to open, but it did. She didn't want to be down here, but had promised Jefferson she would help.

"No one is down here anymore?" Belle asked rhetorically. The nurse that had guarded the entrance was gone. Jefferson walked around and grabbed a set of keys.

"What room?" Jefferson asked. It was a long hallway; she could be in any of them.

"I don't know. I told you I don't even know if she's still here!" Belle complained.

"Then we'll open every door," he said, looking at Belle seriously.

"That is probably the worst idea you have ever had."

Jefferson opened his mouth to respond but stopped at the sound of footsteps. He pushed Belle slightly behind him and drew out a sword.

"Try and not get yourself killed," he whispered to her, his sword drawn. Belle kept her breathing steady, her hand gripping the handle of her dagger. She expected to see Regina's lackeys, or maybe even Regina herself. Instead Snow rounded the corner, the girls behind her.

"Whoa," she said, putting her hands up. "We're here to help."

"Who told you about this?" Jefferson demanded, sheathing his sword.

"I did," Bae stepped forward through the group of women.

"Great. Baby Rumple leading a charge of women. Here," he began tossing each woman a key. "Start looking."

Belle started to walk off but Jefferson grabbed her wrist. "You stay with me," he hissed.

"You are a little intense. Calm down," she whispered back as they headed all the down to the end of the hall. Bae and Emma were also down there, turning a key into a lock.

"This is our key," he said, about to stick it into the lock. Emma opened their door and a loud explosion rocked the hallway, throwing Emma and Bae back into Belle and Jefferson. Well Belle was able to sit up she saw Emma crumpled on the ground, and the cell they had opened was a blazing inferno.

"She knew we'd come!" Jefferson hollered. "We have to get out of here!"

Bae was already on his feet and had gathered the unconscious Emma into his arms.

"No!" Belle yelled, watching several of the girls making their way to the door. "We have to let everyone out!" She pushed past parts of the blasted door and turned the key in the lock. Jefferson climbed to his feet and looked in. Sitting there was a small woman, blonde hair and blue eyed. Jefferson looked shocked.

"Alice."

"Jefferson," she breathed, launching herself into his arms. They shared a kiss and Belle watched as others were let out.

"The door is locked!" Aurora yelled. "There is no way out!"

No way out? Belle looked at Bae horrified. Of course. This was how they were going to die, all of them together like this.

"We should have told someone we were down here," Belle sighed, wondering how they were going to get out of this one. It couldn't end like this; Snow White and the Savior were down here. She sent out a mental message to someone, anyone, wishing it would be heard.

'I hear your wish,' voice said delicately in her head. Belle wondered if the fumes were getting to her, because the voice didn't belong to anyone she knew.

Jefferson came from the opposite end of the hallway, looking wildly frantic. "No way out."

"We're not going to die!" Snow White said authoritatively. "Everyone just calm down."

"Yes...everyone just calm down." Everyone's head swiveled to see Rumpelstiltskin walk down the stairs. "For I will save you." He had a bit of his old dramatic flair about him. She smiled when his dark eyes locked on hers. Snow began herding everyone up the stairs quickly, including all the prisoners they had released. Belle hung back with Bae, and went up with him. She watched Rumple wave his hand and the fire that had been raging only moments before die down into nothing. He walked up last and met everyone outside in the cool night air.

"Next time," he said, causing the crowd to quiet down to listen to his words. "You have a brilliant plan such as this, you let everyone know."

"He's right," Snow agreed, even though it seemed to pain her. Several prisoners seemed confused, and Belle didn't know who any of them were. Bae was already walking far ahead, Emma still in his arms. Belle went to catch up with them, but Rumple grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I thought you were going to start being honest," he growled, leading her towards their home.

"Jefferson dragged me out before I had a chance to say anything," she told him. "I promise."

"I should kill him," Rumple swore.

"No you should not. We should go check on Emma."

"I think...it's best to leave her to Bae. He knows what he's doing."

She looked at him, surprised. "Really? You are okay with that?"

"Dearie...I am a fan of true love."

"I've noticed. It seems you've been more active in Snow and Charming's romance than they have," she noted.

"Well, just a little," he smiled. She liked seeing a little of his old theatrics coming back to the surface. "Just promise me you won't go running off with the Mad Hatter and the Princesses again, at least without warning me."

"The Princesses?" Belle asked, confused.

"Oh, that's what I've been calling your little girl band."

"Does that make you my prince?" Belle teased as they walked into their home.

"My dear, if you want to go down in history then I'm your prince," he gave her a little bow. Belle just smiled. She wanted to wait up for Bae to make sure Emma was okay, but Rumple assured her that Bae would take excellent care of Emma, and Belle got into bed with him.

Tomorrow was another day.


	28. Both Of Us

**A/N: I'm chatty this week. Sorry for all the notes. First of all, I love all of the lovely reviews and what you all have to say about it! It always makes me smile.**

**Second, this chapter and the next are very Emma/Bae-centric. It has to be done to move the story forward, but I promise chapter 30 will be so much Belle/Rumple goodness your face will melt off. I miss it just as much as your guys do. :)**

Emma woke up in her own bed in the middle of the night suddenly. She felt like she was being watched. A cursory glance around the room revealed no one, and she fell back only to hit her elbow on something solid.

"Oof," the person next to her grunted. "Can you be a little nicer to the man who just saved your life?"

"Baelfire? What are you doing in my bed?" Emma jumped out of bed, her tone accusing. Bae sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up," he told her.

"Well I'm fine. Get out." Emma pointed towards the door. Bae stood up and sighed again, and then walked over to her.

"I'm not leaving you tonight," he told her, standing in front of her. He was slightly taller than her, and Emma felt her breath catch a little in her throat. The way she had felt about him was creeping back in, and the more time she spent around him the harder it was to ignore that.

"Then I'll arrest you," she threatened.

"No you won't. Emma, it's me, remember? You don't have to keep pretending."

"I remember exactly who you are. It's why I left, if you remember correctly," she said cuttingly. Bae winced a little, but didn't step back.

"No, that's not how I remember it. I remember falling in love with you, and then you taking off...because you were afraid you might feel the same way and you couldn't handle that," he whispered, putting a hand on the side of her face momentarily. "I remember waking up and you being gone...and I remember spending ten years looking for you."

"You should have moved on," she said, keeping her voice steady. Part of her wanted to fall into him, to let herself love him, but she didn't know how.

"How? Tell me how, Emma, and I swear I will. I've been trying to forget you since you left, but I can't. Your face is the only face I see when I close my eyes. There will never be another woman."

"I'm sorry," Emma's eyes were filling with tears, and she desperately didn't want him to see her cry. "Please leave."

"Emma-"

"Please."

Bae's arms dropped like lead to his side and he stepped around her to the door. Emma watched as he walked out without another word. When the door closed behind him she fell onto her bed and finally let the tears out, silently crying as she thought of his words. Secretly she wished he would come back in through the door, refuse to take no for an answer, and stay with her, but she knew he wouldn't. Bae had always given her space. She didn't realize Bae was sitting outside her door, his head pressed against the wood, tears also falling down his face. He told her he wasn't leaving her alone, and he meant it. He was never leaving her alone again.

Belle woke up early and crept out after dressing, not wanting to wake Rumple. She made her way across town to Granny's, where she found August walking out.

"Ah, just the girl I was looking for," he smiled. They fell into step with each other. "I'm guessing you want to go check up on Emma?"

"Yes sir," Belle smiled widely at him. "Think we should get her anything to eat?"

"Nah, she can go out if she's hungry."

"I hope she is, because I am starving," Belle giggled.

"Couldn't get that sorcerer you married to conjure you any breakfast?" August teased. Belle lightly hit his arm.

"He was asleep," she said. "And I try not to encourage his magic obsession."

"I'm sure you do..." August trailed off as the sight of Bae greeted the two of them. He was sitting up, his head tilted in sleep.

"Uh..." August blinked a few times, and then nudged Bae with his boot. "What are you doing?"

"Staring at the mess I made," Bae opened his eyes and saw the two of them watching him, confusing on Augusts face and pity on Belle's.

"Oh Bae..." she started, but he stood up slowly.

"Spare me, Belle," he snapped. "Don't tell her I was here."

The two watched him walk away, and then August knocked on Emma's door. Emma opened it, her face puffy and her eyes rimmed red. It was obvious she had been crying. At least it was to Belle; August either didn't notice or was choosing to ignore it.

"Hey. Come in," Emma said.

"Why was Bae sitting outside your door?" Belle asked, ignoring Bae's wishes for them to not tell her. Belle was not letting Emma get away with breaking his heart over and over.

Emma looked at Belle with heart break written all over her face. "He was?"

"Yeah...you didn't know?"

Emma shook her head, and despite her best efforts a tear slipped out and slid down her cheek. "Oh Emma. Why don't you tell him?"

Emma shook her head violently back and forth. "No. It has to be this way."

"Good plan," August said sarcastically. "It's better for you both to be in pain when all either of you want is to be with the other."

Emma looked at him hurt. "It's not that simple."

"Why?" Belle asked, but August cut over them.

"True love is not something you spit at. You want to look at complicated love that works; look at your parents. Look at Belle. All had a million obstacles, and overcame them. What could possibly be stopping you?"

"He will leave," Emma whispered.

"Bae?" Belle choked back a laugh. "Never."

"Neither of you understand," Emma said, her tone slightly accusing. August looked over at Belle.

"Neither of us understand what?" Belle asked.

"What this feels like."

"You know...when I told Rumpelstiltskin I loved him the first time, before you were born, he told me to shut the hell up. Said no one could ever love him. Then he locked me in his dungeon, and then cast me out of his castle. So...yeah, I think I have small idea of how you feel," Belle told her sympathetically. Emma's eyes were wide as she absorbed what Belle had just said.

"And you took him back? After all that? How can you not hate him?"

Belle smiled. "Because I love him. I will always love him. I couldn't hate him if I tried. In fact, if Regina hadn't locked me away, I would have eventually gone back. He didn't think anyone could ever love him. It took years of thinking I was dead and wishing he would have done things different for him to realize that I truly loved him. If you love Bae, you should be with him."

"Just...I want to be alone," Emma said. August and Belle turned to the door. Belle looked back at Emma, about to say something else, but August grabbed her wrist and dragged her out after him.

"Don't poke the dragon in the eye, Belle." He said as they walked back out onto the street.

"I wasn't! I just think she's crazy!" Belle exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well that's been obvious since day one. She has to figure it out herself though. We can't all be as spectacular as you, falling in love with the Dark One. Which, I might add, makes people think you're insane more than anything."

"Good thing I don't care what anyone thinks," Belle retorted. "And it's not about me. It's about Emma realizing that Bae is her true love."

"Yeah, I think we have a better chance of Henry stabbing Regina through the heart and then feeding it to Snow White." August sighed. .

"Did you see Bae? He slept OUTSIDE her DOOR. He rescued her last night! They have a son together!" Belle snapped her head in August's direction. "Speaking of...how weird is it that he got a phone call out of the blue that Emma was here and she had a son...I wonder who called."

August looked at Belle's accusing stare. "Jefferson...that ass."

"Oh come on. Just admit it was you."

"I can't believe it took you this long to put it together," he joked, bumping into her.

"How did you know? About Bae I mean?" She asked as they leisurely strolled.

"If Henry can find his birth mother, how hard was it for me to track down the last guy Emma had a relationship with? I didn't realize he was Rumpelstiltskin's son though...that was a surprise for me as well."

"That's sneaky. If Emma ever has to decide between killing me or you...I'm using that against you," Belle declared.

"Let's be realistic. If it ever comes down between Emma killing one of us, Rumple will just kill us all and hide you somewhere."

"Yeah...you're probably right." Belle and August stopped outside of Granny's, unsure what they should be doing anymore. Belle didn't want to go home, sure that Rumple would not be there, and didn't want to go to Jefferson's and listen to Charming and Thomas yell at her for almost killing everyone. August also was reluctant. He wanted to DO something, get things moving. He was reading to leave this place and go home, begin wood working with his father again.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked. Belle opened her mouth to answer when someone gently ran into her. They both looked and saw Emma, out of breath, standing there.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, panting slightly.

"We...were about to take a walk," Belle told her. "Did...you want to join us?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice. Where were you guys going to walk?" Emma stood in between them and the trio began walking.

"To the old mines," August said. "Belle has never seen them."

"Oh. And...is it just us?"

"Nope." The three turned to see Bae had caught up with them as well. "I haven't seen the mines either."

"The more the merrier," August smiled, and Belle slipped her hand into Emma's, squeezing it lightly as the four took off. The streets were just a deserted as they had ever been, but now it feels ominous somehow. The four didn't dawdle as August and Emma led the way, Belle and Bae following closely and quickly.

The area was still roped off, but they ignored it. "Are we going in?" Bae asked, looking warily at the collapsed mine.

"No," August said.

"Yes," Belle said at the exact same time. They looked at each other.

"I agree with Belle," Emma stood next to the short brunette. "I want to see what's down there."

"You know what's down there," August said exasperated. "A dead dragon."

"There has to be more," Belle said, peering down into the old elevator shaft.

"More dragons?" Bae asked, alarmed. "It's too risky."

"Then you two can stay up here and let the men work," Emma said. "My deputy and I are going to explore."

"No wait!" Bae called after them. "I'll go with you. Belle can stay up here with August and make sure nothing happens."

"But-"

"Trust me, Belle doesn't want to anger Rumpelstiltskin any further," August said, linking his arm through Belle's. "We will stand watch up here; you take Bae with you and see what else is down there."

"Fine." Emma strode towards the elevator shaft angrily.

"Thanks," Bae mouthed to Belle and August. They nodded and watched as Emma lowered herself into the elevator shaft, Bae following.

"Well...so this is interesting," Belle said, sitting down a few yards from the hole. August joined her, sitting so their knees were touching.

"Emma will keep Bae in line," he said. "And if anything happens we are right here."

"What do you think she'll find down there?" Belle asked, poking his knee with her finger.

"It could be anything."

Emma and Bae had slid down the rope from the elevator and were currently at the bottom of the mine. It felt like years ago that Henry and Archie had been trapped down here. Jiminy, she mentally corrected herself. Acclimating herself to everyone's actual identity was difficult sometimes. It was why she held on so tight to her friendship with August and Belle. They were still the same people. Only, instead of Isabelle and August they were actually Belle and Pinocchio. In some ways, Bae being here should be perfect. He was the last thing from her previous life she still had, but instead of holding on to him as tightly as she could, she was pushing him away. Just as she had done before. She had been aware of how much Bae loved her when she was a teenager, and the thought terrified her just as much then as it did now. Bae hadn't changed much. He was still incredibly handsome, with dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He was tall and broad. He no longer had a youthful face though, but something about him felt safe and like home.

Shaking these thoughts, she kept walking, Bae at her side.

"What are you looking for down here?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Something that tells me how to get everyone back," she said, looking around. There was nothing noteworthy though.

"Emma, you don't have to try so hard," he said, wishing he could push through her walls.

"Yes, I do." She spun around, angry. "I have to save all these people. I have to fight a final battle."

"You're not doing it alone!" He exclaimed. "Look at all the people standing by your side, who want to help you! Hell, Belle and Pinocchio up there risk their lives on a daily basis just to stand by you! Why are you trying to do everything by yourself?"

"Because I've always been alone!" She screamed at him. "And I'm afraid that they're going to leave me, or I will fail them and they will die because of it!" Tears pricked at her eyes again. Somehow Bae always managed to cut to her core.

Bae grabbed her wrists and quickly pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry hard into his shoulder. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other on her neck, and he as holding her as tightly as he possibly could. "No one is going to leave you. They love you. You only have to look at Belle and Pinocchio to know it. And your parents...Snow and Charming, are so thrilled to have you back. And your son...Henry...and me...I'll never leave you, even if you say you never want to see me, or you will never love me. I'll never leave."

Emma cried harder at his words. They didn't say anything else for a while, he just held her and she just cried. Bae knew he still had an uphill battle to fight to make Emma completely his, but this was a start, and he was satisfied with that.

It was late afternoon and Belle and August were still sitting at the top, making idle chatter and peering down occasionally just to make sure it was clear. Belle was almost starting to worry when she saw a Bae's head pop through the opening, followed by his body. When he was all the way out he reached down and helped Emma up. Belle expected Emma to argue that she didn't need any help, but Emma was surprisingly quiet about the whole thing. In fact, both of them were acting strange, Bae was standing just a little too close, Emma was being just a little too quiet. Belle and August shot each other a look before suggesting they head to Jefferson's and see what everyone was doing today.

Emma hadn't seen The Princesses (Belle found herself mentally calling them this now as well) since Regina attempted to blow them all up. When they walked in, the girls all swarmed Emma. Bae melted into the crowd, allowing Emma to spend time around her friends, even if she didn't really consider all of them friends yet. If Emma was ever going to embrace her love for him, she was going to have to realize that other people loved her, enough to lay their lives on the line for her.

"How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked, sitting on the floor. Belle was impressed by everyone's wardrobe. Who was making their clothing? Jasmine was in a long sleeved purple dress and golden yellow slippers. She looked like a princess. She wondered, were some of these girls' actual princesses? Snow was one, she knew that, but Snow was wearing brown cloth pants that looked as if she had skinned a deer and used the fur as the cloth. Her top laced up and was also brown, and she wore a sword at her hip. Ariel was also a princess, from what Belle remembered, and she wasn't in a dress either, but leather pants and a form fighting, elegant blue shirt. Belle decided to talk to Ariel about this, because she had been wearing dresses, which were impractical to fight in. She was too intimidated by Snow still to say anything to her yet. Something about Snow just seemed larger than life.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma smiled nervously. She was still in jeans, boots, and her trademark leather jacket. That made Belle feel better, like no matter how much things changed, some things never would.

"I was so worried last night," Aurora admitted. "If Regina kills you, she wins. We might as well just used to life here, living under her thumb."

"That will never happen," Snow declared.

"No, it won't." Charming had overheard their conversation. "Speaking of, what you all did last night-"

"Was what you would have done, if you had known about it?" Snow challenged. "We are just as much a part of this as you are."

"What happened to doing everything together?" Charming asked.

"It starts with you. How many of your plans include us? We can help you!"

"Half of you can't even fight," Thomas stepped in.

"Then we'll learn," Rapunzel said. "Emma can teach us."

"I had been teaching Belle before the curse was broken," Emma spoke up.

"I can help her," Snow said. "I think my fighting skills speak for themselves."

Charming nodded, he remembered well.

"As can I," Red said.

"I think using the girls is a good idea. Regina won't be so picky, and she won't fight fair," August spoke up.

"You need us," Snow said.

"Fine. Teach them how to fight. With swords," Charming said, looking directly at Snow.

"Why are we counting out modern weaponry?" Emma asked. "Nothing wrong with a bullet."

"Except that they're useless against magic," Rumple's soft voice spoke from the doorway.

"Then why even bring magic here?" Emma asked.

"Because magic is going to defeat Regina. Magic is going to get us home." Rumple flashed her a huge smile. "And most of us are ready to get out of here."

"I want nothing do with it," Emma told him.

"For now," his grin only got wider. Charming watched him for a moment, wondering if he had anything else to add, but Rumple went to his son's side, remaining silent. No one else said anything. Every day Rumple became more and more like himself, and less subdued. Belle was secretly pleased by this, she liked his silly antics. She noticed he was still wearing suits instead of his leather pants. She wondered if this was because they were still in Storybrooke and he thought leather pants and knee high boots would look silly here. Charming certainly didn't think so, in his blood red cape and black boots.

Everyone had broken off into groups again, talking amongst themselves. The girls stayed together, putting their heads together.

"When do we start?" Mulan asked. "I know a thing or two about fighting as well."

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Aurora asked, skeptically.

"War."

"You were in a war?" Ariel sounded impressed.

"I was. I dressed up like a man and took my father's place. So I have on the job training."

"That's good, the more of us who know what they're doing, the better. Does anyone else here know anything about wielding a sword?"

No one else said anything. They were all fighters in their own right, but not all of them could fight in a conventional sense.

"Well, Belle and I know self-defense, which definitely could come in handy in hand to hand combat," Emma said. "You know...in case you lost your sword but still needed to smash your elbow into someone's face."

"I think we should start tomorrow," Snow said. "The hardest part will be just learning the basics, but once you get them down everything becomes a lot easier."

Everyone agreed to meet early the next morning. Belle stood up to go see Rumple but Ariel stopped her.

"How are you?" She asked, her face filled with concern. Belle tried to squash the flood of emotion threatening to rise to the surface at the question. She had mostly been trying to forget about it.

"Better," she said truthfully. "It still hurts."

"Do you need anything? Because I'm here..."

"No. No, I'm going to be fine. I just want to focus on getting back home. Trying again."

"That's the spirit," Ariel smiled. "You'll get your chance. I just know it."

Belle smiled at her. "Hey, who is making your pants?"

"Oh, a seamstress has started making our clothing. Although I think Snow is making her own. Here, this is her name and where she's located. She's working out of her house. Most people are," Ariel wrote down a name and address and handed it to Belle. "Pants are going to be useful though."

"Yeah. I don't mind the dresses though," Belle admitted, vowing to check this woman out.

"Where are you getting yours?"

"Rumple found them," she told her. "I could ask him?"

"Nah, it's not important. I should have known though, they're so pretty."

Belle smiled and then left her friend to go find her husband.

"So, learning to fight," Rumple said to her when she made her way over. Ignoring everyone around them, he pulled her down into his lap, letting her sit there.

"Yeah, it's about time," she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"I could teach you," he told her hesitantly.

"Maybe you should teach Bae?" She suggested. "I'm sure he'll be called to fight at some point."

"I could teach you both," he said. "I could teach you both to use magic..."

"No." Belle and Bae said in unison. Neither wanted anything to do with magic.

"You are still planning on giving it up, right?" She asked probing. Rumple saw his son staring at him in interest as well.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He was trying not to think of this, but he knew to have a relationship with his son and his love he would have to. Back to being an ordinary man.

Belle, sensing his thoughts, said, "You know, I read something once. It was something to the effect of, sometimes in the middle of an ordinary life; fate gives us an extraordinary love."

He wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. Somehow, no matter what was happening, she knew exactly what to say. He had true love, and the love of his son, and there was nothing ordinary about that.


	29. We Keep Each Other So Warm

**A/N: I really REALLY hope you guys love this. My beta and I re-wrote it twice, and I really like this chapter. After you read it, look up the story, because it's totally true (in a fairy tale way, anyway)**

**Also, like I promised, chapter 30 is 100% Belle/Rumple feels. My beta has it and is working on it as I type, and the minute she sends it to me, I will post it!**

Regina paced back and forth angrily from her underground fortress. She had built this as a safety precaution when they had first come to this cursed place, just in case. She had never imagined she would need it, and now she was exceptionally grateful she had it, especially since that traitorous Rumpelstiltskin had destroyed City Hall.

Rumpelstiltskin. Just the name made her skin boil with rage. How dare he pick that little slip of a thing over her? They had been in this together from the beginning! Now that he had his little son and his maid back suddenly he was turning over a new leaf? What she needed was someone to get rid of both of them, while making it seem like Emma Swan's fault. She needed him firmly back on her side, or how would she ever kill Emma Swan and get Henry back?

Regina was still one step ahead of them though. It almost made her smile if all of the failures she had endured. She had come so close to not only killing Emma Swan and Belle Gold, but Snow White and all her little friends, not to mention Jefferson. All people she could do without. If they had died, their little resistance would have been over. Rumpelstiltskin would have had no choice but to rejoin her, with his little wife dead.

Currently she was waiting on the mole she had in the resistance to send word, letting her know what was going on. Regina was not above using modern technology, which the other side seemed to be abandoning. She wanted every edge available, and if she could help it she would keep everyone here until they died.

Her phone vibrated on the table. She walked quickly over to it and answered. "Yes?"

"Nothing really new today," the voice on the other end said. "Emma Swan is fine. Snow White is teaching people how to fight."

Regina growled at this news. "So they are preparing for some kind of battle?"

"The final battle," the voice informed.

"Well thank you for telling me nothing of any use."

"There...there is one thing," the voice said hesitantly. "Baelfire is Henry's father."

"Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Regina was outraged. "He orchestrated this! He has been plotting against me for years! I am going to kill him."

"It...it kind of seems like he is really in love with Emma."

Regina smiled. Rumpelstiltskin had two weaknesses, his son and his wife. Getting anywhere near Belle without his interference was virtually impossible anymore. He had nearly killed her the last time she tried. But getting close to Baelfire...that might be easier.

"Good job," Regina said before snapping her phone shut. A plot was developing, and her smile only broadened as she began working out the kinks. She had finally found a way to strike a blow at Rumple, cripple Emma, take out a threat, and bring Rumple over to her side. She could blame Baelfire's death firmly on Emma, and with Rumple on her side there was no way she could lose.

Baelfire was out late, walking from his father's house to Jefferson's. Everyone had been warned to travel in pairs, but none of the men were really following this, even though they were the one's who had implemented this rule. It was mostly to ensure Snow and Emma weren't kidnapped while out. No one really expected one of the men to be abducted off the road. Bae certainly didn't feel any danger to himself. He had given the dagger back to his father, who was guarding it somewhere else now that Regina knew about it. He sort of speculated that his father had given it to Belle, and that was why he kept such a close eye on her. Bae personally thought that was stupid since Regina had made her intent towards Belle perfectly clear. Regina was hell bent on destroying Emma, and Snow, and Belle. If she removed those three she destroyed the resistance. Would his father continue fighting against Regina if Belle was dead? Belle had told him their story, and he knew that his father had created the dark curse to find him.

As he contemplated, it began to snow. Bae wasn't particularly concerned about this until he saw a woman standing off to the left, on the edge of the woods. He hadn't seen her before, but she was wearing a simple white dress with a noticeable red stain on the front. A stain that looked like blood.

"Are you okay?" He yelled, concerned. Her gaze turned to him, and more snow began to fall, harder. It seemed almost concentrated around her. She fell to the ground, and Bae ran to her side without a second thought. She was beautiful, with skin as pale as the snow falling around her, light blonde hair, and pink lips. He gathered her into his arms, planning on taking her to see Doc with a strange thought entered into his mind. She was warm. He started to drop her back to the ground when he heard the crunching on feet on snow. He had been tricked.

"You tricked me," he whispered down to the girl. A smile formed on her lips, but she didn't move. Snow began falling even harder on them, but didn't seem to be falling as hard anywhere else in the woods. "What do you want?"

She opened her eyes, pale blue, like ice, and smiled again. "I want you to do something." Her voice was soft and had a girlish quality to it.

"What?" He asked, letting her fall from his arms. She reached into her thin gown and pulled out a small hand mirror.

"Just look into my mirror," she said, handing it to him. "Look into the mirror, and I will let you go."

"And if I kill you?" He asked, taking the mirror but not looking into it. She smiled and her laugh sounded like a tinkling bell.

"Look into the mirror Baelfire." Her eyes were practically dancing with delight.

"If I look into this mirror, what is going to happen?" He knew something terrible was about to happen.

"Look into the mirror, Baelfire."

Bae turned the mirror over and looked at his face. He expected to see someone else, perhaps trying to communicate with him. Instead he just saw his own face. Nothing happened. He looked up at the woman, confused, when suddenly the inside of his body became cold. He clutched at his chest, dropping the mirror, and fell over.

"What..." he gasped, but the cold was spreading, and he found he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He fell to his side, becoming eye level with the mirror he had dropped. His eyes fixed on it as he became colder, and in it he saw Belle dead, and his father standing next to Regina, killing Emma. His Emma. He closed his eyes as the cold finally took root in his heart, and he could move no longer. He slipped into a dream land; the last thing he was consciously aware of was the mirror shattering.

Belle was sitting up in her living room, reading a book when she noticed the snow. Rumple was downstairs, dabbling as usual. It hadn't been cold enough, in Belle's opinion, for snow. She got up and walked outside to feel the air. The temperature had dropped several degrees, and the snow was sticking. Something about it felt wrong. It felt like magic. She wasn't an expert on magic, but she lived with someone who was. Coming back in, Belle ventured into the basement where Rumple was working.

"Belle. What are you doing?" He asked, looking up from the paper he had been writing on.

"It's snowing," she frowned.

"Snowing? Already?"

"Will you come outside?" She asked, stepping a little closer to him.

"My dear, it's just snow. It can't hurt anyone."

"It feels...like magic," she said slowly. When she uttered the word magic their eyes locked.

"Magic?" He got up and followed her upstairs and outside. He could immediately feel it. "I think you're right, Belle."

"I wonder why," she said, letting the snow fall delicately onto her skin. Rumple watched this, disliking someone else's magic touching her. It felt dangerous. He knew this was somehow connected to Regina, but he didn't know why either.

"Let's go," he said firmly, putting her into his car. His objective was to keep her and his son safe. He was sure Bae was wherever Emma was, so he wasn't worried.

When they got to Jefferson's, most were already asleep. Emma was not there, Rumple speculated she must already be in her little apartment.

"Is something wrong?" Charming asked. It was unusual for Rumple and Belle to come see them at this time of night. He had been planning on heading to bed with Snow soon.

"Have you noticed the Snow?" Rumple asked, indicating a small window. It was high up, and required Charming to stand on a chair to actually view it.

"So? It's snowing."

"With magic," Rumple said, enlightening the prince. "Not my magic."

"You think part of Regina's evil plot is to control the weather?" Charming asked in disbelief. Rumple laughed, causing everyone in the room except Belle to flinch. It was his trademark laugh, and it seemed almost disturbing coming out of the reserved Mr. Gold.

"Where is Emma?" He asked, putting a lot of emphasis on Emma's name. Charming frowned.

"She went for a walk with your son. They wanted to discuss some things. I'm sure she's safe, he's very capable. Even in snow."

Rumple frowned. "When?"

"About an hour ago?" Charming was unconcerned about his daughter having been gone for so long. Rumple said nothing else but strode from the room. Belle went to follow him and he let her, which surprised her. She expected him to tell her to stay behind. She didn't realize he wanted to keep her close by his side.

"You think something is wrong?" Belle asked as he headed in the direction of Emma's apartment. Rumple didn't say anything, just kept driving. When they arrived at Emma's apartment he banged on the door until she answered.

"What?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Where is Bae?" Rumple practically snarled.

"Not here." Emma snapped. "I'm not in charge of him."

"Where did you last see him?" Belle cut across Rumple, her tone kinder.

"He was leaving here for Jefferson's," she told her friend. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," Rumple said, turning on his heel to leave. Belle shot Emma an apologetic look but followed after him. They drove the route to Jefferson's, with no sign of him.

"You go inside Belle," Rumple told her. "Do not leave under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

Belle nodded, not willing to fight him on this one. When she walked in she saw Jefferson standing next to Alice, both of their eyes wide. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We found Bae..." he trailed off, sounding unsure.

"Is he alive?" Belle asked fearfully.

"Yes...but..." Jefferson trailed off.

"He is not himself," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Belle was confused.

"Go see for yourself," she offered, and Belle headed downstairs. There she found Charming standing there with a sword pointed at Bae, who was laughing hysterically.

"Bae! We were looking for you!" Belle said. She shot Charming a look that clearly told him to put his sword down, but Charming remained firm.

"Look who it is. Little brave Belle. Little brave, stupid Belle," he said in the cruelest tone she had ever head.

"Bae," she said, a little hurt, but he started laughing again.

"Little Belle, can't rescue herself, but relies on everyone else to keep her safe. Fell in love with a man who locked her in a dungeon and handed her to Regina on a silver platter. What's it like; to have no self-esteem?"

"That's enough!" August had been standing behind Charming, watching the whole thing warily. He drew his sword as well and pointed it a Bae. Bae turned his eyes onto August.

"What are you going to do to me, little lying wooden boy? Give me a splinter?"

"Why are you saying these things?" Belle asked, scared and hurt.

"Because they're true!" Bae laughed. "Do you really think he is going to give magic up for you? He didn't do it once; do you really think things have changed? He will toss you out like garbage just as before. You mean nothing to him. You are useless."

"Baelfire." The room hushed as Rumpelstiltskin walked in, his eyes dangerously dark.

"Father," Bae's grin widened. "Have you come to rescue me? You're too late."

"What has happened to you?" Rumple stepped a little closer, looking at his son with concern.

"I finally see things clearly! I see you all for who you really are!"

"Is that so?" Rumple's voice dropped an octave, he was practically whispering.

"It is...Papa. Rumpelstiltskin, the most feared man in all the realms. The village coward. You can hide behind your magic Papa...nothing will ever change that." The room became silent as everyone's eyes turned to Rumple, wondering what he would do. Belle felt like the room was getting colder every time Bae spoke.

No one did anything, including Rumple, who seemed to be planning his next move very carefully. Everyone jumped a little at the sound of crashing upstairs, and then Emma was coming down, looking at the scene.

"What are you doing?" She asked wide eyed, seeing her father and August pointing a sword at Bae. Henry was right behind her.

"The savior returns!" Bae was back at it, laughing.

"Bae no-" Belle started, but Rumple was at her side so fast she didn't see it, clamping a hand firmly down on her mouth.

"What a joke, Emma Swan here to save us all," Bae's smile twisted in to something ugly. Emma froze, keeping Henry behind her.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked, her voice quavering a little.

"You're more likely to kill everyone before you save them."

"That's enough!" Charming roared, but Emma put her hand up and walked up to Bae.

"You don't mean that," she said.

He laughed in her face. "I honestly don't know why I ever loved you. How could anyone love you?"

Emma put her hand on his, but he jerked it away quickly. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

Bae stepped away from them all. "You are all a joke. I'm done with you all."

Emma watched him walk away before sinking down to the floor. Belle was at her side immediately, trying to forget Bae's harsh words.

"What happened?" She asked desperately, looking up at Rumple. Rumple didn't answer; he was trying to put it all together.

"Emma, what he said-" Belle began.

"It's true! It's all true!" Emma dropped her hands hopelessly into her lap.

"It is not," August said gently. Charming put his arm around his daughter and they all watched as Jefferson and Alice made their way downstairs.

"Dramatic evening," Jefferson commented. Everyone glared at him. However, Alice said something useful.

"Has anyone noticed that the snow looks like bees?"

"Bees?" Belle and August both stared at her like she was crazy.

"Bees...?" Rumple's face grew hard. Charming and Snow both looked at him.

"Snow bees." Snow said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"The Snow Queen," Rumple's upper lip curled up in fury.

"Snow bees?" Emma asked. Belle was just as lost as she was.

"The Snow Queen," Snow said as Rumple attempted to keep it together. "She is the queen of the snow flakes, which, when she is around, take on the appearance of bees. Queen Bee, if you will."

"What does that have to do with anything?" August asked, kneeling next to Belle.

"She possesses a mirror that infects anyone who looks in it with a distorted reality," Snow continued. "It splinters off and makes its way into the onlooker's heart."

"So...Bae has a shard of glass in his heart?" Emma asked. "How do we get it out?"

"We can't," Rumple finally said.

"I don't know anyone who has overcome her," Snow admitted.

"What will happen to him?" Belle asked, afraid.

Snow and Rumple looked at each other. Snow turned to them. "He'll become as evil as he sees us all."

"Frozen forever," Rumple added tonelessly.

"No!" Emma cried. Henry stood there, looking at his family helplessly. "No! Not Bae."

No one moved for the rest of the night. Belle had raided the library, trying to find everything she could on the Snow Queen. She had found an old story involving two children, Kai and Gerda, but the end of the story had been ripped out, so she didn't know how it ended.

Emma stayed curled up on the floor, Henry eventually falling asleep at her feet. When dawn hit Rumple disappeared, leaving Belle in the capable, if not slightly bumbling hands of the Charming's. He was certain between August and Emma she was safe, but planned on being quick; just to be sure.

He knew exactly where Regina was hidden, deep in the forest in her little underground fortress. She thought she could keep secrets from him which was amusing. He didn't have to restrain himself now that Bae was off and Belle was safe, he could use his magic as he saw fit, which included apparition. He appeared outside her fortress and almost laughed when he saw the guards. With a quick flick of his hands the first was dead. The other, alerted to his presence, drew his sword. Rumple grabbed the fallen guard's sword and they clashed together. He used his magic along with the sword to disarm the man, and then drive his blade through him. Satisfied, he located the entrance and opened it, with more magic. Bae and Belle would be so disappointed, but in this moment he didn't care. He wanted to see Regina, and he would be damned if he waited for her to come find him. He made his way down hallways, knocking anyone out of his way with a quick flick of his hand. He found he got more things done when he used more magic. He found her in a large room, smiling as if she had been waiting for him.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Regina smiled. "I wondered when I would be seeing you."

Rumple used magic to throw her against a wall, choking her as he made his way over. "What did you do to my son?"

Regina flung magic back at him, knocking him back and causing her to slide down the wall. "I didn't do anything the wittle Bae." She rubbed her throat as he got to his feet. "And if you are planning on battling me with magic, you better be prepared to die."

He raised his hand, but she held hers up in surrender. "Let's not fight. We want the same things."

"Tell me how to undo it." He snarled.

"You can't," she smiled. "He is going to die."

Rumple attempted to choke her again, and again she fought him off. He turned in frustration and before she could attack him again he disappeared into a cloud of red and purple smoke. She stamped her foot in anger. She needed him on her side.

"We have to find him," Emma said later in the afternoon.

"Where would we even start?" August whispered. Everyone had heard of Bae's condition, but no one could offer a solution.

"The lake," Belle said, having remembered something of a lake from all the stories she had read.

"The lake. And how do you plan on getting us out of here?" August asked.

"I'm the Savior. I can do whatever I want," Emma said, getting up and walking out. No one seemed concerned about this. Belle and August exchanged a look and then followed her.

"Where is this lake?" Emma asked.

"This way," Belle said, and the three drove in Emma's bug to the lake. No one was there, much to all of their disappointment. Emma sat down on the bank and buried her head in her hands.

"At least it stopped snowing," August said, sitting on her left side. Belle took the right, and the three stayed there, not moving. At some point in the early evening Emma's head dropped onto August's shoulder and she closed her eyes. Belle watched as August lied back, opening up his other arm and inviting Belle to rest there as well. Both women fell asleep with their head on his chest. August kept either arm wrapped around the two women he loved the most, the only real friends he had.

"It's going to be okay," Belle said out loud, even though she wasn't sure that was true.

"Yeah," August agreed in the same unsure tone.

"No it won't. If he stays like this it won't be," Emma disagreed. "I should have treated him better. Should have told him how I felt."

"It's not too late," Belle said softly. "You still could."

Emma didn't say anything else, just laid there until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Night fell as the three slept, and none of them noticed Bae walk across the beach and into the water. August woke up first when the snow began to fall again. He nudged Belle, who sat up immediately at the sight of the snow. Emma was slower, but was the first to notice Bae in the water, standing motionless like a statue in the water. Despite Belle and August trying to stop her, she waded out into the water to Bae.

"Bae..." Emma trailed off, looking at the frozen man. The water around him was beginning to freeze, and Bae stood, motionless. Emma was shivering as she put both hands on his face. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. You are supposed to be the good one. You always were." She rested her face against his stone cold one, and began to cry. "You were right. I did love you, and I was scared. I'm so sorry."

Her tears fell onto his face and Bae began to feel himself warm up. Everything still looked wrong; the only beautiful thing was the snow. He could feel the heat radiating off of Emma like she was the sun. Emma moved her head slightly, tears clinging to her eyelashes as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Bae. I love you," she whispered, and then pressed her lips to his.

"Look," Belle said, tearing her eyes off of Emma and Bae. "It's not snowing."

August looked up to see that it had stopped snowing.

Bae broke the kiss by pushing her off him as he felt the shard of glass ripping out of his chest. Emma fell backwards into the water, becoming momentarily submerged. Belle and August rushed towards her, but she was already on her feet. Red began blooming onto Bae's shirt as he gasped; the glass had worked its way out and fell into the water. He looked at Emma, who was standing there, stunned.

"I love you, too," he said before falling to his knees, his face splashing into the water. Belle and August were there as Emma grabbed him.

"We have to get him to Doc!" She said wildly. August grabbed a lifeless Bae and pulled him out of the water and tried as gently as possible draped him over his shoulder. They got him into the back of her Bug and Belle climbed awkwardly onto August's lap since Bae took up the entire back. Emma drove like a bat out of hell, all three consciously aware that Bae was still bleeding.

When they got to Jefferson's Belle leapt out of the car as August and Emma went to get Bae.

"RUMPLE!" She screamed the moment she stepped through the door. "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

Rumple was there in an instant. "What?" He asked, putting both hands on her shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"It's Bae! He needs help!" She dragged him outside where Rumple's heart nearly broke. His son was lying on the pavement, bleeding profusely, a sobbing Emma cradling his head and August pressing his shirt over the wound.

"MOVE!" Rumple ordered, and a shirtless August stepped back as Rumple knelt over his son. Emma continued to cradle his head as Rumple put his hand over the wound. Belle and August both watched as his hand glowed purple, and then the blood stopped gushing, eventually stopping completely. Emma watched, tears still streaming down her face. August became aware they had an audience when Henry stepped around them, watching as Rumple kept his hand on Bae's chest, completely healing him.

Rumple stepped back and Bae opened his eyes. Emma smiled through her tears and smoothed down his hair. Belle looked at Henry who was smiling. Bae saw him too, and weakly opened his arm, inviting their son to join them. Emma laughed brokenly through the tears as Bae wrapped his arm around Henry and looked up at Emma.

"You saved him," Henry said, looking at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin saved him," Emma said deprecatingly.

"No, you saved me," Bae said softly, raising his other hand and gently touching her cheek. "A long, long time ago."

Emma choked a little, but smiled, and then to everyone's amazement, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Eww," Henry said, and Belle couldn't help it, she laughed. Emma and Bae broke apart and Emma laughed and put her head down and Bae smiled, pulling Henry close again. From behind her, Belle felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw it was Charming's hand. Snow very hesitantly walked next to Rumple, took his hand, and looked him in the eye.

"Welcome to the family."

Regina was livid. It didn't matter how many steps ahead she was of the ragtag rebellion, she continued to lose. She had thought for sure when Rumpelstiltskin showed up he was going to ask her for help. She could have broken the Snow Queen's curse, but it seemed he was putting his faith in others. She couldn't count on him anymore, and as far as she saw it, he was now the enemy. She would take pleasure killing his little Belle and Baelfire. Not only would it destroy him, but it would cripple Emma Swan, the bane of her existence.

The Snow Queen entered Regina's chambers, looking nervous. Regina turned on her, angrier than ever.

"You said it would work!" Regina snarled, feeling her magic rising to her fingertips.

"It did work," The Snow Queen said nervously, "But no magic can withstand True Love."

"You have failed me." Regina raised a hand and shattered a mirror with magic. The shards hung in the air and she turned to The Snow Queen, a malicious smile playing on her lips. "Do you know what I do to those who fail me?"

With a flick of her wrist she sent the shards flying into The Snow Queens body. The shards buried themselves in deep, and The Snow Queen gasped. Regina then flicked both of her hands out, causing the shards to fly out of her sideways; ripping apart The Snow Queen's insides. The Snow Queen fell to the floor, dead.

"I destroy them," Regina said, looking upon the dead woman's body with disgust. "Get her out of my sight," she barked at several of her guards. They hastily removed the body, and with a little magic the blood stains were gone.

"I need an ally," Regina said aloud. Sydney Glass appeared, the only good thing about Emma Swan surviving the blast.

"Have you thought of calling on The Queen of Hearts?" He asked a little hesitantly. Regina turned to him, giving the idea some thought.

"It seems I have no choice. Go fetch her for me. Now." Sydney hurried out, almost missing the days he had been just a mirror.

Regina waited impatiently, until Sydney returned and the woman walked in. She was in all black, and a hat with a veil covered her face.

"I need your help," Regina said, looking at the woman. The Queen lifted her veil slowly, and then walked closer to Regina, but remained silent.

"Will you help me destroy the Charming family...mother?"


	30. Bliss

**A/N: As promised. :)**

Rumple was asleep when he felt someone pounce on him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"OOF!" He exclaimed, his eyes flying open. He saw his wife sitting on him, wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"You've been asleep forever," she whined, still grinning. "I want to do something."

He sat up, causing her to fall off to the side. That was when he got a good look at her. She was wearing leather pants and a dark blue shirt that laced up the front; both were tight. Really tight. He couldn't stop staring at it. "That's...uh, that's a nice shirt," he finally said, trying to take his eyes off it. Her outfit left little to the imagination. Belle had noticed his attention to it and couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a little more practical to fight in." She jumped off the bed and bent over; giving him a good idea of what the pants looked like on her, as well as pull together a suit for him for the day. "Get dressed now."

"Huh?" He asked, trying to focus. This girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Dressed," she said, throwing a suit jacket at him. It hit him square in the face, proving how little attention he was paying to anything but her. She looked incredibly gorgeous, in his opinion. She had her hair pulled off her face in some kind of elaborate braid going down her back, and it made her eyes look larger, her cheek bones more defined; her lips pinker. He disliked her plan of going out, when he could just keep her locked up with him all day.

As he thought this, a shirt, pants, and a tie all smacked him in the face. She threw a pair of socks at him, but he caught them this time.

"Oh, you're paying attention now?" She teased as he slipped the socks on quickly.

"If you want me to pay attention to what you're saying you wouldn't have put on those pants," he told her very seriously. "Or that shirt."

"What's wrong with it?" She exclaimed, looking down. He was pulling on his pants and trying not to think about any of it.

"Absolutely nothing, dear. It looks far too good. I think we could win the battle just by letting you walk around dressed like that."

"Oh stop," she said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You're right," he agreed. "You should not be allowed out at all in it."

"Stop!" She giggled again, straightening his tie for him as he slipped on the jacket.

"Okay, all dressed," he said, still eyeing her. "Now what?"

"I want an entire day of just you and me. No one else. No magic. No talk of this final battle. Just you and I enjoying each other."

No magic? Well, he'd see about that one, but the rest of it sounded appealing. "Alright...what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was hoping you would have an idea."

"I do. Let's just stay here," he said suggestively. She suppressed a giggle and opened the bedroom door.

"After you, Mr. Gold." He flashed her a smile and walked out.

"Okay, Mrs. Gold. How about a date?" He suggested as they headed out. "Starting with breakfast at Granny's?"

"Perfect!" She agreed, and the pair took off towards Granny's. Belle reached down and interlaced their fingers, swinging slightly as they walked. He was amused by the whole thing, but couldn't help but smile. They had come a long way since she had reappeared in his life.

Red smiled when she saw them come in, and put menus in front of them. Belle ordered the first thing that sounded good, while Rumple took a little longer, putting care into his breakfast food.

"You won't miss any of this?" Belle asked, remembering their talk earlier in the week about things they would miss.

He shook his head no. "What's to miss? I liked the way things were at home."

"That can't be true," she said, frowning a little. "You created the curse."

"To find Bae," he said seriously. "My motives were purely selfish."

"It's lucky no one is mad about that," she commented.

"It's because of you. If you weren't around I'm certain they would have tried to do away with me by now."

"Would you be helping Regina?" She asked.

"Before you I was never on anyone side but my own," he told her solemnly.

"I knew you were lonely," she smiled again, and then got up and sat on his side of the booth next to him. "Best deal you ever made was asking for me to clean your dark, dusty castle."

He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I have to agree."

Red came back over and placed their food in front of them. It was nice to see her in actual clothing, and not the skimpy outfits she had been wearing previously. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" She asked Belle, referring to the training Snow was going to be giving them. Belle felt Rumple stiffen slightly next to her, and she knew he was not happy about the idea of Belle fighting.

"I am. Hopefully it keeps us all alive," she smiled, her words more for Rumple than Red. She knew when it came down to it he would rather her know how to fight and live then not know and possibly die or be injured.

"So am I," Red gave them a pretty smile. "You two enjoy your food. Let me know if you need anything!"

"We will," Belle smiled back. They ate in silence for a while, but Belle could tell Rumple was trying to ask her something as soon as he figured out how to word it correctly.

Finally he said, "Have you thought of reconnecting with your father. You know...now that he remembers fully?"

This was not the question Belle expected. "What?"

"I just thought..." Rumple trailed off, unsure where else to go with this.

"No, I hadn't," she admitted. Maybe it was time though, for her father and her to reconcile. After all, she was never one for a grudge. And forgiving him didn't mean she forgot his actions. "I'll think about it."

"I think that is a wise decision," he said, wanting her to have somewhere to go in case something were to happen to him. He knew Bae would take care of her, but there was no such thing as too many back up options.

Rumple signaled Red for the check, and handed her cash. "Keep the change," he told her, even though money didn't mean a lot anymore. She smiled widely at him, and then turned to Belle.

"Hey...Belle?" She sounded hesitant. Belle had been getting up to leave with Rumple, but turned to her friend.

"Yes Red?"

"You...and August, you two are close, right?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Rumple looked at her, confused. He didn't know what the wolf was getting at, but wished she'd make her point already.

"Yeah!" Belle smiled again. She knew exactly where Red was going with this.

"And...is he...interested in anyone?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. The girl had a crush on the lying puppet? How appropriate, the half wolf girl with the half wooden man. He wondered what their children would look like. Perhaps wooden wolves?

Belle giggled. Rumple liked how much she had been doing that lately. It had been a long time since he had seen her so happy. This battle was taking its toll on her.

"No, not that he's ever told me."

Red smiled. "Think that maybe the next time you all go on an outing I can...tag along?"

"I'm sure that would be a lot of fun."

"Thank you Belle!" Red called as Belle and Rumple walked out.

"You're not seriously considering playing matchmaker for them, are you?" Rumple asked.

"Why not? A little more love in the world is never a bad thing," Belle said simply. Rumple wondered what it was like to inhabit her head space. Was everything so rosy? Did she ever see the darker side of things, like how August was a lying puppet and Ruby was a wolf who occasionally killed entire villages? He was sure Belle only saw redeeming qualities, such as how Ruby helped Snow and August helped Emma.

Would it be such a bad thing if Ruby ate August on accident? After the stint he pulled pretending to be Bae, Rumple decided it wouldn't be. In fact, if she did he planned on sending her a basket of bunnies. He smiled, remembering that Belle thought he couldn't always be thoughtful.

"You know what? That sounds like a lovely idea," he smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what had caused his change of heart, but decided she didn't want to know.

"I'm glad you think so. They wouldn't be the weirdest match up in town," she teased, elbowing him lightly. He smiled and took her hand and led her towards the florist. Her father wasn't in, but she stood outside anyway, waiting for Rumple. He came out with a single red rose and presented it to her. Belle threw her head back and laughed, curtsying as she took it. He bowed, waving his hands with a flourish, and the two continued on.

"You are quite the closet romantic," she teased, spinning the rose around in her hand.

"I know how to woo a lady," he said, and she could hear part of his Rumple voice coming through.

"Rumple?" She asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Why aren't you...you know...the way you were?" She continued to twirl the flower absently.

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps because of this land?" He had wondered about that, but wasn't disappointed. The longer he had his human form, the longer he could continue kissing her, which he entirely enjoyed.

With that in mind he grabbed her arm and spun her towards her, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"Just because I could."

"That's a good enough reason for me." He smiled and kissed her again before letting her go and continuing on their walk.

"I know it's crazy, but I really will miss it here," she told him. "We've been so happy here."

"I could be happy with you anywhere." He said it so quietly that Belle imagined she heard it at first, until she turned and looked at his face. It had a look of vulnerability she rarely saw. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

They ended up back home. It was quiet without Bae, and she missed him a little, always teasing her. Rumple looked so happy with the two of them together, talking and laughing.

She put the flower into a vase and then went into their living room. He was standing in there, waiting for her. She plopped down on the sofa and he followed, letting her stretch her legs across his lap. They stayed like this for a while, her talking up the entire sofa except for the one square he was sitting on. He was playing with a lace on her boot, using magic to tie and untie while she watched, vaguely amused.

"It's going to be hard, isn't it?" She asked. He looked up at her, a smirk playing on his lips at her words. "Giving up magic," she clarified. The smirk died a little at those words and he stopped playing with the lace.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

"Because power is so important to you," she said matter of factly. "And if you get rid of it, you have no power."

"I had no magic here, before Emma Swan," he told her.

"Yes, but you still had power. When we go back, and Regina is defeated, if you give it up you won't be the feared Dark One anymore. You'll just be Rumpelstiltskin." She was nervous about this conversation, but she knew not only had he made a deal with her, he had also made one with Bae to get rid of it.

"I could still use magic..." he said thoughtfully." But I don't think I'd be just Rumpelstiltskin. I'd be Rumpelstiltskin, husband, father, a good man. Maybe for the first time in my life," he added. "Doing the honorable thing."

"So, you're okay with it then?"

"Oh no. It won't be easy. But living without Bae...living without you, that is far worse."

She smiled again at him and he picked up where he had left off with her shoe lace.

Later in the afternoon, as Belle and Rumple's activities had devolved into kissing on the couch, Bae and Emma came in. Bae was used to creeping in quietly as he usually came in so late that Belle and his father were asleep. He paused for a moment to listen, but didn't hear anything.

"I guess they went out for the day," He said in a whisper.

"Then why are you whispering?" Emma whispered back.

"Habit?" He shrugged and the two began walking through the house.

Meanwhile, Belle was lying on the couch, Rumple on top of her, kissing like it was no one's business.

"I think we should go upstairs," she suggested, trying to suppress a giggle.

"It seems a shame to take you out of those clothes," he replied, looking down again at her shirt. Belle failed at keeping the giggle in and in a flash Rumple was on his feet and picking her up.

"Uh...dad?" Rumple turned around, Belle still in his arms, to face his surprised looking son and an awkward looking Emma Swan.

"Bae," Rumple said. "You've come home."

"Yeah...we were..." Bae trailed off awkwardly, and Rumple gently set Belle down.

"Yeah...so were we," Belle giggle again, and then winked at Emma. Emma's flashed red in embarrassment.

"NO!" Emma exclaimed. "We just came to get something."

"Oh calm down Miss Swan, you two have a son, it's not shocking," Rumple grumbled, a little annoyed his moment had been ruined.

"Stop it," Belle chided, swatting him softly on the arm. "What were you looking for?" Her face was lit up in a huge smile.

"Stop enjoying this, Belle," Bae was just as annoyed as his father. Belle stood next to Emma so she could look at the two men, who wore twin looks of frustration.

"The resemblance is uncanny," she commented, and even Emma had to agree. A young Rumpelstiltskin happened to be her true love. Who would have thought? She banished the thought from her mind and tried to ignore Belle's happy demeanor.

"I'm going to go find August," Emma muttered, turning and walking out.

"No..." Bae said, but Emma was already halfway gone.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Belle called, and with a swift kiss on Rumple's cheek, was gone after her.

"Great," Rumple said, looking at his son.

"I heard that," Bae agreed, and both men went in separate directions. Rumple knew Belle would be back sooner than later, and with that in mind, headed into the basement to try and get some work done.

"Why August?" Belle asked, jogging to keep up with Emma.

"He giggles a lot less than you do," Emma complained.

"Oh come on, you like it," Belle smiled. Emma ignored her until they found August, sitting in the park reading a book.

"No one is getting anything done today, are they?" Belle said as August shut the book.

"I think everyone is just enjoying the happiness they've found in regaining their memories," August commented.

"I need you. Belle is being...Belle," Emma said.

"I like how Belle is. A cheerful optimist," he said, smiling down at Belle. She beamed up at him. "And also scary enough that even Rumpelstiltskin quivers in his boots when she walks into a room."

"Yeah...quivering because he's afraid of her, I'm sure that's what's going on," Emma commented. Belle giggled again and August looped his arm through hers.

"That must be it," Belle laughed. "Hey August, have you talked to Red lately?"

Emma and August both looked at her, surprised. "No," he said, unsure where this was going. "Why? Does she need to talk to me?"

"No, I was just wondering. I saw you looking at her the other day, and it got me thinking..."

"Oh God," Emma groaned. "Where's Bae. I can't take any more of this."

"When was I looking at her?" August demanded as Emma walked back towards Rumple's house, planning on finding Bae and locking him up somewhere, where no one could find them. Except Henry. Henry would be acceptable.

"I didn't write down the day," Belle said vaguely. This hadn't actually happened, to her knowledge anyway, but Red was an attractive girl, so it was entirely possible he had been and she hadn't noticed.

"Why are you watching me look at Red?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah ha! So you were looking at her!" Belle said triumphantly.

"She's a pretty woman," August admitted.

"You know what Red really likes?" Belle said.

"Belle..."

"Coffee. You should ask her to get some with you."

"I'm going to Jefferson's Belle. You should probably go home to your magician," he poked her in the ribs.

"Just think about it!" Belle made her way back home, running into Emma and Bae as she walked in and they walked out.

"Don't say anything, just keep walking," Emma instructed. Bae smiled at Belle but listened to Emma.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" Belle yelled as she began to unlace her boots. She left one at the bottom of the stairs and the other at the top. She expected to find their bedroom empty, but he was in there, already waiting for her.

"No need to shout," he smiled, lounging comfortably on the bed.

"You're such a cheater," she complained as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"All's fair..." he said, putting a hand on the back of her head and kissing her. Belle sighed. She had forgotten about the battle and everything else. Rumpelstiltskin was the only thing that had ever made any sense, and as long as she had him, everything else could wait.


	31. All That I Ever Was

**A/N: This chapter has been weeks in the making! **

Emma and Belle were sitting in Emma's living room on her sofa. Henry stood before them with a chalk board that had names written on it.

"Is this necessary?" Emma asked unhappily. Belle had a sheet of paper on her lap, prepared to take notes.

"Yes. You have to know who everyone is, and where they came from," Henry said firmly.

Emma sighed loudly. "Belle's taking notes, in case I forget."

"At least someone is taking this seriously," Henry chided. "Pick a story, and we'll go from there."

"I don't know...Sleeping Beauty."

Henry flipped open his book and then wrote the name 'Aurora' onto the board. Next to her name he put her picture. He pulled several other pictures out and drew arrows out.

"Aurora is Sleeping Beauty. She is the daughter of King Stefan," Henry started, pointing at the picture of the dark haired king, "And married to Prince Phillip."

"Got it."

"That's not all!" Henry went on. "She has three fairy godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather! They used to be nuns, like Nova and The Blue Fairy, but they are actually fairies."

"Anything else?"

"An evil witch named Maleficent was jealous she was left out Aurora's birth, and so she cursed Aurora on her sixteenth birthday to fall into a deep sleep."

"By pricking her finger on a spinning wheel, yeah, yeah," Emma was trying to hurry this up.

"Oh no..." Belle said sadly, having a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

"Sorry Belle," Henry said. "But he's not always a nice guy. Or...ever, really. Anyway, she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, and he traded Maleficent a spinning wheel. Aurora pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep."

"Okay...how does she manage that?"

"Well, it's really Philip's fault," Henry said, scrutinizing his book. "King Stefan had hidden Aurora in the woods to live with her three fairy god mothers as a peasant girl named Rose, but Philip hears her singing one day-"

"-Of course, because anything else would be ridiculous-"

"-And falls instantly in love with her. Maleficent hears her singing and tricks her into the castle and pricking her finger. So the fairies, when they find her, hide her in a tower because she can't be woken up without True Loves kiss."

"They over hear Philip tell his father he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, and realize it's her, and he goes and kisses her, and she wakes up, and they get married. Basically." Henry said, wrapping the story up.

"And Maleficent is the dragon I killed?" Emma summarized. Henry nodded, beaming that Emma was starting to show a little interest in his lesson. "She just lets her go? Like that?"

"Well...what else is she going to do?"

"I don't know, turn into a giant dragon and murder them all?" Emma asked. "It's what I would do."

"Well thank Gods you're not a dragon," Belle cut in.

"Philip might kill her. She lost, she couldn't do anything," Henry said impatiently.

"Alright. Who is next?"

"Jasmine." Henry, just as before, wrote Jasmine's name on the board, and put pictures up everywhere with the corresponding characters in her tale. "She's a little more complicated."

"Oh, really? I can't see how...is that Sydney Glass up there?" Emma saw Henry had put Sydney's picture on the board.

"Yeah. Just listen, it all makes sense."

"Somehow I doubt that." Emma sighed and looked over at Belle. "I hope you're taking good notes."

"The best. Just promise me Rumple has nothing to do with anything tragic here."

"This time," Henry agreed. "So, basically Jasmine is a princess, like Aurora, and you Emma."

"I am not a princess," Emma said firmly. Belle and Henry both ignored this.

"But she hates it. So she decides to run away, because her father is pressuring her into marriage. She dresses up like a common girl and goes out into the streets. She tries to steal an apple, and Aladdin rescues her before they can cut off her hand."

"Let me guess, they fall madly in love at first sight," Emma said sarcastically.

"Not exactly. Jasmine is captured and forced back into the castle and Aladdin is thrown into jail, where he is tricked by a sorcerer, Jafar, to retrieve a magic lamp for him. Jafar wants it to control the kingdom, but only someone pure of heart can retrieve it, and when he uses magic he sees it's Aladdin."

"Okay. I've met Al, he's a nice guy," Emma said agreeably. "Go on."

"Well, the rules of the cave say you can't touch anything but the lamp, but on the way out he does and he gets trapped inside. He rubs the lamp and Sydney comes out, because he's the genie, and offers him three wishes."

"Whoa, kid, I thought you said Sydney was the magic mirror. Glass, remember?"

"I'm getting there! Aladdin uses his first wish to get out of the cave, and his second to pretend to be a prince so he can try and get Jasmine back. It works for a little bit, but then Jasmine finds out and gets really mad, and accidentally tells Jafar, who suspected anyway. Jafar steals the lamp from Aladdin and imprisons them all, but Aladdin escapes, uses his last wish to imprison Jafar, and Jasmine marries him."

"And how did Sydney become the mirror?" Emma asked. "How does Jafar steal the lamp?"

"He made a wish he didn't understand," Henry said. "We'll get to The Evil Queen's story later. He takes it while Aladdin is out in the garden with Jasmine. Aladdin leaves it behind, and Jafar takes it."

"Shouldn't we do hers first? Jasmine marries a commoner? How does Aladdin escape?

"I...don't know all of it," Henry admitted. "I was actually hoping that Mr...Rumpelstiltskin could help me with it."

"I'll talk to him, but I'm sure he would be more than willing to," Belle smiled.

"What about my other questions?" Emma asked.

"Jafar didn't use magic to imprison Aladdin; he just banished him from Agrabah. So Aladdin comes back."

"With a magic carpet, right?" Emma said, remembering the cartoon version.

"No, there is no magic carpet."

"So he walks?"

"I guess, it doesn't say how he gets there. It's like how books never say when someone goes the bathroom. You know they do, but they don't tell you."

"I think your book is a little flawed," Emma commented.

Henry frowned at Emma, but before he could say anything Belle cut in. "Alrighty! So who is next?"

"How about...Rapunzel?"

"Sounds good, tell me the story of the girl with the long hair," Emma smiled. She was enjoying this a little more than she was willing to let on.

Henry put the pictures up on the board. "The first thing you have to know about Rapunzel is her hair has magical healing qualities. That's why she can't cut it."

"Uh...what?" Emma and Belle both stopped and stared.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Stop interrupting," Henry instructed. "So, Rapunzel is kidnapped when she is a baby by an evil witch, and locked into a tower. She's kept there until she is eighteen and a thief named Flynn-" Henry points to a picture of a guy neither girl had met. "Decides to use her tower to hide out. She steals his jewels and says she won't give them back until he helps her escape. They go to a festival of lanterns, and fall in love with each other. The evil witch captures her again and locks her back in the tower, but Rapunzel realizes she is actually the kidnapped princess. Flynn tries to stage a rescue, but the witch makes a deal with The Evil Queen, promising her help enacting Rumpelstiltskin's curse if she would get rid of Flynn."

Emma and Belle sat there, both a little confused. "So...is Flynn...is he okay?"

"You guys rescued him the same night Jefferson got Alice back," Henry told them. "So I think so."

"Amazing, how many people she had in that place," Belle commented.

"Does her hair still have healing powers? How does that even work?" Emma asked.

"Not here, but she wraps it around things." Henry said.

"How long is it?" Belle asked.

"Seventy feet."

"And what happened to the Evil Witch? Is she around?" Emma was trying to put it all together in Storybrooke terms.

"She was Rapunzel's mother I think. I'm not entirely sure; you'd have to ask her about her Storybrooke identity. Now that the curse has been broken she is with her actual parents. Kind of like how Grace was separated from Jefferson, but now that the curse is broken they are together again!"

"So I'm guess the Evil Witch is teamed up with Regina," Emma mused.

"Probably.

"Do Ariel next," Emma said, almost eagerly. She was enjoying hearing everyone's back story now that it was all true. The stories she had grown up hearing were so close to the actual people.

"She was a mermaid," Belle said as Henry put her picture on their board and wrote the names. "We were friends as girls."

"Really?" Emma and Henry both asked.

"Yes," Belle smiled.

"Now I know my child hood sucked, if I wasn't friends with a mermaid," Emma laughed it off, but lately she had been wondering more often what might have been, if she could have been raised by her parents.

"Okay, well Belle, if I get anything wrong, you can fill me in."

"Oh, no, I only knew her as a girl. All escapades she got into past that elude me."

"How come?" Henry asked, curious.

"I was already living in the dark castle," she told him, smiling.

"We should do your story, at the end," Henry said.

"We'll see," Belle continued smiling.

"Okay, so Ariel is the youngest daughter of King Trident," Henry pointed at a picture of a man the girls inferred to be King Trident. "And she is in love with the human world, even though she knows nothing about it. She's not allowed to go up to the surface, but disobeys one night and does anyway, where she sees a ship. Prince Eric is on the ship, and the more Ariel watches him, the more she loves him. A bad storm hits and the ship begins to sink, so she rescues him, and takes him to the shore. She didn't realize that The Evil Queen had orchestrated the storm to kill Prince Eric, so she could take over his kingdom."

"How would that even work?" Belle asked, curious.

"His father was on his death bed, and if Eric didn't inherit it, it went to Snow, since they were distantly related. Since Snow was fugitive, The Evil Queen would get it instead," Henry clarified.

"Oooh, okay. That makes...more sense. So what happens next?"

"Ariel watches Eric from the water to ensure he's okay, and then goes back home, determined to find a way for them to be together. Eric hears her voice and tells everyone about the girl who saved him, but no one saw her, and they all think he's crazy. Rumpelstiltskin-"

Belle interrupted to groan, but kept writing.

"-Waits for her to return to the surface, and then makes a deal with her. Legs, for her voice. If she can make Eric fall in love with her in three days without her voice, she gets to keep her legs and her voice, but if she fails, Rumpelstiltskin gets her voice and belongs to him. He had made a different deal with The Evil Queen that if Ariel failed he would turn over the mermaid to her, to do with what she wished. The Evil Queen wanted him to help her destroy her, since she had messed up her plans to steal Eric's kingdom."

"This is who you married," Emma said as Belle scribbled in her notebook. "Why did he make that deal with Regina?"

"The Evil Queen wanted Eric's kingdom," Henry repeated. "When Ariel rescued him she took that away from her, so The Evil Queen wanted revenge. She knew Rumpelstiltskin would help her because she had something he needed."

"And what did Rumple want?" Belle asked, afraid of the answer. Henry looked at her sympathetically. "A piece of Regina's hair."

"He basically trades a young woman's life for a piece of hair?" Emma asked, incredulously.

"He's Rumpelstiltskin. He makes deals with whoever wants to," Henry said objectively. "No one forced Ariel to make that deal with him, or The Evil Queen."

Belle nodded. "That's true. Everyone has a choice, and the ability to say no. I am just saying. What happened next?"

"Okay, well Ariel finds Eric, but she can't speak, and he remembers her voice. The Evil Queen transforms into a younger woman called Vanessa, and uses Ariel's voice to trick him into thinking that Ariel is just a mute survivor of a ship wreck and Vanessa is the woman who saved him, and the woman he loves. Even with that, Eric is still drawn to Ariel, and several times they almost kiss. Right before the end of the third day, when both the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin are coming to collect, Eric kisses Ariel, and tells her he loves her. Ariel gets her voice back, and gets to keep her legs."

"And that was that? Regina just let them be together?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"She enacted the curse right after that, so maybe the hair was the missing piece to Rumpelstiltskin's potion. I don't know, there are a lot of things not in the book," Henry said, sounding frustrated. "The point of this isn't to give you the complete history of the Enchanted Forest and outlying Realms, it's so you can better understand the people who are putting their lives on the line to help you."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Tiana next?"

"The Frog Princess!" Henry beamed, putting her up on the board.

"I'm afraid to hear this one," Belle admitted.

"You should be," Henry said seriously. "Rumpelstiltskin turns a prince into a frog."

"Just tell me why," Belle sighed, writing it down.

"Prince Naveen, he was going to be disinherited by his father. He tries to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, but before the deal can be carried out, Naveen double crosses him, so Rumpelstiltskin curses him to be a frog and tells him only True Love can break the curse. Rumple assures Naveen that no one can ever love a frog. Meanwhile, Tiana is a poor girl who owns a restaurant and has been asked to host a banquet for the princess of the land, Charlotte. Naveen ends up there, and causes destruction, making Charlotte really angry. Tiana finds the frog and is about to kill him when Naveen promises her gold if only she will kiss him. Tiana thinks that if she had money she wouldn't have to be at the mercy of people like Princess Charlotte, so she agrees, thinking it can't hurt anything, but instead of him turning back into a prince, she is turned into a frog as well."

"I'm noticing they leave a lot of the important details out of the stories here," Emma commented dryly. Henry ignored her and continued on.

"So Tiana demands Naveen take her to Rumpelstiltskin so he can turn her back into a girl, and she can go back to work. Naveen agrees, hoping Rumpelstiltskin will also turn him back into a man. They get half way to him when word reaches Tiana that her father has died, and she needs to go back. Naveen lets her go even though he has fallen in love with her; because he thinks she doesn't love him back. She goes, but is still a frog. The Blue Fairy finds Tiana, and agrees to turn her back into a woman because of what a good person she is. Tiana realizes she also loves Naveen and asks The Blue Fairy to turn him into a man as well, but she tells Tiana only a kiss of True Love will break the curse. Naveen comes to Tiana's restaurant, and Tiana kisses him, and he becomes a prince again."

"And they're married and blah blah blah?" Emma said.

"Yes, Tiana uses some of Naveen's money to keep her father's restaurant running though," Henry beamed. "This is going quicker than I expected."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll kid, I have questions," Emma put a hand up, stopping him.

"Yeah, so do I," Belle paused, chewing on the end of her pen.

"Why did Tiana think Rumpelstiltskin would help her?"

"She planned on making a deal with him," Henry told her.

"Well we all know that's a bad idea," Emma said dryly. "How come she was turned into a frog too?"

"I guess because she wasn't his True Love?" Henry guessed.

"How did she hear that her father had died?" Belle asked.

"She overheard people talking about it. You guys, you ask questions I have no way of really answering for sure. I wasn't there, remember?"

"Well you're supposed to be the expert. You can skip of Cinderella's story; I have firsthand knowledge of that mess. She agreed to sell her first born son, so let's get to Mulan."

"I like hers," Henry quipped. "Mulan's is probably the only one that doesn't involve any magic."

"A miracle!" Emma joked. "A woman who did things on her own."

"I'm going to ignore that one," Belle said, elbowing Emma in the ribs.

"MULAN," Henry shouted over the two of them, "Was the daughter of an aging warrior Fa Zou. There was a war, the Ogre Wars, and all the men in the realm had been called to fight. Mulan knew her father would most likely die if he went; so in the middle of the night she stole his sword and armor, cut off all her hair, and pretended to be his son."

"I can see this ending badly a hundred different ways," Emma commented. Belle nodded her head in agreement.

"It does. Her captain, Li Shang, eventually finds out and kicks her out. He doesn't kill her because she saves his life, so this way they're even. Mulan is prepared to go home, but finds out that the army is walking into a trap laid out by the Ogres, so she goes and thwarts it, and saves her entire realm from the Ogres, and stops the Ogre Wars there. All without magic."

"That's pretty impressive," Belle admitted. "But Ogres are not men, how does she find out about the trap?"

"Ogres can still talk...can't they?" Henry was uncertain about that. "It just says she over hears it."

"I don't know, I've never been on the battle field...but I do know someone who was," Belle admitted.

"Who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. He fought in them, and ended them in the flat lands," she told him proudly.

"Wow, he did something good for just goodness' sake?" Henry asked, impressed.

"He's not as awful as everyone thinks," Belle said defensively.

"And she doesn't get a man in the end? I've seen Mulan with someone." Emma cut in.

"She married Shang, her captain," Henry told them.

"Is she the only one who doesn't become a princess then?" Emma asked.

"Belle doesn't," Henry commented.

Belle nodded. "I was only a lord's daughter, and marrying Rumple doesn't offer me any higher status. I'm still a lord's daughter, just married to The Dark One."

"Until he gives up his powers, and then what?"

"Then we'll live in a nice home in a nice village, and forget this whole thing ever happened," Belle said. Henry and Emma looked at her like she had just sprouted tentacles.

"Right. Well...that's everyone then. If you want to know about the Evil Queen you should really ask Rumpelstiltskin, I think he knows her the best."

Belle nodded. "I'll ask him about it tonight."

"I want to know, who is Dr. Whale?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Peter Pan!" Henry's whole face lit up. "Duh!"

"Not duh, how does Peter Pan become a doctor?" Emma demanded to know.

"Because being a doctor is like the most grown up job ever!"

"I am really glad it wasn't me who had to come up with everyone's new back story for the curse," Emma muttered, standing up. "It is really complicated."

"And don't forget Red, she's Little Red Riding Hood!" Henry smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you know what's not obvious is how she turns into a wolf at the full moon. So does Granny!" Henry smiled. Emma's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"You're joking."

"No!"

"Well...damn. That's kind of awesome," Emma admitted. She sat there for a minute, absorbing that fact, and then rounded on Belle. "And what about you?"

"Am I not in the book?" Belle asked curiously. Henry shook his head no.

"Nothing about Rumpelstiltskin is in here, except for in passing in other people's stories."

"That's interesting. Well, all right. Um...I guess, my father wanted to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to spare our village in the Ogre Wars, in exchange for gold. Only, when Rumple got there, he announced that his price was me."

"Because you're so pretty, right?" Henry asked, absorbed in her words.

"Maybe, but he claimed it was because he needed a caretaker. In the end, I agreed to go, even though no one wanted me to. Well...except Rumpelstiltskin, of course."

"Why did you go?" Emma asked, just as lost in her story as Henry was.

"Bravery, mostly. You have to understand, there weren't a lot of opportunities for women in our land, to fight and show what they can do. So when he came along I kind of felt like that was my chance."

"What happened when you got there?" Henry asked, eyes bright.

"He showed me to my room," Belle smiled at the memory, even though at the time it had been terrifying, to be locked in the dungeon, unsure of what was going to happen next. Emma and Henry didn't question this, so Belle continued. "Later that evening he went over what he expected me to do, cook, clean, that sort of thing, but then he made a joke."

"A joke?" Henry said disbelievingly. "What kind of joke?"

"About skinning the children he hunted for their pelt," Belle smiled again. Henry and Emma looked at her like she was insane. "I dropped a tea cup, and chipped it in the process though, because I thought he was serious."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be really hilarious," Emma said sarcastically.

"Anyway, after that he mostly just left me to my own devices. I cleaned-"

"Did he ban you from the West Wing?" Henry asked.

"What? No, I wasn't banned from anywhere," Belle told him, confused. "We struck up a friendship while I was there. I got to know him. I think, more than anything, he was lonely, and wanted company. One day I asked him about his son, and he made me a deal."

"This is going to end badly," Emma said.

"He said he would send me into the market to get straw. When I came back, he'd tell me about his son."

"He let you go?" Henry said disbelievingly. "You ran away, right?"

"I ran into the Evil Queen on my way to the market, who told me True Loves kiss would break any curse. So I went back," Belle admitted.

"Dumb. I would have run so fast. True Love be damned," Emma commented. Belle shot her a look that plainly stated to shut up.

"Did you kiss him?" Henry asked, practically on the edge of his seat. Belle smiled.

"I did. And he started to change back, but when he realized what had happened, he became angry. He thought I was trying to trick, him trying to kill him. He really thought it was impossible for me to love him."

"What did he do?"

"He let me go," she said sadly. "And I left."

"And The Evil Queen captured you?" Henry asked.

"Basically," Belle admitted, deciding to gloss over the part her father had played in the whole thing.

"I can't believe you didn't go running in the opposite direction," Emma commented. "Seriously."

"I fell in love with the man. He's really incredible if you just-"

"Blah blah blah, you sound like Bae," Emma cut over her.

"This has all been really interesting Henry," Belle smiled and ruffled the kids hair as she went to the door. "I'm really glad we did this."

"I'm glad you talked her into doing this," Henry smiled. "I'll see you later Belle!"

"Do you know if Bae is coming over later?" Emma asked. Henry beamed up at her after she said it, and Emma smiled.

"I'm sure he is." Belle left Henry and Emma alone in the apartment to walk home. It was dark and she wanted to get home to Rumple before he went to bed for the night. Half way home she ran into Bae who was presumably going to Emma's.

"Oh, hello," she smiled as they passed. "Have you considered moving in with her?"

Bae laughed but kept walking. "Baby steps!" He called over his shoulder, and Belle chuckled at that. Slow and steady would win the race when it came to Emma Swan.

Rumple was already in bed when she came in. Usually he wore a form a pajamas, but tonight it seemed he was foregoing a shirt entirely. She grinned as she stripped off her clothing, got into her own pajamas, and climbed into bed. She lifted the blanket, just to check, but found he was in pants.

"Is it my birthday?" She joked. He chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"I need to do laundry. In the excitement of everything I have been neglecting my clothing."

"I think this is a really good look for you," Belle said, trying to remain serious.

"Oh you think so?" He smirked at her. "You think people would take me more serious shirtless?"

"I think I would be a lot more productive if you walked around shirtless."

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar."

"Consider it," she teased as he turned off the lights.

"I'll give it all the consideration it deserves."

She giggled, knowing he would forget she said it the minute he fell asleep. She laid there, feeling him breathe and drawing absent circles on his skin.

"I love you. So much," he sighed, breathing in her hair. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too. So much."


	32. How I Love My Daisy

In the light of Rumples admission that he had no clean clothing, Belle decided to do laundry. Washing suits was a pain. Washing anything that belonged to him was a pain; none of it could be dried in a dryer, for one. She used to have it sent out, but no one was doing that anymore, so the task was falling to her.

She sorted through the clothes. Pants in one pile, shirts in another, then ties, and jackets, socks and underwear. It all had to be washed separately. She reached into the bottom of the basket and grabbed the last pair of pants, only to find they weren't suit pants at all. In fact...they were leather pants. She stared at them, her surprise turning into glee after a few moments. His pants! She remembered him prancing around the Dark Castle, endlessly in the months she had lived there, in pants similar to these. She'd be a liar if she said she hadn't checked him out once or twice in them.

A thought struck her. If the pants were here, so was everything else. Surely he had a vest and shirt floating around here. And his boots! She wanted to find the boots more than almost anything else. She knew exactly where to look, too. The basement. She walked very calmly downstairs, happy that today Rumple was out, and Bae was doing Bae things. She noticed, when she got down there, that he had turned part of it into a little workshop of sorts, and he was definitely dabbling. She decided to ignore this for now, and went to where she had found her dress. There, hidden off to the side, was a box, and when she opened it she hit the jack pot.

"Oh...thank you," she whispered, looking up at the ceiling as she pulled out the boots, a vest, and a shirt. There was more in there, but this was more than enough for now. She raced upstairs and laid the clothes out neatly on the bed, and then went back to her day as if nothing had happened.

Rumple had no idea what he was about to walk into when he decided to head home for a few minutes. He expected to find the house empty, as it usually was during the day. Bae was spending an increasing amount of time with Emma Swan and their son, and Belle was usually gallivanting about town with the puppet. Instead he found his lovely Belle sitting in the living room, ram rod straight and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello lovely. Mr. Booth busy today?" He asked, puzzled over her smile. Belle stood up, walked up to him and rubbed her hands on his jacket before pulling him extremely close to her.

"Come upstairs with me," she whispered before kissing him softly behind the ear. Rumple was floored, he hadn't been expecting this at all, and really didn't have a lot of time. "It won't take long, I promise." Her lips were pressed against his ear and he was suddenly having difficulty remembering what exactly he needed to get back to. Belle smiled and took his hand, led him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He expected her kiss him, or take off her clothes, something. Instead something on the bed caught his eye.

"Belle..." he growled as he fingered the pants. "Where did you find these?"

"They were in your laundry basket!" She exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "You've been holding out on me!"

"Excuse me?" He whirled around to face her, pants clutched in his hands. "You don't expect me to wear these, do you?"

"Yeah!" She was still smiling, unconcerned at the danger in his tone. "I want you to wear these."

He began walking towards her slowly until she was backed against a wall, trapped between him and the wall. He tossed the pants back onto the bed and braced his hands against the wall. They locked eyes, and she smiled, leaned her head over, and kissed his hand.

"Why...are you so unafraid of me?" He asked, his lips twitching.

"What's to be afraid of? Who could be safer with you?" She asked, kissing his hand again. He moved his hand and put it against her face.

"You really want me to wear the pants?"

She leaned in, closing the distance between them and said, "Yes. You don't have to in front of everyone else...just me."

"And what will you do for me in return?" He asked. "It's not something for nothing, dearie."

"What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know," he said.

"Deal," she agreed immediately. His terms were easy. "Tonight?"

"Tonight." He took his hands off the wall and stepped back. She smiled as he turned his back to walk away. When he got to the door he stopped and said, "Belle?"

"Yes?" She smiled, looking at him.

"Don't ever trick me like that again." He grinned at her, so she knew he wasn't angry. She smiled back.

"Out smarted by your care taker," she stuck her tongue at him. He regained composure outside the door and remembered what he came to get, and left before Belle could cause any more damage. As he was walking out August was coming up the steps.

"Rumpelstiltskin," August nodded. Rumple nodded in return.

"She's inside," he growled but didn't stop. August turned and looked at him, confused at what Belle could have done to warrant that tone.

"Belle?" He called from the doorway. Belle flounced down and met him in the doorway.

"Hey!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood," he observed, taking her in. She was beaming, in a pale green dress that stopped at her knees and her hair tumbling down in loose brown curls.

"I found something of Rumple's," she said as they took off.

"That explains his attitude," he commented. "Or it could be that he really hates all of us."

"Always a possibility." They walked into town, chattering about nothing until August said something that caught Belle's attention.

"I talked to Red the other day," he told her, his eyes shining.

"You did?" Belle was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I asked her to borrow a pen," he teased. Belle smacked him.

"That wasn't nice," she said.

"I know. I didn't think you would get so excited," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, did we just meet? Hi, I'm Belle Gold," Belle teased, sticking out her hand. August accepted it, and shook it as if they really were just meeting.

"Hi Belle, I'm August Wayne Booth. I'm a writer."

"A writer? How fascinating! I'm the deputy sheriff!" They were still shaking hands. She laughed and he let go.

"Can you imagine if that was how our first meeting went?" He asked.

"You were so sneaky. I didn't trust you at all."

"Neither did I," he admitted.

"What? You didn't trust me?" Belle was surprised; he had sought her out so often.

"I was sure you knew something, but you were so close to Rumpelstiltskin, I didn't know if I could trust you."

"I didn't know that. It's interesting to know neither of us trusted the other, and yet we teamed up so often," she commented as they walked into Jefferson's.

"Only in a place like this could we all have become friends," August said.

"What will happen when we all go back?" Belle chewed on her lip. This was a fear that plagued her often. August smiled at her as they walked into the basement.

"I can't imagine it would change," he said thoughtfully. "In her own, twisted way Regina made our land a better place, because she connected all of us. Everyone will remember this until they die, and the alliances made will live on with their children."

"It's all going to work out," she breathed, seeing Snow and Charming sitting next to each other, laughing at some private joke.

"Did you ever doubt it?" He grinned.

"Never for a moment," she lied. She did sometimes doubt this, Regina was powerful, and Belle knew that the quiet they were all experiencing was not going to last for long. Regina was going to come at them full force, and try and kill as many of them as possible. She looked around and brightened when she was Rumple was there. He appeared to be arguing with The Blue Fairy. She knew he did not like her, though she didn't know why.

"What are they talking about?" Bae asked from behind them, causing Belle to almost jump out of her skin.

"I have no idea," she said once her heart rate slowed down.

"Did I scare you?"

"You did," August cut in, high fiving Bae. Belle shot them both a dirty look. They watched as Rumple and Blue's argument became louder and angrier. Rumple raised his hand and she was sure he was about to strike the small woman. Charming seemed to have the same thought, because they both jumped in the middle of the argument immediately.

"Oh calm down," Blue snapped at both of them. Belle stood a little in front of Rumple, slightly defensive. He might not be able to slap her, but Belle certainly could, and she was considering it.

"You calm down," Belle said, narrowing her eyes.

"Everyone calm down!" Charming said loudly. "What is going on?"

"He," Blue pointed an accusing finger at Rumple, "Is creating another curse to take us back!"

"It's not a curse!" Rumple said in a dangerous voice.

"Of course it is, everything you create is a curse," Blue crossed her arms across her chest. Belle looked at her, outraged.

"Do you have a better idea?" Rumple challenged. "Do you think once Regina is defeated we will all be magically transported back?"

"Someone else should be doing it!" Blue snarled.

"Like who? Who here has the ability?" Rumple put a hand on Belle, trying to push her out of the way, but Belle stayed firmly in place, Charming at her side. Blue shut her mouth at his words, because she knew he was right. No one else had the magical ability, and for all they knew they could be here forever if he didn't.

"Let him do it," Snow spoke up, having heard the entire thing.

"What?" Charming and Blue turned to her, shocked. Belle smiled, locking eyes with August.

"He's right," she said softly. "We don't have any other way back."

"It could be a trick!" Blue protested.

"We agreed that we trust him," Snow said. "So we either trust him, or we don't, and our little group breaks off."

"I don't see how it would break off," Blue declared. "I say we get rid of him. He could never be trusted!"

Snow looked at her. "Then we lose Belle. And Bae, August, and probably Emma." She put her hands on the shoulder of the fairy. "You have to put your personal feelings aside."

"Nothing about him has changed," Blue said to Snow.

"I disagree," Charming cut in. "Everything about him has changed. I think we can trust him. If magic always comes with a price, I will be the one to pay it."

Belle and Bae stared at Charming in surprise. Rumple just smiled, bowed his head slightly, and stepped back. Snow was beaming. Belle stayed to continue talking with Charming and Snow while Rumple walked away to talk to his son. August posted himself at Belle's left side.

"Would you leave, if I did?" Belle asked, wondering if Snow was right.

"Of course," he said. "But it would never happen. Because you're not going anywhere and neither is Emma."

"Emma wouldn't...they're her parents..."

"Yeah? That's she's never really known. But Bae...Bae is the only person outside of Henry she's ever really loved. Do you really think she'd stay somewhere that Bae couldn't go?"

"Mary Margaret was her best friend though," Belle protested.

"So were you. No you, no Bae...I think, very much, that Emma would choose you and Bae to help her over anyone else. And you know that Snow would leave to help Emma. Charming would follow, and it would basically be all the same people, except those who refuse to trust Rumpelstiltskin."

"Are there a lot?" Belle chewed her lip, afraid of the answer.

"He wasn't always the most trustworthy person," August answered.

"It's not like he forced anyone to make a deal with him! Most of the time they sought him out! I don't see why everyone gets to play innocent victim and he's the bad guy. They're just as wrong!"

"Well, you start that campaign letting everyone know that they're at fault too," August said sarcastically. "Let me know how that goes. I'll help you write the letters."

"Oh shut up. You know I'm right though."

"Brave Belle, going to walk up to the townspeople and tell them they deserved whatever Rumple gave them. I think we should have elected you leader. Much more entertaining."

Belle looked at August seriously. "I hate you. I just want you to know that."

"No you don't. Come with me, I want to show you something."

August began to lead Belle out, guiding her by the elbow. When she passed Rumple she stopped momentarily to kiss him in front of everyone, so they could see, and then continued walking with August.

"Subtle," August commented when they were outside.

"It's my best quality," she shot back. "Where are we going?"

"The animal shelter."

"What? Why?"

"Because. Just trust me, okay?" They drove on his bike to the animal shelter. He walked ahead of her, and she followed, a little confused.

He took her to the back where dogs were kept in small cages, stopping in front of one.

"This is what I wanted you to see," he said, pointing at a very small beagle curled up on a little mat. The beagle raised its head when Belle knelt down and poked a finger through the bars.

"You want me to get a dog?" She asked, looking up at him as the beagle licked her finger.

"What will happen to them once we all go back? Charming and I have been trying to find them all homes. Her name is Daisy, and she screams Belle."

"Rumple will kill me if I come home with a puppy," she said, standing up.

"She's not a puppy. She's a pocket beagle, that's as big as she's gonna get. Come on Belle, look at her. She already loves you. Tell Rumple she's your guard dog. He's not going to tell you no and we both know it."

"He'll try. Why do you think she belongs with me?" Belle knelt back down and looked at the little dog. She was brown and white and her nose was still a little pink.

"She's sweet, and plucky. Commmmeeee oooonnnnn," August smiled and began to unlock the cage.

"Okay, okay!" Belle agreed when Daisy bounded out of the cage, launched herself into Belle's arms, and began covering her face in kisses. "I know just exactly how to convince him a dog is just what we've been missing."

August smiled. "Perfect. She's two hundred dollars, by the way."

"Oh nice, spring that on me after I can't say no," Belle teased, gathering up the dog in her arms and standing up. "Do you still take credit? I have one of Rumple's cards."

"Of course I'll take your husband's credit card. Come with me, young Mrs. Gold," August joked. Belle paid for the dog and then August drove her home. Riding on a motorcycle was much scarier when you were clutching a small dog.

"Welcome home Daisy," she smiled, setting the dog down. She expected the small beagle to begin exploring everything, but instead Daisy sat down and looked up at Belle. Belle took a step, and Daisy got up and followed.

"Okay...I guess you're my little dog shadow now?" She laughed. Daisy wagged her tail and continued following Belle about the house. Belle had to admit, she liked having the little dog around. Daisy was sweet, especially when Belle sat on the couch. Daisy jumped up, which Belle was sure would horrify Rumple, and curled up next to her, resting her chin on Belle's knee.

Rumple had had a long day. That fairy had just made it worse. He wished he had found her years earlier and killed her, or maybe ripped out her vocal cords. Blue Fairy...stole his son, and now was attempting to ruin everyone's chance on getting back home.

He walked in, took a deep breath, and then paused. He knew Belle was home because the lights were on, but something was not right. He couldn't place it, but something was off.

"Belle..." He called, but got no answer. Very hesitantly he walked upstairs and opened their bedroom door. As per their deal earlier that morning she was sitting on the bed in the corset shirt that laced up, and leather pants he was so fond of. He almost didn't notice the dog lying next to her, half asleep.

"Belle." His interest in her outfit was diminishing the longer he stared at the dog.

She smiled, knowing he was talking about the dog, but decided to pretend she didn't. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing something?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his attention back to her as she kissed him softly.

"Why is there a dog lying on my bed?" He breathed.

"We made a deal," Belle whispered back. "Now put on your pants."

Rumple glared at his wife, but grabbed the clothing and stalked off to change. He forgot what a pain it was getting it all on.

When he came back in, he felt a little silly, even worse when Belle burst into laughter.

"I'm taking this off," he grumbled, sitting down.

"NO! I like it," she said through her giggles.

"The dog can stay on one condition," he said, unlacing his boots.

"Oh? Let's hear it," she countered as he got his first boot off.

"Take your clothes off."

Belle grinned. For once, Rumple's terms were easy to accept.


	33. Wish In The Well

Emma and Belle were out early on a cold morning, having planned this several days before. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Emma desperately wanted to know where Regina was holed up, and had asked Belle to accompany her. Belle agreed, but kept the plans quiet, knowing that Rumple, Bae, Charming, and possibly August would object to them searching the woods alone.

Belle had been hoping to get out of the house before Rumple woke, and it seemed fate was on her side when she woke up and he wasn't in bed. She took her time, pulling her hair into a pony tail and warm clothing. Emma had asked her to wear jeans, and Belle complied.

"Going out early, my sweet," Rumple asked from the doorway. Belle froze as she finished lacing up her boot, caught.

"Emma and I are getting breakfast," she lied quickly, hoping her deception wasn't written all over her face.

"Ah, well enjoy yourself. Try and stay out of trouble." He crossed the room and kissed her on the top of her head, and then walked out. He knew she was not being entirely truthful; his Belle was a bad liar. He had been tempted to demand what her and Emma were actually up to, but decided against it, kissing her head instead. He knew that the two of them rarely did anything without Bae and August, and while he viewed August as nothing more than a lying, bumbling puppet, Bae could be counted on to keep them safe. Belle would tell him what she did later that evening.

Belle waited until she was sure he was gone before creeping out into the cold. She met Emma outside the house.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She asked, having seen him leave the house.

"No, I didn't say anything," Belle swore, pulling her jacket a little closer to her body.

"Good. I'm tired of all the male intervention," she complained as the two took off in the direction of the woods.

"It does get tiresome. I think sometimes they forget that we're perfectly capable of handling ourselves."

"Just don't let them know how the fighting lessons are going," Emma said. Both thought back to the first lesson Snow had given, with the help of Mulan. It had been, in short, a total disaster, but Belle had hopes everyone would improve with time.

"Well, this is going to be completely drama free, and no fighting skills will be required," Belle said, smiling though the cold.

"Hopefully," Emma frowned. "I don't know where to start. Regina could be anywhere. I don't really want to kill her."

Belle and Emma paused when they reached the edge of the forest, paused, and then plunged in.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Belle asked. Emma grimaced but didn't say anything. They had had enough close calls recently, what with Bae's near transformation to the dark side.

Regina could hardly believe what she was seeing in her mirror. Emma Swan, walking into her woods, with no one to assist her but the useless Belle Gold? No one could hear either of them scream. She wondered who knew they were out here? Surely no one, if they had decided to come so out so early, and so unprotected. Had Rumpelstiltskin not learned his lesson the last time, when she nearly claimed his son?

"Mother," Regina called, her mouth filling with distaste at the word. She loathed her mother, but she was necessary.

"Yes, Regina?" Cora approached her, her veil down.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Cora peered into the mirror. "The savior and her brainless sidekick. Nothing unusual."

"Nothing unusual? They are alone in the forest!" Regina was outraged her mother dismissed this as nothing. "I want them locked up."

"Not dead?" Cora asked, bored of Regina's antics. This was going to end poorly for Regina, she could already see it.

"Not yet. I may need them. Trap them underground."

Cora snapped her fingers, and in an instant had disappeared in a haze of green magic. She appeared alone in the woods. She paused for a moment, heard the crunching of Belle and Emma's steps, and, with a flick of her fingers, opened up the ground to form a large hole twenty feet down. She then used magic to hide it from outside eyes, so the girls would be certain to fall into it. Satisfied, Cora stepped back, hiding herself into the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Emma paused for a second. Belle also stopped and pricked up her ears.

"No, why? What did you hear?"

"Nothing...just an animal," Emma said. The two took a step together in unison, but the ground fell off under their feet, and both went falling down. Neither girl had time to scream.

Cora watched the women fall into her hole, heard the thud of them hitting the bottom. Moving her hands once again, she brought the earth back together, making their prison much smaller, and then conjured wooden bars almost at the top, to ensure they didn't escape, were they able to get out.

"Hey!" Emma shouted, seeing a veiled woman looking down on them. The woman stepped back, and then they were alone. "HEY!"

It took Belle a moment to gather herself; the fall had knocked the wind out of her.

"Stop yelling!" Belle instructed. "What if Regina hears us!"

"Hears us? Who do you think put us down here?" Emma shouted at Belle. Belle's words echoed in her head, 'What could go wrong?' What could go wrong indeed, NO ONE KNEW THEY WERE HERE! Emma was suddenly mad at herself for not trusting even Bae with the knowledge of what they were doing. By the time anyone realized they were missing they'd have been trapped outside, in the cold, for hours. Maybe an entire day. Would Rumpelstiltskin miss Belle for an entire twenty four hours before noticing her absence? She knew Bae wouldn't question it.

Emma slid down the dirty wall of their cage where Belle already was. She was worried too, who would know to look for them?

Regina grinned, seeing Emma and Belle trapped underground. There was nowhere for them to go. "Good job, mother."

"A poorly thought plan, Regina. Do you plan to keep them outside all night?" Cora criticized.

"For as long as necessary. I have no need of you now," Regina dismissed.

"Your arrogance defeats you," Cora snapped, but walked away, glad to be done with Regina's plan. Regina ignored her other, because this was perfect. Emma and Belle would kill themselves before the night was over, and didn't even realize it.

Rumpelstiltskin was walking out of his shop for lunch that afternoon, his thoughts in his workshop in his basement when he saw something strange. August, the aforementioned bumbling puppet, getting off his bike in front of Granny's. Rumple crossed the street and stopped August as he was about to walk inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Surely Emma and Belle weren't still eating, they had left hours ago.

"Meeting Baelfire and Red for some lunch..." August didn't understand why Rumpelstiltskin would suddenly care about his day.

"Where is Emma...and Belle? They are always somewhere close to you," he continued. August furrowed his brow. Emma and Belle hadn't made plans with him today.

"I don't know. Have you checked with Snow? They're probably learning how to fight with a sword, or practicing their sewing. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just assumed they would be with you," Rumple was appeased by August's words. Perhaps the women were doing something silly with swords and that was why she didn't want him to know what her plans were.

Still...he figured it couldn't hurt to check in and see. He headed towards Jefferson's, just to see.

"What was that about?" Bae asked, seeing his father walking away as August walked in.

"Oh, nothing. He thought Emma and Belle were with me today. Keeping close tabs on Belle again," August said dismissively.

"Huh," Bae frowned. "Emma didn't say anything about today."

"Well, apparently she and Belle are up to shenanigans; or doing something with Snow."

"No, Snow didn't have any training planned for today...because Emma had plans," Red said, listening to the conversation.

August and Bae looked at each other, frowning. "What are the odds they're sitting indoors somewhere, playing a friendly game of cards?" Bae asked, standing up.

"Not good. Let's go check Jefferson's though...just to be certain," August said. Red stood too, and got into the car with Bae, August following on his bike.

Regina was frustrated watching Emma and Belle sit in their prison quietly. She expected that Belle at the very least would be frantic to get out, having spent a good thirty years locked up. What Emma and Belle didn't know was their little cage was next to the underground lake Nostos, and with a little digging water would start to leak in. The more they dug the more water would leak in, eventually causing them to drown. Regina was even willing to speed the water leakage up with a little magic, but she needed one of them to start digging.

The idea to dig their way out had crossed Emma's mind, but it wasn't drowning that worried her, it was being buried alive. She was afraid the whole thing would collapse on top of them, and they would die. Next to her, Belle sat there, a lifeless look in her eyes. She knew Belle was accustomed to be imprisoned, but her expression made Emma want to just give up and hope someone found them. She was sure no one had even realized they were missing, and wouldn't until well past nightfall.

"Belle...we could try to dig our way out," Emma finally suggested. Belle turned her dull eyes on Emma, having previously wondering if they could scale the walls. The smooth dirt offered no footholds, however, and without magic, or assistance from the top, and was impossible.

"You don't think the place will cave in on us?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try something," Emma said desperately.

"Okay, then we will." Belle stood next to Emma and the two sunk their fingers into the semi hard earth, using their hands as shovels. It was slow and before long both of their hands were bleeding as they moved very little earth.

"Emma, I don't think this will work," Belle said, wiping dirt on her jeans.

"Keep trying," Emma said, her hole deeper with each scoop. Emma dug her hand in again and was rewarded with water trickling in.

"Emma..." Belle said, her eyes wide. Emma was unconcerned. The dirt would absorb the water, and it was a small stream, nothing to be concerned about.

"It's fine; there must be a stream around here. Keep digging."

Belle wasn't sure about that, but did as Emma asked. They ignored the small amount of water coming in, as all it did was dampen the dirt around them into mud. They labored for the next hour, until Emma and Belle's holes merged, and then a large amount of water sprayed in, hitting them both.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Belle said, backing up against the other wall. This was bad. Both women looked at each other, concerned. Neither knew Regina was watching them with delight, and had caused this larger leak. Belle looked down at her feet, which were sinking into the mud and soaking into her boots.

"What now?" Emma asked, frantic.

"Keep digging?" Belle said. Their whole had been quite large, but now water was coming in from it. "From this side?"

Rumple walked downstairs, hoping to find no one around. Instead he saw Snow and Charming looking over a drawing of something. He paused, unsure if he should say anything, when he heard thundering from the stairs. He turned, hoping to see Emma and Belle, looking flushed with whatever adventures they had gotten into that day. Instead he saw August, Red, and Bae come down. They stopped when they saw him.

"So..." August said casually. "I guess they're not here?"

"It would seem not," Rumple snapped.

"Is something going on?" Snow asked in her soft tone. Charming and she'd had the basement to themselves, and now it seemed they were being invaded by squabbles.

"Nothing," Rumple said.

"Emma and Belle have vanished," August told her. "We are just trying to figure out what those two crazy kids are up to."

"They are going into the forest!" Henry appeared in the doorway with the useful information. Every face turned to him as he spoke brightly. "I overheard them talking yesterday. No one is supposed to know."

"The...forest?" Rumple said slowly. Was Belle insane, or did she merely have a death wish? August and Bae seemed to share the sentiment.

"Why would they do that?" Bae asked Henry slowly, but Henry merely shrugged.

"That's all I know."

"We can't let them be out in the forest alone!" Charming declared. Snow put a hand on his arm.

"Send some people out to find them, but I am sure they are fine. Emma and Belle are very capable."

"Capable, yes, but ignorant about magic," Rumple said, unwillingly to wait for the Charming's to put together a search party.

Waited he did though, as Charming called everyone he could get a hold of to search the forest. It was large and they needed as many as possible. Snow was going with Charming, and Rumple would be with Bae. Jefferson and August were another set, assigned a grid of forest, along with Thomas and Philip, Shang and Mulan, Flynn and Naveen, Archie and Ruby, Eric and Aladdin, Jasmine and Ariel, Tiana and Rapunzel. Granny and Ella were staying behind with Alice to keep track of who went in, what time they went in, and when they came out, to be sure no one went missing. Charming was worried about sending in so many at once, but decided it couldn't be help.

Snow's seven dwarves were staying behind, along with the fairies, in case Regina felt so inclined to attack while everyone was out.

"We meet back at sun down!" Charming instructed everyone. "If you find them, bring them back out here at once, Blue will let everyone else know they're safe by shooting blue stars into the sky. If you see blue stars, head back immediately! Once you have covered your grid, head back and check in with Ella, Alice, or Granny. No one leaves their pair! Stick together!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then they all plunged into the woods, hoping to find Emma and Belle immediately, unharmed and upset about the large search party going on.

Emma and Belle were growing more concerned as the time passed. Another leak had sprung, and the water was filling up their small underground hole. They had stopped digging when the water reached their knees, and instead were trying to decide what to do once the water reached the top.

"Do you think the bars can be broken?" Emma asked, trying to ignore her shivering.

"They were made by magic, I doubt it," Belle said back, her teeth chattering. The water was freezing, and it was looking likely that she and Emma would drown before the night fell.

"Do you think anyone is looking for us?" Emma asked her.

No. "Yes," Belle said, despite her fears that no one would notice their absence until it became time to sleep. Rumple would wake in the middle of the night and realize she had never come home. He might search for her, or just wait up, thinking she had fallen asleep at Emma's. The next morning Bae would tell him Emma hadn't come home, and they would look. How long would it take him to find them? Their drowned bodies at the bottom of this hole. Would he stay loyal to the Charming's, and continue trying to get everyone home? She hoped he would. It's what she wanted.

Rumple and Bae were on the furthest edge of the forest, and, even though they didn't realize it, the furthest from Emma and Belle. Flynn and Naveen happened to be on a collision course with them. No one, except maybe Rumple, knew that Regina was out there watching them. She pursed her lips seeing so many people in the forest looking for the useless Emma Swan. Emma and Belle were up to their waist in water, and if Flynn and Naveen just continued to walk in a straight line, they'd find her little cage.

Regina was torn. Two idiots were on a collision course to Emma and Belle, which would thwart her plan. However, Rumpelstiltskin, the love sick magician, was also in the forest. She could use magic to knock them off course, but he would detect the magic. Regina watched as the water continued to fill up on Emma and Belle, slowly, but not fast enough to kill them. Deciding to take her chances, she used a little magic to speed the water up, so even if Naveen and Flynn made it to them, the hole would be filled. It would be impossible for them to get the bars off before Emma and Belle drowned.

Rumple felt the magic immediately. "Regina," he growled. He spun around wildly, trying to get a hold of where the magic was going, since he knew where she was hiding. He knew she was watching them, and now he knew for certain she had at least Emma. Where they still alive? The magic was far from him, and it felt underground. That couldn't be right.

"What's wrong?" Bae asked, having watched his father looking around for an unseen intruder.

"Magic, Bae," Rumple said, kneeling and putting his hand on the ground. What could be under there?

Flynn and Naveen walked comfortably, not really expecting to find anything. Neither man knew each other, outside of seeing each other occasionally, so it was pleasant getting to know each other.

"What do you think they were trying to do out here?" Flynn asked, his eyes scanning the trees.

Naveen shrugged. He didn't know either woman well. Everyone knew who Emma and Belle were, having been Storybrooke's law enforcement for the last year, and then being the savior and the crazy girl married to Rumpelstiltskin. Flynn had caught up quick enough once they had released him from Regina's underground prison.

Underground...prison. The thought struck a chord with Flynn. He looked down at the ground. What if they were going about this all wrong? "What is around here?" Flynn asked Naveen. Naveen thought for a moment.

"The well. Lake Nostos is underground here," he told him.

"Is the well in our grid?" Flynn asked, looking at their map.

"It is."

"Let's go. I have an idea." Flynn and Naveen stepped to the left, unaware if they took fifteen more steps they would have reached Emma and Belle.

"Emma!" Belle was freaking out. The water was pouring much harder into the hole. It was filling up fast; neither girl was touching the ground anymore as they floated to the top.

Emma opened her mouth to say something back, but it filled up with water. Emma had never been a great swimmer, unlike Belle who had lived next to water her whole life. Belle wrapped an arm underneath one of Emma's arms and helped keep her up.

"We're going to die!" Emma exclaimed after gulping in some air. Belle shook her head.

"No. No, don't say that." She looked up; they still had a good ten feet before they reached the top of the bars. She knew it would offer them air for a while, until the water began to spill into the forest. "It's going to be okay."

Flynn and Naveen reached the well in a few moments. Flynn didn't know what he expected to find, maybe Emma and Belle at the bottom splashing around.

"EMMA!" He yelled into it. He thought he could hear the sound of rushing water.

SHH!" Emma said to Belle, even though Belle wasn't talking. "Did you hear that?"

Belle pricked up her ears as Flynn yelled again, "BELLE!"

"DOWN HERE!" Belle screamed.

"WE'RE UNDERGROUND!" Emma shouted.

Flynn and Naveen stared at each other. "WHERE?" Naveen yelled down.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Emma yelled, frustrated. People were looking for them, which was a relief, but they had no idea where they were.

"SCREAM! WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU!" Flynn shouted. The forest was silent as Belle and Emma counted quietly to three so they could scream in unison.

The scream shattered the silence of the forest. Every pair heard it and immediately turned. Flynn and Naveen turned in the direction the screaming was coming from, as Rumple and Bae broke out of their grid, as well as every other pair did, and headed towards the screaming.

Regina frowned. The little thief had figured it out, had he? Well that wouldn't do. She watched everyone heading towards Belle and Emma, who were running out of time. They could stretch their hands up and grab the bars. She needed five more minutes. Smiling and watching the girls scream, she used magic to amplify it, so everyone heard it as if it were in surround sound. That ought to slow them down.

When Emma and Belle screamed again everyone except Flynn and Naveen stopped. It sounded like it was circling them. Emma and Belle had reached the top of the bars. They screamed again before the water hit their faces. It was going to start pouring over the bars in a moment. It was all over. Emma let one hand go and gripped Belle's, and in the murky darkness they turned to each other, as if to say, it's been an honor knowing you.

Everyone took off running again when the forest became deadly silent. They were all on a collision course with each other. Regina smiled as she watched the two women running out of air and gripping each other in the cold water. It was too late now.

Flynn and Naveen were running when Flynn on stepped on something squishy. It was Emma's hand, holding onto the bars. He pulled his foot back and looked down, and that's when they saw the cage, the bars, and the water spilling out of it.

"Oh Gods," Naveen said frantically as both of them dropped to their knees, ignoring the cold, soggy ground soaking into their pants and began pulling on the bars. They were unmoving, and both were becoming desperate watching Emma and Belle start to give up.

August and Jefferson were the next closest to Flynn and Naveen, and have been running in the direction of the first scream since they heard it. When Jefferson saw Flynn and Naveen on the ground, pulling at something, he sped up, August right on his heels. They both skidded to the ground.

"What happened?" August looked down and was filled with horror when he saw Emma's eyes looking up at him.

"We can't dislodge the bars!" Flynn said.

August and Jefferson began also trying to move the bars, but they stayed firmly in place. They needed magic, and Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found.

Belle was watching the entire thing like it was someone else's life. It was the worst nightmare, having help so close and them being unable to do anything but watch her and Emma slowly drown.

Archie and Red had to cut across three grids to find Emma and Belle, and she had been second guessing herself when she caught a whiff of something potent. Fear. Making sure Jiminy was still close behind, she took off faster. She flew past Charming and Snow, who, after seeing the wolf and cricket running frantically, began following. The four found the men around the bars, August and Jefferson had only been there for a moment.

"We need Rumpelstiltskin or they're going to die!" Naveen said. August watched, horrified, as Belle's grip on the bars began to slacken. He grabbed her hand and held it there, unwilling to let her fall into the depths. Charming edged his way in and held Emma's and Snow knelt next to him, terrified.

"I'll find him," Red said quickly. Charming used his other hand to pull out the grid sheet and handed it to Red, who glanced at it briefly, inhaled deeply, and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Red didn't have to run far, Rumple was close. She found him when Bae nearly collided into her. Rumple looked at her face and didn't question when she said, "Follow me! Hurry!"

Red skidded back into the picture, Rumple and Bae at her side, but August was worried it was too late. "Belle," he was saying, ignoring the water coming up and soaking the ground under them. His entire body was soaked and covered in mud. "Belle, you have to hang on."

Her eyes were still open, but her grip from Emma's hand had slackened, her head swimming.

"Move!" Rumple commanded and everyone but August and Charming did. "MOVE." He yelled, and Charming and August very reluctantly let go of Belle and Emma's hands. Before Emma and Belle had a chance to start sinking Rumple had used magic to rip open the bars. He reached in at the same time Charming did and pulled a soaking Belle out of the water. She was heavy, but it didn't matter. Emma and Belle took in twin breaths of air and then began choking out the water they had inhaled. Rumple set her down for a moment and with barely a thought stopped the water from coming up.

Emma rolled over onto her side, still vomiting up water. Belle turned to her, wiggling out of Rumple's arms, and held Emma's hair back. She was too afraid to look at Rumple, knowing he was probably furious. Death was starting to sound good.

"We should get them back," August said, ignoring the look of fury written all over Rumple's face. Rumple twisted his hands and Belle felt something warm engulf her. Rumple had warmed their clothing. He scooped her up before she could protest, and began walking her out of the forest.

"I'm taking her home," he told Charming, as if it mattered. Belle expected Charming to argue, but he didn't.

"I'll check on you tomorrow," August promised, touching her cheek lightly. She nodded, and then Rumple was moving, and she buried her face into his chest and inhaled. Rumple didn't say anything to anyone when he emerged from the forest. He walked right past Ella and Granny, but neither said anything. The look on his face was fearsome, and they knew better than to anger him further. Charming wasn't too far behind with Emma anyway.

He took her in, using magic to open doors so he wouldn't have to. He was still furious, furious that she had almost died, furious that she had lied and disobeyed him. He set her on their bed, and she sat up, bracing herself for his fury.

"Why?" He asked, after several long moments of silence.

"It wasn't Regina," she said quickly. "It was someone else. Someone else is out there."

He looked at her face, so earnest, and almost lost it. He turned around so he was no longer facing her.

"Why...would you go alone?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Emma wanted to. We don't always need protecting," she said, not thinking her words through. Rumple spun angrily towards her.

"Are you so determined to die before your time? What was today? Even the puppet would have been of some use to you! I want to keep you safe and yet you stomp all over my attempts! What if you had died?"

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. He instantly felt bad when he saw a tear roll down her cheek, even if she hastily wiped it away. He sat on the bed and gathered up close to him.

"Promise. PROMISE you will never do it again."

She nodded. "I promise. I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He spoke no more, and neither did she, afraid she might anger him further. Eventually night fell, and he settled into his side of the bed, falling into a sleep, but Belle did not .This was not how it ended, she was sure of it. Creeping quietly out of bed, Belle walked out of the room and into the living room, where her old phone laid, a phone she had relied on many times while deputy. She turned it on and then waited. She had a lot of missed messages, mostly from Emma, but they were old. She clicked through them until she found one from a few hours earlier, from Emma.

"Meet me at the station." She thought back to what she had promised Rumple earlier. She had promised not to lie to him anymore, and to tell him where she was going. He had never specified how, so she quickly scrawled out a note, "Going to station to meet Emma. Love you." and tacked it onto the door on her way out.

Rumple heard the door click, and rolled over to find the bed empty. He groaned in irritation, his anger flaring up. She was sneaking out, again, after so nearly dying this afternoon? He climbed out of bed and walked down to the door, only to find her note. This was her keeping her promise, however poorly.

Belle was unaware she had awoken her husband as she hurried to the station. There she found a distraught looking Emma sitting in her old office.

"Belle. Are you okay?" She stood up quickly when she saw the small brunette enter.

"I am, are you?" Belle asked. Emma stepped forward, as if to hug her, but changed her mind halfway.

"I'm so sorry. I almost got you killed." Emma looked on the verge of tears, and Belle waved her off.

"It wasn't your fault."

"No." Emma's tone was hard. "It was. I need to end this. Now."

"Now?" Belle asked, alarmed. "Emma, surely..."

"She'll always be trying to kill me, you, all the people I love."

"You can't do it alone!" Belle protested.

"I have to."

"No. You've been doing things alone your whole life!" Belle stepped in front of her. "Isn't it time to stop? Don't you see what you have here? Family. Friends. People who want to help you...who are willing to die for you!"

"Belle-"

"No. This is a poor way to repay everyone. Especially me. We did nearly die today, and I would have been glad to do it, for you, with you. We have been friends for long enough. You stood by me when everyone thought I was crazy. You are not alone, Emma. Stop acting like you are."

Emma stopped, looking as if she had been slapped. Never, in the time they had spent together, had Belle ever said anything harsh to Emma. This was not a side of Belle she was used to, but Belle's words struck a chord with her. Maybe Belle was right. She had spent her whole life walls up, now she didn't know now to do things any differently. Belle was willing to die with her; Belle had stuck by her through so much. Didn't she owe her this?

"I don't know how..." Emma said, giving up. Belle walked over to her and gave her the hug Emma couldn't.

"Let me help you. Let us all help you. You're not alone."

Emma made Belle a promise to go home and sleep it off, next to Bae, and the next morning they would all get together and think things out. They walked back out into the night and parted ways. When Belle was out of Emma's eye sight, she walked smack dab into Rumple, who appeared to have been waiting for her.

"You promised," he said softly. She sighed but kept walking.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she told him as she passed him. He turned and followed.

"Nothing wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," she affirmed. "Emma needed reassurance she wasn't alone."

"And that's all?"

"Yes, love, that's all."

"And if Emma had wanted to plunge into the woods, swords drawn?" He asked as they walked into his home.

"I would be really concerned. Emma is terrible with a sword."

"I am not trying to be overbearing." He was defending his behavior. She paused on the stairs and looked at the worry.

"You had to have known, back in your castle, that I was nothing but trouble."

"Yes, I had an idea," he agreed.

"I will try much harder to worry you less," she kissed his cheek, and the pair went to bed. Together at last.


	34. The One Thing That Won't Change

Belle woke up late, alone. This was nothing unusual; Rumple didn't feel the need to tell her about his comings and goings, though he wanted to know about hers. This had been causing some tension lately. If he could go about his day without needing to check in, she felt she should be allowed the same. Rumple had ended the argument by reminding her of several near death experiences, but Belle was still unhappy about it.

Daisy was curled up in Rumple's spot, watching Belle as she shifted around in the bed. Daisy was not supposed to sleep on the bed, or be on the furniture at all. At first Rumple had grumbled that dogs belonged outside, but Daisy wore him down, and now slept at the edge of their bed. If one of them got out before the other she would crawl up into the missing person's spot and stay until the other was awake.

It pleased Belle to see how Daisy had started as her dog, but was now very much Rumple's. She followed him everywhere he would let her, even his workshop. He had resisted at first, but Belle knew he was pleased to find the little beagle waiting at the door for him when he got home.

Ignoring Daisy, Belle got ready for the day and then headed out after making sure the dog had enough food and water, and her little flap letting her in and out of the back yard was working. She had been meeting August down at Granny's, but when she got there he wasn't waiting.

Belle sat in their booth and waited. Emma joined her a little while later, and they waited together.

"Maybe he found something else to do?" Emma suggested, having finished her food. She was tired of waiting.

"Like what?" Belle challenged. Emma looked stumped. August hadn't done much without them since everyone had been woken from the curse. Occasionally he spent time with his father.

"Who knows? We can entertain ourselves without him, we did it before." Emma wasn't concerned. They paid their tab and then headed to Jefferson's. It was unusual to find anyone conduction business upstairs, but Snow was in the hallway with Abigail talking in hushed tones. When they saw Belle and Emma come in Belle watched relief wash over Snow's face.

"Belle. I was just going to see you," Snow told her. "I need a favor from your husband."

"Really?" Belle's eyebrows shot up. What could Snow possibly need from Rumple?

"Yeah. Have you seen him today?" She asked. Behind her Abigail was twisting her hands nervously.

"No." Belle watched Snow's face pale and Abigail turn so her back was facing them. "What is going on? It's not unusual for me to not see him, he's often doing things."

"What is going on?" Emma asked, suspicious as usual.

"Nothing is going on," Snow put on what could only be described as a brave face. Even Belle, who was not as adept as Emma at telling when someone was lying, could tell something was massively wrong.

"Right. You could tell us, or we could just go out and find out on our own," Emma suggested. She knew full well they had been forbidden from doing that. Belle was a big fan of this plan considering their lack of adventures since the near drowning incident.

"No. Don't do that," Abigail, formerly Kathryn, stepped forward and put a soft hand on Snow's shoulder. Belle knew she was missing something here, considering how Kathryn and Mary Margaret had not been what you would call friends. "Last night, Rumpelstiltskin revealed he knew where the Queen was hiding. The men formed a party, intending to bring her in to Storybrooke."

Belle's mouth went dry as Kathryn continued. "They haven't returned; it's been almost twelve hours."

"Well that explains August," Belle said, unsure what else to do. So the Queen had them all. Would she keep them alive? That seemed like a stupid question. She'd keep them alive because they were not who she really wanted. She wanted Emma. And Snow. And Henry. Once she had Henry, and Snow and Emma were dead, the rest of them would be too. She suddenly understood how Rumple had felt, knowing that the Queen wanted him dead, and the best way to get to him was through her, and later Bae.

"They're all gone? What about Henry?" Emma seemed panicked.

"I'm right here," Henry said, poking his head around Snow. "They said I was too young to go."

"The only smart decision they made last night," Belle grumbled. She was fuming on the inside. She sent him a silent message letting him know that if Regina didn't kill him, she would. She could almost hear him laughing in her head, but she shook the thought. She was angry with him, and didn't want him to talk her out of it, even if he was a hallucination.

"They might be on their way back," Emma pointed out. "I don't know if I'd be entirely worried yet."

"Did Rumple leave instructions behind on what to do if they weren't found?" Belle found herself asking. Snow shook her head.

"We asked, but he said you would know what to do and left it at that."

"Did he now?" Belle wondered what would have prompted Rumple to tell them that. She had no idea what they were supposed to do. He had never once mentioned a scenario where he wasn't there to help her. The two princesses were looking at her expectantly. Belle didn't want to disappoint them, but she was literally at a loss for words. She looked at Emma, who seemed just as confused.

"Did everyone go?" Emma asked, saving Belle for the moment. "Surely someone must have stayed."

Snow shook her head. "Even Jefferson went. Marco stayed, and so did the Dwarves."

"Jiminy?" Emma asked, surprised. Snow nodded yes.

"What was this magical plan, exactly?" Emma asked, eyes narrowed. Belle was curious as well.

"They had been talking about it in secret for ages, but last night finally brought it before everyone. Rumpelstiltskin revealed he knew where Regina was hiding, and they wanted to go smoke her out, and bring her back to face justice for what she had done. I assumed he had told you," Snow added, looking at Belle. Belle just shook her head. She clearly fit into this somewhere, but for now she wasn't sure where.

"And you let them go?" Emma interjected. "Just like that?"

"We thought that, since Rumpelstiltskin was with them, they would be protected. He always seemed more powerful than Regina." Snow turned back to Belle, expectant, but Belle had nothing up her sleeve.

"Well...let's see if we can't get them back before we start looking to me for solutions," Belle said and the five walked down the stairs. The air was thick with panic which was making Belle more nervous than before. Rumple was centuries old, he was a master with magic, and incredibly wily. She knew he would laugh at her later when she confessed her worry to him. Emma hung in the back, one arm around Henry. Belle figured this was just a good of place to stand as any. Snow began talking to the princesses, trying to formulate a plan. The general consensus was to go get them, but no one knew exactly where Regina was. Ariel pointed out that the forest was probably booby trapped since Belle and Emma's excursion in there to prevent further intrusions.

Everyone did agree on one thing, however, and that was Emma absolutely should not go. When Emma protested Snow gently reminded her daughter that someone needed to stay behind with Henry. Belle volunteered to stay with Emma as well, which surprised everyone. Aurora commented she thought Belle would be the first to want to find Rumple, but Belle smiled and said with more calm than she felt that Rumple would want her to stay, and that he was probably fine. In truth she was itching to go and be his hero, but she needed to figure out what he meant when he told Snow that she would know what to do.

In the end, Snow decided they would go into the forest and look for them, obstacles be damned, and they split off. The fairies and dwarves would be accompanying them. It was a dangerous move, leaving Emma and Belle behind with no back up support, but Belle and Emma assured them they would be more than lethal if anyone came for them, and to come back before sundown. Belle was uneasy with this plan, feeling that Regina would expect this of them, but Snow was in charge, and Emma was still behind. If everyone else died, and Emma survived and got back to the enchanted forest, was it a victory? They seemed to agree it was, as there were more people in town who were not apart of their war tribunal, people who deserved to have their own happy endings.

"I can't believe Bae didn't tell me," Emma hissed, angry.

"We never tell them, though," Belle whispered back fairly. She understood the sentiment, but knew why Bae had kept it a secret from Emma. She would have wanted to join if she had known. Rumple's own motivations were a little murkier. What was she supposed to be doing?

Emma went to see them off and Belle went home. If Rumple thought she would know what to do, there was more than likely a clue somewhere in their home. She had been picking apart every conversation they had had recently, but nothing stood out. Daisy was happy to see her and that distracted Belle for a while. Emma and Belle had plans to meet back at Jefferson's in an hour and Belle very desperately wanted to have something to bring back to her, something that would be useful in all this. She closed her eyes, willing Rumple to help her with this. Nothing came, and for the first time in a long time she was on her own. He couldn't help her. She took a deep breath and willed herself to be brave. She had been without him before and found him, and she could do it again. As many times as it took.

Rumpelstiltskin sat alone in one of Regina's little dungeons. She had captured them with more ease than he would have guessed, and he just let her. He didn't tell his charming friends that this was part of the plan all along. He had been biding his time since Emma had broken the curse, working on the solution to get them back. What no one seemed to remember, Regina included, was he still retained his ability to see the future. When he had looked, once the magic was back, he had seen Henry, Belle, and Emma sending them back to the Enchanted Forest. Belle was instrumental in his plans since the moment she regained her memories, by befriending the Savior. Things had worked out better than he could have hoped when Emma asked her to be her deputy, and how readily Belle had stepped up, unknowingly, to embrace her destiny in all this. Asking for her in exchange for ending a war had been the best decision he had ever made, for the spell but more importantly, his life. Now that he knew the end game, he knew Belle would get Emma where she needed to be by bringing the counter-curse to her, and helping her enact it. Belle would be the strength and bravery Emma would need. Since he had regained his memories, the day Emma spoke her name in front of him, he had been leading them to this moment.

Getting everyone out of their way was the tricky part. He had known where Regina had holed up immediately, but he hadn't written the counter-curse. He had finished it and left it sitting on his table, right for Belle to see. He hoped she would know to look down there once she realized they were gone. The plan depended on Snow telling her his final words, and her opting out of joining the girls to find their missing counter parts. He kept searching the future, but nothing had changed so there was nothing to see. Belle had either acted as he wanted her to, or the Princesses were still waiting for them to return. It was split fifty-fifty for either option.

Regina had taken pleasure locking him up alone, as he had been before they had come here. He desperately hated being behind bars, and she used that to her advantage. He could hear the others talking, formulating a plan, and closed his eyes. Their efforts would be futile if Belle didn't find the scroll and if Emma didn't on act it. They needed to do it quickly, before the Princesses walked into Regina's trap. The magic would take them back, but if Regina had them imprisoned, that's where they would all stay, himself included.

Belle's time was almost up before meeting Emma, and she was still just as lost as she had when Snow told her of Rumple's words. What could he have meant? Part of her thought he just said that so no one would worry, assuming they would be back and no harm would be done. She was pacing around their bedroom, little Daisy at her feet following. It would have been funny, watching the little beagle pacing, if she wasn't so stressed. If he had said that, he must have thought she would know. She closed her eyes, replaying his actions over the last three days. He had spent most of his time with her instead of the basement, where he had been nearly every waking moment since he had brought magic back. She had been pleased that he was done tinkering with magic and even more pleased they were spending time together like they had used to.

The basement. Her eyes flew open. His little workshop. He never wanted her in there, and while he never forbade her from being in it, he made his displeasure known the few times she had wandered into it. Was that what he had meant? Did he want her to go down? It was her last ditch effort before leaving to meet Emma and hope that Snow's hunting party found Regina and retrieved them safely. They had no backup plan, and Regina would surely kill them all once she captured Emma.

She descended the stairs and made her way to the basement, taking the steps quickly, her heart racing. The table he worked from was neat, not the mess it had been the last time she was down looking for his leather pants. In the center was a small piece of weathered paper rolled up, and a note next to it. She picked the note up first and read: It must be Emma.

She was breathless as she pocketed the scroll and ran back up, taking the stairs two at a time, Daisy at her feet. She was going to be late meeting Emma, but it didn't matter. It had left them instructions, and she would make sure Emma followed them.

Emma was waiting when Belle came running up, Henry at her side. "What's wrong with you?" Emma asked, seeing the wild look in Belle's eyes. She pulled the paper out and thrust it into Emma's hands.

"Hey, a dog!" Henry cried, scooping Daisy up into his arms. Daisy happily licked his face and let him hold her. That was good; it would give Henry something to hold on to in all this.

"It has to be you."

Emma unrolled the paper and read it, wide eyed, and then handed it to Henry. "What did it say?" Belle asked, having not read it.

"It's just instructions," Emma frowned as Henry read it. "We need to build a fire, cut down Regina's apple tree, a lock of hair from the most pure, and a blood sacrifice." She and Belle just stared at each other. Belle took a deep breath as Emma looked desperate.

"We need to build a fire," Henry said matter of factly.

"Can we help her? Rumple said it has to be Emma," Belle asked Henry.

"I think he meant the sacrifice has to come from her," Henry clarified, "But if it doesn't work when can always start over and have Emma do it all on her own."

They decided to build it in the center of town, which turned out to be the worst idea halfway through. It took them forever to haul wood back and forth from the woods, and instead began breaking branches off of trees. Emma found her old chainsaw, and as the scroll instructed, cut down Regina's rotting apple tree and began hauling pieces of it to their growing pyre. When Henry and Belle felt the rest of the wood was high enough, they went to help Emma, throwing in the rotting apples as well as the wood from the tree.

"I have always wanted to light that tree on fire," Emma admitted once the last piece was thrown in.

"Well now you get to," Belle smiled, handing Emma a book of matches. It took them several matches to actually get the thing lit. They waited, watching it grow larger and hotter before Emma read the next step.

"Hair from the most pure." She and Belle frowned at each other. Neither fell into that category.

"I think he means me," Henry offered. It made sense; after all, what was more pure than a child? Belle pulled out a dagger she had hidden in her boots and handed it to Emma, who cut off a small chunk of his dark hair and tossed it in. They all jumped back when sparks shot out of the blaze, and the orange flames shot up and turned a strange greenish purple color.

"It's working!" Henry was jumping up and down with excitement, still clutching Daisy.

"All that's left is a blood sacrifice," Emma said softly, looking at the dagger still in her hands. Henry and Belle stood close to her. Emma clutched the blade in her left hand and with a quick motion used her right to drag it across her palm. She winced and then held her hand over a smaller part of the flame, letting the blood drip in. They watched as the fire became the tallest thing in the town, and then a purple smoke erupted out.

Belle began grinning. This was it, they were going back. Emma had done it, she had counter acted Regina's curse. Belle closed her eyes, prepared for whatever would come next. Behind her eyelids she heard Rumple's wedding vows to her echoing in her head, like a promise. "You're the only one I see and that's the one thing that won't change. I will never stop trying; I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I will never stop holding your hand; I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you dearie. I will never get used to you. You are my life; I don't deserve you, but you love me just the same and as the mirror says we're older I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only, and that's the one thing that will never change."

"Where are we going?" Emma yelled, one arm around Henry. Belle looped her arm through Emma's bleeding one and tried to look at her, but the wind had picked up and it was almost impossible to hear her over the screaming of it.

"Somewhere wonderful," she smiled, and then they were lost to it. They had no way of knowing the smoke was racing towards Snow and her party, still in the forest.

"What is that?" Grumpy asked, seeing the purple smoke heading towards them. Snow looked to him, but didn't have time to respond before it was on them.

The men in the basement were the last to been engulfed. Rumple smiled when he saw the purple tendrils snaking into their underground prison. Belle had figured out, his smart, beautiful Belle. He leaned his head back and began laughing; knowing that no prison Regina designed could keep him in. They were back where they belonged, on his territory, and once he got there he was going to make her sorry she ever tried any of it.

Charming could hear Rumpelstiltskin laughing, and felt a thrill of fear travel up his spine. "What is happening?" He yelled.

"We're going home," Rumpelstiltskin told him, still laughing. Charming turned and looked at the other men trapped with him. Rumple's laughing did not make them feel good about what was coming for them, and Charming covered his face with his hands. The last thing he heard was the sound of a familiar, high pitched laugh.


	35. We Built This City

**A/N: I just want to say something really quick. If you ever have any questions about my story, something doesn't make sense to you, feel free to PM me, and we can discuss it. No need to leave reviews picking apart the entire story. :) Enjoy! **

Rumpelstiltskin stopped laughing the moment the smoke cleared. He recognized his surroundings and grinned at the Queen's flimsy dungeon. There were no bars in this world that would ever be able to hold him again. With barely a flick of his hand, the door was open and he was walking out. He was about to vanish when something caught his eye. Charming, lying in his cell with the rest of those useless prince-lings. They were of no use to him now, and certainly capable of orchestrating their own rescue.

Satisfied with this, he stood to disappear again when Belle popped into his mind, standing in front of him, defending him to Charming. He groaned but turned and unlocked their cell doors as well. None of them twitched, still motionless on the ground. Must he do everything? With another flick of his hands water dumped itself onto their faces. Charming spluttered and opened his eyes, but was still on the ground. Rumple was becoming impatient. He needed to check on things, and more importantly, he needed to find Belle. He had no idea where she had ended up, and when he checked the future everything was jumbled. Something hadn't been decided to give it a clear course, and he could only assume it was because everyone was lying unconscious around the realms. Of course he would be immune to his own magic, just as he had been in Storybrooke.

Charming seemed to recognize his surroundings and jumped up. "We're back," he said astutely. Rumple had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"How observant of you," Rumple said. His voice was strange to his ears, not the low, calm voice of Mr. Gold, but the higher pitch of Rumpelstiltskin. He held his hands out and tried not to recoil at the dark green nails and how his skin shimmered a goldish-green in the torch light.

"I see you haven't changed," Charming said, sizing him up. He couldn't help but wonder if Belle would still be happy to be married to such a beast.

Rumple watched to be sure that the others were awake as well. His eyes locked with Bae's, who looked at him carefully.

"Where is Snow? I must find her!" Charming declared. Rumple sighed and took a look. That was easy enough; she was currently asleep in the forest, outside of her and Charming's former castle. Another flash popped in, Belle, Emma, and Henry lying inside the castle, the three appearing unharmed. That made him feel a modicum better, but he had things he needed to do, and Charming was slowing him down.

"I will take you to your true love," he informed them, a small giggle following his statement. It felt good to be back. "All of you," he added, looking at the rest of the men. It would be easy enough considering they were all in the same place.

"What's your price?" Charming asked, all too familiar with the dealings of the imp.

"When you find my Belle, keep her safe," he offered with a smile. Charming nodded, the price was simple enough. Rumple knew Charming would have done it anyway, but he wanted to remind him that Belle was still his, and if anything happened to her he would be out for blood.

Rumple indicated for Bae to come to him. Bae obliged and the two stepped off to the side as the others found their bearings.

"You will watch after her?" Rumple knew he could trust Bae.

"You're not coming with us?" Bae asked, knowing the answer ahead of time.

"There is something first I must do," Rumple told him, all playful teasing gone from his voice. Bae nodded and Rumple stepped away, but his son grabbed his wrist.

"Don't forget our deal...papa." Bae's eyes searched Rumple's. Rumple nodded. He could have no sooner forgotten his name than to forget the deal he had made with Bae and Belle.

"Ready for your big adventure?" Rumple asked. He didn't wait for a response, calling on his magic to take them to where Snow was lying. He did not join them, instead appearing inside his former castle. He walked into the great hall and found his things exactly as he had left them, all his treasures back in their rightful spot. The castle was dusty and dirty, but otherwise intact.

He briskly walked to the stairs leading to a turret, where his old workshop had been. When he got to the top cobwebs hung to vials and flasks, but it was all still there, untouched, some potions still glowing. He grinned, unable to fight the glee rising inside him. He was back, and this time nothing would stop him.

Regina opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hallway of her castle. At first she thought she was dreaming. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blinked again.

"Get up off the floor," a cold voice said to her. Her mother. The mother that had failed her, that had killed Daniel. She took another deep breath and then opened her eyes and stood up. Rumpelstiltskin was behind this, she knew that. She was going to deal with him in a moment, but first she had more pressing matters. She didn't want to be back, not here, not without Henry. Her son.

Her mother was talking to her, but hate was welling back up in Regina. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here with her mother, especially not her mother, the woman who killed her Daniel, who stole her happiness. Without thinking, before Cora could act, Regina reached into her mother's chest, trying out her magic as she found the woman's heart and ripped it out. Cora's face was hidden behind her veil, but Regina imagined the woman looked shocked. This gave her pleasure.

"Mother," she said coldly. "Stop talking. Listen to me for a moment. I am going to kill you. Before I do, I want you to know how you failed me. You let Emma Swan and her Belle Gold live. You killed Daniel. You couldn't just let me be myself. I cannot stand to look on you anymore." Regina squeezed tighter and tighter, watching with glee as her mother dropped to her knees.

"Regina...please," Cora gasped. Regina smiled wider.

"As you wish," Regina shrugged, and squeezed until the heart became ash in her hands. Her mother fell over, dead, and Regina felt vindicated. Cora had paid, and that was satisfying, but not as satisfying as it should have been. She blamed this on the fact that Snow White still lived, and Emma Swan had stolen her son. She would destroy them all and take Henry back.

Walking to a mirror, a face popped up. "Good to be back," he said, looking around.

"Indeed. Show me my dungeons." The mirror showed her an empty dungeon. So. Rumpelstiltskin had sprung them, had he? Well, that was fine for now. She would let Rumple play his little games.

"Mirror. Find me the man who can put others to sleep. I need Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. Then Snow White and her little daughter will be mine."

Her laughter echoed around the palace in the eeriest way.

Snow was already on her feet when Charming and his gang of princes arrived. "We're home," she said as he made his way to her.

"We're close to home," he told her in wonder, looking around at the forest. He knew this area like that back of his hand.

"We have to get to the palace. Emma might be there," Snow said, worriedly. The others, having been reunited, were looking at her warily.

"Some of us would like to go back to our own realm, Snow," Mulan told her quietly. "See what has become of our people."

Snow nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"We will come back, and form a plan to destroy Regina, just as soon as we can," Rapunzel promised her.

"I wouldn't ask for anything less." There most of them parted ways, heading back to where they came from, whether on foot or by magic. Snow had considered offering them transportation, but she didn't know what she would be finding at her own palace.

August and Bae were coming with them, to see if Belle and Emma had landed there, and to be sure they were okay.

Belle became aware she was lying on something cold and hard when she felt something sting her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Henry leaning over her. "Belle?" He asked, his eyes unsure.

Belle leaned up on her elbows and blinked. The world was shifting and she felt a little sick. "Henry," she said when her vision finally stopped swimming. "Where is Emma?"

"Here," Emma said. Emma was standing at a window, looking out. Belle gingerly got to her feet and joined her at the window. She heard the soft click clack of claws and saw little Daisy plop down next to Henry. The dog looked exhausted.

"Did everyone go back where the belonged?" Belle asked, looking out with Emma. The view revealed beautiful water and a forest that bordered it.

"I didn't know where anyone belonged," Emma said softly. "I hope they can find their way back home."

"They will," Henry said brightly.

Belle stepped away to survey her surroundings. They were in what was obviously a child's room. A large wardrobe stood in the middle of it, doors carelessly open.

"This is where Emma went through," Henry told Belle, seeing her looking around.

"Is it now?" She murmured. Emma was studiously not looking at anything.

"We should try and find someone else," Emma said, striding out of the room. Belle and Henry followed, Daisy at his feet. Belle wanted to explore this castle, look around, but Emma had other ideas. It took them a while to make their way outside, but Emma seemed to breathe for the first time once they were.

"Let's wait for them out here." Emma declared, sitting on a marble step. Belle and Henry sat next to her, and the three looked out, waiting for someone to join them. Emma stayed quiet so Belle allowed her mind to wander. Had Rumple made it out? Were they still imprisoned here, somewhere in the Queen's castle? It would be suicide for her and Emma to go themselves, especially here when neither of them had any ability with magic. Regina would kill them all and keep Henry, her happy ending finally complete.

Belle knew Rumple would never allow Regina to live if she died, but if he was locked up, what good would it do? Regina could just as soon kill him if he couldn't escape. Had coming back here been a mistake? She shook her head, watching the sun recede in the sky. This was his plan; he must have had an escape hatch in there somewhere.

"Look!" Henry pointed out quite a while later. It was dark, but obvious that someone was approaching the castle. Belle's hand instinctively went to her dagger, but it was missing. She forgot she had given it to Emma. They were unprotected, but it didn't matter. The figure began to run, and in the moon light Belle saw it was just Snow. Emma met her at the bottom of the steps and the women embraced. Belle and Henry walked down slowly, joining them at the bottom. Charming was not far behind her, and then everyone began filing in. Bae met Belle, taking her off to the side.

"Is he here?" He asked her, his eyes searching her face.

"No, I thought he would be with you," she said, worry coloring her tone.

"He's safe, he's out," Bae reassured her. "Back to old form." Belle's eyes grew wide, but even she had known somewhere that he would not stay as he was. "He said he had something he had to do, but I assumed he would come and find you."

"He must have known I was okay," Belle said firmly.

"I reminded him of our deal," Bae whispered to her, his eyes intent. "He says he remembers."

"I will hold him to it," Belle swore. Bae took her hand and squeezed, and Belle looked down at her left hand. The ring was still there, glittering in the moon light. She clenched her hand into a fist and followed everyone in. Charming walked up the stairs with her, slightly behind his wife and daughter.

"Rumpelstiltskin helped us escape," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That was very good of him," she said softly, looking straight ahead.

"Everything he does, comes with a price," Charming chuckled. Belle looked up at him, amazed that Rumple would immediately begin dealing again.

"What was his price?" She asked nervously. Charming smiled at her as they entered his home.

"Your safety. I would hate to think what he would do to me if something were to happen to you."

Belle understood the message. She was to stay here, and more importantly she was so stay out of trouble. She smiled and nodded at Charming.

"You will stay here, with us," Snow said when they got inside. Belle could only imagine what this place was like before the curse. Once everyone woke up she was sure things would slowly start to go back the way they had been. Still, she retired early, hot tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset; this was what she had wanted. She had done what everyone had wanted since they regained their memories.

She supposed she thought he would be with her that first night. Instead he was off, chasing power; making deals, dancing around a fire. She wasn't sure what he was doing, to be honest, but it made her feel a little better, as she crawled into a dusty, but otherwise comfortable bed, that he was alive, and safe. To her, that was worth everything.

Belle woke up with a start the next morning. A dress was laying out and a fire had been lit which left the room stifling. Had Snow's servants woken up? She wondered if they appreciated being brought back. Did they enjoy their life here, or back in Maine better? She sighed and slipped on the blue dress anyway, deciding not to waste it. She wasn't sure what to do next, but was willing to bet that Emma was more confused than her, and that was a start. She made her way into the great hall, pushing the heavy doors with a bit of effort. There she found Snow and Charming standing, talking to none other than Rumpelstiltskin. Bae and Emma were standing off to the side, Emma still in yesterday's clothing, Bae in leather and boots.

"Rumple!" Belle shrieked, interrupting their conversation. She picked up the bottom of her skirt and ran across the hall, launching herself into his arms. Every one stared, Rumple included, amazed that she was so happy to see him.

"Belle, dear," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his neck. She kissed him on the cheek, the closest to his mouth as she could get, and Charming watched, stunned, as Rumple closed his eyes and set Belle back on her feet.

Rumple put his hand on her cheek and looked at her, letting her see what he had become. How could she still love him, when he looked like a monster? He was no longer a man, just the feeling of her lips lingered on his skin and her eyes were shining. He inhaled, remembering his promise. The moment Regina was gone he was going to let her kiss him, and the Dark One would be no more.

Belle smiled and stood at his side to speak with the Charming's. Emma was staring at Belle in disbelief, but here it was time to make her own allegiance known. Emma would still remain a close friend to her, but Rumple was her love, and she was going to stand by him come hell or high water.

"You were saying something about an Evil Queen?" Rumple prompted, his teasing tone back. He acted as if Charming were the one who had rudely interrupted and not Belle.

"Where is she?" He boomed, his eyes back on Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where she is not should concern you," Rumple told him, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Then what should?" Emma cut in.

"Remember her little curse?" He looked around and then let out a small laugh which made everyone in the room, except Belle, cringe. "It's not where she is. It's how far she is willing to go to destroy you." He pointed directly at Snow.

"How can we stop her?" Snow asked. "She is always one step ahead of us."

"You need to put together an army," Rumple smiled at her, but his tone lost some of its mocking. "And for the Gods sake, learn to use magic. Now is not the time to be noble. Do you think she will be so favorable?"

"We don't need magic to beat her!" Charming pronounced. Rumple immediately burst into laughter. Belle turned her head and looked at him.

"Fine, Prince Charming," his mocking tone was back in full force, "Do things your way. I guess that means you don't need my help."

"No! Wait!" Emma yelled, stepping forward. Rumple turned and looked back at her.

"How do we learn to use magic?" She asked. "Teach me."

Rumple laughed, soft this time, sliding an arm around Belle. "I can't teach you magic, Savior."

"I can," Snow said softly. "We will use magic."

"Good," Rumple smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Can we count on you?" Snow asked him. Rumple turned to her, studying her face seriously.

"Aye, you can," he told her softly. Rumple owed Snow White more than she knew, as well as her daughter, a debt he would never be able to repay even if he lived for another thousand years.

"And your price?" Charming asked, all too familiar with Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple turned to him, his eyes hard, and pointed at Snow White.

"It's been paid. She has already paid it." He turned again, intending this time to take Belle with him. She was safe here, to be sure, but safer with him. He could never repay Snow for taking Belle in when she needed a home the most, and allowing Belle to live with Snow and Emma, even when they had little room, and keeping her safe from Regina. As far as he was concerned, any debt Snow may ever owe him was paid in full.

"Wait! Wait, Belle, are you leaving?" Emma broke away from Bae, who had his hand laced with hers. Belle turned back and looked at her, stepping out of Rumple's hold and meeting Emma in the middle.

"You can't leave," Emma whispered, their faces inches apart. "I need you here."

Belle put her hands on either side of Emma's face and brought it against her own. "You can. Look at what you've done so far. I'm not leaving you forever, this is temporary. I will be back to train in your army. I won't be far; if you need me I will be back. You can do this."

"I can't. Please don't go," Emma whispered. Belle shook her head.

"You can. You don't need me. Your family is here. If you get married, make sure you send me a letter." The women shared a tearful laugh. Belle was suddenly sad she had to leave Emma. They had spent every day together since she had accepted the job as deputy sheriff. "I will always be with you, and I will always be your deputy."

Belle took one hand off Emma's face and extended it, and Emma shook it firmly. "When we fight, we fight together," Belle told her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"And if we die, we die together," Emma whispered to her, remembering their near experience underground. Belle laughed and they broke apart, both wiping away tears.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Rumple was suddenly at her side.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and offered Emma an encouraging smile.

"Can I keep Daisy?" Henry asked suddenly. Belle hadn't noticed him in the room. She looked at Rumple, who just shrugged.

"Keep her safe for me," Belle smiled, and then with a swirl of magic they were gone.

She blinked and found herself back in the Dark Castle. Rumple was watching her carefully, as if he wasn't sure what he should be doing.

"So...to my old room then?" She teased, trying to break through some of the tension. She had never imagined, in her wildest dreams, that she would ever be back here with him. He looked at her so seriously that for a moment she wondered if perhaps he would be putting her back there.

Instead he walked forward, nervously, and wrapped her into a hard hug. "I am so sorry. For everything."

She pulled away for a minute and saw that he was crying. "Rumple...there is nothing left to be sorry for."

"How can you stand it?" He asked, his voice low. "Looking at me, being here; remembering what transpired the last time..."

She stared at him. "I love the man." He pulled her hard against him again, holding her. She allowed him, letting him get it out. When his grip loosened she stepped back.

"Look," she said, offering him her left hand. He accepted it, looking down at the diamond still adorning her finger. "This. This is our promise, our bond. Nothing but death can ever break it."

"Nothing," he whispered as if lost in thought, running his thumb over the ring.

"So...my room?" She asked, wanting to put his loathing behind him.

"Of course. Are you tired, my dear?" He began walking a familiar path. She knew where he slept.

"Not at all."

He grinned at her and she smacked him lightly.

"Why did you want me here?" She asked him, echoing a question from long ago.

"I need to teach you something...and the place was filthy." She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Teach me what?" She asked him, following him up a flight of stairs.

"To stay alive. I have lived enough lifetimes without you. I will not live anymore."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By teaching you to fight...and by teaching you to use magic." He opened the door to his bedroom and she walked in confidently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The master wished to take on a pupil?" She teased. He sat next to her, staring at her hands.

"I told you why."

"Hey. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will be the best student you have ever had," she promised him.

"The only student," he told her, "And when it's over..."

She watched him swallow hard, but let him finish. "We will live as just ordinary people."

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin. We will never be ordinary people. We may look ordinary, but we have an extraordinary love that will never allow us to just be ordinary people."

He pressed a light kiss against her forehead and smiled the smile of a man who was loved and knew it.


	36. Glad You Came

**A/N: Just in case anyone starts wondering, in the next couple days, why getting new chapters uploaded is taking so long, I have a REALLY good excuse. I have been watching Stargate Universe on netflix. I normally don't like sci-fi...but apparently I like Robert Carylye more. I've been pretty distracted since I started. Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be out soon (i SWEAR). It's got it all, action, adventure, a magic lesson, Rumple in leather pants, and someone falls out of a tree.**

Belle was lying flat on her back, eyes closed. Her breathing was labored but she didn't dare open them. Her hand clenched into a fist as she waited. She felt hair tickle her face and warm breath on her face. This was her moment. She opened her eyes and her hand flew up and connected with golden green skin. Rumple was taken off guard as her attack, flying back. She was on her feet and went to kick him in the chest, knocking him completely back but he was faster than her, grabbing her leg and spinning her in the air. She hit the ground, both palms connecting with the flag stones. His eyes watched her, glittering excitedly.

"Had enough, dear?" He asked her. She looked up at him and jumped back up to her feet, wiping her bloody palms on her pant legs.

"Never," she swore, lunging for her once forgotten sword. He magicked one and the metals clashed as she went on the offensive, beating him back again and again. She had him and swung again, triumphant. He moved similarly and their swords met in the air, forcing a stalemate. She pushed hard and the blades swung down, breaking apart. As she raised her arm to strike again, he struck first, slicing into her arm. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped her sword as blood flowed from the wound. In an instant he was at her side, his hand moving over the slice.

She watched as magic healed the wound right before her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he told her once there was no trace of the gash. She smiled easily and kissed his forehead.

"No harm done. Let's be done though, for now?" For the last three days they had been training hard, and Belle was improving. Rumple had been delighted to see what a quick study she was, and felt a little better knowing that she could at least hold her own. She was not the greatest with a sword, but Belle was lethal with her own hands, taking him down again and again in hand to hand combat. He had also been teaching her to use a bow and arrow, which she excelled at. It pleased him to see how stealthy she was, a far cry from how Emma was progressing. He wanted to send her back to the Charming's soon, but not before her training was complete, and that wouldn't be until she learned to control and use magic. He didn't trust anyone to keep her alive or safe, especially the Charming's. They would be too wrapped up in insuring Emma and Snow walked away that his little Belle would be collateral damage.

He had been watching out for Regina, but she knew how he operated and was flying under the radar. She felt she had the advantage here, but she was wrong. Here he had the advantage, and he was still stronger than her, still more powerful. He no longer needed anything from her, and it would be his pleasure to kill her, or aid in her death.

"For now," he agreed, allowing her a bit of respite before going back out. He wanted her to be able to beat him every time, even when he caught her off guard. If she could beat him she could take down any of the inept soldiers Regina employed, and he could be satisfied with that. Add in her magical training and she would be an unstoppable force.

His main fear for Belle was the loyalty she felt towards Emma. Belle had been willing to die for Emma, or with her, and he knew that if there came a situation that gave her the opportunity to save Emma's life, even if meant her own was forfeit, she would take it. He knew he couldn't be near her the entire time on the battle field, so he needed her to be able to fight better than any man, and stay alive so they could walk away from this together. He had agreed to be an ordinary man, and at first that had seemed like a horrible prospect. Now he was so desperate to live that out with her, even if it meant living in a straw shack. If it was with her, he'd live anywhere.

She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his, squeezing lightly. All this felt like a dream, it was too good. "Should I make lunch?"

He bumped her shoulder. She was teasing him. He hadn't realized it the first day or so when she had joked about dusting or serving his tea. It sunk in when she offered to skin the children he hunted for their pelt. Since then every little quip she made reminding him of their time together in the Dark Castle before were treated for what they were: a joke.

"Lunch sounds nice." A familiar voice floated down from the entrance of the castle and Belle squealed in delight before launching herself into strong arms.

"August!" She beamed. He lifted her feet off the ground and hugged her hard. He had missed seeing her cheerful smiled.

"It's Pinocchio, Belle," he chided softly, setting her back down. She put her hand on his cheek and then slapped him lightly in a playful manner.

"You'll always be August to me."

"What are you doing here?" Rumple asked, having watched the entire exchange suspiciously. August stepped forward and smiled.

"Emma sent me," he told them. "She wants Belle back."

"She's staying here for the time being," Rumple practically hissed. Belle wasn't ready to go back, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Not even for a few days?" Belle turned her blue eyes on him. "I'll come right back."

Rumple snarled, exasperated. "Your training-"

"Can wait. I miss Emma," she pleaded. Belle knew he was going to allow her to leave, but she continued begging, giving him the allusion of power.

"Two days," he relented. "If anything happens to her, I'll be holding you personally responsible," he threatened Pinocchio.

Pinocchio put a hand over his heart. "I will be on Belle watch twenty four seven. I won't let her out of my sight."

Belle smiled and walked quickly over to Rumple, hugging him tightly. "I will miss you."

"As will I, dearie," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Can you ride?" Pinocchio asked her. "I have horses outside."

"Oh for the Gods sake," Rumple complained, and with a swish of his hands they were enveloped. Belle coughed, and blinked, and was standing in the Charming's court.

"Belle!" Belle spun and saw Henry run over, hugging her around the middle. "You're back!"

Pinocchio ruffled Henry's hair affectionately. "Temporarily."

Emma appeared suddenly, and both Pinocchio and Belle's jaws dropped. Emma was in a dress. A floating, pink, ballroom dress. Belle couldn't help it, she immediately began laughing. Emma tugged on the dress self-consciously as she made her way to them.

"A dress?" Belle asked, still giggling.

"They insisted," Emma said, still tugging.

"You look beautiful," Pinocchio told her, keeping all laughs to himself. "What's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating tonight," Charming said, meeting them, "The return of our beautiful daughter."

Emma was practically beaming. Belle was happy her friend finally had the family she had always searched for.

"So you're throwing a ball?" Pinocchio asked, frowning a bit. Charming smiled.

"Yes, a ball. It is also a way to get everyone back into the palace under the guise of celebration. We want to lull Regina into a false sense of security."

"Do you have a plan yet?" Belle asked. Being in the Dark Castle left her so cut off from the rest of the world.

"It's in the works. Have you been training?" Charming responded. Belle nodded yes.

"Good."

Pinocchio, Belle, and Emma walked out to the courtyard, pleased to be in each other's company again. "How is Bae?" Belle finally asked. Emma lit up again.

"He's good. Acclimating well, I think."

"And you?" Pinocchio asked her seriously.

"I keep waiting to wake up. It feels like a dream. I always imagined a family, but this...this is just..."

"A fairy tale?" Belle supplied, smiling.

"Exactly."

"Are you really throwing a ball? Doesn't that seem a little...?" Belle trailed off, unsure how to finish that. Now was not the time for lavish parties, it seemed to clash with all the ass kicking she'd been doing on Rumple. Emma shrugged.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Jiminy's. He thought that if Regina saw we were having parties she might get careless and let something slip. Honestly, I don't know why we decided to come back before defeating her. We are on her turf now."

Belle frowned. "I think...I think Rumple wanted to even the playing field between the two of them. That's just a guess though."

"You didn't ask him?"

Belle sighed deeply. "I didn't...but if I did, I doubt I'd get a straight answer. He's almost...gleeful...at being back. The only wrench in his plans seems to be me."

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned as they headed back towards the castle.

"I mean, he's so caught up in teaching me how to fight he's neglecting other things. I think he's worried I won't make it out of this alive."

"Bae told me that he had promised you both to give up his powers once Regina has been defeated," Emma told her. Pinocchio perked up at this news.

"Yeah, he promise me the night he asked me to marry him. I can only assume he made Bae a similar promise."

"Do you think he will follow through?" Emma asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"They say Rumpelstiltskin never breaks a deal. He married me under that promise...so yes, I do. I don't want to think about what his life would become if he didn't have Bae or me in it."

"You make him tolerable," Pinocchio piped up. "Trust me on that one."

Belle gave a half smile. "Pinocchio...it's so weird calling you that...but if I am to attend a ball tonight, even a sham ball, I will need an escort."

Pinocchio's face lit up. "Are you asking me to accompany you?"

"Seeing as how my husband is unlikely to attend, I am."

"Well I'm flattered," he bowed deeply. "It would be honor."

"You two...are really, really strange," Emma said, but she laughed anyway. "There will be dancing, and a little music, but everyone attending will be a part of the war tribunal. Charming...father..." she smiled a little at the word father, "admits it was a mistake not including everyone last time. We need everyone on board, so we can bring the fight from every possible angle."

"So your goblin still might show up. He never misses a chance to show off how pretty you are," Pinocchio told her.

"I think Charming is very wise with that decision," Belle said diplomatically, "And he's not a goblin. I think it pleases him he managed to find someone who isn't missing an eye ball, and has all her hair."

"He's a man, Belle. Trust me on this one. Men like other men to see what they have. You're the ultimate girl for him to have; you're pretty, you're brave, and everyone likes you. Plus," Pinocchio added thoughtfully, "He'll want to be sure I haven't let you run off with Emma on some hair-brained adventure."

"Like you could stop us if we wanted to," Emma said seriously.

"Well I could try. I don't fancy being turned into a toad," Pinocchio told her. "He'd kill me, resurrect me, and then kill me again."

"Well that's just ridiculous," Belle told him. "He can't bring people back from the dead."

"How comforting," Pinocchio said sarcastically.

"I do what I can." Belle flashed him an ugly grin.

Emma and Belle ditched Pinocchio not much longer after that, heading into Emma's room.

"This is huge," Belle told her, admiring the pretty, brightly lit room.

"It would have been mine...if Regina hadn't..." Emma sunk down on a four poster bed, looking a little dejected. "What do you think my life would have been like, if it hadn't happened?"

"Perfect," Belle told her, sitting next to her. "Completely charming."

"Sometimes I wonder, you know? I would have been a normal girl, with a normal life."

"I wouldn't say completely normal," Belle smiled, bumping her friends shoulder with her own. "Besides, think of what you would have missed out on. A relationship with Baelfire, your son Henry, being friends with me..."

"We wouldn't have been friends?" Emma asked. "Why not?"

"Well...Regina did have me locked up in her dungeon, so I don't think so," Belle frowned. "In fact, if it weren't for the curse, I'd probably still be rotting away in there."

Emma squeezed Belle's hand. "You always see the bright side of everything. I would miss Henry, and Bae. And you, of course."

"Exactly. Now, I'm sure Snow has given you a ton of pretty dresses, mind loaning me one?"

"Take your pick. I don't think I will ever wear one," Emma indicated a large chiffarobe. Belle opened the doors and began flicking through the dresses.

"Nothing pink, I suppose?" She teased, pulling out a satiny purple one.

"Wear whatever you want," Emma told her dismissively.

"I think this will be fine," Belle said, sitting back on the bed to unlace her boots. It took her a while to get out of her clothing and into the dress, even longer for Emma to lace it up.

"Has Rumpelstiltskin been teaching you magic?" Emma asked once Belle was all laced in.

"Not yet," Belle admitted.

"Snow...mom...has taught me a little," Emma told her.

"Like what?" Belle was interested.

"Nothing spectacular. Small stuff...like, making things levitate, or straightening my hair."

"How does Snow know all this?" Belle asked her.

"Books. She has been reading out of books. I think we might be learning together, she doesn't seem any better at it than me," Emma confessed.

"Really? Prove it. Straighten out my hair." Belle shook her hair in Emma's direction. Emma seemed to be concentrating very hard, but then Belle felt a little rush of air, and her tightly curled hair fell out. It was much longer straight, and she fingered a strand in awe.

"Looks...different," Emma said, frowning at her friend. "I've never seen you without curls."

Belle was about to tell her to put it back when a knock came from the door. Emma called for whoever it was to come in, and Bae walked into the room, looking incredibly handsome.

"Mother?" He teased, embracing Belle when he saw her. "I didn't think I would be seeing you any time soon."

"I'm happy to be a surprise for you then," she hugged him back, ignoring his mother quip.

"I just wanted to let you know that people are starting to arrive. Once everyone gets here we will begin discussing the plan to destroy Regina once and for all. And dance. Lots of dancing." He winked at Emma and turned to leave. When he reached the door frame he turned back and looked at Emma, and Belle was surprised to see a familiar dark, burning look in his eyes she often saw on his father.

"Pink looks good on you." He turned and left after that, leaving Emma standing stunned in his wake.

"It does," Belle agreed, adjusting her skirt.

"I'm going to have to marry him when this is all over, aren't I?" Emma asked as they followed behind him.

"I think so," Belled smiled, wrinkling her nose. "Then we will be related, if only through marriage."

"You'll be my mother in law," Emma said seriously. Belle considered this, and then burst out laughing.

"At least you know you like me," she said in between laughs.

When Belle and Emma reached the hall that dancing would be taking place, Red and Granny were already there. Red was in a pretty, blood red dress but Granny remained in what she always wore. She felt her age allowed her to skip silly pleasantries.

"Who is coming?" Belle asked, watching Snow talking seriously with Red.

"Everyone," Emma answered. She was right. Within the hour Jefferson arrived with Alice and Grace. Emma had told Belle that Snow and Charming had agreed to watch over Grace, as well as anyone else's children, while the war was taking place, to insure their safety. The woodcutter came, along with his two children Hansel and Gretel. Emma had met them briefly but Belle never had, and she hadn't seen them at Jefferson's. Peter Pan came, with a gaggle of boys. Belle wasn't sure if it was true or just her eyes playing tricks on her, but it seemed as if Peter was regressing in age. He seemed younger somehow. He brought his fairy with him, Tinkerbelle, which interested Emma greatly. As people filed in, Emma took a seat in an ornate chair and Belle sat at her feet like a lady in waiting might. It seemed appropriate, to Belle, seeing as in this land she had only been a lord's daughter, and Emma was a princess. She doubted Emma would see it that way.

Ariel and Eric came in next, Eric holding a trident in his hand, and despite his easy smile there seemed to be a dangerous quality about him suddenly. Belle wondered if it wasn't the dangerous weapon he carried in his hand. Eric informed Charming that it belonged to King Trident, Ariel's father, and that the mermaids had also pledged their support. The fairy's followed with Geppetto and Jiminy. Belle didn't imagine either of them would do any actual fighting, considering Jiminy was a cricket and Geppetto an elderly gentleman, but they vowed to do what they could. Pinocchio was standing next to his father, beaming, which made Belle smile. He looked so proud.

Aurora and Philip came next with three small fairies of their own, all pledging loyalty to the cause. Philip drew out his sword and laid it at Snow White's feet when he first arrive, and Snow smiled, pleased with the gesture. Tiana and Naveen were next. Naveen informed the court he had an extensive knowledge of the use of magic and that his skills were at their command. Belle was surprised by this, she wouldn't have guessed that. Rapunzel and Flynn came after with Jasmine and Aladdin, all in service to the fight. Belle couldn't help but wonder, as she watched people file in and declare their loyalty, if Snow and Charming had reached out before to all the realms, could Regina have been stopped before she in acted the curse? It was an intriguing thought, and Belle thought that at the very least they could have given her a run for her money instead of lying over and taking it.

Looking around, it struck Belle for the first time what everyone might be giving up. So many people here had found true love, or happiness, and they were sacrificing it for the chance to finally have peace. How many people here would die, in the pursuit of this? Would she? It would be worth it, in her eyes, if others could raise their children without fear, she decided. Even if Rumple didn't see it that way. He would learn to live without her, and so long as Bae survived, he still could find peace himself. After all, that was why he had created the dark curse in the first place.

She came out of her thoughts in time to hear Mulan and Shang offering an army from their realm, an army Shang was the Captain of, to join the fight.

Cinderella and Thomas entered behind them, causing Charming to jump up and clasp hands with the younger man while Ella and Snow embraced. "You know I would die with you," Thomas told him, and Charming grinned, clapping him on the back.

"Friends," Charming said to the room. Belle liked how they were all from different realms, different stations, but could all call each other friends. Station didn't matter; there were no barriers between them anymore. Regina had given them that, even if she hadn't realized it. "I thank you all for your support. There will be time, later, to discuss strategy, but for the moment let's celebrate! Being home, with our loved ones, in a land that we love. I have my beautiful daughter back, I can think of no better cause for celebration!"

He smiled in Emma's direction, and she ducked her head down in embarrassment. Emma was not used to being center of attention. "And I'm a grandfather," Charming added as an afterthought, causing laughter to ripple through the room. Bae was standing to the left of Emma, his hand resting on her shoulder. She saw him squeeze, and Emma put her head on it for a moment.

Pinocchio grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor before anyone else could get there and twirled her before pulling her back into his arms. "You look lovely. Except your hair. Who's idea was that?"

"Just Emma practicing magic," Belle told him, swatting him lightly. "And it's rude to tell a lady her hair doesn't look nice."

"I can not tell a lie," he grined at her, spinning her again. Others were joining them now, dancing easily. August and Belle were on their third song together, by this time making a joke out of the whole thing when the doors flew open. Everyone's head turned to see Rumpelstiltskin walk in, his head held high. The air in the room seemed to drop several degrees as he continued walking. Pinocchio swept Belle off to the side so he could walk past. Rumple didn't look at her, his eyes fixated on Snow White.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Snow addressed him, standing before him. Charming looked on uneasy. It was one thing for him to help them in Storybrooke, but here it was entirely different. He gave Snow a sweeping bow.

"I've come to pledge my support," he told her in a high pitched tone, "And offer you a guarantee of my loyalty."

Bae looked to Belle, horror etched in every line of his face. Belle didn't understand until Rumple produced a dagger to Snow White. "Whoever holds this, controls my power," he told her softly.

"NO!" Belle shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Pinocchio caught Belle around her waist and held her where she stood to prevent her from running over to him. Bae was standing rigid next to Emma, but his eyes said the same as Belle's words.

"You can command me to do as you wish," he continued on as if Belle had not spoken.

Snow looked down at the dagger he was offering her, and then stepping forward she closed his hand around it. "You keep it," she said, looking up at him. "The gesture is enough."

He looked dumb founded. Belle didn't doubt this had been incredibly hard for him, trusting someone with something so powerful. Belle's heart was pounding in her chest. Why would he do that? Why would he tell a room full of people how to destroy him?

He looked down at the dagger, and then it vanished into thin air, the offer gone but the words remaining. Snow stepped forward again and this time placed a soft hand on his face. "Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin."

He looked unsure, his shoulder slumping momentarily before his eyes found Belle, still standing and watching him, frantic. Pinocchio's grip on her never wavered, holding her steady. Rumple turned back to Snow and smiled, revealing yellow teeth that should have made her recoil.

"Your majesty," he said, but his heart wasn't in his words. Charming indicated for the music to start playing as Snow withdrew her hand, her smile still in place. Rumple shook his head once, and then when the music was playing and others began talking among themselves, walked to his wife.

Belle broke free of Pinocchio and met him half way, throwing her arms around his neck when they met. "Are you crazy?" She asked him, still shaking. Snow could have taken the dagger and done anything with it. Belle knew that she wouldn't have done anything out of spite, but power was intoxicating, and who was to say she wouldn't order him to do something that could get him killed?

He let her hold him, feeling her warmth against him. Others who were watching saw him close his eyes and rest his head against her hair. "Now you know," he told her softly, "That I will not break our deal."

She rested her forehead against his. "I already knew that. I never doubted you." This hadn't been entirely true, but now it was. Maybe he had sensed her doubt, she wasn't sure.

"Will you keep it?" He asked her, looking vulnerable and maybe even a little scared.

"Why?" She asked, searching his face.

"Regina is looking for it," he told her quietly. "And if she controls me, all is lost."

"I will," she said. They walked quickly out of the hall and into a dark, secluded hallway. Belle lifted her skirt where her usual dagger was strapped to her thigh, just in case, and he produced his dagger. She put it into the sheath and then dropped her skirt back down. "It will never leave my sight.

"Tell no one you have it," he urged her. "Not even Baelfire."

"I promise. You have my word."

He kissed her forehead and then stepped back, looking at her funny. "What happened to your hair?" Belle had forgotten Emma's spell on her hair.

"Oh. Snow is teaching Emma magic," she explained, tugging on a strand. Rumple frowned.

"Teaching her...magic," he repeated slowly, his eyes fixed on her hair.

"Yes...I do believe that is what I said," Belle teased. He reached out and tugged on a lock of her hair, smiling as it curled back the way he was used to.

"I should have guessed that Snow would teach Emma a vanity spell," he said, satisfied with his handiwork. "I will be doing no such thing. You are pretty enough."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him when she heard a crash. Rumple pushed off to the side so his body was blocking hers. "Stay here."

"Is this your first day?" She asked, following behind him. When they entered the hall everyone was on the ground, golden dust glittering around everyone. Belle looked around wide eyed. "What happened?"

"The Sandman," Rumple all but growled. She didn't see the slight man, but she did see the golden ball coming at them. Rumple blocked so it didn't hit him, causing it to explode in Belle's face. She immediately crumpled on the ground, asleep. He moved to catch her, but another burst of dust was coming for him and he had had enough. He disappeared, regretting letting Belle's head crack on the ground. He reappeared next to the man.

"Bad idea," he said, slamming him against a pillar. "Why are you here?

Rumple had dealt with the Sandman before, a particular nuisance in Rumple's opinion, but relatively harmless. He tightened his hold on the man's throat, causing him to choke out "Regina...sent me. Dagger..."

Rumple snapped his finger and the Sandman vanished, a small snail appearing in his place. He smiled, enjoying his power and then brought his boot crunching down on the bug. He had missed this.

The implications of what the Sandman told him dawned on him. Regina was actively searching for his dagger, going so far as to hire an inept little man to try and find it. He decided he would be taking Belle home with him tonight and hiding the dagger back within the depths of his castle. He would rather be at the mercy of Regina than let her kill Belle to get to him. He didn't care what plan Charming had, this was proof he had work to do to keep his own castle safe, and until Charming did that he wouldn't let Belle spend a moment longer with them. Her feelings for Pinocchio and Emma were irrelevant now. This wasn't Storybrooke where she could sneak off and do whatever she wanted and he would swoop in and save her. This was the real deal, and Regina wasn't playing around. Neither was he. He walked to where Belle was lying and scooped her up. He looked over at Bae and wondered if he should take Bae with him as well. Keeping Belle in his castle would be easy; she was more willing to comply to keep him happy. He just knew that Bae would not stand for it, and if Bae and Belle decided to join the same side he could possibly lose them both. He decided he would keep a close eye on Bae, and keep Belle with him in his castle. If Bae became in any sort of danger he'd lock them both in the castle and let them hate him. He'd rather have them hate him, than be dead.

He didn't feel the slightest bit bad leaving everyone else lying there on the floor when he arrived back in his castle, a lifeless Belle in his arms. He placed her in the bed they were sharing and then walked out into his own great hall. They would wake up before long and realize what had happened. He knew they would assume that he had taken Belle back with him; his feelings for her were well established.

An hour and a half later Belle came storming in to where he was spinning at his wheel. "What happened?" She demanded. She looked angry.

"The Sandman came looking for me," he told her, his hands never leaving the wheel.

"I demand you take me back!"

He sighed. "I have no intention of doing that Belle."

"So you're going to keep me locked up here? Again?" She asked. Her words cut him, but he didn't let it show.

"Would you rather be somewhere unsafe?"

"I would rather have the freedom to do as I wish!" She sounded like a child to him. He looked up at her, expecting to see her stamp her foot. Setting the straw aside, he walked slowly over to her, watching a flicker of fear cross her face. He hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"You will stay here, with me, until your training is complete. I am your husband and you will obey me."

His words were a slap across her face. Never, in all the time they had known each other, had he ever spoken to her like that. She gathered her courage and squared her shoulders. He may be able to intimidate everyone else but he could not intimidate her.

"I am your wife, not your maid," she spat, "And if I want to leave, you will let me."

"You will not go," he repeated, his voice level.

"Or what?" She challenged, stepping into his personal space. "Will you lock me in my old room?"

"Belle..." he sighed, tiring of her words. He had never seen her so angry. "This is your home. You can go anywhere you wish."

"I will not be a prisoner," she continued.

"Then go!" He shouted, his resolve fracturing. "LEAVE." He turned his back to her, having had enough of her antics. She refused to see what he did was for her own protection. He waited, expecting to hear her heels clacking on the floor as they had before, but there was silence. Finally he heard the sound, and she was in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes downcast. She hadn't expected him to tell her to go. "I will leave, if you want me to."

"I don't," he choked out. "I want to know you are safe."

"Can we make a deal?" She asked him hopefully. He looked at her earnest face. He bit back a smile.

"What are your terms?"

"You'll let me go back to stay with Emma...if I complete my training to your satisfaction." She watched his face carefully as she said it, but he betrayed nothing.

"And you will stay until then?" He asked her carefully.

"Promise," she crossed her heart with her pointer finger. He opened his arms and she walked into them, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Deal."

They stayed like this for a while before he went back to his wheel and she sat next to him, just watching. Finally, she said, "Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes, love?"

"That was our first fight." He looked over at her in surprise. Surely they had fought before, but when he scanned his memory, all their arguments had been one sided. This was the first time they had both been angry.

"So it was," he agreed. She seemed pleased by that, and he wasn't sure why. "Are you happy, that we fought?"

"Well...no...but yeah. All good couples fight occasionally. It means we love each other!"

He just stared at her beaming face completely dumbfounded. If he lived another thousand years, he would never understand her. "I loved you before the fight."

She sighed. "I know you did. I just mean, when two people don't care about each other anymore, they don't fight."

He stopped spinning for a moment to kiss her softly on the forehead. "I'll be glad when I kiss you properly again." He told her. Her whole face lit up.

"It won't be long," she said, and he could only hope.


	37. Playing With Lightning

Belle woke up to a sharp tug on her scalp.

"Sorry," Rumple whispered from behind her. She was asleep on her side facing the door. The room was still dark as she rolled over to see him lying there, propped up on his elbow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, rubbing a hand over her tired face.

"Nothing's wrong dearie," he said softly, his green eyes wide. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She reached out and put a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "Why are you awake?"

"Just a dream," he told her, his eyes still closed. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, the closest she was able to get without breaking the curse.

"It's over. Will you come back to bed?" She whispered softly, resting her forehead against his.

"Aye," he agreed, lying down and pulling her against him as closely as he could. She tucked her head under his chin and locked one of her legs around his. She was almost a sleep again when she heard him whisper her name, softly.

"Yes?" She asked, moving her face back so she could look at him. She was surprised to see something that looked almost like desperation. He moved his wrist and hers so they were side by side. She looked down and saw his greenish golden skin next to her fair complexion. She looked back up confused. "I don't understand."

His eyes took on a burning quality she hadn't seen in a while. "You don't see?"

She looked back. "No," she said, afraid something was wrong. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"Look at me," his voice was wavering. "I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," she said fiercely. "I will have no more talk of that in my bed. Ever. Do you understand?"

He didn't move, didn't say anything. She could barely tell he was breathing.

"Belle-" he started again, but she was quick to cut him off.

"Ever. You are my husband, whether you are white or orange or glittering with a horn on your head."

He rolled over onto his back and Belle followed, wrapping an arm loosely around his stomach and resting her head on his chest. "I forgot...being in this place..." He trailed off, but pulled her closer against him anyway. Belle snuggled in.

"You know, when I was locked up in Regina's dungeon I used to think about this. Us. How it could have been."

"Belle I-" she cut him off again with a soft shush.

"I know. I knew then, too. I knew you loved me from the moment we kissed."

"I would have come for you...if I had known," he choked out. She inhaled deeply, breathing him in.

"I know. I knew you didn't know I was there, and I knew Regina wouldn't have kept me alive if I wasn't useful to her. Your only weakness." She smiled slightly in the darkness. "I always figured if I was ever going to get back to you I was going to have to do it myself."

"My brave little Belle," he whispered, tears in his voice. "I should have let you stay."

"Well," she rolled over onto her stomach so she could face him, resting her chin on his chest. "I think things worked out pretty well, all things considered. We still have each other."

He wrapped both arms around her and crushed her against him. "We do. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. Too...too many close calls."

She sighed. "You have to let me take care of myself, you know. You're going to get hurt if you're always watching after me."

He didn't say anything to that, his thoughts somewhere further away. "Belle...have you considered what life will be like once...the curse is broken?"

She looked up, confused. "What do you mean? The curse is already broken."

"No, no, no, I mean my curse. As the dark one."

She reflected on that for a moment. "I suppose it will be as it was back in Storybrooke, only better because we're where we belong."

"You don't know...what I was like, before," he stammered.

"This again? Rum, you are way too worried about things you shouldn't be worried about. I am not going anywhere. Ever. Ever, ever, ever."

"Ever?" He asked, his voice a little lighter. She smiled and scooted up to kiss his cheek.

"Ever. It will be better, because then I can kiss you properly."

"We'll be able to do a lot of things properly," he said, all trace of sadness gone from his voice. She rolled her eyes and scooted back down, snuggling in.

"I imagine we will. Bae won't be any only child anymore," she poked him lightly in the ribs. He smiled and settled in, his arms loose around her, one hand in her hair.

"You want more...after what happened?" He asked her hesitantly. Since Ariel had pulled Belle out of bed, Belle had not mentioned their loss. He wondered if she thought of it as much as he did.

"I do," she said softly. "Our lost baby is watching us, from somewhere. I hope, anyway," she said. Rumple thought about that. He had lived for over three centuries, and had never really believed much in any Gods, or an afterlife, but the idea that their baby was watching them from some better place lit a warm fire in his heart. One day, if what Belle said was true, they would see her again. He hoped she had Belle's eyes, and her warm smile. He hoped that for all children they had.

Lost in thought, it took him a while to realize she had fallen back asleep. He inclined his head to look down at her, peaceful on his chest. He sighed softly and rested his hand softly into her hair, careful this time not to pull too hard. That was what had woken her before. Belle being here, asleep on his chest offered him a kind of contentment a man like him had never dreamed possible. Even with his first wife he hadn't felt like this, not until little Baelfire had been born.

He tried to sleep, but found it difficult. She was warm and his arm was starting to hurt. He was worried about waking her up again, so he waited it out until dawn. That was his limit. He slid his arm very carefully out from under her and rolled out of bed, stretching once he was free. He looked back down to see her sprawled out across the bed. He decided getting dressed was his best option since sleep was no longer on the table.

Belle woke up again to sunlight flooding into the room. Rumple had opened the curtains when he woke up, whenever that was. She didn't remember falling back asleep, or him falling asleep. She sat up and tried to look anywhere but at the bright light flooding in, but that seemed impossible.

She padded across the room to her closet. The friends she had made in Storybrooke had heard of her predicament and had been sending her things to make her time alone in the Dark Castle more bearable, by sending her gifts. She had been pleased that they were thinking of her, while Rumple was annoyed that no one seemed to have a problem delivering parcels to his castle.

Mostly they sent clothing or things for her hair, occasionally something to read. She suspected Emma had a hand in insuring books were sent. She had been wearing a lot of the pants Snow had sent, but today she decided she was tired of fighting. She wanted a magic lesson, and the best way to achieve that goal was to wear something that would make him afraid to point a weapon at her.

Jasmine had sent Belle several outfits that were apparently fashionable in her realm. Belle chose the sky blue satiny pants and the matching top. It showed a lot of skin, almost as much as the top Ariel used to wear when they were children. It exposed all of her arms, her shoulders, and her abdomen. All places Rumble liked to point swords at. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail and wished she could look in a mirror, but they had been removed in an effort to keep Regina completely out. Adjusting the straps of the top, which sat on her shoulders, she slipped on white slippers and headed down to find her husband.

He was easy to find, sitting at his wheel quietly spinning. There was a sword sitting on the table, presumably for their fighting lesson. She suppressed a smile when she saw it, standing in front of him for a moment. "Good morning," she said finally. He looked up and he bit her lip as his mouth opened slightly. "Have you eaten?"

"I...uh..." he finished, his eyes on her garb. She hadn't thought of this reaction, but if he was going to stammer like a love sick school boy she would put it on more often. He finally shook his head, stood up, and walked over to her.

"You can't fight dressed like that," he wagged a finger at her. She squared her shoulders.

"I know. I'm tired of the constant battle lessons. I want to learn something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Magic."

He stepped closer, invading her personal space as he was wont to do. "You want me...to teach you...magic?" When she had said she wanted to learn, he had figured he would have to spend time talking her into it, that she would fight him at every turn, not come to him and ask.

She stepped forward so they were practically nose to nose, even though she was several inches shorter. "That's what I said."

They maintained eye contact, neither backing down. Finally he smiled and put a hand around her exposed midriff. "You asked for it, dearie," he pulled her hard against him, "But I'm not as nice of a teacher as Snow White."

Belle smiled, accepting his challenge. "I know my darling. You are...a difficult man to love, after all." He smiled appraisingly at her, having received her message loud and clear.

"Then let's go," he said, and with a puff of smoke they were gone. When Belle opened her eyes again she was sitting in a tree. A tall tree, high up. She could barely see the ground, and Rumple was nowhere to be found. Was this her lesson? Falling out of a tree? The branch she was on was thin; she was surprised it was still holding her weight. She scooted slowly back until she could touch the trunk, which was progress.

"Don't move," she heard Rumple's voice command her, but she didn't see him.

"Yeah, that's a negative," she responded, disregarding his words. She was not going to fall to her death because of some ill-conceived plan of his. She straddled the branch, and very carefully lowered herself onto the branch under it. Telling herself to breathe, she did the same with the next branch, and the next. That's when she heard the familiar noise of swords crashing into each other. She looked down and saw several guards in all black taking on Rumple. He seemed to be handling them well, but he was outnumbered. He needed her help. Belle was skilled with a bow and arrow, something he could have procured for her if he really wanted to. All she had on her was his dagger, hardly useful at this height.

Rumple had not been aware, when he had chosen this particular spot, that the Queen would have guards prowling. They were too close to his castle, but not close enough that he detected them with the magic defenses he had placed to keep himself, and now Belle safe. He had seen them the moment they set off, not enough time for him to change their course but enough time to put her high into a tree in an effort to keep her safe. Belle was a skilled fighter, but today her garb was ill suited for battle. Too much of her was exposed. He heard her voice in his head after he told her to stay put, but he couldn't risk a glance upwards as he began to fight the guards. He only hoped he had driven them away before she made her way to the ground.

She shimmied down further with less caution. She regretted her choice of attire, her skin was getting cut up from the roughness of the bark, and if he did give her a weapon she was an open target.

Belle was about fifteen feet from the ground when she lost her balance. She didn't even have time to scream, she just squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact of hitting the earth. She had been too careless, trying to move down the tree with only one hand, her other gripping the dagger for when she reached the ground.

She never hit. Opening her eyes she saw Rumple had caught her, his sword abandoned in favor of catching her. He looked surprised, their eyes locked momentarily. The guards had all been thrown back, but one was quicker on his feet and sliced his sword into Rumple's arm. Rumple dropped Belle in surprise, but she hit her feet, and with a quick spin she buried his dagger into the side of the guard's throat.

A sword was back in Rumple's hand and he was knocking the last two back. She watched, the dagger in her hand dripping blood down her forearm, as he pushed the last two back. She wasn't sure if they were dead, and she didn't want to know. When he was sure they weren't coming back he turned to her, flushed and concerned looking.

"I told you to stay," he said, but he didn't sound angry. He was staring at her arm and the blood that had trickled onto it.

"You're hurt," she said, reminding him of his own wound. Not taking his eyes off her arm he swept her off her feet and magicked them back to the castle. Belle hit the floor hard unexpectedly. He had dropped her, his wounded arm unable to hold her weight. She stood up and went to him and he healed himself. He turned back to her and with a sweep of his hand the blood was gone. She replaced the blade at the holster on her shin.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help," she told him, afraid he was going to be very angry, but he was watching her intently again.

"You saved my life," he told her. "Who knew you were a warrior princess?"

She looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the attention. "I'm not a princess."

"Of course. You're a queen," he corrected himself.

"In what universe?" She challenged, stepping into his open arms.

"This one. The Dark Castle needs a warrior Queen," he told her, breathing in her hair. "Along with the dragon."

"Does that make me a dragon tamer?" She asked him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Only a true warrior could do that," he replied, his gaze softened.

"Well. I will never stop," she teased.

He looked at her seriously for the first time since they had arrived. "Regina is looking for the dagger. She wishes to control me."

"I will die first," Belle promised but he shook his head.

"No. If she comes for you, you give it to her."

"You are more important than I am to the cause-" she started but he silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"That is not true. Promise to me Belle. Your life is invaluable."

He looked so serious she felt she had to agree. "Okay," she whispered. "But it will not come to that."

"I fear it will," he said.

"You are more powerful than she," Belle said, her voice strong.

"I have a weakness. She does not."

"Then send me away!" Belle declared. "Send me to Snow's palace, or lock me up in a tower."

"You will always be my weakness," he told her, horrified at the idea of locking her in a tower. "She would find you. It is only a matter of time. You must be a better fighter."

"You need to teach me magic," Belle insisted. "Weapons will do me no good."

"Neither will magic. She will best you if you try." He turned from her but Belle wasn't done.

"So? So, I am to fight her, even though we both know I can't win. Teach me something, let me at least try. If you are so sure she is coming for us, then let me aid you."

He turned and looked at her. "It will be nothing spectacular."

"Just this morning you were bragging about your skills as a master teacher. So teach me."

He sized her up, his eyes lingering on the scrapes on her arms and abdomen. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before saying, "Okay. Today you will learn to create fire."

"Fire?" She said, her voice giving away her disappointment. "What use will that be?"

"What if you are forced to run?" He asked her hardly. "Would you like to eat, to be warm at night? Fire will keep you alive." He snapped his fingers and fire appeared on his fingertips. Of course, she thought, he would teach her what would keep her alive. If Regina did claim the dagger, and control him, he would rest better knowing she was safe and able to keep herself alive. Until he came for her. Belle knew Regina would order him to kill her, and probably Bae as well, and she would be powerless to stop it.

Belle smiled and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened, but it did make him smile, which was her intention.

"It's a little more complicated than that, dearie."

She walked to him and kissed him softly under his ear. "I know. Teach me the spell."

Rumple found that Belle was smart, but did not seem to have an aptitude for magic. He told her the spell and explained how magic worked. It was everywhere, all around them, but that all magic came with a price. Belle had repeated the spell out loud, which created fire at her fingers, but when she attempted it in her head the way he had told her to, nothing happened. He was about to suggest they retire when a shadow burst into the room. Belle backed up, but Rumple did not. This was friendly.

"The Queen has come for Henry," Naveen's voice spoke through the shadow, and Belle had a quick memory of Naveen saying he knew magic. "Snow asks for your help."

"I have to go," Rumple told her. "You stay here."

"NO! You must take me with you!" She said. The determination on her face told him she would not take for an answer. He procured a blade for her.

"Do not hesitate to kill," he instructed her, and then they were in the castle. It took Belle a minute to adjust, but the scene before her was absolute chaos. People were lying bleeding on the ground as fighting took place. Rumple was nowhere to be seen, she imagined he had gone to head off Regina or perhaps protect Henry. The sword was heavy in her hand, though not for long before someone was coming at her and she was swinging back.

"Belle!" August was at her side immediately, slicing through the man quickly. "You're back!"

"Yes, have you seen Rumple?" She asked him as the two ran out of the large hall.

"No, I haven't," he told her as they ran. "I've been trying to find Baelfire and Emma. Regina broke through our defenses this morning. No one knew she was coming!"

There was a crack and then part of the wall started to come down on them.

"RUN!" August yelled, pulling her by the wrist. She heard laughter and a quick look back revealed Regina standing there. The dagger on her leg felt like a weight. Rumple had been right. Regina was going to take it from her.

"You can't let her get me," Belle started to tell August, but Regina was standing in front of her. She smiled at Belle and then both August and Belle were flung against opposite walls. Belle's head cracked against the wall, and she slid down into Regina's waiting hands.

"Where is it? Tell me and I won't kill you," Regina was inches from her face. Belle spat and then was screaming. She felt as if she was being electrocuted from the inside. Where was Rumple?

Regina surveyed Belle, who was wearing very little. If it was on her, it was in her pants. She reached down to where Belle's feet were and put a hand up the right pant leg. Nothing. Then left. Her hands felt it. The dagger. She was gleeful as she pulled it out, forgetting the writhing girl on the ground.

"Where are you Rumpelstiltskin?" She said softly. "I command you to come to my side."

There was a crack and then he was there, looking down at Belle, horrified. "Pick her up," she ordered, and instantly he did, cradling her in his arms. "Bring her into the Great Hall. I want everyone to see this."

The fighting stopped instantly, everyone forced by Rumpelstiltskin's magic.

"Belle," Snow whispered, seeing her in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. He set her down at Charming's feet and stepped back to Regina's side, his eyes alight with hate.

"It's over," Regina told them. "Give me Henry or watch The Dark One kill his little maid. Give me Henry and I will spare you all."

Emma and Bae were standing there. "I would die first," Bae said, not looking at Belle. August had also reappeared, running quickly over to Belle.

"You can have me!" Henry came running out. "Don't kill her! Don't kill anyone."

"Henry no!" Emma shouted, but Snow grabbed Emma to restrain her as Henry ran to his adoptive mother. Regina smiled.

"Kill her anyway," she told Rumple. He looked at her horrified as Belle looked up.

"NO! YOU SWORE!" Henry shouted. "You said!"

"Fine," Regina snapped. Regina put a hand on Henry and then they disappeared, Rumpelstiltskin with them, and her knights.

Belle jumped off the ground. "We have to go get him!" She said, making her way for the door, but August caught her, wrapping both arms around her.

"No, Belle, you can't," he whispered. "She will kill you."

"I don't care!" Belle screamed, tears running down her face. "LET ME GO!" August held her tightly as she struggled, only letting her go when her elbow caught him hard in the jaw.

"I am going," she said.

"Belle...it is not worth it," Snow told her. "We have to regroup and-"

"Not worth it?" Belle shouted at the queen, not caring who she was in that moment. "To you, it is not, but I'll wager you'll throw everything you've got into saving Henry! None of you care for him, never did, and that's fine!" She wiped hot, angry tears off her face. "But I will not sit here while you talk and make decisions. I'm going to get him, the same way you would risk it all to get Charming back. I don't need your approval, or permission. No one decides my fate but me!"

Belle turned on her heel and strode angrily out of the palace. She was halfway to the forest when she heard footsteps behind her. It was August.

"You're going the wrong way," he told her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, her voice angry and accusing through her tears.

"Rumpelstiltskin would kill me if I let you go on your own," he told her, bumping her shoulder. "Come on, Belle. This way."

Belle allowed him to turn their direction, and then they walked until nightfall, neither speaking. Belle had long since stopped crying, but she did wish she had thought to change. August offered her his cape, which kept her shoulders warm.

"You're wrong, you know," he told her softly.

"Wrong about what?" She asked him, wrapping his cape more tightly about her.

"People do care that he is gone."

"Only because he might kill them all," she said bitterly, angry with them all for the first time since she had regained her memories.

"Perhaps some...but not all." August said softly. They both stopped when they heard the approaching sound of hooves.

"Hide," he told her and Belle obliged, too tired to fight. They saw three horses come into view, although two were riderless. The middle one held a blonde astride it.

"Emma," August said loudly as she almost passed them.

"I have been looking for you guys all night!" Emma told them, stopping the horses.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, looking at Emma who was in fur skinned pants, a sword at her belt and cape on her back.

"I had to wait until no one was looking at me, but I'm coming with you. To get Henry back," she told them. "And I thought horses might be a little faster."

"You'd be right about that," August said, swinging onto one with easy grace.

"Also, Belle, I brought you this," she tossed Belle a bag that contained clothing. "A little more protective."

"What will they do when they discover you're gone?" Belle asked as she changed quickly, not caring how they saw her. Emma had brought her a cape, so she handed August back the one he had loaned her.

"Assume I have gone with you," Emma guessed. "By then we will be too far gone. We need to keep riding."

Belle climbed on top of her horse and looked at her two closest friends. "Then let's ride."


	38. Hell On Heels

**A/N: Sorry, I posted this a few moments ago and realized I forgot to take out my Beta's comments. I'm so bad at that, and this has been sitting in word for a few days. Also, I want to let you guys know that sometime tonight I'm going to go through the first six chapters and re-post them. My Beta (god love her) went through and revised them, so if you get a bunch of e-mail notifications about new chapters, that's what's going on. Also, I know I left some comments in one or two of the old chapters, I'm gonna hunt those out too. If anyone knows where they are and wants to send me a message letting me know, I'd appreciate it, otherwise I'll just re-read the whole thing :)**

**Next chapter is my favorite, and the one after that is being proof-read, it's 6000 words right now! enjoy!**

"The Queens castle," Belle said dully. She had been here before, and had never planned on coming back. August dismounted as well as Emma, the three staying hidden in the forest.

"I doubt the cover of night fall will help us here," Emma said, surveying their surroundings. "She has guards posted everywhere."

"We just need to find Rumpelstiltskin," Belle continued, looking around.

"He could be anywhere," Emma told her. "Shouldn't we be looking for his dagger?"

"No point," Belle said. "Regina will have hidden it somewhere we will never find. Just get me to him."

"We'll do our best," August spoke up for the first time. "For now though, we need to wait. Darkness will offer us a little advantage, at least at first."

They tied the horses up and then crept to the edge of the forest and waited quietly. Belle was anxious. They had been traveling for days and with every passing day Belles imagination grew more vivid. She didn't know if Rumple was still alive. She had always thought she would know if he was dead, but she didn't. She wondered if this was how he had felt when he had learned of her fake death. The uncertainty alone was enough to start driving her mad. They were here now, and she had a plan if she could get close enough to him without Regina detecting her...assuming he didn't already have orders to kill her on the spot.

She decided she was going to take her chances.

Rumpelstiltskin was posted on the wall, watching. He had been here since he had gotten here, instructed to keep her castle safe. She hadn't ordered him to do anything specific yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was told to kill Snow White and her family. To kill Bae, to kill Belle.

Belle. He knew, even without his ability to look into the future, that she was coming for him. There was no one who could stand up to her. He wondered if she would come alone, and if she even had a plan. He had one, if he ever managed to get off this stupid wall, and that was to burn Regina's palace to the ground. Hopefully Regina along with it. He'd take his chances, but the all-consuming desire for revenge was burning in him.

It was almost nightfall when he saw something move just beyond the edge of the forest. He focused, crouched on the wall, prepared to defend the Queens castle when he saw it again. Blonde hair. Emma Swan was here, and if Emma was here that meant Belle and August were not far behind. Regina had been stupid when she had decided to try and command him. Rumpelstiltskin was master with words; Regina would never be able to match that.

Keep her castle safe. She never specified what because she believed intent was everything. Rumple knew intent was meaningless. He didn't think the three of them were a threat, and so he sat there and watched, wondering what his little Belle was up to. She had a sword at her belt, but nothing else. He decided to be helpful, and sent her a gift. A bow and a quiver of arrows appeared at her feet.

Belle saw it almost immediately, whirling around, her eyes everywhere. He could see her, and he was helping her. Where was he?

"Where did that come from?" August asked as Belle slung it over her back.

"He can see us," she said. "But I can't see him."

"There," Emma pointed. If Emma hadn't pointed him out, Belle never would have noticed him, but there he was, crouched on the wall, just watching, totally still.

"I'm going," Belle said, heading towards the wall. August grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't know what his orders are. He could kill you."

"He's helping us," she insisted. "But I would take my chances anyway."

Emma and August exchanged a look, but Belle wasn't backing down and they knew it.

"Fine. Scale the wall, do what you have to do. In fact, you might be the distraction we need to save Henry," August told her. "You have an hour, meet us back here by then or we'll leave without you."

"Deal," Belle agreed, and then they split off. She watched Emma and August run in the opposite direction for a moment. She then took stock of her situation. There were three guards where he was that she could see, but if any kind of alarm was raised she was certain there would be a flood of them. She could only kill one without them being aware of her presence, and she knew Rumple would do nothing to help her.

Belle decided to hold off on firing until it was necessary, just in case Rumple did plan to kill her, or was ordered to. She needed to get to him quickly.

Scaling the wall was more difficult than she had thought it would be. The stone was smooth and finding a foot hold was impossible at times. She'd had to start over several times before she'd found a good spot further away than she wanted to be. There were enough cracks for her to make her way up safely.

Rumple watched Belle the entire time, his face giving nothing away. The guards were content to let him do most of the work while they gazed into space. He had cringed mentally several times when Belle had fallen from the wall, but she had finally found a good spot to make her way up. On the other side Emma and August were sneaking into the court yard, somehow managing to be undetected. They were playing a dangerous game, one of them bound to be discovered. He wanted to create a diversion, but didn't know what, and then it was too late.

Belle jumped over the wall and slung an arrow across her bow, killing the first guard. She loaded another one in quickly and killed the next, the furthest still several feet away. He rang a bell, and she knew she had been detected. She shot a third arrow, killing him as he rang, and then walked to Rumple who climbed down from his perch.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked him.

"Not until I'm told you are a threat," he told her, wanting to touch her, sweep her away from this. "You need to leave."

"Not without you," she told him.

"I can't go with you," he told her, his voice rising in panic. He could hear the thundering of feet coming for her. "You need to go."

She stepped closer, putting both hands on either side of his face. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." And then with all the passion she could muster in face of her dangerous situation, she kissed him.

Emma and August heard the bell ringing and immediately flattened themselves against a wall.

"We've been seen," Emma hissed, but the guards went running in the opposite direction.

"I think Belle has been seen," August said, his eyes searching above but he couldn't see anything.

"She'll be okay," Emma said as the two stole inside.

"Or she's already dead," August replied morbidly. "Either way we have to get back to the forest in an hour, with Henry. So let's go."

August and Emma had no idea where they were going, but they had time on their side, and that was enough as they began opening doors.

"We're going to open a door and find Regina," Emma said worriedly.

"I'll bet she's handling the Belle problem right now," August said. It had been a no win scenario for him, either he went with Belle and kept her safe and Emma possibly died, or he went with Emma and Belle died. He was counting on Belle to know what to do with Rumpelstiltskin, and praying to every God that he hadn't killed her already. If Belle was dead Rumple had no reason to help them anymore and was likely to destroy the entire planet in his rage.

They turned down another corridor and attempted to open a door, but it was locked.

"It's locked," Emma said obviously.

"I can see that," August said.

"Mom?" Henry said from the inside. "Is that you?"

Emma smiled. "Yes, it's me. Henry can you open the door?"

"Yeah, I have a key!" His voice came brightly. They stepped back and then Henry stepped out, dressed like the prince he was. He and Emma embraced. "Come on, I know a way out of here. Is Rumpelstiltskin creating a diversion?" He asked when he heard the noise on the roof.

"No, Belle is," Emma said, frowning in concern.

"She still has time," August reminded Emma, even though he knew they were cutting it close.

"Just get us out of here Henry," Emma said. Henry pushed on a panel in the wall.

"I don't think she knows about it," Henry said. It revealed stairs, and at the bottom a tunnel. They jogged down it and then back up stairs and opened a trap door, and they were out, back into the night.

"Come on, to the horses," Emma said, and they took off towards the forest and where they had hidden their horses, everyone's mind on Belle.

The kiss took Rumpelstiltskin off guard, but Belle had one hand fisted in his hair, the other wrapped tightly around his neck. She wasn't going to let him go, she was breaking his curse early. His first immediate reaction was to resist, but then he gave in and tasted her, salty and desperate. He could feel the curse sweep out of him like a punch in the stomach.

"Oh," Belle gasped in his mouth, her eyes flying open. The guards had arrived, and one had shot her in the back with an arrow. He turned and saw them flooding in. Regina was likely close behind. He needed to get her out of here, but he was now just a man and his magical abilities were limited. He didn't know what he could or couldn't do anymore.

"We have to get to the forest," she told him. Her face was sheet white but she was still on her feet. His best guess was all the adrenaline coursing through her was giving her the strength she needed, but it was temporary and he wanted to get her somewhere safe before it wore off.

"The Queen is coming!" One of the guards yelled. Belle looked at him, her eyes determined but he was not going to let her do any more fighting. He still had magical ability, possibly just as much as Regina herself possessed. With concentration he swept Belle off her feet quickly, careful not to disturb the arrow in her back, and squeezing his eyes shut and hoping for the best, he thought the spell in his head, and they were gone as Regina burst out, dagger in hand.

"NO!" She screamed angrily, stabbing the nearest guard. When she pulled the blade out of him she saw the name 'Rumpelstiltskin' had disappeared. It was now just a regular blade. He had somehow freed himself from her, and she would find out how.

Belle and Rumple crashed to the ground. Emma and August had not arrived yet. Belle rolled onto her side, laughing. Rumple was concerned, but she was looking at him in a way he hadn't seen her look at him since they were first in the dark castle and she was claiming what they shared was true love.

"Why are you laughing, dearie?" He asked her, putting a hand on her back.

"It's you. Really...you. You're beautiful," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. He pulled his hand back and with a sickening lurch saw it covered in sticky, warm blood. He couldn't heal this, not anymore. She needed potions, or a doctor. He considered momentarily taking her to the dwarf, but decided getting her to the Dark Castle was better. A simple remedy could clear this.

Emma, August, and Henry rounded the corner to see a man holding Belle. Belle, with an arrow in her back. August drew his sword and pointed it at the man.

"Let her go," he ordered. To his surprise the man snapped his hand out, smacking the blade out of his face. Henry stepped forward and then smiled.

"It's Rumpelstiltskin!" He said. "She broke the curse."

"Smart boy," Rumple muttered. He then stood up, shaky on his bad leg, but still supporting her weight. "I need to get her home."

"Can you still use magic?" August asked, the stress etched all over his face.

"Enough," Rumple said curtly. "You best put some distance between you and Regina before she realizes the little prince is missing."

"Is she going to be okay?" Emma asked as they made their way to the horses.

"I will send her to you the moment she recovers," Rumple promised. "Let your mother know about my...situation."

"It changes nothing," August declared. "We still need you. We need you both. Take care of her."

Henry was sitting in front of Emma, the three ready to ride. Rumple mustered the last of his strength to get them into his castle. He was grateful he'd had the foresight to remove all mirrors from his estate; Regina would not know where he was, or where he had gone. She may assume he was here, but he had defenses in place for a moment such as this, defenses even Regina couldn't penetrate. He had chosen this castle carefully.

"Where are we?" Belle asked when they crashed to the ground again. He needed something for his leg as well, but that would have to wait.

"Home," he told her, rolling her onto her side. The arrow was deep, and pulling it out could be dangerous. He didn't know what it had pierced, if anything. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head no, but her eyes were closed again. "I'm cold," she whispered, sending a shot of fear straight to his heart.

"I'll be right back. Stay awake, okay?" He watched her nod and then made his way to his lab, cursing himself for putting it so high up, with some many stairs. His leg was screaming by the time he made it up there, but he didn't have time for it, not then. He grabbed a potion that would help heal her, although slowly, and something for the pain. He took a quick swig of it, which dulled some of the pain in his leg. Enough to get him back to her quickly.

She was still there, eyes shut and for a moment he was afraid she had died, but the rise and fall of her chest gave him a small measure of peace.

"Drink this," he ordered, tipping some of the pain potion into her mouth. She spluttered a bit, but swallowed what he gave her. "This is going to hurt a bit," he said, bracing a hand on her back, his other on the end of the arrow.

She kept her eyes shut and tried not to react as he pulled it out slowly, but a small scream escaped her when the pointed in came completely out of her skin. He flinched, horrified as more blood began pooling out of the wound. "It's okay, that's the worst," he lied, pressing his hand against the wound.

"Drink this," he told her again, and she opened her mouth, drinking the entire thing.

"It...burns..." she choked out, but already the blood flow was slowing. He kept his hand against the wound, waiting until the bleeding stopped entirely. His arm was drenched in her blood, but it hardly mattered. She would live, and so would he. She had risked it all to save his life. He cradled her against his body, and began to cry and he smoothed her hair down, tangling it with the dried blood still caking his hand.

"It's going to be alright now," he told her, and for the first time they had been together, he believed it.

"What happened?" August and Emma had returned back to Snows castle faster than they had left, in just two day of non stop riding. Emma and August both had been apprehensive about returning, but it seemed Charming had put up the defenses. They would not be caught off guard again.

"Rumpelstiltskin took Belle," August told Charming, the man who had asked the question, as Baelfire made his way over to his son. "She is badly injured."

"She found the dagger?" Charming asked, surprised. Belle was determined and resourceful, that was true, but even he found that unlikely.

"No, she managed to break his curse. He is no longer Rumpelstiltskin as you know him. Now he is just a man, like any of us."

"True love's kiss," Snow said, making her way to her daughter.

"I guess, I don't know. We split up once we got there. She created some kind of diversion for us, so that we could retrieve Henry."

"Will she be alright?" Snow asked him. August and Emma shared a grim look.

"It's...it's bad," Emma said finally.

"If anyone can make her better, its Rumpelstiltskin," Henry told them. "Belle is going to live."

"Regina will seek retribution for this," Charming said worriedly.

"Now we are prepared for her. Let her come to us. The next time she stands in my castle it will be as a prisoner," Snow said defiantly.

"I would not sleep well unless she was dead," Charming told his wife. Only Baelfire noticed his son's grimace at the idea of Regina dying. He planned to bring this up to Emma later. Perhaps letting Regina live was not such a bad idea, if it spared Henry emotional trauma.

Belle woke up to sunlight and the strangest feeling she was being watched. She jolted up and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on her. It was the strangest sight, to see him as he was, a cross somewhere between Rumpelstiltskin the imp and Mr. Gold. His hair was wavy and a light brown, his eyes dark brown. He looked younger to her somehow, and it felt like she had been seeing him this way the entire time.

"You're awake," he said hesitantly, his voice the way she remembered. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"What happened?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off of him. He looked nervous, like they were strangers talking for the first time.

"You were shot," he said softly.

"Oh. Right," a fuzzy memory of that was creeping in, but she shoved it off to the side, crawling across the bed to sit next to him. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Because you were shot?" He asked, looking directly at her. She was sitting so close that her legs were wrapped on either side of him. She looked at him curiously, as if he was an experiment she couldn't quite figure out.

"No...because I kissed you without asking," her eyes were searching his. He bit back a smile and put both hands on either side of her face, smoothing her hair off her face.

"Mad that a beautiful woman kissed me in an attempt to save my life?" He asked her, his eyes teasing. A smile broke out across her face and she kissed him again, like she had kissed him before, but with less ferocity. This time no one's life depended on it.

"So," he said once they had parted. "You're not disappointed?"

"Of what?" She asked, climbing into his lap so they were nose to nose.

"Me," he asked.

"You're ridiculous," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "This is exactly what I have always wanted."

"Always?" He asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Even when you were betrothed to Gaston?"

"Especially when I was betrothed to Gaston. Hey...remember when you told him you weren't looking for love?" She kissed his neck, smiling at the memory.

"I wasn't," he said honestly. "You were supposed to be a scared little girl to clean my estate."

"Instead you got me," she teased, poking him in the cheek.

"I've said it before, best deal I ever made."

"I didn't think, that night I left my life behind, this is where I would be," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"You were playing with lightening dearie," he kissed her lightly. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and kissing, something that hadn't been able to do in a while.

"So now what?" He asked her, breaking their silence.

"Let's run away," she suggested, an idea that sounded appealing. "Build a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, where no one can ever find us. Have ten children. Die old together."

"And leave your friends behind?" He asked her, knowing Belle would never do it. She sighed.

"It's a nice thought."

"The war won't last forever. You don't want to raise your ten children here?" He asked her, indicating his rather large estate.

"The dragon and his Queen, and their offspring?" She smiled.

"What would they look like?"

"I imagine they would breathe fire, just like their mother," he smiled, enjoying her little game.

"And have sharp talons, like their father." She smiled and he stood up, holding her for a moment before depositing her back on the bed. "Look out world."

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching him walk away from her.

"I promised Emma Swan I would allow you to see her once you were well."

She reached out her hand and he took it. She pulled him on top of her, lying back as he fell.

"Not just yet."


	39. Looking Back

**A/N: Don't kill me too much for this ha. Also, if you like super heroes/villains/Rumple in tight pants, check out my new story, City Of The Angels! **

The Dark Castle was pitch black when Belle's eyes opened. She blinked a few times and strained her ears, trying to find the source of whatever had caused to awaken. Next to her Rumpelstiltskin laid asleep on his back, the blanket pushed down haphazardly, revealing bare skin. She could barely see it, but a brush of fingers told her it was there. He was human, pink skinned, brown eyed, clean nails and all. She smiled for a moment and then she heard it again, the noise.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered urgently but he brushed her off, rolling onto his side so she was facing his back.

"Ugh," he groaned. "It's your turn. You go."

Go where? Belle climbed out of bed and grabbed a robe, strewn on the floor with the rest of their clothing, and wrapped it around her body. If he wasn't worried than she suspected she shouldn't be either. After all, he'd kill villages of people if he thought a hair on her head might be harmed.

The hall was lit by torches, and Belle had to cover her eyes for a moment to adjust. As she was standing there, one hand over her eyes, the other dangling at her side, something small slipped their hand into hers. She jerked it back and looked down to see a little boy, all brown curls and blue eyes, looking up at her.

"It's just me," he said seriously. Belle was confused, but dropped her hand back down, allowing him to hold onto it again. He couldn't have been any older than five, maybe six, but something in his eyes suggested he was much older. "She's awake again."

The little boy was leading her into a room. Belle pushed the door open quietly to see what looked to be a nursery. Two children, a boy and a girl, smaller than the boy at her side, were standing in there, looking to be maybe three and four. One had blue eyes, like the boy, and the other brown, but their brown curls were all identical.

"Are you mad?" The girl was chewing her lip, looking at Belle. Belle shook her head as she walked to the bassinet and looked in. Inside was a baby, maybe a month old. Belle wouldn't have known the baby was a girl unless the boy holding her hand hadn't told her. The baby was awake and squirming around, occasionally making a little cry. She reached in instinctively and picked her up and holding her close to her chest. The infant was practically bald, only a patch of dark hair on its head, and blue eyes.

"What are you all doing?" A voice from the door asked. Belle turned to see Rumple watching them all, his eyes tired.

"It's his fault," the girl pointed accusingly at her oldest brother. "He was walking around, I heard him."

"Be quiet Isabelle!" the older boy hissed at her. "It is not my fault."

Belle was watching the entire thing as she held the baby, her eyes on the three smaller children who obviously belonged to her and Rumple. She waited to see what he would do, rocking the smallest one back to sleep. Rumple ignored the other three for a moment, walking over to his wife to look down at the baby.

"How is little Ava?" He asked. She looked up at him as he peered down, rubbing a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Tired," Belle murmured. A few more strokes of his finger and the baby was back asleep. Belle set her into the cradle and turned to the three smaller children.

"I think it's time for all the small ones to get into bed," Rumple suggested softly as the five of them walked out.

"It's storming," Isabelle said, tugging on her dad's hand. "And August snores." Belle was trying to keep up. The baby was Ava, the youngest girl was Isabelle, and the second oldest boy was August. She was curious what the oldest boy's name would be, and how she ended up with four children along with no memory of them.

"What does that have to do with sleep?" Rumple asked her, not noticing his wife's confusion. Lightning cracked and Isabelle screamed, causing Rumple to pick her up. August and the other boy both grabbed Belle's hands and squeezed tightly.

"Ask them, Robert," August prompted his oldest brother. Robert looked at them and then asked in a steady tone. "Can we sleep with you tonight?"

Rumple opened his mouth, presumably to reply, but Belle cut over them as she leaned down to pick August up.

"Of course you can," She said as Robert held on to her free hand. Rumple looked at her over Isabelle's head, but didn't argue with his wife.

Their bed, which had always seemed so huge, was very small when it had three small children in it. Rumple laid on one end, and she on the other, allowing Robert, Isabelle, and August to climb in the middle. Isabelle was immediately curled up against her dad, who put a protective arm around her as the little girl nestled in. The oldest boy, Robert, was closest to Belle.

"Momma?" He whispered, listening to the storm play out around them.

"Yes?" She asked, smoothing back his curly hair from his face.

"I love you."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too!" August told her enthusiastically. Robert shushed him, and before long everyone but Belle was asleep. She was having trouble drifting back into sleep, even though her body told her she was exhausted. She lifted her head to see August breathing deeply, his thumb in his mouth, and Isabelle wrapped up in Rumple's arms. She put her head back down softly so Robert wouldn't wake up and tried to remember what had happened. How could she forget birthing four children? She puzzled over this until she fell back into sleep; lulled by the storm.

"What happened?" Doc had been waiting for Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple came in carrying Belle, ignoring the stares he was getting. He looked different, no one but August and Emma had seen him since their rescue mission.

At first she had seemed fine; his potion seemed to be clearing the damage up nicely. And then, two nights before she had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up. She was feverish, dangerously hot and unresponsive to anything at all. He had tried everything, but his power had limitations now. He couldn't heal her by hand, that had been part of the dark curse, his invincibility. Now he was a mortal man, a man who could die without proper treatment, and couldn't heal himself to live another three hundred years. He eventually realized he needed help from an actual doctor, and sent word to Snow White that Belle had slipped into a coma, and he needed help.

"She was shot, four days ago. She seemed fine," Rumple told him, setting Belle down on a bed. Baelfire was there, looking at her with concern. "Then she fell asleep and this happened. I've tried everything, but nothing seems to work, and her fever is only getting hotter."

Doc pressed a hand on her forehead and then yanked it back. "She's burning."

Rumple resisted an urge to slam the dwarf against a wall and press a knife into this throat. He needed him to heal Belle, so that would have to wait. "I am aware of that," he ground out.

"Make me a list of everything you have given her. Maybe she reacted badly to something."

Rumple's composure snapped and he did end up slamming Doc into a wall.

"HEY!" Snow shouted, but Rumple ignored her.

"You think I did this to her?"

"Father!" Bae was at his side, easing his arm off the dwarf. Rumple stepped back, Bae at his side.

"No!" Doc squeaked out angrily. "I think she's ill and if she is reacting poorly to something it's best to know! If there is no reaction, and no internal bleeding, the only thing we can do for her is to wait it out...and hope she gets better."

"You're saying...she might die...and there is nothing you will do for her?" Rumple's fury was radiation out of every pore.

"If you don't like it, take her somewhere else!" Doc snapped and then left the room. Snow followed him, seeming nervous, leaving just Baelfire and Rumple together.

"You have to trust him," Bae said softly, looking back at Belle.

"I am supposed to be keeping her safe," Rumple told his son, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his wife.

"There's nothing else you can do for her." Bae put his hand on his father's shoulders. "Belle will fight it, just like everything else."

Rumple looked back down at her, and sent a silent message to the universe promising anything if she would only come back to him.

Belle heard giggling, and movement on the bed. She kept her eyes shut, but a smile was tugging on her lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sing song voice which only resulted in more giggling. Belle opened her eyes and sat up to see two brown heads scrambling off the bed.

"Don't let her see us!" Isabelle's voice whispered loudly. She saw feet behind curtains, and could hear them hiding throughout the room.

"Is someone in my room?" Belle asked out loud as she stepped out of bed. There was more giggling but no one answered.

"Hm," she smiled, walking to the curtains. "It appears someone has enchanted my curtains to giggle." There were more peals of laughter, causing Belle to look around. Someone was in her wardrobe, and another hiding underneath the bed.

"There you are," Rumple came in and Belle stopped dead, staring at the fearsome man she married, who had a pink cloth wrapped around his body. Poking out of the top of the cloth was a baby's head, asleep on his chest.

"Daddy!" Isabelle came running out from under the bed. Belle watched as August walked out from behind the curtains and Robert tumbled out of her wardrobe.

"Were you hiding from your mother?" He asked them teasingly as Belle continued to stare at him. Three small heads nodded in unison.

"She didn't know where we were!" August giggled.

"I'll bet she didn't. I made breakfast."

The three of them ran out as quickly as their little legs could carry them, leaving Rumple and Belle alone together. He came over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his eyes searching her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking stock of her body. She felt fine, but he usually didn't ask unless he thought something was wrong.

"Ever since Ava, and how close you both came to not making it...you've been under the weather. You don't have to strain yourself; it's only been three weeks. I can handle things."

Three weeks since she gave birth? She put her hand on her stomach, but it was flat, although the skin felt looser. She looked up at him, the full meaning of his words registering with her.

"What do you mean, not making it?"

He looked at her, concerned, and led her back to the bed. He put his hand on her forehead. "You both nearly died."

"Of course," she said brightly. "I'm fine," she added, swatting his hand away.

"You should rest."

"I want to spend time with the children." She stood up and faced him, daring him to tell her no. He seemed uneasy.

"Belle...they'll be here when you get better."

"I am better," she told him firmly. She knew they wouldn't always be here, that she was dreaming, or maybe under a spell. She wanted to know them before she had to go back to reality.

"If you start to feel ill..."

"Yes, yes, straight to bed," she sighed. Even in her dreams Rumple was the same. She wanted to know what had happened, how they had ended up with so many children. As she walked out of the room she noticed a mirror, uncovered, sitting in the room. She paused and he turned to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, but she barely heard him as she walked to it and looked at herself.

She was shocked to see how pale and sick she looked. Her hair hung limply around her face and she was thinner than she ever remembered being. She was older as well, a few lines on her face betraying her.

"I'm going to get dressed," she told him, turning to him and smiling. "I'll be down in a moment."

He watched her for another moment but then nodded and walked out, his hands resting on the body of the baby wrapped around him. She waited until the door closed and then quickly stripped down to nothing and took stock of her body. There were stretch marks, fading from purple to white and a long scar from her public bone up. There was a scar where she had been pierced by the arrow, and when she turned to try and see her back she wished she hadn't. There it was, proof of her time without Rumple, long gashes, white now, all over her back. She sighed and then opened her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She settled on a simple purple silk dress, with long sleeves and that fell straight to the floor. Easy to move in. She wished there was something to be done with her hair as she braided it back, and then headed down to have breakfast.

The children were already eating and chattering noisily to each other when she arrived. None of them expected to see her, and when she entered they all three fell silent, looking at her. Rumple looked up.

"A miracle," he smiled, rising to help her to a chair. "All three silent at once."

She smiled and sat in her chair, letting him kiss her cheek. August saw and made a face. "Ew."

"Are girls gross, son?" Rumple asked, pulling his chair from the head of the table next to her.

"Yeah! All girls are gross!" August said fervently.

"Not ALL girls," Robert said, looking at his brother seriously. "Momma isn't gross."

"She's not a girl! She's a mom!" August told him with mild outrage.

"Isabelle isn't gross either," Robert continued on, his cheeks flushing a little. "And neither is Alexandra."

Belle smiled in her porridge at Robert's omission. Alexandra was Cinderella and Thomas's daughter, and if she remember right, at least a year older than him. She didn't know when Robert had been born, but it was clear they were friends.

"You like a girl?" August's face had betrayal written all over it. Robert said nothing, just kept eating. Isabelle was watching both of her brothers closely.

"Girls are not gross," she said finally. "And neither are boys. Snails are gross."

"Very true," a voice came from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Baelfire stride into the room.

"Bae!" Robert exclaimed, and all three were out of their chairs and leaping onto him. Rumple stood up and watched fondly as his younger children attacked his oldest son. Bae lifted Isabelle and Robert in either arm and then stood to face his father. Belle also stood and went to Rumple side, looking Bae over. He was older, but somehow more handsome. A ring decorated his third finger on his left hand and she wondered idly if he had married Emma. She must have attended, she realized. They were all related now.

"It is good to see you looking well, Belle," Bae told her as he dropped his younger sibling onto the ground. She smiled. "Emma and Henry were wondering how you were doing, but Emma couldn't get away."

"You can't keep me down," she told him fondly.

"I never imagined you could. I came to tell you that the execution is scheduled for today." She looked over at Rumple confused. Execution? Who was to be executed? "I thought that one of you might want to go, after what she did to you..." He was looking very seriously at Belle.

"What happened?" Robert was tugging at his father's jacket, but Rumple brushed him away.

"I don't think it's a good idea for her to be traveling," Rumple told him.

"I understand, and I agree, but perhaps you would like to be there? After all...if hadn't been for her..." Bae trailed off when Rumple held up his hand to stop him.

"What's done is done. I can't pretend I forgive her, but I have no desire to see her."

"What if I do?" Belle asked, trying to figure out who they were talking about. Was it Regina, executed after everything that she had done?

"It is a long journey," Rumple told her, "And you are still recovering. I can't risk it."

"It's no risk," Belle insisted.

"You could always allow her to watch through a mirror," Bae suggested, trying to stop an argument. He had seen enough of Belle to know that she would have her way whether Rumple agreed or not. "Now that Regina is gone, it is safe to look through them again."

So it wasn't Regina. Who had done something so terrible to her that Bae would come to ask if they wanted to watch her executed? Belle looked to Rumple, hoping he would agree to this. The expression on his face was at odds with the baby he was wearing, still sleeping on his chest. He was watching her, his eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Finally he nodded tightly.

"That's fine," he agreed and Belle smiled up at him.

"Mooooooooooom," August whined, unable to stay quiet anymore. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "Let's finish eating."

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Isabelle told her.

"Me either," August complained.

"Do as your mother says," Rumple instructed, and then walked off with Bae. The three kids slumped into their chairs and Belle smiled. She hoped, if nothing else happened in her life, that this was her fate; to be here with her brown haired children and a husband who walked around wearing his youngest daughter.

"She's not getting any better," Rumple said when Doc came back in. She'd been there for twenty four hours, and while her fever hadn't gotten any worse, it hadn't gotten any better either. Her room was filled with people now, Emma and August had posted themselves in there the moment they had gotten word and refused to budge. Bae also spent a good deal of time with them, and Henry was there by default. Rumple always knew how well loved she was, but here, with her fate in a precarious place, it became obvious. She had touched almost everyone on a personal level, and word had spread, promises were being made to come see her. Snow was also in there, and so was the Blue Fairy.

"She needs time," Doc told him nervously. No one wanted to find out what Rumple would do if she didn't survive this.

"Is she okay in there?" Emma asked. Belle hadn't moved once since Emma arrived, and if it weren't for the bright red flush on her face from the fever, Emma would think she was dead.

"I don't know," Doc admitted.

"She's going to live," August said firmly and Bae nodded in agreement. "Belle will fight this into submission, and then bury it in the ground."

Rumple wished he had their easy confidence, and only hoped they were right as he pressed a cool cloth onto her forehead, wishing he still had his ability to see into the future.

Belle was sitting in her bed, a mirror set up in front of it. She only saw her reflection, but at any moment it would show her who was to be executed, and she would have answers. A few, anyway.

"Momma?" Robert poked his head in the doorway, looking hesitant.

"Come in," she smiled, patting the bed next to her. He couldn't stay to watch, but he could keep her company until then. He crept in, closing the door behind him and climbed into bed with her.

"You aren't staying, are you?" He asked her, his blue eyes watching her intently, the way his father often did.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, smoothing the hair off his face.

"You have to go," he said, looking up at her. She smiled softly.

"Only for now," she said, committing his features to memory. In a way he looked so much like Bae.

"But you will come back?"

"If it is the last thing I do," she promised.

"And all of us will be together?"

"We will be."

"Then you have to get better," Robert told her urgently. "You have to wake up."

The mirror flashed on and Belle looked away from her son. "You need to go," she told him softly but he held her hand tightly.

"I can't."

A woman was coming forward, with brown hair, her dress in rags. Belle felt something like recognition, and then looked at the serious little boy next to her.

"The Blue Fairy?" She asked, and then suddenly he was gone, they were all gone.

"Belle!" She could hear Rumple's voice. "Belle, you're screaming! It's okay, I'm here!"

Her eyes flew open and she jerked up, grabbing his collar roughly and pulling his face down to hers. "There is a traitor among us. I want to see my father."

"Belle-"

She jerked roughly on his collar, the dream starting to fade. "MY FATHER! TAKE ME TO HIM!"


	40. Is This Our Destiny

**A/N: Over the course of this story, people have asked me elaborate on the relationship between Emma and Bae, how it happened, and etc, but I never have. I want to, I've just never been able to find a good place for it. I was thinking though, this story is almost wrapped up (a few chapters left), and if there was some interest in it, I wouldn't mind writing a companion piece to this story focusing on Emma and Bae, how they met, how Henry was conceived (outside of the obvious), how Bae finds her, and where they end up. If you're interested, let me know! :)**

Rumple pulled himself out of her grasp as everyone stared at her. Belle was wild eyed and no one could keep her down. August tried and she clocked him upside the face, scrambling out of bed. She seemed to stop when she noticed she was in a white night gown that stopped at her knees and turned to all of them. Rumple stepped forward again and she raised her hands to her face, her small hands balled into fists.

"Belle...you are still very sick," he said, putting his own hands up opened palmed to show her he wasn't going to try to subdue her.

"I am not a child," she told him, her voice defensive. "Find me something to wear and then get out of my way."

"Belle-"

"RUMPLE!" She shouted, losing her patience. Her dream was fading, and part of her was starting to wonder if she could even count on any of it to be real. She kept repeating things over and over, the names, Robert, August, Isabelle, Ava, the Blue Fairy being executed, Bae's wedding ring. It felt real. She needed to speak to her father, ask him a question, and she was determined to do it alone. "Please."

Emma and August were stunned, expecting Rumpelstiltskin to catch her in his arms and demand she lie back down. Instead his shoulders slumped and he disappeared. A moment later he returned with clothing. She relaxed a little bit when she saw his good will offer, accepting the dress from him. It was a pretty blue, the material soft.

"Thank you," she said softly. He caught her upper arm and spun her back around.

"I'm going with you."

"No," she hissed, defenses back up, but he didn't let her go, pulling her tightly against him.

"I am your husband. I am going with you," he growled, barring his teeth at her. Everyone else, including Emma, flinched when he did this. He seemed more terrifying as a human man than he ever had as the imp. Belle, however, squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"I am going alone-" Rumple didn't let her finish, grabbing her face between both hands and crushing his mouth against hers. Her face was still burning and sticky from the sweat, but she tangled her hands into his hair and kissed him back, knowing she had lost.

"Okay," she said softly when they broke apart. "Let's go now."

He led her out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Emma breathed out noisily.

"That...was intense," she said, breaking some of the tension. Bae stood up and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah. Well, it's a thankless job," he joked.

"What, being married to Belle, or Rumpelstiltskin?" August asked dryly.

"Both."

Rumple led Belle into a room, locking the door behind her. She was already undressed and shoving herself into the dress he had brought for her. "I need to tell you something without you thinking I'm crazy," she told him once she was dressed.

"Tell me," he said, wishing he could convince her to lie back down.

"The dream I had...it felt so real," she started hesitantly. He walked to her, catching her hands in his own.

"What happened?"

"Bae had come to us to tell us someone was being executed. Someone we count as an ally."

"Who?" He asked her quickly. He had long suspected there was a traitor in their midst, especially when Regina had suddenly learned of his dagger, something she had never had knowledge of before.

"I don't want to say until I talk to my father," she told him, holding his gaze.

"Well then, let's go," he said, but she stopped him.

"There...was something else," she said softly, afraid to mention it at all.

"What?" His eyes were searching hers, fearful.

"In my dream...you and I..."

"What? Belle, what?" He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"We had children," she told him, looking at him. A thousand emotions crossed his face before a quiet sort of hope settled there.

"Children?"

"Four of them," she was watching him. "Two boys, and two girls."

He stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, looking stunned. Belle decided to continue on, because she was desperate for that part of her dream to someday be a reality. "The boys were the oldest, maybe six and four, and then a little girl, maybe three, and a three week old baby."

He looked up at her, his eyes shining. Being a father had always been important him, and here she was telling him they had more children.

"What were their names?" He asked, and she sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Robert was the oldest, and then August-" he hissed when she said that, but she understood why they would name a son August. She was only surprised one of their daughters hadn't become Emma. "- Then Isabelle, and Ava."

"What were they like?" He asked, hoping this was all true, that someday they might have these children.

"Robert was like a miniature Bae, but with blue eyes," she began, watching him smile as she recalled their faces. "August didn't like girls, and was the only one with brown eyes. Isabelle...she was a daddy's girl. She slept with you one night, you two cuddled, and Ava...you wore her on your chest. The fearsome Dark One had a baby strapped to his chest. You said..." she hesitated, but then continued on anyway. "You told me...that Ava and I nearly died when she was born."

He looked at her and then wrapped both arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. "When all this is over, your dream will be our reality." He laughed in her hair, feeling the heat radiating off of her. "All four of them...although maybe we find a better name than August."

"I like August," she said, pulling away. "Let's go see my father, and then I promise to lie down and drink lots of fluids while you storm around putting the bad people away."

He pulled her up and they were off. Belle looked around and saw the home she had grown up in. It was strange; she hadn't been back in so long it didn't feel like she belonged anymore. Rumple was watching her closely as she walked through the halls, making her way into the council room where her father had always been. He didn't disappoint her when she stepped in; Rumple at her side, looking every bit a warrior queen.

Rumple didn't like the man, especially now, but he couldn't deny, as Belle walked in, head held high, that he had done a good job raising her. Any other man might have produced a different result, but here in this world Maurice was a warrior, a man known for his victories on the battlefield.

"Belle!" He jumped up, clearly surprised to see her. "What...you're here!"

"I have to ask you something," she said, trying to keep all emotion out of her voice. "And I need you to be honest."

"Anything."

"When I...came back. Who told you to cleanse my soul?" Her eyes were piercing, and next to her Rumple's hands clenched into fists. Her father looked at him briefly, and then back to his daughter.

"Belle...you have to understand...no one understood why you were back, or what he had done to you."

"I didn't do anything to her," Rumple said in deadly calm voice. Belle closed her eyes to regain her composure for a moment.

"It wasn't your idea. I know you," she told her father. "Who told you to do it?"

He sighed and sat in his chair, dismissing the knights who were watching interestedly. "My Belle...she came to me when you got home. Advised me it could be a trick, or that you...you...anyway, she told us how to be sure nothing impure was left lingering within you. When...when we saw what it was doing well...then it was too late. You were gone. I thought you dead."

"I escaped," Belle told him quietly. "And Regina found me. Locked me up, to use as a bargaining chip at some later date."

"And now you're married...part of the war effort. I know...in Storybrooke I said things, but that was the curse. I am proud of you, who you have become. Your mother...this is what she would have wanted for you."

Belle teared up a little when he mentioned her mother. "Everything?"

"Even him. Especially...him," he indicated Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle crossed the room, feeling unsteady on her feet, her fever still burning her face, and hugged her father.

"It was the Blue Fairy," he whispered to her. The words made their way to Rumple's ears and he hissed in anger. The Blue Fairy, his own personal villain, had been the cause of all those scars on Belle's skin. Rumple's mind was whirling a million miles a minute, back to Storybrooke, back to his first real encounter with the lying puppet who knew about his knife.

"A little fairy told me..."

A little fairy. He began ticking off the things he could attribute to her. Fact: She had given Bae the bean to send him away into the other world, the bean that was supposed to take Rumple with him. Fact: She had told Belle's idiot father that she needed to cleansed of his evil presence. Fact: A fairy had told Pinocchio of the dagger that could control his power. Only Rumple and the Blue Fairy had survived over the past three hundred years. They were well acquainted with each other. It was possible she had discovered it.

He then thought of Regina, who had coincidentally known when Belle had made her escape and captured her. Who suddenly was aware of his dagger? Who knew when they were all convened, knew he would come to help Snow.

He looked up, his eyes wide with the possibility as Belle and her father broke apart from their embrace. He was looking at Rumple, now a man, with curious eyes. He then stepped forward and offered Rumple his hand. Rumple stared down at it, and then accepted it. He would never forgive Maurice for what he had done, but it was obvious Belle wanted this, and he would have brought Belle the moon if she asked for it.

Maurice pulled him into a burly hug. "You keep her safe," he whispered fiercely into his ear. "If you let her go, next time it will be you in my tower."

Rumple clapped him on the shoulder and stepped back. "She'd kill me first. If you don't mind though, I need to get her home. She's still very sick."

Maurice nodded and Belle stepped back to Rumple, clasping his hand. "I'll come visit when I am well, papa," she promised. He nodded and then they were gone. She was back in the room she had woken up in, and Rumple was sweeping her off her feet and putting her back in bed.

"Wait," she grabbed his wrist. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't make accusations."

"Why not?" He growled.

"Because they trust her," Belle said hesitantly. He understood where she was going with this.

"And they don't trust me," he said dully.

"You need proof," Belle told him gently. "You have to watch her. You have the advantage."

"How do you figure?"

Belle closed her eyes for a moment. "Because she doesn't know you suspect a thing."

"So...you want me to tell no one, and hope she slips up?" He asked her slowly. Belle shook her head slowly.

"Tell Baelfire. He can keep an eye when you can't, or aren't here...and he's..."

"More trustworthy," Rumple supplied.

"They'll believe you, if you have proof," Belle said firmly. "It wouldn't matter if you didn't tell Bae, I believe you, and who here doesn't believe me?"

"No one," he admitted reluctantly. Belle was such an asset as his wife; he sometimes forgot what she represented to the rest of the world.

She sighed and suddenly was exhausted. She was still ill, and all the excitement had caught up with her. "Will you get me some soup?" She asked him, shimming under blankets.

"Anything," he said quickly, scurrying out. His mind was also racing. She had dreamed the Blue Fairy was the traitor, and it looked like she was right. Had she seen the future? Was that even possible? He couldn't explain it, but his mind was having a hard time focusing on that when he realized it made the rest of her dream possible. He wished he could have seen what she did, the children.

"Soup," he said absently when he got to the kitchen. She had mentioned nearly dying with the fourth, a helpful insight. If there were four, he could be on alert to be sure nothing happened.

"I don't care what anyone says about him," Snow murmured softly as Rumple passed her, balancing water and soup in his hands, a faraway look in his eyes. "He really loves her."

Charming looked at his wife, surprised. "Are you just now realizing this?" Charming cared little for the man, but even he could see that depth of love Rumple felt for Belle.

"No," Snow smiled up at Charming. "I just wish I had known about her...before. Maybe this all could have been avoided."

He privately didn't agree, but wasn't about to tell Snow that.

"Soup," Rumple said, his heart stopping for a moment when she didn't answer. Then her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, sipping some of the liquid from the spoon. He sat as close to her as he could get outside the blanket and watched her sip it down, alternating between the soup and the water. She looked better once she was finished. She settled back down and he drew the curtains, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" She called as he headed towards the door.

"Yes?" He turned, smiling slightly.

"Won't you stay with me...?" She asked. "We haven't...spent a night apart in ages..."

"Of course I'll stay," he agreed, closing and locking the door behind him and extinguishing the lantern. She sighed happily as he pulled his shirt and boots off, leaving him just in pants.

"We could go home," he suggested but she shook her head no.

"Not until I'm better. Just in case," she snuggled in, shivering despite how hot her body still was. He didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

"You just want to stay so you can sneak off with Emma and the puppet."

"Pinocchio," she chided gently. "And answer me this."

"Anything."

"Would you have wasted a moment of your life on me if I were simple minded and did everything you said."

He frowned, his face illuminated by the fire. "I loved you because you saw past the monster. Because you weren't afraid of me."

She smiled and poked him in the ribs. "I know that. You would have been happier if I were afraid of you."

"No. I am happy now," he whispered softly into her hair.

"I know. But can we at least admit you enjoy seeing what I'll do next."

"I can predict it now. You'll do the exact opposite of what I ask you to do, turn into the scariest person in the room, put me in my place, and then go back to being the sweet housekeeper trying to pull my curtains down. They all understand why you and I work, what with you screaming at me, and running off to rescue me and breaking curses."

"No one decides my fate but me," she echoed the words of long past.

"And now...four children..." he murmured.

"I wish you could have seen them. They were...just...so perfect."

"And there were only four?"

"Isn't that enough?" She teased, rolling so she was facing his bare chest.

"You are enough," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I didn't look that old," she mused, remembering her reflection. "Older than I am now, but not so old that more would have been impossible."

"I was only teasing you, dearie. You don't need to have a dozen children. I already have an heir, remember?"

"Yes, Bae," she smiled in the dark. "In the dream...he was married."

Rumple looked down at her, surprised. "To Emma?"

"I don't know, he never said, but he had a ring on his finger, so I imagine so. Who else would he have married?"

"So...he becomes a member of the Charming's then," Rumple said softly.

"We're all related." Belle rather liked the idea. Rumple spent a long time thinking on this, not realizing that Belle had drifted into much needed sleep. He had never been a big believer in fate, but here...in this situation, it felt like everything had happened for a necessary reason. Would Emma have ever believed if were not for Henry? Henry had been a crucial piece in breaking the curse, and it just so happened that Henry was Bae's son. His grandson.

Bae marrying Emma made them all family. Everything that had happened between them, between him and Snow and Charming, all undone by their children. It was funny how something like that could happen. He wondered what their relationship was like in the future Belle had seen. Were they friends, or was it an uneasy truce? Had he hung up his hat, so to speak, as far as dealings were concerned?

It took Belle three full days to fully feel like herself again. During that time Emma and Pinocchio had kept her company during the day, and Rumple stayed with her at night. She had been enjoying herself, especially the time spent with Emma and Pinocchio.

She was fully dressed, her hair loose and curled, in a vivid pink dress when the Blue Fairy fluttered into the room. Belle hadn't seen her since she had been here so her visit caught Belle by surprise.

"Leaving?" Blue asked her, taking in her appearance.

"It's not forever," Belle said, hoping her momentary surprise hadn't betrayed her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Blue said to her. Belle kept her face impassive.

"Sure."

"I think...there may be someone among us feeding information back to the Queen."

Belle's eyebrows shot up, and she was sure she looked appropriately surprised, but not for the right reasons.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have just come back from discussing it with Snow and Charming."

"Oh really? Who do you think it is? And why are you telling me?" Dread was starting to pool inside her.

"I wanted to...warn you. There is no proof...yet..."

Belle knew where this was going and her impassive features twisted into anger. "You're wrong."

"How can any of us trust him?"

"He hates Regina just as much as everyone else!" Belle raised her voice. "She tried to use his power against us! He gave it up to save us all!"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was just a clever part of his plan."

Pinocchio heard Belle shouting from down the hall and began walking quickly to her room. He got there in time to see Belle squaring off against the Blue Fairy, her eye alight with fury.

"You're wrong. There is a traitor, but it's not him."

"How well do you know the man you married? I've known him for three centuries and I'll tell you one thing. He is not capable of love."

"Get out," Pinocchio surprised them both, but he was looking at the Blue Fairy, an old friend of his. She seemed surprised, but after one last pitying look at Belle, flew out. "What was that all about?"

"She thinks Rumpelstiltskin is the traitor!" Belle hissed angrily. "She apparently just spoke to Snow and Charming about it."

"She did, I was there," he told her.

"What? And you didn't think to call me?"

"There was no need, no one believes it. The two of them have had a long standing grudge, and her feelings about him cloud her judgment. Snow and Charming dismissed it almost immediately."

"Then why come and tell me?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. Look, she has good intentions-"

"Good intentions?" Belle demanded. "You want to see good intentions? Unlace my dress."

"What? Belle-"

"Unlace my dress!"

August stared at her for a moment and then walked behind her and very gently began undoing the laces while Belle stood here, her hands balled into fists at her side. When the laces were undone the back of the dress opened and revealed her back. He had been expecting to see smooth, pale skin. Instead he found it marred by angry white scars.

"Those were her good intentions," Belle said after a minute of silence.

"Belle..."

Belle spun around, holding the front of her dress on with her hands. "She has a motive here, just like everybody else."

"I'm sure she didn't mean..." He wanted to tell her that the Blue Fairy had not meant to cause Belle harm, but he couldn't get over the sight of her skin so cut up. He could have maybe understood it on someone else, but not Belle. To his knowledge she had never been a warrior, or a fighter the way Snow had. She had been a Warlord's daughter who had sold herself in exchange for the safety of her village. What could Belle ever have done to warrant that sort of treatment, even in the eyes of the Blue Fairy?

"What is going on in here?" Rumple's voice floated softly in the room causing Belle and August to both step back from each other and turn to look at him. She knew this looked bad, her holding her dress up, their faces inches apart.

"Nothing," August said tensely before stepping out of the room. He cast Belle one last look and then shut the door, leaving Rumple and Belle alone.

"Will you lace me back up?" She asked him, facing her back to him.

"What was he doing?" He asked her, walking over to her. The dress revealed the small of her back and his nimble fingers began tying it slowly.

"We were discussing the Blue Fairy." She told him, feeling his fingers lightly brush her skin occasionally.

"Did you tell him your theory?" He asked her as he finished with the laces.

"No...not yet, anyway. I get the feeling they're close," she told him, turning to face him.

"You'd be right about that," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you almost ready?"

Belle nodded. "I'll meet you in the court yard?"

"That sounds perfect. I need to speak quickly with Bae."

She nodded and then headed out, the two parting ways in the hallway. She was almost to the doors leading outside when someone gripped the top of her arm and pulled her into a room. She spun around to see Pinocchio standing there, confusion, anger, hurt, and disbelief all warring on his face.

"You tell me the truth, Belle, right now. You think the Blue Fairy is the traitor, don't you?"

"Pinocchio I-"

He shook her, hard, and Belle turned her head away from him. They were friends, she didn't understand his reaction but she did understand his anger.

"TELL ME!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Baelfire had seen Belle being pulled into the room and had gone to follow her. He was looking for his father, instead he found Pinocchio man handling her.

August didn't break eye contact with her and ignored Bae.

"Tell me, Belle," he whispered, his eyes looking a little crazy.

"Yes," she whispered, looking up at him. He stepped back, releasing her and Bae stepped in front of her.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again," Bae instructed.

"Don't you tell me what to do, boy," August snapped at him, shoving his way past them and out the door. He paused at the doorway to look at Belle again.

"You're wrong Belle. This time you're wrong."

She just watched, wanting to run after him and make him understand, but not daring to do so in front of Bae. This was going to turn into a huge mess if Bae told Rumple.

"What was that all about?" Baelfire asked her. Belle shook her head and put on a bright smile.

"Just a small disagreement."

"Belle...he was shaking you like a rag doll."

"Yes, well, it seems that that is a common occurrence in these parts. And I'll thank you to keep this between you and me."

"Don't you think father should know?"

"Not unless you want to watch a murder."

"He wouldn't murder August," Bae told her seriously.

"You're right, but I would murder you," she responded, just as seriously. "He would keep such a close eye on me it would be damn near impossible, but I'd make it happen. Seriously, Baelfire. I am an adult, I can handle myself."

"That seems to be a theme with you," he grumbled, following her out of the room.

"What can I say, I like consistency," she quipped, walking to the large doors and then outside. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. When she was far enough away she sank to the ground and waited.

"Are you hurt?" Belle looked up to see Charming walking by.

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. "Just...tired."

"It's been a long couple days," he agreed. To her surprise he sat next her. "Belle, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course,"

"Today the Blue Fairy came to my wife and I to discuss you and Rumpelstiltskin," he began, very carefully gauging her reaction.

"So I heard," Belle grumbled. Charming put his hand over one resting on her lap, a friendly gesture to assure her he wasn't accusing her of anything.

"It got me thinking about something, and I would like your opinion on it."

"Mine? Are you sure there isn't someone...better qualified?" She asked hesitantly. He just smiled.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I had a long talk with Geppetto once we got back. He explained to me that the Blue Fairy made a deal with him to send Pinocchio through with Snow in a wardrobe that was enchanted."

Belle had not heard this story before. "Okay?"

"The original plan was Snow would raise Emma until she was twenty eight, and then send her to break the curse, but that didn't happen. Emma was born before it was completed. Geppetto told me the Blue Fairy instructed him to inform Snow and I, once she realized Emma was born, that they had lied and to send Snow with her. But, of course, he didn't, and I understand that."

"Alright..." Belle was utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. What got me thinking was the Blue Fairy did not tell me this herself. Instead she rushed off to warn the other fairies. It was a conversation that would have taken all of a moment, but instead she chose to leave the information with Geppetto, a man she knew was willing to do anything to insure his son's safety. Why not just tell me herself?"

"What are you saying?" She all but whispered.

"Baelfire talked to Emma about a theory you have," he told her. "Of course Emma told Snow...who told me. I don't want to believe it, but...the queens guards got into my palace that night so easily, and I have always wondered how. Regina herself could have gotten in easily, but they beat her. How?"

"Magic," Belle murmured.

"Magic," he agreed. "As soon as she is gone there are guards there who are trying to kill my daughter and I. Baelfire said...you had some reasons to believe this as well."

"Not that she was conspiring against you," Belle choked, unable to believe she was having this conversation with him, "So much as she was working her hardest to keep Rumpelstiltskin parted with anything that might make him happy. Like his son...and me."

"The curse couldn't have been enacted without him," Charming told her. "You were a distraction."

"What would she gain from losing all her memories?" Belle asked, the one question that had been eating at her. It was the only piece that didn't make sense.

"What if she didn't plan on losing her memories? What if she thought her own magic could keep her safe?"

"But it didn't. Even Rumple didn't have his memories until Emma came back," Belle told him. Charming thought this over for a moment, apparently surprised.

"I didn't know that. Belle, this conversation stays within the family for now. You are not to tell anyone other than your husband."

"Of course...but...Pinocchio...he may suspect," she informed him. Charming swore softly.

"I'll talk with him. I need your ears and eyes open Belle. I trust you." He stood up, offering her a hand to pull her back to her feet.

"That means a lot," she told him, dusting off her dress. He started to walk away, and then stopped and came back.

"I want to tell you something else."

"Anything."

"A long time ago, Rumpelstiltskin and I had a conversation about true love," he was watching her very closely.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He admitted he knew something about true love, and I couldn't believe that he had ever loved anyone."

Belle's breath caught in her throat. Charming continued. "So I asked him about this girl he had loved, and do you know what he said to me?"

"What?" She all but whispered, wanting to hear proof that he loved her even after he had told her to leave.

"He said, 'It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness.'"

She smiled and let a breath out slowly. "Thank you...for telling me that."

"I thought you might want to know. No one doubts his love for you, now, and I doubt he ever stopped."

She nodded.

"Everything alright?" Rumple had found them, and Charming stepped away.

"Absolutely. Just talking with your lovely wife. Don't be strangers."

"Of course not," Belle agreed. They both watched him walk away.

"What was that all about?"

"Bae told him about our theory," she whispered. Rumple's eye's got wide.

"I told him not to."

"Well, he told Emma, who told her mother...who told him. It doesn't matter though, he is interested in it."

"He thinks it's possible?" Rumple was surprised by that.

"He does." Belle trusted Charming, but Rumple seemed less ready. He shook his head for a moment and then turned his dark eyes on her.

"Do you want to stay?"

"No. Take me home. We can come back whenever we want." He looked at her closely but didn't argue. Belle looked tired still, and perhaps rest and some quiet time would restore her completely.

"As you wish," he agreed, pulling her gently against his chest. When she opened her eyes they were back in his castle, and she felt like she could exhale properly again. She looked around, but everything was as it had been the last time she was here. The sun was streaming in and somehow it felt more like home than anywhere ever had. She could remember the fear she had felt the first time she had walked into these halls. She wouldn't have imagined, back then, that this would be her sanctuary.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her, still watching her carefully.

"Yes," she said, standing on tip toes to kiss him. She had missed him, they were too careful, too separate, and while she understood why they did this, she didn't like it. When Regina was gone, and everyone was safe to live out their happy endings, she planned on rectifying this. People had been allowed glimpses of the affection and love they felt for each other, but she wanted everyone to see, and to know it every time they saw them.

He pulled away and swept her up, wincing slightly at his leg. The potion he had made for it worked well enough, but occasionally too much weight reminded him of the old injury. "Bed," he told her, taking her to their room.

"I'm not tired," she whined playfully when she dropped her softly onto the bed. "Read me a story?"

He smiled indulgently at her, sitting next to her on the bed. "Okay, what story do you want to hear today?"

"The story of the mean prince who locked the pretty princess in his tower for kissing him."

"Hmm...sorry, I don't know that one," he frowned, tapping his cheek playfully with his pointer finger.

"Oh, so here is something interesting," she smiled at him. "Charming told me a story about you."

Rumple's eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Oh? What story did he tell you?"

Belle giggled. "," she said, dragging the word out, "He told me that you told him once time that you experienced true love. That you said it was...what was the phrasing he used...oh, right, 'A brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness.'" Maybe you should spell out the word 'well' rather than to phonics or sound of it. I had a hard time figuring out what you were trying to say here.

His eyes took on a faraway quality. "True love," he said softly. "The most powerful magic of all. It must be protected at all costs."

His words clicked into place for Belle. He was so obsessed with protecting her, and she had always assumed it was because of the guilt he felt over the past, but what if it was something deeper. She was his true love after all, and he was constantly trying to protect her from everything.

"I see," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. He rested his head against hers. Belle was ready for this war to be over so they could have a measure of peace that had never been afforded to them. Everything was finally as it should be.


	41. We're Going To War

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were sparring today. Belle was more determined, since their revelation about the Blue Fairy, to become fearsome with a sword. Rumple was starting to lose to her more often than he won, something Belle took a lot of pride in, considering he had three centuries on her.

Currently their swords were locked in the air, both of them pushing against the hilt, trying to push the other back.

"Give up," she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes focused on his face. He leaned forward slightly, putting more weight behind his sword, but she held her ground.

"Nice try, dearie," he said in a low growl. In these moments they weren't lovers, they were almost enemies who desperately wanted to best the other. She had been successful in the past of managing to distract him with a well-placed phrase, but he was wiser now. Belle never meant any of the pretty words she said when a sword was pointed at her, which made her exceptionally deadly to him.

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at him through lowered lashes, and he faltered for a moment, which was all she needed, swinging their swords apart. She began attacking him ferociously, on the offensive, pushing him back as he attempted to fend off her blows.

She saw the step he was backing into and began pushing him back towards it with every swing of her blade. She felt bad since his knee occasionally gave him trouble, but he had shown her no mercy since they started and she could not afford to take pity on him now.

Rumple didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late and he was falling back. He was not allowed to use magic against her when they fought like this, not yet anyway. His sword fell out of his hand as they moved to break his fall. He looked up to see her sword pointed at his throat and a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Well...kill me then, warrior princess," he told her, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them she had sheathed her blade and was offering him her hand.

"I won. Again," she told him, not letting go of his hand once they were both vertical. He would not have imagined, at first, how good she would become at this. He supposed as the only daughter of a warlord, he should not have been surprised how easily she picked this up, but it contrasted against her innocent appearance. It was his personal belief that her beauty made her especially deadly, any man would under estimate her with a weapon. He knew better now, but even occasionally she'd do something like today and give him a demure look and he hesitated just long enough for her to strike.

"You are becoming quite the soldier," he told her, wrapping an arm lazily around her waist.

"I learned from the best," she smiled, allowing him to lead her inside.

"Indeed you did. Now we just need to incorporate some magic into it, and you will be unstoppable."

Magic had become tricky between them. Rumple had not been certain what abilities he retained and what had fled with the curse at first. His ability to heal himself, for example, was gone. He was a mortal man once again, a man who would die just like any other. He relied on carefully made potions to keep his leg from troubling him too much.

He could still transport them places, which Belle found immensely useful as she hated riding in carriages and they were so far from anyone she ever wanted to visit; so long as they didn't mind her appearing in their home. She mostly visited the Charming's. She had been trying to find Pinocchio, but since their last confrontation he had been impossible to find. Rumple had offered to find him for her, but she told him no. If he didn't want to talk to her, she wasn't going to force herself on him.

Rumple equated the power he had now with the power Regina had. All could be taught to someone with the aptitude for magic, but he and Regina were evenly matched. He no longer had the advantage over her and that made Belle nervous. She regretted having to break the curse early for that very reason alone; Emma needed all the help she could get.

Which was why Belle was training so hard, and trying to grasp the use of magic. When the end came, and she hoped it was coming soon, she wanted to be there. Rumple was starting to relax a little in the wake of her ability with a blade. She didn't know why he was so surprised she was good at this; her father was a warlord, her previous fiancé the most lethal knight in the village. She'd have been stupid not to have picked up on at least a little of it. Not that she would ever tell him any of that. He seemed pleased at his ability to teach her, and if that made him happy it was small price to pay.

"Magic later this evening?" He asked her as they came in. Belle dropped her sword unceremoniously onto the table.

"That seems reasonable," she told him, unable to hide her grimace.

"You don't like magic?" He asked, his eyes all over her face.

"No...that's not it...it's all this stuff you have on display. I wish you would do something about all of it. Maybe find another room for it all?"

"How will people see it, if I have them hidden away?"

"I think you should give it back," she told him softly. He looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"That's not how things work," he told her, scowling. He had made a fair deal for these thingslong before she was born. He might love her, but they were staying here in his castle.

"Fine. Just put it allsomewhere I can't see it. If you want to have children we need to think about redecorating." He snapped his fingers and like that they were gone, disappeared somewhere she couldn't see. She held no hope out for never seeing them again, but for the moment she was satisfied.

Belle had just sat down at the table with Rumple when loud banging came from the doors. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll go see who that is," he told her. Belle watched him walk out for a moment, and then got up to follow him. It sounded urgent and angry, if you could judge that sort of thing from a knock. August was standing there and he looked bad. Belle had never seen him look so haggard. He was sporting a beard and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were starting to sink into his skull and his skin had taken on a kind of yellowish quality.

"August?" She asked timidly. She would venture to say he looked worse than Rumple ever had on his worst day.

He staggered towards her but didn't make it and collapsed at her feet instead. "Belle," he croaked.

"Do something," she told Rumple as she knelt to August's side. He gripped her arm and yanked her down to his face. His breath was putrid causing her to try and pull back, but his grip was firm.

"So sorry," he muttered, his eyes opening and closing, as if he was struggling to stay awake. "Were right. Henry...Henry." August's grip slackened and then his eyes shut. Belle stood up while Rumple used magic to lift the man in the air.

"Is he dead?" She asked fearfully.

"No, just exhausted. If he walked here, which I very much suspect he did, he was probably exposed to the elements."

"What can we do?"

"Just let him rest, love." Belle waited nervously while Rumple put him up in one of the many empty rooms loitering in the castle. August very obviously needed to be changed, and Belle knew it would be best for her not to see that. She wasn't squeamish, but both Rumple and August would take issue with her witnessing it.

"Is he okay?" She asked once Rumple returned.

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently, wiping sweat from his brow. "Just very dirty and very tired. He's going to be hungry when he wakes up."

"Well we should he feed him then." Rumple stared at her for a moment, unsure how to respond to that.

"Of course we will feed him." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't help but feel like something isn't right..." Belle wasn't sure why she felt that way. Maybe it was August's wild appearance that had prompted the uneasy feeling settling inside her. Rumple was watching her closely, trying to gauge how uncomfortable she really was.

"Everything is all right," he told her finally, pulling her close to his chest.

"No it's not. Something is wrong."

They didn't speak outside of that, and Belle took up post outside of August's room, waiting for him to wake up. Rumple wasn't happy when she chose to stay there instead of sleeping for the night. She wasn't going anywhere until August was awake. More than anything, in these uncertain times, she needed peace of mind. She needed to know her friends were safe, that August was safe, and that they would make it out of this, alive. It seemed too much to hope, that everyone would come out alive and unharmed and that they could be certain of their own happy endings.

Still, Belle hoped. At this point it was all she had, with war looming on the horizon and the uncertainty of every new day.

August woke sometime close to three a.m. Belle heard the rusting and went in, hoping he was at least half way decent.

"August?" She asked softly. It was difficult to see him in the dark and she cursed herself for not bringing a lamp.

"Belle, we have to get out of here," he said, his voice frantic.

"Why?" She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hands, restraining him,

"You were right, about the Blue Fairy. She's setting a trap with Regina...everyone is going to die."

"August, what are you talking about?" Belle felt sick. She was hoping August was just delusional, maybe ill, but he seemed to be speaking rationally again.

"I didn't believe you. I didn't believe that she could be doing something like that. So...I followed her. She led me right to Regina, and I only barely got away."

Belle swallowed hard. "Where is Regina?"

"In the forest, just waiting. She's angry that The Sandman was killed, but The Blue Fairy offered her another option."

"What other option, August?" Belle was starting to become impatient.

"The Pied Piper. He was going to lure the children out, and when the adults followed, Regina would be waiting."

"An ambush." The Blue Fairy would know that the central players were keeping their children hidden in Snow and Charming's palace, to keep them safe. Hadn't this entire curse been started because of Rumple's desire to find his son, and the curse broken when Emma had saved her son? Jefferson, the Woodcutter, all of them had been separated from their children when the curse had been enacted. Regina was desperate to get Henry back; to have her own happy ending, without Emma, or Snow, or Charming in the way, meddling in things.

"When?" Belle asked, determined to head off this attack.

"I don't know," he admitted, his shoulders slumping. "I was so far from Snow and Charming, I thought...I could get here in a day and Rumpelstiltskin would warn them. I...didn't take the cold, the mountains...into effect."

"So they..." Belle's voice caught in her throat. They could all already be dead. She sprang up and ran from the room, heading towards her husband who was fast asleep. Surely if something had happened, someone would have called for them, warned them.

August was right behind her when she flung her and Rumple's bedroom door open. He jackknifed out of bed, wild eyed.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"Go to Snow's castle!" She commanded. "NOW. Tell them The Pied Piper is coming for the children!"

He didn't bother changing out of the pajama's he was in before he disappeared. Belle wished she had gone with him, but he would be faster without her.

She didn't know what to say to August while they stood there, waiting. Part of her was angry with him for not warning Snow and Charming, instead wasting his time coming here. He knew this area was treacherous and cold, he had been here before. She didn't want to blame him, but part of her did.

Rumple appeared, dressed and confused looking. "No one is there." August and Belle exchanged a fearful look.

"They're gone?" Belle asked for clarification.

"That's what I said. You want to explain to me what's going on?"

August began his story to Rumple again, this time tonelessly. He was clearly blaming himself as well. They could all be dead. As Belle listened, and idea began forming in her head. If there was a battle going on right now, they were useless unless they knew where Snow and Emma were. Regina would have sent all her enforcements, and she would also be there, meaning her castle would be empty. Her mirror would be unguarded. Belle could ask to see where they were. She wasn't sure if it would answer her, but right now it was the best plan they had.

"I think I have an idea," she told them once August had finished her tale. It was a good idea to immediately offer it up; Rumple looked murderous that August had chosen to come see him instead of warning his son. "If Regina is gone from her palace, maybe we could sneak in and ask the mirror where she is?"

"I don't think it's likely to give us any answers," Rumple said dryly. "We're better off picking a random direction and walking."

"Well, you send me there, then, and you walk, and we'll see who gets there first," Belle challenged. Rumple groaned. This was not the best moment for her to decide to be obstinate, and she was crazy if she thought he was sending her somewhere without him.

"Dearie, have you forgotten about this little thing called magic?" He asked her, his tone a little cutting. Any other time it would have pleased him to see her put her hands on her hips, as if daring him to continue on in that tone. "I can find anyone I want."

"Then why are we standing here?" She demanded.

"Because you are determined to argue with me! Go get your weapon."

"Oh, you can get it with magic?" She raised an eyebrow and began marching for the door, but before she could get there her sword appeared, along with her bow and quiver of arrows, at her feet.

"Are you two done?" August snapped, irritated with the quarreling.

Rumple kissed his wife when she came back to him, ignoring August. This was the real deal now, they were going to war, and he knew he was coming home. He didn't know about everyone else, but he knew he would be, and so would his wife. Still, it was a worrying prospect to send her out into battle knowing the possibility for harm, and that he could not be watching her every moment. When they broke apart, he and August nodded tightly to each other, and Rumple knew that as much as he disliked the wooden man, he could trust him to keep Belle safe. It was almost guaranteed Belle would not do anything to help them, she was headstrong and stubborn.

Rumple concentrated hard on Snow, a woman he had once kept such careful track of. He could will himself to her location, and hope that it wasn't on top of a space limited cliff. Holding his concentration, he focused his magic, and then the darkness of the Dark Castle was gone and the noise of battle was filling his ears. He opened his eyes in time to see Belle drawing out her sword and moving forward to engage one of the Queens guards, August moving to join her. It was chaos and it took a moment for him to adjust. He wanted to follow after Belle, to make sure nothing hurt her, but now was not the time. He was needed to aid Emma Swan, so he had to trust he had taught Belle well enough to handle herself. He took one last look at his wife, no longer the sweet lady he had once had clean his castle but a warrior, determined and fierce, and then disappeared, off to find Emma Swan.

Belle hadn't expected Rumple to stay near her while she fought, and was glad when she looked around that he was nowhere to be found. She and August were fighting by the others side, back to back to ensure no sneak attacks. If Rumple was gone that means he had either gone looking for his son, or was looking for a way to draw Regina out for Emma Swan. Still, she and August were surrounded, and things were starting to become a little concerning.

"I think we are specific targets!" Belle told him, kicking one guard back as she attacked another with her sword. They were swarming them with a ferocity August and Belle couldn't hope to match. August agreed with her that Regina had most likely picked several of them out and ordered for them to be killed at all costs.

Several guards descended on Belle, and one raised his sword to strike her before she could pull her own sword out of the guard it was buried in. August couldn't help her, fighting off several of his own guards. Belle braced herself for impact and hoped it would hurt too badly when the guard fell to the ground. Looking up she saw Baelfire with a bow and arrow several yards away. He slung another arrow on the bow and fired again. Behind August Mulan had appeared, her own sword out, Shang right behind her.

"Looked like you could use some help," she smiled, knocking several back.

"Where did you come from?" Belle grunted.

"We saw Rumpelstiltskin and knew you couldn't be too far behind," Shang told them, two swords in his hands. He made killing the Queens Guards look like an ancient art form. When her sons were old enough, she was sending them to Shang she decided, slicing through another guard. Bae was still shooting arrows at the ones approaching, and before long the guards began to retreat back. Belle wondered if they should follow them, but Bae had already disappeared back into the trees, and Mulan and Shang were beckoning her and August to follow them.

"Regina has a castle out here that somehow NO ONE knew about" Shang was telling them as the jogged. "She lured the children out of the castle two nights ago with the Pied Piper. He's dead now; Baelfire and Jefferson found him out here and killed him before we got the chance to interrogate him. Regina is somewhere in there, with the children, but no one can find her. We have been trying to send word to Rumpelstiltskin for help, but none of our messages were getting through, her magic is too powerful for any of us."

"Thank Gods for August," Belle smiled. "He overheard the Blue Fairy telling Regina of the plan." This revelation made Mulan and Shang falter for a moment.

"The Blue Fairy?" Mulan asked. "What are you talking about?"

"She is working with Regina," August told them quickly. "I didn't believe it myself, I had to see it."

Shang swore. "We knew we had a mole, but we weren't sure who. I personally thought it was Jefferson until Grace went missing. Someone needs to let Snow know so she doesn't get away."

Mulan shook her head in disbelief. They reached the castle and Belle and August both paused for a moment. It was less of a castle and more of a giant, white stoned labyrinth. It was built precariously overlooking a precipice, and the drop was steep.

"She's been busy," Belle commented.

"We're not really going in there, are we?" August asked warily.

"Yes. We have to find Regina. Emma is already in there. So is Rumpelstiltskin." Shang told them. August and Belle exchanged a look, pointed their swords, and followed Shang and Mulan in. This was where the final battle was to take place. Belle was ready.


	42. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

Walking into the castle instantly made Belle's skin crawl. It was the kind of quiet that happens right before a dangerous storm. The four of them had their swords pointed as the crossed into the large open hall. On the end there were two sets of doors. Shang and Mulan paused when they reached it.

"Should we split up?" Pinocchio finally asked, stepping a little closer to Belle.

"No. Splitting up is bad," Belle interjected quickly. Mulan and Shang seemed to agree with Pinocchio.

"We'll cover more ground this way," Shang said, opening one door. Belle was nervous. What if behind on door was some kind of gruesome, horrible death? Pinocchio opened the handle to their door and then nodded to Shang and Mulan. "We'll see you on the other side."

Shang nodded tightly and Mulan bowed slightly, and then they were gone.

"I think this is a bad idea," Belle whispered as they began walking down a dark, windowless corridor.

"What happened to brave, fearless Belle?" Pinocchio whispered. She opened her mouth to retort, to tell him that bravery and stupidity were not mutually exclusive when the floor fell out from underneath her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. All she heard was Pinocchio scream her name and the whooshing of the wind, and then her feet cracked against the ground and she collapsed.

She didn't pass out, but her legs hurt, and for a moment she was afraid her legs had been broken in the fall. She looked up but it was just darkness. Deciding to stand, she did, bracing her hands against the ground and climbing up slowly, first to her knees and then all the way up right. Both ankles hurt, but they were supporting her weight, and that was all she could ask for. She felt around for her sword, eventually finding it, and then just stood there in pitch black darkness, unsure what to do. She was unprotected and defenseless here, not even a sword could help her in this kind of darkness. She was more likely to injure herself.

Something about the air around her smelled familiar. Damp, and musty, and it was triggering memories she tried to forget. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to relax, but Belle was starting to become panicky. She knew where she was now, even as light began to illuminate around her, she knew. She was in a dungeon.

Pinocchio was frantic, clawing at the floor at first. Belle had fallen through some kind of trap door, obviously triggered but he didn't know how to re-trigger it. He needed to get to her, make sure she was okay. She hadn't even screamed; he didn't know if she was still alive.

He got to his feet and ran down the corridor, hoping to find something that could lead him to her, but instead a door he hadn't realized was there instead. It was another long hallway, covered in mirrors. He couldn't tell where the hall ended, or if it ended at all. He now had bigger problems than a possible dead Belle. He could see, as he looked at his own haggard appearance, and the appearance of someone else. It was Stromboli. His mind was playing ticks on him, it wasn't possible, but all around him he could see himself and Stromboli, the villain of his youth. The man who had separated him from Geppetto and locked him in a cage, threatening to use him as firewood once Pinocchio no longer drew a crowd. The Blue Fairy had rescued him. He never found out what had happened to Stromboli once he had escaped and had never cared to. Stromboli wanted to use him in his act, had pretended to be his friend, and Pinocchio was just a young boy, too young to know better than to trust a stranger.

"Pinocchio," the black bearded man said, his tone mocking. "No longer a puppet, I see. At least, in appearance." His voice echoed around Pinocchio. Pinocchio tried to remain calm, but things had suddenly gone from worse to impossibly bad. He hoped, wherever Belle was, she was faring better than he.

The lights had flickered on, by magic, and Belle was back in a dungeon. She wasn't locked in; so far as she could tell, but just the idea of being underground again made her hyperventilate. All she wanted was Rumple, but she was too afraid to call for him, too afraid to do anything. She took another deep breath and began walking, happy she could at least see.

She jogged through the twisting, damp corridors of this dungeon, which felt more like a maze than anything else. Sometimes there would just be giant walls erected in the middle of the path and she would have to double back and find a different way. Her sword was hanging at her side but she never loosened her grip, just in case. She can feel she's getting close to being out of this maze, out of this dungeon, this hellish dungeon she firmly believes Regina constructed solely for her. She could smell the air getting less musty, cleaner, and this is all it takes to make her run faster.

She wished she hadn't, she wished she had stayed where she was. She found stairs, leading out, and guarding it are three ogres. Ogres twice as tall as she, their skin the color of curdled milk, their eyes dull and lifeless, staring at her. Leering. Holding large clubs with spikes the size of her forearm. She backed up, her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't fight them off. She could barely take one, not three. She was going to die in this dungeon, just like Regina always intended her to.

She took another deep breath. If this was how she was going to die, if this was how it had to end, she wouldn't give Regina the satisfaction of cowering in fear. Still, it wouldn't help to ask for help.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying to every deity that he wasn't in the middle of anything important. The ogres were lumbering towards her and she raised her sword and screamed again, "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

Pinocchio could hear Belle's scream for her husband, and hoped he was coming for her. Her scream was close and he was desperate to get to her, but Stromboli's reflection was still in every mirror and August was no closer to him. He knew he had to be close because Stromboli's taunting was getting louder. This was like a carnival he had been to once, if you stood at the center, you could project your image without actually standing next to someone. He heard Belle scream a second time, and then he heard a roar of something inhuman. He was terrified for her, and extremely furious with Stromboli from keeping him from helping her.

"Who is controlling your strings now?" Stromboli's back was turned to him, but Pinocchio had found the center, closer than he had thought he was.

"No one," Pinocchio growled, and Stromboli turned, but it was too late. Pinocchio drove his sword through Stromboli and then yanked out it, expecting to see the man fall to his knees and die. Instead he evaporated into a pile of ash at Pinocchio's feet.

"What the hell..." Pinocchio murmured, kicking the pile with his boot. It was some kind of magic, but not Stromboli. He was tempted to pick some up, to touch it, when he remembered Belle's screams. What was she fighting?

"BELLE!" He screamed back, trying to run as quickly as he made his way out of the maze of mirrors, but it was slow going. Every minute he wasted running into a mirror was another minute Belle was on her own; fighting something inhuman and magical. "BELLE I'M COMING!"

Belle heard Pinocchio screaming her name, but he wasn't close, she could tell. She hadn't done any damage to the ogres, but they were doing damage to her. She was exhausted, swinging her sword and knocking back their blows. One of the ogres swung at her from behind, hitting her in the shoulder and bringing her to her feet. She could feel warm blood oozing out, and she looked up at them. They were leering again, all three with clubs raised over their heads. She tried to stand up; to swing back and maybe knock at least one back, but it was no good. Another hit her in the back and she was back on her knees.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she murmured, spitting out blood. "I'm so sorry, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Belle!" Pinocchio had made his way out of the mirrors and ran, ran blindly until he was no longer surrounded by mirrors, and into a marble hallway. There was an iron door in that hallway; the hallway that he instinctively knew would lead him to Belle. He ran down steep stairs and nearly smacked into what was keeping Belle from safety. Ogres. Three large ogres, circling Belle who was on her knees and bleeding. She was saying something, but he couldn't understand what. There was no way out of this for her; even with him as a distraction it would only have taken one to kill her. Belle was small, and they were huge, double his height, triple his weight.

"HEY!" He yelled, getting two of their attention. Belle looked up at him, letting blood drip from her mouth.

"Pinocchio," she smiled, her teeth stained red.

"Belle, get up, kill him."

She looked up at the huge ogre looming over her. "I can't," she told Pinocchio, but her grip was tight on her sword. Pinocchio didn't see what she did next, but he heard the howl of pain from the Ogre, and then the whole room shook.

Belle had cut his feet out from under him. She hadn't even considered it when three of them were standing over her, but now Pinocchio was here. They could take two of them together; she and Pinocchio were a good team. She stood over the fallen ogre who was howling in pain, and then with all the strength she possessed, drove her sword into it, once, twice, three times before he stopped moving. She pulled the sword out the last time with a grunt and then looked over at Pinocchio, who was fighting the two huge ones off.

"Ogres...are not men," she said, echoing the words of her father from what felt like a life time ago. Ogres had gotten her to where she was now, constantly warring with men. It had led to the fateful deal she had made ages ago, had led to her standing over a dead one now. She understood the fear Gaston and his men had had when the Ogres had come nearer. Fighting them was near suicide. Even now she and Pinocchio were vastly outnumbered in sheer brute strength. The only thing they had going for them was their ability to out think the Ogres, the way Belle just had.

"Belle!" Pinocchio cried, dodging a swing from one of the Ogres.

"Yes?" She asked, swinging her sword at it's friend, nicking him in the arm.

"Get in between them!"

"Okay," She breathed, repositioning her body between the ogre trying to kill her and the ogre trying to kill Pinocchio. The one trying to kill Pinocchio had his back to her, and she understood what Pinocchio wanted. He wanted her to stab it in the back, but that was difficult when the second one was constantly trying to kill her.

"STAB HIM BELLE!" He yelled at her as she dodged another swing. She prayed she wasn't about to get hit again and stabbed the first ogre, burying her sword into his body to the hilt. Pinocc stepped twice to the left and then his sword was in the last ogre, and all three were dead.

"Belle," he said, dropping his sword and wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you must be dead." She hugged him back, keeping a grip on her own sword.

"Still alive," she said, and then she was laughing hysterically, because if she didn't get the emotion out she would start crying. He laughed too, and she wondered what had been waiting for him upstairs. Now didn't seem like a good time to ask, but blood had been on his sword when he came to help her.

"Come on, let's go," Pinocchio said, leading her back up the steep stairs. Belle followed, keeping her sword out and ignoring the pain from her injuries. They weren't even to their goal and she was already wounded. What had become of Shang and Mulan? She hoped they were faring better than her and Pinocchio.

They made it into the marble hallway right as Rumple appeared, a cut on his face, looking like a wild animal.

"Belle!" He was in front of her faster than her eyes could keep up, crushing her to his chest. "I heard you, but I couldn't...couldn't get away. I'm so sorry." He was running his hands through her hair, gripping her like he was afraid someone would take her away from him. She didn't care that the pressure was hurting her wounds, or that they couldn't afford this time. She put both arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"I know, I know. It's okay," she was talking at the same time he was, ignoring Pinocchio shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. She had thought, just for a moment when he hadn't come, that he might be dead. "You're alive, I thought, I thought..."

"I love you," he slackened his grip on her to look at his arms, which had blood on them. "Belle...are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she waved off his concern, but he didn't let up.

"What was down there?" He asked her.

"Ogres. Three ogres."

He crushed his mouth against hers, unable to find the proper words to describe his gratitude that she was alive, and these were the only wounds she had received. She kissed him back, the kiss of a desperate woman who might never kiss him again. The kiss of a man who desperately loved a woman. "None of it was real, just a spell, a spell making you live out your worst fears."

"What did you see?" She blinked at him.

"It doesn't matter. We're together now."

"Seemed real enough to me," Pinocchio grumbled, "When they were trying to kill us."

"We need to go," she said, breaking away for air. "Regina is still here somewhere."

He laughed at that, loud and unbridled.

"Oh she is. I believe Emma Swan has already found her."

"What?" Pinocchi stepped forward, but even as he walked their surroundings began to change. The illusion of the white marble was gone and stone replaced it. No more mazes, no more hidden villains.

"Is she dead?" Belle asked as they began walking through the hall.

"She is channeling her magic to a better purpose. Come, my love, Puppet." He offered them both a hand which they accepted, and he took them to where Regina and Emma were. Which was on top of the castle. If it wasn't so dangerous Belle would have made a comment about the clichéd nature of the whole thing. Still, Regina always had had a flair for the theatrics.

Currently Emma was being given a lot of help because Regina's magic was powerful. Rumple looked at Belle again, pressing a kiss against her cheek, and then he stood next to Emma, where Charming was, and held his hands up. Regina was throwing things at Emma, which Emma had been dodging, but now they were bouncing off of the air. Rumple was shielding Emma. It was just them, Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple, Belle, and Pinocchio. The closest friends Emma had ever had, here with her at the end. They would live together, or they would die together, but either way they would be together.

"We need to help her," Pinocchio whispered, but Belle wasn't listening. Her eyes had focused on something small and blue hovering off to the side, watching her husband with dark brown eyes. The Blue Fairy was here, helping Regina and suddenly Belle was furious, furious at the betrayal, furious at what she had done to try and keep Belle and Rumpelstiltskin apart, furious that she would take away the best chance at protection Emma had.

The roof was steep and slippery from the rain that was starting to come down. Regina was too focused in her battle against Emma to notice Belle slip behind her. Pinocchio noticed, but he didn't see Blue, only Belle walking on slippery stones on a roof that could kill her if she fell.

Belle pulled out her bow and strung and arrow on it. She was off to the side, a large gargoyle hiding her from view. She pulled the string taught, bring her fingers against her lips and then let the arrow fly right at the Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy had picked that exact moment to throw magic at Rumple, knocking him back. The arrow hit Blue where her wings were flapping, exactly where Belle had been aiming. Her victory was hollow when she saw Rumple sliding down the roof and then fall over the side.

"NO!" She screamed, lunging downward, even though she was several yards from where he had fallen. Pinocchio grabbed her, sliding backwards himself. He was saved by a large statue of a gargoyle. The rain was coming down even harder now as Pinocchio wrapped his arms and legs around Belle's body.

"He's gone, Belle," he told her, not loosening his grip.

"NO!" She screamed, elbowing Pinocchio hard in the chest. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him, and Belle wiggled free. She screamed and ran towards Regina, catching the sorceress off guard and knocking her on her back.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Belle screamed, punching Regina once in the face before Regina threw her off. Belle had given Emma the advantage she needed. Snow used the magic she had been learning to pin Regina to the roof with the statue that had previously saved Emma's life.

"Kill her!" Charming shouted at Emma, who had a sword pointed at Regina's throat.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" Henry, who had not been there a moment before, had climbed onto the roof in the ensuing battle. "You can't kill her!"

"Henry," Snow said. "If we don't, she will kill us."

"Lock her up, please, just don't kill her!"

Emma stared at Henry for a long moment and then stepped back, everyone's eyes on her. "The only reason you're alive is for him," Emma told her. Belle slumped down and looked up, squinting as the rain hit her in the face. She wanted to see Emma kill Regina, see some kind of justice. Something that made Rumple's death mean something.

Emma turned her back on Regina to walk to Henry when Regina broke the bounds Snow had put on her.

"EMMA!" Snow screamed, but Regina, having abandoned magic in her rage, attacked Emma, dragging her down.

"HE'S MY SON!" Regina screamed, trying to fight Emma with her bare hands.

"Emma!" Belle shrieked, trying to stand, but it was too slick and she fell again. Emma and Regina rolled, and then they were sliding, still clutching each other, and before anyone could stop either of them, they slid over the gutter and off the edge, just as Rumple had done.

"NO!" Henry screamed, moving closer to the edge. Belle and Pinocchio were close behind him, followed by Charming and Snow. They all looked over the ledge and then Belle started laughing again. Pinocchio looked at her, and she was grateful for the rain so he couldn't see that her laughter was mixed with sobbing.

Five feet down, hanging over a ledge that would have sent them to their deaths, was Rumpelstiltskin, one hand holding to a long pole that had been built into the castle every ten feet or so, purely for aesthetics. His other hand was holding onto Emma Swan.

"Rope!" Henry yelled. "Someone needs to get rope!"

Belle didn't move, her eyes locked on her husbands, but what felt like a millisecond later someone was lowering down rope and Emma was grabbing it. They pulled her up first, allowing Snow to grasp her into a hug as Emma pulled Henry against her. Pinocchio and Charming lowered the rope again, and then pulled Rumple up to where Belle was waiting. He stared at her for a long moment, soaked and serious.

"We need to get off this damned roof," he told them. He didn't let anyone respond, using his magic to remove them back safely inside the castle. Inside, where everyone had entered, stood friends and allied, reunited with loved ones. Jefferson and Alice clutched their little Grace, Mulan and Shang, looking as though they had seen better days, stood next to each other, holding hands. Baelfire was down there, crouching against a wall running his hands through his hair. When he saw Emma, clutching Henry, we sprung up and wrapped them both up in a hug.

"Regina is dead," Snow told everyone after a long moment of reuniting. Belle wasn't aware she was still crying, but Red and Geppetto were watching her carefully as Snow detailed what exactly had transpired on the roof. It was clear to everyone that Regina's death had been accidental, and occurred because of choices Regina had made up there. Baelfire held his son close when Snow discussed the events surrounding Regina's death, and Belle had never realized how much Henry had cared for her. She had raised him for ten years of his life, and even if she hadn't been a good mother to him in the end, she had been at one point.

"Is there anything anyone wants to say?" Snow asked, concluding her story. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Aurora stepped forward, a bloody and tired Philip at her side. "I just want to go home and live out my happily ever after." Her pants were in tatters and her face dirty, but her face was earnest.

"Here here!" Grumpy called out, and cheers of agreement filled Regina's castle.

"Wait!" Henry yelled, interrupting everyone's happiness. "Can I say something?"

"Yes, of course," Snow told him gently.

"She wasn't always good. But she was sometimes, and she loved me. I loved her. I just want to ask if this castle can stand as a monument to her."

There was a ripple of dissent at the idea. Immortalizing the Queen who had stolen everyone's happiness for selfish and misguided reasons? Charming put his hand up to stop the noise and got down on one knee, taking one of Henry's hands in his.

"I think that is a very noble idea," he smiled at his grandson. "And I will grant it to you."

"Regina was, at her core," Snow told everyone watching on in stunned disbelief, "A woman who had had her heart broken, and was lashing out. It doesn't make it right! But I understand...and I forgive her. This castle will stand as a reminder to the girl she had been, a girl who loved a man, and a mother who loved her son." She turned and looked to Emma. Emma paused for a moment, and then nodded. Henry hugged his mother. Belle thought it spoke volumes of the Charming's, that despite everything Regina had done, trying to kill Snow multiple times, cursing them to Storybrooke, Maine, causing Emma to grow up an orphan in the foster system, and trying to kill her here, that they were able to forgive her and immortalize the best of her.

"Can...can I plant an apple tree?" Henry asked hesitantly. Baelfire looked down at his son fondly.

"You can have anything you want, son." Henry beamed back up at him.

"Thanks...dad."

Belle had never heard Henry call Bae dad before, and it warmed her heart to see out of all the pain and hurt everyone was rebuilding their lives in love and forgiveness. Rumples hand snaked down to hers and squeezed her fingers. She looked over to him and smiled. This moment had to be priceless to him.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, tending to the wounded, gathering horses and sharing provisions to go home. Snow and Charming were making their way over to everyone, thanking them for what they had done, speaking to each person. There were no better monarchs to rule over their realm than Snow and Charming, no better leaders.

"The Blue Fairy!" Belle said suddenly, realizing she had escaped in the drama that had ensued between Emma and Regina.

"Shh, love," Rumpelstiltskin told her, cupping her face with his hands. She nuzzled them, closing her eyes. "They will find her. Don't worry about anything ever again. You are safe; I will be taking care of everything."

"We will take care of everything," she corrected softly. "We are equals here, now."

His eyes were shining with love. "Yes, of course. You have proven that one hundred times over. I dare say that when I first met you, you were the better person than I."

"None of that matters anymore," she said, pulling him close to her. "I thought you were dead."

"And leave you all alone? Did I, or did I not say forever?"

"You did."

"And am I not a man of my word?"

"You are."

He pulled away slightly, allowing him to remain in her arms. "Forever is what I want. Forever with you."

"Well that's lucky, because forever is what I'm asking." They kissed again, softly. They had all the time for urgency, right now Belle was just glad he was alive, safe, and warm, here in her arms. She had thought him dead for minutes; he had spent years thinking her dead. The minutes she had thought had been unbearable, was that what it had been for him?

"I must speak to Mulan and Shang!" Belle said suddenly, breaking from his embrace. He nodded and allowed her to go. Pinocchio stepped in next to her.

"I am so glad you are okay," Belle said, falling into Mulans arms, hugging the woman tightly. Pinocchio and Shang clasped forearms, bowing their heads to the other in respect.

"We heard you screaming," Mulan confessed to Belle. "What did you see?"

"Ogres."

"Why Ogres?" Mulan asked. "I had thought..." She trailed off, but Belle knew exactly what she thought. That Belle would see Rumpelstiltskin dead. Belle wondered fleetingly for a moment if that was what Rumple had to battle against, keeping her or Bae alive.

"Once upon a time, I made a deal to spare my village a terrible death at the hands of Ogres. A deal with a very, very fearsome...man." She smiled at the end of her statement and Mulan smiled back, recognizing the man to whom she was referring.

"I can see why that would frighten you. We saw Huns."

"Huns?" Belle chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes. They once threatened everything we held dear," Shang broke in, his expression seriously. "We found up against an army of them."

"And you survived?" Pinocchio asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"The spell broke before they could kill us."

"Lucky for us," Pinocchio agreed. He stepped back from Mulan and Shang and then hugged Belle, eyeing Rumple over her shoulder. "Belle. Wow."

She laughed, looking down at her feet for a moment before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling up at him. "Wow indeed."

"Did you ever imagine...?"

"That I'd be standing here, in the end, with you? No. No, I didn't." He smiled down at her. "You know though, this doesn't mean we stop being friends."

"I don't know how your grumpy husband would feel about that."

She looked over her shoulder at Rumple and then smiled back at Pinocchio. "Well. He's never had much luck telling me what to do. And, between you and I, I think you'll be a bigger presence in our lives than he realizes?"

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

She smild again. "Just a dream I had." They hugged again and then Belle stepped away and went back over to where Rumple was waiting for her. She intertwined her fingers with him and watched as Baelfire walked over to them to speak with his father.

"Father," Baelfire had come over to Rumple. The two men embraced, Rumple clapping his son on the back.

"Bae," Rumple said. "I am so proud of you. Of the man you have become."

"I am proud of you father, as well," Bae told him. "And the man you have become."

They hugged again, and then Bae was hugging Belle. "I love you, Belle. You are incredible, and deserve all the happiness coming to you."

She hugged him back. "You as well, Bae. You better marry her." She nodded towards Emma. A large grin spread across his face.

"I missed my chance, trust me, I won't be making that mistake again."

Snow and Charming were coming over to Belle and Rumple, so Bae excused himself and went back to Emma and Henry, kissing Emma in front of everyone. Henry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

Charming shook hands with Rumple, and Snow hugged Belle. "You are good for him," she whispered into Belle's ear. Belle smiled. "So I've been told."

"Sorry," Charming said to Rumple. "No hard feelings?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, your majesty," Rumple smiled at Charming.

"We wanted to ask you both something," Snow said, watching them both closely.

"Of course," Belle said.

"You both are living in a castle in the mountainous region of the realm, right?"

Belle and Rumple nodded.

"We'd like, since you are family, for you to rule over the subjects there. They could benefit from your generosity," she added.

"What are you saying...?" Belle asked, ignoring Rumple's grin.

"You said once that you were not a princess, just a lady. I thought about that long and hard," Snow began. "You have always been a good friend to Emma, when she had none. You are brave and kind, and more importantly, you did what I would have considered impossible. You found a man in what appeared to be a monster and brought out the very best in him. I can think of no better woman to be considered a princess...or in your case, a queen."

Rumple was beaming at her as he snaked an arm around her waist. "You," Charming told Rumple very seriously. "Have proven yourself a giant among men. I did not hesitate when my wife asked me to grant her this. I know you will be fair and just."

"Of course," Rumple agreed.

"An alliance between our families will always exist," Belle said, hugging Snow again, "And not because of Bae and Emma, but because of the deep friendship I feel for you."

"We will have a ceremony," Snow said. "Later. We want to crown Emma a princess first, and I have a feeling a wedding is on the horizon."

Belle and Rumple smiled. "I have a feeling you're right," Belle laughed.

Snow hugged Rumple and moved on. People were starting to leave, getting onto horses, or helping those who were wounded onto handmade stretchers. Belle turned to Rumple with another question.

"When you were hanging there, on the ledge of the castle, how come you didn't just use your magic to send yourself somewhere safe?"

He frowned slightly. "That kind of magic requires all my concentration. I didn't want to lose focus and accidentally fall and kill myself."

She nodded, satisfied with that answer. "People are starting to leave."

"Yes, and you are injured. I suppose it's best to get the lady back to her castle."

She looked down at her arm, the sleeve of her clothing torn and the blood that hadn't been washed away in the rain starting to dry. "I had forgotten," she admitted, taking his hand and walking out of the castle. The rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds.

"Of course you had, dearie," he smiled fondly at her.

"Will you still deal, now that things...are over?" She asked him, squeezing his hand. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"If you do not object, I may do the random deal, if it was honorable."

"I would not object to that."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course you wouldn't. Now, let's get you home and cleaned up. I do believe you said something about wanting to redecorate."

She grinned. Finally. Happily ever after.

**A/N: Two chapters left. :( **


	43. Some Kind Of Wonderful

**A/N: One more chapter after this, don't worry, everything will be nicely wrapped up. After this story I'll be continuing on with COTA, and I've got a four/five shot of Bae/Emma's relationship in the works based off of this story. I'll miss this, it's been my pet project for so long. Always feel free to PM me with prompts, suggestions, love, whatever. I have a nice little Leroy/David bromance oneshot coming out today or tomorrow. I love you all. **

The next week felt like a dream to Belle. It was the first time in her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin that she felt completely at ease. There were no more looming threats, no reason to be up early with a sword, no reason to keep the mirrors covered any longer. They spent the first four days in bed wrapped up in each other. She knew they had things to do, a coronation, meeting the people, redecorating the castle; that last part was specifically her task. That wasn't considering Emma's coronation as princess, her eventual wedding to Bae, Henry's coronation as prince, and the general rebuilding that which had been lost.

Belle finally wandered into a new part of the castle when Pinocchio came by to see her. Rumple had complained when he informed her the puppet was at the door, saying they had spent a whole day killing ogres together the week before, weren't they bored of each other yet? She poked him in the ribs and got dressed quickly, taking pleasure in being able to do it in front of a mirror, and then met him in their hall.

"Belle," he smiled when she made her way down. She smiled and hugged him.

"Pinocchio, how have you been?"

"I am well," he told her. "I came to see if you had heard any word on Emma and Baelfire?"

"What about them?" She sat on the long table, smoothing out her blue dress, her eyes bright.

"Well, some of us have been taking bets on how long it will take them to get married," Pinocchio began, sitting next to Belle on the table, his boots knocking into her feet, "Just a friendly wager...if you're interested."

She brightened. "Okay! He'll ask her at Henry's coronation, and she'll protest but eventually accept." Pinocchio narrowed his eyes at her prediction.

"Can Rumpelstiltskin still see the future?"

"No I cannot," Rumple strode into the room, looking bored. Belle smiled smugly at Pinocchio.

"Fine, fine. You haven't talked to Baelfire about it, have you?"

"Nope. You're the first person I have spoken with in a week," she told him.

"Yeah, Emma mentioned you had kind of gone off the grid."

She grinned at that. "I just needed some quiet."

"I'm sure you did. Emma's coronation is coming up, will you be attending?"

"Of course! She's going to be my daughter-in-law," Belle couldn't help but laugh at the idea that she was going to be Emma's mother-in-law. August joined in after a moment. Rumple, who was almost out of the room rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"She's older than you, is she not?"

"Shhh. Don't make this weird."

"Of course, because age is what was making this weird," Pinocchio teased her, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"What will you do after all this?" She asked him after a quiet moment. Pinocchio cocked his head to the side to look at her.

"I haven't decided yet, honestly. Snow and Charming have offered me a place in their court, but I don't know if that is for me."

She nodded. "You could always stay with us."

Rumple heard her offer halfway down the hall from the room she was in. He shook his head and kept walking, hoping the puppet had enough sense to say no. He wasn't sharing his wife for a long time after all this.

"I don't think your husband would be able to resist turning me back into wood."

She giggled. "He wouldn't dare."

"He would the moment you fell asleep." They both smiled at the thought, more amused than anything else. "What will you do?"

"The same thing I have always done: keep Rumpelstiltskin in line."

"YOU CAN TRY DEARIE!" Rumple shouted at her from the room he was in. She burst into giggles again. "He's silly."

"Rumpelstiltskin is many things," Pinocchio agreed, "But I'm not sure silly is one of them."

Belle sighed and rested her hands in her lap. "Well, let's agree to disagree. At any rate, I'm excited for Emma's coronation."

"Aye, me as well," Pinocchio said. "In just a few days our little Emma goes from skeptic to believer."

"All grown up and saving the Enchanted Forest."

It was all fun to make jokes with Pinocchio, but quite another to actually be ready for it. Belle had been planning to make a dress, but her week in bed with Rumple had now made this idea impossible. She was left with wearing something she already owned and hoping she looked fine in front of every other person who was inevitably going to attend. She was standing in front of her mirror the day of, several dresses on the bed behind her when Rumple walked in quietly, holding something in his arms. He came up behind her and pressed a kiss of her shoulder.

"I am sure you already have something to wear," he began, "But I thought maybe you might like this."

She took the dress from his arms and looked at it. "My gold dress?"

"I know you've worn it one hundred times, but what's once more?" He smiled, watching her look at it in wonder. She smiled, kissing his cheek, and then slipped it on.

"It's perfect," she smiled, pulling pieces of her hair back to recreate the way her hair had looked the first time they had lain eyes on each other.

"You're perfect," he stated, spinning her around to face him. "None of this ever would have been possible without you."

"You say it so often but I never tire of hearing any of it," she smiled. He offered her his arm, still wearing his black leather pants and knee high boots, but tonight he had on a gold coat to match her dress. It was all such a far cry from that fateful night when her father had called upon him for his help and he had mockingly demanded her as payment, because she was the most precious thing her father owned. Now they were married. She wondered if it would ever stop seeming surreal.

"Emma's first, then you," Rumple said as they made their way out of the castle. "Are you ready for it?"

"Nope. I told you I was happy to live in a wooden hut."

"Yes, you mentioned that once. I don't think you belong in a wooden hut," he mused.

"I belong wherever you are," she told him softly, looping her arm through his. She was tempted to ask if they would take a carriage, even though he would never permit it when he could spare them both a long journey.

He smiled and kissed her hair before closing his eyes. She felt the magic, and vowed that one day she would leave her eyes open to see what happened. She wondered if she could leave them open, or if it would be like sneezing with your eyes open.

"There you are!" Baelfire was standing at the gates, apparently waiting. Belle hoped he hadn't been waiting on them, but the hug he enveloped her in suggested otherwise. "Late."

"Blame your mother, son. Fussing in front of the mirror the way women do," he teased, hugging his son.

"Oh please, do you know how long it takes for your father to lace up his boots? Besides, I think I am permitted to look at myself occasionally in a mirror considering I haven't been allowed since I got back."

"Fighting like an old married couple I see," Bae laughed, linking his arm with Belle's and leading them into the castle.

"She keeps me on my toes," Rumple muttered, his tone still light.

"Yes, I think everyone in the realm is aware of that. Possibly everyone in all the realms, having seen her boss you around."

"Well, someone has to keep order around here; otherwise your father just devolves into madness."

"Are they arguing already?" Pinocchio was waiting for them at the doors, leaning against the door frame nonchalantly.

"Of course not," Belle smiled, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Ow," Pinocchio rubbed his arm exaggeratedly making Belle smile.

"Has anyone seen Emma today?" Belle asked, turning the conversation off of her.

"I'm sure she is hyperventilating in some small corner of the castle," Bae said breezily.

"That's my cue," Belle smiled and excused herself, walking briskly through the bustle of the castle to find Emma. She was easier than Belle expected, finding Emma standing in her own room, looking out the window.

"Hey," Belle smiled, closing the door softly with her back. Emma turned and looked at her, her face betraying all her emotion.

"Hey yourself. You've been a stranger," Emma stepped away from the window, looking a little awkward.

"I'm sorry. So much has happened...I just wanted a little quiet, you know?" Belle told her apologetically.

"I do know. I wish I could get some of that," Emma sighed and sat down on her bed. "Things...my life used to make sense. I knew what to expect. Now...now everything is just...and...you know?"

Belle smiled and sat next to her. "Kind of. Only, nothing in my life used to make sense. And now it does. Yours will too, you just have to let go."

"Baelfire is going to ask me to marry him," Emma said suddenly, and Belle understood where Emma's anxiety came from. Emma was afraid to completely give in to Baelfire.

"Yeah...I think everyone knows that."

"I don't know if I can. Settle. Married. Princess. It's just too much."

"No it's not Emma. This is your destiny. Who you were born to be, and be with. It's all fate, and you can't change that. You can accept it, you can make it your own, but you can't fight it. Look at what happened the last time you tried to change fate. Henry and Baelfire both came back to you. They will again, and again, and again, forever and ever. It's just how things are."

Emma stared at her for a long time. "Do you believe that? That everything that happened to you was fate?"

Belle nodded slowly, understanding how Emma could doubt that Belle felt that even the bad things were still part of her fate. Emma had had it far worse.

"I chose to leave with Rumpelstiltskin, to save my people. If I hadn't, everyone would have died. It's not coincidence, it's not possible. That my father and mother would meet, that my father would rule our village, that my mother and father would have me. Every choice they made, it all led to that moment in my father's war room, where he allowed me to stand with him; made a choice to let me be there, unwittingly showing Rumpelstiltskin what he held most precious. Rumple made the deal to save my village in exchange for me because my father held me so dear. I chose to accept the offer. Any other father, and other daughter and things might have turned out completely different. But it was me. Do you understand Emma? It was me."

Emma stared at her for a moment. "So it was you. So what?"

Belle sighed exasperatedly. "You. You were the only person who could stop Regina. No one else. Do you think that was an accident? You needed people to help you; you needed Baelfire to create Henry to bring you back to Storybrooke. You needed me and Pinocchio while you were in Storybrooke. It wasn't all random Emma! Everything every single one of us did brought us together, put us on that roof. It was all meant to happen."

"That's kind of crappy, don't you think?" Emma said bluntly. "All the tragedy was fate?"

"Well, no one ever said fate was sunshine and rainbows," Belle shot back. "If the journey was easy, everyone would be heroes."

"I'm no hero."

"You are too Emma. Now c'mon, let's get you dressed." Belle stood up quickly and fell right back onto the bed, holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her. "Should I go get Rumpelstiltskin...?"

"No! No, I'm all right, just stood up to fast," Belle smiled, but something was wrong. Her head was pounding, but she smiled through it, blinking several time. "No need to worry him, he overreacts."

"Right. Well, my dress is this one," Emma pointed out the enormous white dress hanging from her wardrobe. It was magnificent; a princess cut dress with cute capped sleeves and pretty, white, crystal beads decorating the bodice. The back featured little white buttons that would be hidden once properly buttoned. Belle helped Emma into the dress and then began buttoning it with nimble fingers.

Emma looked in the mirror once they had it on, tugging on it a little self-consciously. "I feel...

"Beautiful," a voice from the door said. They both turned to see Charming standing there, stars in his eyes for his only daughter. Emma's eyes fell to the floor as Charming crossed the room to look closer at her. "Just like your mother."

Belle smiled watching Emma look up at him so hopeful. She wanted to believe more than anything that her parents had wanted to be with her, had only sent her away to protect her. It was the truth, but Belle knew that in another part of Emma's mind was a small voice arguing with the facts, telling her that they hadn't wanted her, that none of this was real, that Baelfire could never really love her, that she was destined to be alone.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Emma finally said, stepping back a little.

"So I'm not," he smiled, Emma's smile, back at her. "I just wanted to let Belle know things would be starting soon."

Belle nodded. "I'll be right behind you." Charming hugged his daughter and then was out of the room again. Emma took a deep breath and looked back to Belle, a little hysterical. Belle put both hands on her arms and held her there firmly.

"You can do this. Repeat after me. You can do this."

"I can't."

"You can. You always say you can't, and you always can. Everyone out there is your friends. It's me and Pinocchio and Henry and Bae. We're waiting for you. Just walk out there, smile, let Charming and Snow put the crown on your head and announce you as the princess of the realm. Smile. Let everyone applaud. Smile some more. Then there will be dancing, and music, and it will be all over. You can go back to wearing pants and running all over the place doing whatever you want."

"I can do this," she took a deep breath. Belle smiled.

"That's the spirit. You'll be great." She turned and headed for the door.

"Belle!" Emma called, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"You're next," she smiled. Belle smiled sweetly back.

"Yes, that's true. Just remember, Emma, I already had my wedding."

Emma frowned at that statement. "You won't get remarried here?"

Belle opened the door, laughing as she did. "Do you know what a hassle it was getting him to agree to a huge wedding the first time? He'd kill me if he knew we were talking about it now." She shot Emma one last smile and then was walking back into the great hall where the coronation would take place. It was already filled to the rafters with people Belle recognized and those she did not. Rumple was standing close to the front, Pinocchio next to him, both looking a little uncomfortable. She made her way to them, resting her hand on his arm when she reached him.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked her, looking down at her face.

"Of course," she frowned.

"You look pale," he murmured, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek.

"Am I feverish?" She teased.

"Cool to the touch," he told her, letting his hand linger for a moment. She caught it in her own and pressed a kiss on his palm before letting go.

"Perhaps I am pale because it has been so long since I have seen sunlight...or any light, outside of our bedroom?" She suggested. He gripped her hand tightly, biting back a smile. Next to them Pinocchio groaned.

"I could have gone my whole life not hearing that..." he muttered much to Belle's chagrin. Rumple shot him a dirty look but didn't get a chance to retort before the music started. Belle laced her hands with Rumple and Pinocchio's and squeezed both nervously. This was Emma's big moment and despite the talk they had just had Belle was not sure that Emma would make it out here. **_  
><em>**

Charming came out first with his grandson Henry and Snow. Henry was holding an ornate purple pillow that held a beautiful silver crown on it. The music swelled as the three Charming's stood in the center of the room. The music swelled and everyone turned to see if Emma would come out. Snow looked so at ease, so confident that her daughter would come out and accept the crown that Belle relaxed her grip on Rumple and Pinocchio's hands.

She needn't have worried. Emma came out after a moment with Baelfire, her hand resting softly on his arm. It was Rumple's turn to squeeze Belle's hand, and when she looked up at him she could see the pride practically oozing out of him. Belle smiled and squeezed back, kissing his shoulder through his clothing.

Emma looked nervous, her expression totally at odds with everyone else in her family. Henry was beaming when she reached them. Belle expected him to drop the pillow on the marble floor and hug her, but he stood where he was, looking very dashing in his little red coat and white pants. He looked like a miniature Charming. Belle was certain someday he would be some girls Prince Charming the same way his grandfather had been for Snow.

Snow hugged her daughter and brought her forward. Belle knew there would be no cleric to pronounce Emma their lost princess, but that Snow and Charming would do it for them. Their authority meant more to the realm than any cleric ever could. Bae stepped away from Emma after giving her a quiet look that Belle understood, having seen his father wear it many times before. Emma took a deep breath and walked forward to her parents and then knelt, her beautiful white dress spreading out around her. She bowed her head, but Charming and Snow weren't having it. Snow took her daughters hand and pulled her up, and pulled her into a fierce embrace, Charming wrapping his arms around them both. They were talking, murmuring words of love that Belle could not hear. It warmed her heart all the same. When they stepped back all three had tears in their eyes.

"Our daughter...Princess Emma, the Savior of our land!" Charming announced, presenting his daughter before everyone. The room erupted in applause. Belle smiled as she clapped, watching as Snow took the crown from Henry and placed in onto Emma's head.

"I know you will rule, when your time comes, with grace and honesty."

Emma nodded and wiped away a quick tear. Henry tucked the pillow under his arm and broke away from his father to hug his mother around the middle. "I knew you could do it!" He told her. Emma put an arm around him and smiled, looking happier than Belle had ever seen her.

The Charming's filed out, one happy family, into a ball room to continue the coronation. Belle hung back with Rumple, not in any hurry to tell Emma 'I told you so."

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Rumple asked her, his eyes scrutinizing her own face.

"Of course I do," she assured him, watching everyone chattering as they left. He didn't look convinced so Belle decided to interrupt. "If it will make you feel better, I will talk to Doc before we leave...and we won't stay long. Honestly Rumple, I'm just tired."

He was still watching her, but he relaxed a little at her words. They were the last two to leave, walking quietly together down the grand staircase. Rumple was amazed what a difference time made. No one even glanced in their direction which he appreciated. A year ago this would have garnered stares and whispers.

"Father! Mother!" Bae greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Rumple hugged his son warmly and Belle smiled.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to side step Bae, but he was too quick, pulling her into an embrace.

"Nice try. Are you feeling okay? You look pale," he said holding her at an arm's length.

"Just tired, that's all," she smiled again and this time made her way from her husband and step son and to where Emma was attempting to hide, behind a large pillar.

"I told you so," Belle smiled, coming behind the blonde woman. Emma started, smiling when she turned and saw it was just Belle.

"You were right," she conceded.

"You did great," Belle praised, squeezing Emma's forearm.

"It was..." Emma trailed off, but Belle understood. Emotion would never come easy for Emma, but she was overwhelmed by all the love.

"I know. You should go dance, interact. Have some fun."

"Hey wait!" Emma grabbed Belle's wrist to stop her. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Belle frowned. "Let's go find Doc so I can assure you all that I am just fine. No need to be so alarmed."

"Doc I can do," Emma agreed, weaving through the dancers in order to find the dwarf.

"Can I see you for a moment," Belle asked when they found him, talking to several of his comrades.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, and Belle noticed his eyes darting to where Rumple was standing, still engrossed in a conversation with his son.

"Yes. I just need you to check me out. Privately," she added, not wanting Doc to examine her on the dance floor. It could make things awkward, especially if something did turn out to be wrong and Rumple heard. He'd become overprotective and worried, two things Belle was trying to avoid.

"Of course, follow me." Doc led Emma and Belle to a door hidden behind the band and out into a cheerfully lit hallway. They followed him into a room that was set up for a doctor here. Belle felt more at ease when Emma shut the door behind them.

"You do look really pale," Doc observed once Belle was sitting on the bed, looking around a little nervously. Emma stood by the door, her arms crossed over her chest like some kind of guard.

"I'm fine. Just do what you need to do so I can go back out there," Belle said quickly, watching the man dig through his black bag. He took her temperature, checked her throat, felt her pulse. She watched him very carefully as he held her wrist, counting her pulse while looking at a pocket watch.

"That's odd," he said, stepping back.

"What's odd?" She asked, starting to panic. She hadn't thought anything was wrong, but so many people had commented on it that now she had convinced herself that something was wrong.

"Nothing," Doc said, pulling out his stethoscope. He placed the cold metal on her chest, and then her back, and finally her stomach. She was tense, fearing the worst, but he took it off grinning and put it back in his bag. "You're completely healthy, Belle."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he told her, but he faltered, just for a moment, just long enough for her to catch it.

"But," she prompted, rubbing her palms on her knees through the fabric of her dress.

"I only have good news for you," he said, but he looked slightly apprehensive.

"Just say it," Emma said, looking just as nervous as Belle felt.

"I heard a heartbeat," he told her, looking pointedly at her stomach. Her hands flew to her stomach, her eyes wide with fear.

"A baby?"

"Definitely a baby, brand new, from what I can tell."

"Belle that's great!" Emma smiled, but Belle was up on her feet in a flash.

"Yes. Yes, it is, but this remains between the three of us. If Rumple asks, everything is fine and nothing is out of the ordinary."

"You want me to lie to Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked nervously. "He'd kill me if he found out."

"And I'll kill you if you tell him. I...I just need to think about this."

Belle swept out of the room before Emma or Doc could protest and was back in the ballroom within moments. Her mind was racing as she remembered that little boy curled up next to her. Robert. She looked back down and put a soft hand on her stomach again before letting it drop back down to her side. After her last pregnancy, she was afraid. So many things could go wrong. Even now, in relative safety, there was no guarantee.

"Where did you scamper off to?" Rumple was at her side, as if by magic, looking at her with concern. She put on her brightest smile and replied, "I went to see Doc."

"Oh? Without me?" He sounded suspicious, but she couldn't tell if he was actually suspicious or her own guilt made her think he was.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine," she continued smiling. She smiled back, accepting her word for it and offering her a hand.

"Excellent. I'll be sure to get you to bed at a decent hour tonight, but before that, would you like to dance."

She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, her mind still on the little boy living inside her. She had no doubt it was a boy, or that she would name him Robert. She was instantly hit with a swell of love when she pictured his face again, blue eyed, curly brown hair, chubby cheeks.

"Love, are you okay?" He asked her, but Belle wasn't focusing on his face. Her head was spinning and everything had taken on a hazy white quality. "Belle?"

She closed her eyes, but Rumple was ready for it, catching her in his arms before she had a chance to catch the ground. His eyes met Emma Swan's, who looked nervous and guilty and worried all at once. Ignoring everyone else, he walked over to the new princess, still holding his wife in his arms.

"What did Doc say?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Emma said quickly, her eyes shifting away from him.

"You didn't go with her?" He asked, not believing a word she was saying.

"It's not place to tell you. Just take her home, I'll explain to everyone later."

"Emma. Is she...?" He couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"She's fine. Just scared. Talk to her. I promise it's not bad news."

Rumple nodded tightly and then with some concentration was out of the ballroom and in their bedroom. He set Belle gently on their bed and gently nudged her awake.

"What happened?" Belle asked, trying to sit up but Rumple kept her down, offering her a glass of water.

"You fainted. Do you want to explain that?" He asked, keeping Emma's words in the forefront of his mind. Belle was scared enough to not want to tell him what was wrong, and that terrified him. Belle told him everything.

"I am just-"

"Tired. Yeah, you've mentioned that once or twice," he cut her off, growing frustrated. Belle sat up, kicking her shoes off as she did.

"Will you bring me something to eat?" She asked, wanting a moment to herself. He eyed her warily for a moment, but then was gone, taking long strides out of the room. She sighed and walked to the mirror. She was pale, she noted, her eyes wide and blue against her skin. She looked as terrified as she felt. She took another deep breath and then pulled her hair down one pin at a time. Unlacing her dress was even harder without his help, but she was determined to do it. It was a relief when the gold gown pooled at her feet and she could still into a shapeless nightdress and climb back into bed.

Rumple wasn't far behind her. He came in holding a silver tray filled with the oddest assortment of food. Toast and chicken and pie and eggs. She smiled when he set it down in front of her, placing an orange on the tray that he had been holding in the other hand.

"I didn't know what you wanted," he said, watching her begin to peel the orange.

"No, it's great," she smiled as he took his coat off. She ate slowly as he undressed, neither of them speaking. She knew she had to tell him, she just didn't know how. Finally he was in pajamas, silk bottoms and top in a shiny gold color. She didn't know if she had seen them before, but she also hadn't seen him sleep in clothing in a long time. She bit her lip as she chewed on her toast, trying to ignore how intently he watched her.

"Belle," he murmured after another excruciatingly long five minute. "Please..."

"We're having a baby," she blurted out, little toast pieces flying out of her mouth. She clapped her hand over her mouth after she said it, looking at him with wide eyed fear. His mouth dropped open and he stared for the longest minute of her life. She watched him blink several times and then pick the tray up and set it on the night stand next to the bed. He then pulled her as closely as possible to him, both arms wrapped around her in an embrace she couldn't have broken if she had wanted to.

"That's amazing," he said into her hair, his thumb rubbing up and down on her arm.

"I'm afraid," she admitted. He pulled back a little to look at her, brushing her hair off her face.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he told her. "I will keep you both safe, I promise."

Neither of them said anything more after that, and he never let her go, even when she fell asleep. She woke once in the middle of the night, and he still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Rumple?" She whispered. He shifted slightly, tightening his hold on her.

"Mm?" He said.

"Are you happy?"

He smiled even though his eyes remained closed. "I'm not unhappy," he told her. She poked in in the nose, causing him to look at her. "Of course I'm happy. This is what we wanted. She's going to be perfect." He closed his eyes, imagining the little girl but Belle poked him again.

"It's a boy."

His eyes flew open, remembering the dream she had told him about. "A boy?"

"Yes. Robert. A boy."

"A boy. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," she smiled, watching his eyes lit up. "A little boy, just like Bae."

"Just like Bae...Bae...an older brother."

"I'm sure he will be quite thrilled."

Rumple smiled, pulling her even closer, so her head was resting right under his neck. "You, my dear, are perfection."

"You're too kind," she smiled, happy she had told him. It felt like, for the first time ever in their relationship, everything was working out. At long last, their happy ending.


	44. Happily Ever After

"Why did we ever agree to let them hold this infernal thing here?" Rumple grumbled. It was the day before Snow and Charming crowned him and Belle, and they were doing it in the Dark Castle.

"Because it's where we live," Belle reminded him serenely. He was way too stressed about this in her opinion. Most of the people coming had visited his castle for one reason or another at one point, and if they hadn't she wanted people to know where they resided. Belle was implementing an open door policy that Rumple was very against. He didn't want people feeling they could just pop by whenever they felt like it. If he wanted people here he would write an invitation, and if people wanted to visit him he expected the same, that way he could give it proper thought and send back a lovely rejection letter.

Belle thought he was a bit of a shut in. She reminded him she had friends, and that he did as well. Friends. Well, that was new. He had never had a friend, but Belle was likable and he had married her. He supposed if he never wanted people around he should have stuck with bachelorhood. It was easier to be grumpy when you were single.

However, being a bachelor would have meant Belle would have married someone else, and that idea was entirely intolerable. People eating breakfast with them was obnoxious, but he could suffer through it. In the end he supposed it was a fair trade considering she had agreed to marry him, which had not always been the easiest thing.

Still, making the Dark Castle presentable for Princes' and Princesses was not an easy task. He had had to put all of his trophies and Belle had spent a good deal of time cleaning, decorating, letting light in. He barely recognized it anymore. His fearsome bachelor days were officially over. He supposed it was fitting considering they were about to have a baby, and small children should grow up somewhere light and bright.**_  
><em>**

Belle knew Rumpelstiltskin was not happy about any of this, and if she was honest with herself she was not excited either. It had been a huge pain to make the castle bright and cheery, and he had been absolutely no help. He had sulked around as she pulled down all this drapes and hidden away anything creepy or scary, only helping her when she hunted him down and asked.

One day he would be glad she had done this, especially once they had children. She knew, after a talk with Snow, that the whole point of making her and Rumple king and queen was to unite the kingdoms and make them stronger than ever. It was a genius plan, considering her heir, Emma, and Rumple's heir, Bae, were going to be married sooner than anyone imagined. Rumple had ruled this part of the kingdom for the better part of three hundred years, and while he had no legitimate claim to it, no one had ever been brave enough to go up against him. Now they were making it official, and once Bae and Emma were married it would become one giant kingdom that Bae and Emma would rule over, and eventually Henry. If she was completely honest with herself she could think of no better, or fairer, ruler than Emma, and eventually Henry.

She knew Rumpelstiltskin was proud of his son and what he had accomplished, despite the circumstances. One day, when everything settled down completely, Belle planned to ask Bae what had happened. She was especially curious to know how he had met Emma and what caused him to love her. Not that she thought Emma was unlovable; it just seemed an amazing coincidence that two people both sent to a strange land would find each other, create a son, and fall in love.

Belle had always been a big believer in fate. Emma and Bae were the epitome of this, two people born, centuries apart that had found each other. It was hard to hate the Blue Fairy for sending Bae away when the result was Henry, and Emma having found her other half.

While Belle was lost in her thoughts of Bae and Emma and true love, Rumple crept out, determined to be away. The next day they would be surrounded by a large number of people. He wanted to do something special for her, something understated, something that would be significant to only her, so even while they were surrounded by these people every time she saw it she would be reminded of his love for her.

The rose he had given her, once upon a time, had not been the most auspicious of starts. It was deceptive to turn her former fiancé into a rose and then present it as a gift to her. However, it had been the turning point in his relationship with her; had been the first moment he had allowed hope creep in.

He walked into the ballroom that was decorated in white, a project Belle had undertaken the day before, walking towards a large bouquet of white carnations. He found the prettiest flower and with a little magic it transformed to a beautiful red rose. The red stood out against the white, giving him an immense amount of satisfaction.

Belle didn't see Rumple again that day until she decided it was time for bed. He was already asleep when she joined him, having turned in several hours before. She knew he'd be up before her to make sure everyone made it in okay; the mountain pass could be a little treacherous.

Rumple was up and dressed before Belle had even opened her eyes, dressed in his best leather, his coat sporting a high collar, his boots shined to perfection, all black. Belle, in contrast, had decided on white, specifically her wedding dress. She knew she'd never have another chance to wear it, and no other dress felt grand enough for the ceremony. She wanted to recreate the look from her wedding, so the moment he disappeared to get the wait staff he had hired for the day and the orchestra settled she began getting ready. The dress was difficult to get on herself, requiring her to lace it up backwards and then awkwardly twist it around her body so it was orientated correctly. Her hair was easier; a few pins twisted half of it back allowing the rest to tumble down softly. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, slipped her shoes on, and then went to join her husband in welcoming everyone into their home.

Rumple's jaw nearly fell of his face when he saw Belle walk into the hall, looking like every fantasy he had ever had come to life. He recognized the dress from their wedding, her hair pulled back just the way it had been when they exchanged their vows. He couldn't help but appreciate the difference between them, him in black and her in white. It felt fitting, the beauty and the beast, he the dark and she the light. He crossed the floor to get to her, his expression serious. She was smiling when he met her, her nose crinkling.

"Don't you look dashing?" She complimented, drinking him in.

"Hardly. You look like an angel come to life," he told her seriously before covering her mouth with his own, not caring who saw. Very few people were there, but he would have done it in front of the entire kingdom.

They pulled apart, both smiling. "I'm glad you're in better spirits," she told him, watching Prince Phillip take food off a tray.

"How can I not when you're walking around looking like that. Tell me, how did I get so lucky?"

She smiled coyly, nodding to Aurora as the passed them. "It must be your charm."

"Ah yes, my charm. It has dazzled many a lady," he said, feeling silly. Belle opened her mouth to offer a retort, but Snow and Charming chose that moment to enter, accompanied by Emma, Bae, Henry, and Pinocchio, all looking dashing and beautiful, respectfully. Emma smiled and hugged each of them in turn.**_  
><em>**

"I have been missing you," she told Pinocchio and Emma as Bae stole his father away. Emma watched Rumple and Bae leave before grabbing both Belle and Pinocchio and leading them to the edge of the hall.

"I have to tell you guys something," she said once they were in a more secluded area. Belle and Pinocchio looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to deliver whatever news had her looking so worried. "I found a ring in one of Bae's drawers this morning."

"How is this news?" Pinocchio asked her. Belle nodded, inclined to agree.

"I think he is going to ask tonight!" Emma told them, panic written all over her face. "What will I say?"

"Yes," Pinocchio and Belle responded firmly.

"Honestly Emma, did you think the man had no intention of marrying you?" Belle crossed her arms, looking at the blonde woman sternly. Emma swallowed, looking from Pinocchio to Belle.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Pinocchio asked her seriously. "True love?"

"Spending your life with the one person you truly belong with?" Belle continued the serious line of questioning.

"When you put it like that..."

"You're over thinking things again Emma," Pinocchio told her. "Just let go, let him ask you, tell him yes. Be happy, this is your moment."

"Do you not love him?" Belle asked her, feeling the question should be asked. Emma, for her part, looked outraged that Belle would even ask such a question.

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell him yes and stop worrying," Belle smiled.

"Easy for you to say," Emma grumbled, but she dropped the subject after that. August cleared his throat.

"So...while I have you here, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," Belle told him as Emma adjusted her dark blue skirt.

"I found the Blue Fairy," he told her. Belle and Emma's eyebrows both shot up.

"What happened?" Belle asked, completely forgetting about Emma's insecurities concerning Baelfire. Pinocchio scuffed his boot before looking Belle in the eye.

"Well...she escaped, but she did talk to me." Belle suspected he may have let her go, but she couldn't really fault him for it, much as she wanted to. If Rumple had been the bad guy, would she have brought him in? She knew she wouldn't have been able to, no matter what he had done. The Blue Fairy had made him into a real boy, and Pinocchio would always be grateful to her for that.

"What about?" Emma asked him, watching Belle out of the corner of her eyes.

"Just...her motivation," he said, also watching Belle.

"Go on..." Belle prodded, trying not to seem so tense although she knew she was.

"Basically she...uh, she feels like...Rumpelstiltskin...and Belle, please don't get angry, I'm just the messenger, but she...she felt like he was not capable of loving another person. She sees what she did...to you as an act of mercy. She wanted to help you."

"Help me." Belle said flatly, her eyes dark and angry. "By letting Regina use me as a pawn for over thirty years? That was her idea of being helpful?"

"Shades of gray, Belle," Emma said softly, not wanting to ruin this day for Belle. Rumpelstiltskin would kill them all. "I think she had good intentions."

Belle blinked, trying to control the rage bubbling inside her. "She helped Regina kidnap my husband, remember? And your son. Remember our reconnaissance mission? That doesn't seem morally ambiguous."

Emma snapped her mouth shut, having forgotten both points. Belle stood there looking more angry than smug, but smug all the same.

"Belle...I don't think she intended for Regina to lock you up," Pinocchio said softly. The look Belle shot him could have made plants wither, but he stood his ground.

"Are you defending her?" Belle hissed.

"No. No, of course not, I...I just want...want to explain things. She wasn't blindly evil, she was..."

"Just looking out for herself. Did she tell you why she teamed up with Regina?" Emma asked, curious to know that bit of information. Pinocchio shook his head.

"No. I did ask...but she didn't give me an answer. My best guess was that her motivations lined with Regina's better than they did with ours. She never liked Rumpelstiltskin; perhaps she wanted a little revenge against him as well?"

"Revenge for what?" Belle asked, outraged.

"I don't know. Belle, calm down or your husband will turn me into a frog," he put both hands up in a sign of surrender.

"We will find her," Belle told Pinocchio. Sadness crossed his face for a moment, but he nodded all the same.

"I know. I understand."

Emma sighed. "This is too serious for today. Today is a celebration, so let's celebrate." She dragged Belle back into the throng of people, a fake smile plastered on her face. Rumple and Bae had come back and were standing with Charming and Snow. Belle could see how awkward Rumple felt and decided to join him. What she hadn't expected was to see Charming standing there awkwardly too, unsure of what to say. That must be new for him, she thought. It went without saying that Charming and Rumple had never really liked each other, and had tolerated the other for the sake of keeping things pleasant, but as Bae and Snow chattered on it left Rumple and Charming standing there looking at each other, looking for something to say.

"The weather...is nice up here," Charming said after the silence became too much.

"Yeah...very...cold," Rumple supplied, looking awkwardly at his boots. Charming looked up at the ceiling.

"I...the castle looks different."

"Belle, she...decorated it."

"Yeah. It's nice."

There was more silence as the men looked anywhere but at each other. Belle was holding in her laughter as she joined the conversation between Bae and Snow. This was too delicious not to let them both stew for a while. From the smirk playing on Snow's lips Belle imagined she was doing the exact same thing.

"Do...do you do a lot of riding up here?" Charming asked him. Horses were something he could talk about.

"Not really," Rumple told him, wondering when the last time the man had ever seen him on a horse. Never, if memory served him correctly. Horses took too long; he could appear wherever he wanted. That was the beauty of magic.

"Oh..."

Bae elbowed Belle lightly, signaling for her to rescue his father, but Snow did it for them. "Think we should start?" She asked. "Looks like everyone is here."

"Yes," Charming said quickly.

"Definitely," Rumple added. Belle and Snow shared a smile as Snow and Charming made their way to the center of the room, where the ceremony would take place. It would be short, as was customary, just a placing of the crowns on their heads followed by a celebratory ball. Belle and Rumple stood nearby: Bae and Emma next to Rumple, and Pinocchio on the other side of Belle. The crowd began to get in line, forming a circle around Snow and Charming. Belle and Rumple stepped forward once everything was quiet, kneeling before Snow and Charming, their heads bowed.

"Rumpelstiltskin and Belle," Snow said, putting a golden crown on Belle's head. Charming did the same to Rumple, still feeling just a tad awkward about the entire thing. "We are family. I know you will rule over this kingdom with fairness and honesty."

She stepped back and Rumple and Belle stood to face the crowd. People were applauding and it all felt odd to him, to be the hero for once. Possibly the first time in his life, at least, the first recognized time. Belle slipped her hand into his lacing their fingers together as they walked into the ballroom side by side. People were following, and the music was already playing when they got in.

"We should dance," he murmured in her ear, much to her surprise. He was not much of a dancer. She nodded, accepting his hand and allowing him to twirl her onto the dance floor. "I don't want to talk to all these people," he admitted, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," she smiled, not in the least bit upset. She enjoyed dancing with him, being close to him, especially when they were surrounded by so many people.

"Yes, well, I can't leave you to your own devices, looking the way you do tonight. You might elope with some foreign knight."

"Ah yes, you have found my weakness," she teased. His eyes twinkled as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I have a secret for you," he whispered.

"Oh? Do tell," she smiled as he spun her again.

"Baelfire is proposing to Emma tonight." Rumple looked as though he was practically bursting with pride.

"I know," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Emma found the ring."

Rumple's smile deflated a little bit and she instantly felt bad for telling him. "Oh..."

"Oh, don't be sad," she smiled, wanting to keep his mood light. "It's still going to be perfect. You know how Emma is, if he sprung it on her she'd be likely to flee the kingdom and hide out in some dirty little hut for the next five years."

"Baelfire would find her," Rumple said, but he had to admit that Belle made a decent point. As it stood, Bae was holding Henry at his side, carrying the boy like he was a piece of luggage while Emma laughed. It was a pretty picture, something he always imagined for his son when he was a boy. He was disappointed he had missed so much with Bae, things he should have been there for, but his son had turned into an incredible man none the less, and that was something he could be proud of.

"When do you think he'll do it?" Belle asked.

"He's not going to do it in front of everyone," Rumple frowned at her. She was the expert on Emma Swan, shouldn't she know that.

"Really?"

"Of course not, Emma would keel over dead." That seemed obvious.

"I guess I just assumed..."

"Yes, my dear, you assumed wrong. It's okay; there is a first time for everything."

"First and last," she corrected.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned that too much excitement could be bad for the baby.

"I'm fine. One day of dancing is not going to hurt either of us," she gently chided. She could only pray he reigned in his over protective side, especially when she started showing. Part of her did not hold out much hope for that, but maybe if she reminded him that she was fine, and didn't push him too hard he would relax and enjoy the next nine months.

They stayed glued to each other for the entire night, breaking apart once when Emma crept over to show off the ring Bae had given her. Rumple was too busy congratulating his son over and over to mind that Belle had left him. The ring was small, the diamond cut in a square shape and set on a silver band. It was flashy the way Belle's was, which suited Emma just fine.

Belle was even more amused when people began to leave. Rumple suddenly became the charming host, wishing people a safe journey, thanking them for coming, and hoping to see them again. It took a lot of effort not to giggle every time he did it.

The Charming's were the last to leave. Belle made sure to hug Snow and Emma, leaving Rumple to shake hands with Charming, both of them looking just as ill at ease with each other as they had before. It would be many years before Charming and Rumple would be anything other than awkward around each other. Snow's eyes were twinkling when they pulled from their hug. It was like an unspoken understanding between the two women, and Belle vowed that sometime soon she would talk Rumple into visiting, and then mysteriously disappear with Emma and Snow. Or maybe they could lock the two men in a room together until they found some common ground. Surely they must have something in common.

"I made up all those guest rooms and no one stayed!" Belle lamented the moment everyone was gone. Rumple was practically dancing with the glee. He needed to get the band and wait staff out, but that could wait for a moment. He leaned down and swept his wife up the way he had wanted to when they had first married. She laughed, throwing her head back as he carried into their bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"I have to take care of a few things. Wait here for me," he asked, like if he didn't she might go gallivanting off into the night.

"Well...since you asked so nicely."

He kissed her swiftly on the lips and then was out to hurry the rest of the people out of his castle. No one was staying the night, he didn't care how long she spent making those rooms pretty. He had told her no one would stay, and he couldn't help but feel a little smug at his rightness.

Belle hoped he wasn't terrorizing anyone too badly as she changed into something to sleep, happy to finally be off her feet and back in her comfortable bed, where she belonged. It had been possibly the longest day although a happy one. It seemed impossible to be so happy, so content, but here she was, snuggled into bed waiting for her husband to join her. This was how it should have been all along.

Rumple got everyone out quicker than he had hoped. No one wanted to be left alone with him now that Belle was gone and nothing was preventing him from turning them all into snails. He was pleased to know he had managed to retain a little bit of his fearsome reputation, even if it was only relevant when he was alone. It may come in handy someday, especially now that he had another child on the way.

A father again. He had messed up so badly the first time with Bae, missing important moments of the boy's life he would never get back. Rumple had never dreamed he would get another chance to do things right, to be the kind of father he had always wanted to be, and now here it was. He was determined to do things right this time around, to make sure this child had everything it wanted or needed, even if it meant he died doing so. Belle was the best kind of magic, and the only kind to come with no price. She loved him exactly as he was and asked for no less and if that wasn't magic then he didn't know what was.

He found her curled up in their bed half asleep. Like a magnet, he found himself climbing in next to her, pulling her against his chest.

"Tonight was nice," she sighed, keeping her eyes close. He kissed the top of her head, his thumb stroking lazy circles on her arm.

"Nice enough," he agreed. He could have done without the party, but it made her happy to see everyone so there was really no harm done. He knew he'd have to get used to the theatrics of it all, the dances and the politics. He enjoyed it so as the Dark One, being flashy and theatrical had always suited him when he needed the mask to hide his true intentions, but now he just wanted some quiet. He had found that somewhere between Mr. Gold's subtlety and The Dark Ones theatrics lied Rumpelstiltskin.

"Are you ready?" She asked, burrowing in closer, her breathing deep and even. He knew she'd be asleep in a matter of moments.

"Ready for what?" He asked her softly.

"For happily ever after." He paused, surprised at the statement. Was he ready? It had been so hard to let go of the fear and the anger, but hadn't he proven himself, finally? Shown the world he was more than just ambiguous, no longer the cowardly spinner? He had gotten what he wanted with the curse, his son, and an unexpected wife. Could he let go? Could he live out his days here, with her?

The answer was easier to say than he had thought it would be. "It's forever, dearie."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"MOM!"

Belle was sitting in the garden reading when the shrill voice of a four year old girl broke through her concentration. She snapped her head up to see Isabelle standing in the grass, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes flashing dangerously. She looked exactly like her father when he was angry, which made it difficult to take her seriously.

"MOM!" She screamed again. Belle sighed and set down her book, rubbing her forehead for a moment. Her older brother, August, was standing there too, looking more innocent than she had ever seen.

"I didn't do anything!" The five year old boy told her immediately. He was the only one of their children who looked like Baelfire. Off to the side was her oldest son Robert, seven years old, laying in the grass and writing a letter. Belle didn't need three guesses to know that Robert was writing to little Alexandra, a year older than him, whom he was completely and openly smitten with. She didn't know if the little girl felt the same, although his cousin Henry certainly seemed to think she did. Henry would know, he spent more time with Ella and Thomas than she did. Robert favored Belle in his looks the way Isabelle favored her father, and already Robert was a handsome kid. He would never have Baelfire and August's easy good looks, but he would be handsome, handsome enough for pretty Alexandra, on top of his kindness and good heart.

It made her sad to think her babies weren't babies anymore. Even little Ava was walking now and screeching out fragmented sentences. Ava was really the light of her father's life, mostly because she was their little miracle baby. She'd never have more children, not after Ava. She shouldn't have had any more after Isabelle, but Ava was determined to be there, even after they both nearly died. Rumple spent the first six months of Ava's life keeping her at his side while Belle recovered in bed, and now they were inseparable. Ava was a daddy's girl through and through.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, remembering Isabelle's ire at her brother, and August's guilty expression.

"He kicked over my bird house!" Isabelle's voice was reaching a pitch that soon only dogs would be able to hear. She heard Rumple chuckling and turned to see him strolling about, holding Ava's hand as Ava chattered about nonsensical things.

"Did you?" Belle asked August. He scuffed his boot in the dirt, swinging both hands at his side.

"It was an accident," he mumbled, looking properly ashamed. August inherited all of Rumpelstiltskin's mischievousness and Belle suspected the bird house's tragic demise had been no accident, although she was sure August had not done it maliciously.

"Tell Isabelle you're sorry," Belle told him.

"Sorry Isabelle..." he muttered nearly intelligibly. Isabelle was still huffing with righteous indignation that only a little girl with two older brothers could pull off.

"It's not okay!"

"Isabelle!" Rumple snapped at her several yards away, put out by her angry tone. Isabelle was a bit of a drama queen, something Belle teased him about endlessly, because Isabelle had not gotten that from her. "Accept your brother's apology."

"I accept your apology," Isabelle said, all the while glaring at her brother.

"Good. Now go play nicely like Robert," Rumple instructed. He was the final say in anything. Belle could be convinced to change her mind, but Rumple was the backbone of their family and it gave Belle no uncertain amount of pleasure to tell the children when they were especially misbehaved to "Wait until your father hears about this," and watch how quickly they fell in line. Not that Rumple would ever actually do anything other than be stern and occasionally take a hard tone with them. He was awful at actually punishing them. They were quite possibly the four most spoiled children who had ever roamed the kingdom.

Still, for the most part they had four very well behaved children. At least in public. At home they were themselves, and they fought and argued and complained just like children were known to do. Robert was turning into quite the gentleman, which gave Rumple unending pride, especially when he confessed his love for Alexandra. Rumple thought Robert was still a bit too young to really understand what love was, but the boy had been firm, and had not wavered from it. Belle was content to see how things played out; after all they were still just children. She reminded Rumple that when she was Robert's age she was already betrothed to Gaston. Rumple refused to ask for Alexandra for his son. If Robert and Alexandra wanted to be together, they would be. The old tension between their families had all but disappeared, and Ella and Thomas would be stupid not to allow Robert for Alexandra considering Robert's connection with the Charming's, the most powerful royal family in the realm.

Still, life went on. It was hard to believe that the former Dark One took more joy now reading a story to his daughters than he did in dealing, which he rarely did anymore. Magic came at a price, and he was tired of paying it. Everyone had gone about their lives once Regina was gone, Emma and Baelfire had been married, and Henry had been made a prince (not that he hadn't already been one all along). He and Belle had had their son, and then three more, the addition of another child giving him more satisfaction than he had previously thought possible. He could barely remember his old fear and anger, now filled with entirely too much love, if there even was such a thing. **_  
><em>**

Henry was eighteen now, no longer a precocious little boy but a handsome young man. He had Emma's spirit and Baelfire's looks and was now a sought after young man, not that it mattered. Henry was taken with the Hatter's daughter Grace, which pleased both of Henry's parents. They had hoped he would pick a sensible girl and not some flighty princess, and Grace was exactly that, tall and pretty, but grounded from growing up with a single father and not having much. Belle and Rumple both looked forward to seeing that wedding, whenever it happened. It seemed all the families would be united before their time here was up, an outcome from fighting alongside each other in a common cause. Had the curse never taken place things would have ended completely different, but fate was funny that way.

Years after Bae had disappeared he had wondered what his legacy would be, what he would leave behind. Now he knew. His children would be his legacy, his and Belle's. The two of them would live on through them. He could think of no better ending than that. Belle, Baelfire, Robert, August, Isabelle, and Ava were his happy ending, and they would all live happily ever after.

**A/N: Anyone else ugly sobbing that it's over? No? Just me? This has been the greatest, and I just want to say that I love every single one of you who read this, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it and PMed me about it. Its been a long journey and I feel like I've grown, my writing has grown, and I've made new friends in the process. :)**

**My beta made the mistake of saying she would review/edit ANYTHING I wrote, so if you ever want to see something, more of the little rumbelles, something cracky, wacky, or sweet, let me know! I started the Bae/Emma fic, One More Night because some of you said you were interested in reading that, and I really enjoy that. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**If you ever need me, you can PM me, or find me on tumbler (mbizzlexo- I don't do much there, but I'm learning!). I'll miss this. :( :)**


End file.
